Enamorada
by RAkAoMi
Summary: Un admirador de Hermione, le aplica en el cuello la poción amorosa Amortentia. Él espera que ella lo ame nada más verle pero será otro a quien visione primero. ¡Subido el capítulo 12 y último!. No habrá Epílogo. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!. RAkAoMi.
1. Amortentia

**Nota de la autora:**

¡Bienvenidos/as a mi nueva serie!. Constará de 13 capítulos máximo. Pretende ser ante todo una historia cómica, pero los que ya me conocéis desde hace años, sabéis que me gusta mezclar un poco de todo así que también meteré cuando proceda, acción, tensión o incluso drama.

Quien pueda leerme por primera vez, debe saber que soy de esas autoras a las que les gusta escribir capítulos largos, y la verdad es que son pocas las series mías publicadas anteriormente donde los capítulos pesan poco. Quizás en "Salvaje" sí se cumpla esa premisa, pero sólo en los primeros caps del fic.

En fin, empecemos la lectura. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado y a quien le apetezca, me diga lo que piensa en un review. Un beso fuerte. RAkAoMi. ;-)

* * *

"**Enamorada."**

**Cap.1. "Amortentia."**

Faltaba un día para San Valentín, y casi todos los estudiantes maquinaban planes para conseguir a ese chico o chica especial.

Sólo una persona se resistía a dejarse influenciar por aquel ambiente histérico-romántico que inundaba Hogwarts.

Era una chica de dieciocho años, con pelo castaño y alborotado, cuyo único interés consistía en terminar el curso con las mejores calificaciones para poder acceder a la carrera mágica de Auror que pretendía compartir con sus dos mejores amigos.

Esta chica se encontraba en la Biblioteca, memorizando datos de un libro de pociones que había encontrado en la Sección Prohibida.

Sólo le faltaba apuntar dos cosas más y su trabajo sobre la pócima "Amortentia" estaría listo.

Hermione no entendía por qué Snape se había ofrecido a ayudarla a subir nota en su asignatura cuando ella siempre tuvo claro que ese hombre la detestaba tanto como a Harry y Ron.

Pero no iba a cuestionárselo al profesor, le bastaba con los puntos extras que él le pondría para que ella obtuviese la ansiada Matrícula de Honor.

Soltando un sonido bajo de fastidio por lo aburrido y absurdo que le resultaba el libro, pasó a la última página.

Una vez anotado lo que vio útil, lo cerró y devolvió a su lugar original.

Tras entregarle el trabajo escrito al profesor de pociones, recibió la orden de preparar un frasco.

Hermione no quiso mostrar su desagrado, pero la manera en que agarró el recipiente vacío, le hicieron comprender a Severus que la castaña no estaba a gusto.

- ¿Debo recordarle por qué está usted haciendo este trabajo, señorita Granger?

- No señor.

- Si no quiere la Matrícula, siempre puede renunciar al encargo, pero entonces me encargará personalmente de amargarle todas las clases que nos queden hasta el final de curso. ¿Me ha entendido?

- Sí profesor.

- Lárguese, y procure traerme la poción antes de cenar.

Hermione obedeció, marchándose tan rápido como le permitieron las piernas sin llegar a correr.

Decidió que el lugar mejor para preparar la poción sin que nadie la interrumpiese o la llenase a preguntas, sería el baño de Myrtle la llorona, pues los estudiantes no solían frecuentarlo.

Sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, esperaba que estuviese lista mientras la veía cocerse en el caldero que ella había convocado gracias al Accio.

De repente, Myrtle apareció, preguntándole por qué estaba en su casa.

- He de hacer un trabajo para Snape y no quiero que nadie me moleste. Te prometo que me iré en cuanto la poción esté lista.

- ¿Cuál te ha mandado?

- Amortentia.

- ¡Oh!.- Dijo la fantasma con sorpresa para dejar salir después una risilla pícara.- Así que el eterno amargado quiere romanticismo en su vida. ¿Mmm?

- Lejos de eso. Sólo ha accedido a ayudarme a subir nota en su asignatura. Me ha prometido Matrícula de Honor si preparo esta poción y no suspendo ningún exámen de los suyos.

- Aprobar los exámenes no te resultará difícil, eres la alumna más estudiosa, inteligente y despierta de Hogwarts. Pero la poción…deberás prepararla con atención y cuidado porque si te descuidas puedes provocar una catástrofe.

- Lo sé, me he leído el libro que habla de ella. La verdad es que sería curioso ver a todo Hogwarts enamorado locamente.

- Tanto como para terminar matándose.

- ¿No estás exagerando un poco?

- No. Cuando yo vivía, tenía una compañera a la que le gustaba experimentar con las pociones.

Ella también intentó preparar Amortentia por pura diversión pero no lo hizo bien aunque no sé en qué falló exactamente. Sólo recuerdo que la echó en la bebida del chico que le gustaba en secreto y a los dos días él se mató.

- ¿Por qué?

- El amor que le produjo la poción era tan apasionado que le quemaba por dentro y cuando no fue capaz de soportar el dolor decidió quitarse la vida. Por eso te digo que tengas cuidado, Hermione.

- Siempre que preparo pociones lo tengo, Myrtle. Pero gracias por el consejo.

- ¿Has visto a Harry?

- Está entrenando en el campo de Quidditch. ¿Quieres que le diga algo de tu parte cuando me reúna con él en la cena?

- Dile que venga a visitarme. Le echo de menos…

- Myrtle…deberías comprender una cosa.

- ¿Cuál?

- Por mucho que te guste Harry, nunca podrás estar con él como deseas. Tú estás muerta y él vivo.

No podéis tocaros y mucho menos besaros si se diese el caso de que a él le gustases. Siento decirte, que desde el año pasado, mi querido amigo está loquito por Ginny, la hermana pequeña de nuestro otro mejor amigo. Así que pasa página y olvídate de Harry. Es lo mejor, créeme.

- ¡Me da igual lo que digas!.- Exclamó la fantasma con indignación haciendo saltar el agua de los váteres.- ¡No voy a perder la esperanza de que se fije en mí. Sé que todo el mundo me odia, pero Harry es bueno. Siempre me ha tratado con respeto!

El grifo del lavabo se abrió con fuerza. Hermione sabía que se debía a la ira y frustración claras de Myrtle. Quien se había puesto a llorar de manera sonora y visible.

- Tranquilízate.- Dijo la castaña intentando consolarla.- No pretendía afectarte. Es sólo que no quiero que te ilusiones con Harry.

Sé que te dolerá que te diga esto pero él jamás se fijará en ti. Sólo tiene ojos para Ginebra Weasley.

- ¡Te odio!.- Pronunció Myrtle con los ojos rojos y echando humo por las orejas.- ¡Siempre lo he hecho!.- Expulsó vapor por la boca.- ¡No soporto que seas tan perfecta y tampoco que me ofrezcas compasión o que intentes mostrarme la realidad. Yo sé que estoy muerta, y que todo el mundo me detesta. Y sé también que soy fea.

Pero yo no tengo la culpa de estar muerta. Aquel basilisco me mató al mirarme y yo tenía muchos sueños por cumplir. Quería hacer muchas cosas. Y ni siquiera fui al cielo. Llevo años atrapada aquí y no lo soporto. Encima tú me dices que no tengo esperanzas con Harry. Pues sabes qué te digo, señorita perfecta y sabelotodo.

Que tú tampoco las tendrás jamás porque tienes un pelo horrible y eres tan repelente que ningún chico se fijará en ti nunca!

- Pe…Pero si yo no estoy interesada en los chicos ahora mismo.- Intentó mediar Hermione.- Sólo quiero terminar el curso con las mejores notas y hacer una vida adulta normal.

- ¡Mentira!.- Dijo Myrtle pataleando en el aire.- ¡Todas las mujeres necesitamos romance en nuestras vidas, tú no eres distinta.

Por mucho que lo niegues seguro que estás deseando tener un novio y seguro que piensas en Harry. Es un chico guapo y buena persona y eso no abunda. A ti te gusta, reconócelo!

- No pienso reconocer algo que no siento.

- ¡Sí lo sientes!

- No.

- ¡Entonces por qué llevas siete años a su lado!

- Porque es mi mejor amigo.

- ¡El otro chico también pero a él no le prestas la misma atención que a Harry!

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- ¡Porque soy un fantasma, estúpida, y puedo moverme por cualquier punto del castillo, sobre todo por las cañerías.

Ellas transmiten el eco de las voces y por eso lo sé, he escuchado discusiones tuyas con Ron, y él siempre te acusa de pasar más tiempo con Harry!

- Es cierto. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con el amor, Myrtle, sino con la comodidad. Yo me siento más a gusto con Harry porque él no me hace rabiar a diario como sí hace Ron. Y por supuesto que le quiero más que al pelirrojo. Porque con Harry he compartido cosas que no he vivido con Ron simplemente porque nos ocurrieron cuando él no estaba presente.

La fantasma se acercó a ella mirándola de manera escrutadora tras sus gafas redondas.

- ¿Seguro que no amas a Harry Potter?.- Preguntó a milímetros del rostro de Hermione.

- Te juro por mi vida, que no siento por él más amor que el que da una amistad profunda como la que compartimos los dos.

Myrtle se apartó, al ver en los ojos marrones de Hermione una sinceridad absoluta. Entonces se sintió mal por la pataleta que había tenido antes.

- Lo siento.- Dijo la chica muerta con aflicción.- A veces no controlo mi rabia. ¿Me perdonas?

- Pues claro. Todo el mundo pierde los papeles de vez en cuando. Es normal.

- Gracias por entenderme, Hermione.

- De nada.

- Creo que tu poción está lista.

- La meteré en el frasco y se la llevaré a Snape.

- ¿Vendrás a verme después?

- No, tengo cosas que hacer. Quizás vuelva mañana. Y ya que te gusta tanto saber cosas de los demás, te contaré los últimos cotilleos de mis compañeras. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí. Que pases una buena noche.

- Gracias Myrtle. Tú también. Hasta pronto.

- Adiós, Hermione.

* * *

Después de mirar el aspecto de la poción y olerla, Snape supo que había sido hecha correctamente, entonces comunicó su nota a Hermione.

- Tiene usted un Excelente, señorita Granger. Ya puede irse a cenar.

- ¿Me pondrá entonces la Matrícula de Honor si apruebo los demás exámenes, señor?

- Por supuesto. Soy un hombre de palabra.

- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo personal?

- No. Lárguese.

- Sólo quiero saber por qué ha accedido a ayudarme para subir la nota…

- Lo he hecho para saldar mi deuda con usted.

- Perdón… ¿Cómo dice?

- Usted evitó que el señor oscuro me matase en la batalla final. Le debo la vida, Hermione, y sé que no es algo que pueda recompensarse fácilmente.

Por eso quiero ayudarla a que alcance las máximas notas. Al menos en mi asignatura, tendrá Matrícula, pero no espere ningún otro favor de mi parte. Aunque me sienta agradecido con usted, no soy su amigo y tampoco quiero serlo. ¿Me ha entendido?

- Sí señor. Muchas gracias por aclarármelo.

- De nada. Márchese ya.

- Buenas noches, profesor Snape.

- Igualmente, señorita Granger.

* * *

- ¿Dónde te has metido toda la tarde?- Preguntó Ron a punto de meterse puré de patatas en la boca.- Harry y yo te hemos buscado como locos. Necesitábamos ayuda con la redacción para Snape.

- Tenía cosas que hacer, Ron. Además, sois lo suficiente mayores para que sepáis hacer las cosas sin que os las supervise.

- ¿Tienes guardia esta noche?.- Preguntó Harry.

- Sí. En la torre del reloj. ¿Por qué?

- Necesito consejo en un asunto que me preocupa.

- Por mucho que le preguntes, Harry…-Intervino Ron.- No evitarás que mi hermana te haga la vida imposible durante una semana.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Ron?

- De lo que suele ocurrir cuando se ofende a cualquier Weasley, Hermione.

Harry ha roto con Ginny esta tarde, y como lo ha hecho antes de San Valentín a ella le ha sentado fatal. Tenía grandes planes para mañana.

Eso, unido al hecho de que ahora está súper deprimida es lo que hará que se vengue de Harry. La verdad, tío.- Dijo mirando al moreno.- No me gustaría estar en tu pellejo. Mi hermana tiene una mala leche peor que la de Hermione cuando se enfada. Además, yo también creo que te mereces una lección. Mira que romper con ella...te has cargado que fuésemos familia de forma oficial.

- Anda y vete al carajo.- Opinó Harry.- ¿Y tú te llamas amigo mío?

- Pues sí.- Añadió el pelirrojo.- Soy el mejor que tienes además del único que te aguanta.

- Que te den, Ron.

- Qué va, Harry, a ti sí que te van a dar, y a base de bien.- Sin añadir otra cosa, el pequeño de los chicos Weasley se puso a cenar con toda la tranquilidad que sólo podría mostrar alguien que no tenía una sola preocupación.

Hermione miró tanto a Harry como a Ron. Le resultaba increíble la actitud del pelirrojo, aunque tampoco la extrañó.

Él siempre había sido así, claro como el agua aunque su claridad pudiese doler. Y la verdad es que Ron sabía de sobras las cosas que hacían daño a Harry y nunca le importó decírselas.

Ron vivía para él y su propia conveniencia. Actuaba según lo sentía y no se paraba a pensar en las consecuencias. Ni siquiera le remordía la conciencia porque era incapaz de ponerse en el lugar del otro.

Una vez terminado su plato, el pelirrojo se levantó y salió del Gran Comedor. Dejando solos a Harry y Hermione, que dejaron de cenar para intercambiar opiniones.

- A veces es tan gilipollas que no sé cómo puedo quererle tanto.- Apuntó el moreno agarrando su vaso de agua.

- Le quieres porque es tu mejor amigo y también el primero que hiciste.- Añadió su mejor amiga en ese tono comprensivo que usaba siempre con él cuando quería explicar algo que él no entendía.- Sé que te duele las cosas que a veces te dice, pero Ron es así con todo el mundo. Incluso conmigo.

- Contigo es peor.- Pronunció el ojiverde dejando el vaso en la mesa.- A mí sólo me chincha a veces pero a ti a diario. ¿Cómo lo aguantas?

- Porque no tengo más remedio que hacerlo, Harry. Si quiero conservar mi amistad con Ron tengo que aceptar sus defectos como él aceptará los míos.

- ¿Tú crees que los acepta?

- La verdad es que no. Pero si le doy la patada me quedaré sola.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Porque tú seguirías con él de todas todas. Siempre le has preferido por encima de mí. Y es normal, después de todo, soy una chica.

No puedo pretender compartir ciertas cosas contigo cuando no soy hombre. Me refiero a que hay determinadas cosillas que sólo podéis disfrutar y entender los chicos por ser chicos. ¿Me comprendes?

- Sí. Pero yo creo que estás equivocada, Hermione. Puede que sea cierto que hay cosas que sólo puedo compartir con Ron, pero no es verdad que le prefiera a él por encima de ti. Siempre os he querido por igual. Aunque de un tiempo aquí…eso ha cambiado.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A que ahora, tú eres la persona que más quiero además de la amiga que más valoro.

- De… ¿De verdad?

- Te lo juro.

- Gracias.- Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, él sonrió.- Tú también eres la persona más especial que tengo en mi vida después de mis padres. Y sabes perfectamente que de los dos, es a ti a quien prefiero como amigo y también a quien más quiero. Igualmente pienso, que no debo romper el trío que siempre hemos formado.

Principalmente porque los tres hemos salvado al mundo mágico de Voldemort y si los restantes Mortífagos que puedan quedar escondidos por ahí se enterasen de que nos hemos separado, aprovecharían eso para intentar acabar con nosotros. No es lo mismo matar a uno solo que a tres atacando en equipo.

- Tienes razón, como siempre. Pero te has equivocado en otra cosa, Hermione.

- ¿En qué?

- Aunque tú puedas dejar a Ron y romper así nuestro trío inseparable, nunca estarás sola. Porque yo seguiré siendo tu amigo, apoyándote y protegiéndote como siempre has hecho tú conmigo.

- Te quiero Harry.

- Yo a ti también, Hermione. Eres la mejor amiga que se podría desear y también la mejor persona que he conocido.

- Oh…- Ella le miró con ojitos tiernos propios del gato de Shreck. Entonces abrió sus brazos y Harry se refugió en ellos, dejando la cara apoyada en uno de los hombros de Hermione.

Cualquiera que no les conociera bien y les viese de aquella manera, podría pensar que eran pareja o que Hermione estaba consolando a Harry.

Pero en aquel castillo que tenían por colegio y vivienda, todo el mundo sabía que Hermione Granger y Harry Potter, eran todo menos novios.

Aunque más de una persona hacía comentarios sobre la posibilidad de que acabaran juntándose o enamorándose. Incluso había quién apostaba cuánto tardarían el moreno y la castaña en darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Porque el comentario que más se hacía a espalda de ellos, era uno que decía "se aman, pero no lo saben."

Harry y Hermione no sabían todo lo que decía la gente, pero tenían claro que siempre hablaban de un posible enamoramiento entre los dos.

En una ocasión, incluso una niña de primer año, se acercó hasta el moreno y le preguntó cuándo iba a casarse con la prefecta Granger.

Harry se rió, diciendo que estaba equivocada y que Hermione sólo era su mejor amiga. Luego le firmó el autógrafo que la niña le pidió y después de decirle adiós, volvió al sofá rojo de la Sala Común para seguir repasando los deberes con ella. Que como siempre, esperaba pacientemente a que él le dijese que se había enterado de todo.

Después de despedirse de Hermione y desearle una buena noche, Harry subió las escaleras del dormitorio de los chicos de séptimo y se acostó.

A pesar de que seguía molesto con Ron, durmió bien.

Como Voldemort ya no existía había dejado de tener pesadillas. Ni siquiera sobre la batalla, porque aunque fue horrible, se sintió más apoyado y protegido que nunca. Sobre todo porque Hermione y Ron le libraron de los Mortífagos, y debido a la euforia y al agradecimiento que sentía por ellos y su amistad, pudo matar a Voldemort sin grandes dificultades.

* * *

Al día siguiente, cuando despertó, se encontró a todos sus compañeros arreglándose más de lo normal. Eso le extrañó, entonces recordó que era San Valentín y que todo el mundo tenía planes menos él.

A Harry, igual que le ocurría a Hermione, nunca le había gustado este día especialmente. Consideraba que era estúpido todo aquel tema de tarjetitas amorosas, cartitas perfumadas y bombones con mensajes apasionados.

Él opinaba lo mismo que su mejor amiga. El amor debía mostrarse siempre, no sólo un día concreto. Y ahora que no tenía una chica a la que amar o con la que compartir momentos íntimos y románticos, Harry sólo esperaba que el día pasase rápido para que todo volviese a la normalidad.

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar en el Gran Comedor para desayunar, se encontró rodeado por un montón de chicas de distintos cursos y edades, que entre gritos de "¡Sal conmigo, Harry!" le ofrecían un montón de esas cosas que a él no le gustaban nada.

Harry no quería ser desagradable, así que tras decirles que no podía atenderlas, abrió las puertas y se encaminó a su mesa.

Las admiradoras no querían darse por vencidas y cuando él se sentó, le rodearon de nuevo.

Harry se agobió. Buscó con la mirada alguna cara amiga que pudiese sacarle del acoso, pero no pudo divisar ninguna.

Aquellas niñas y jóvenes no le dejaban ver nada y cuando el sonido de sus vocecillas agudas y emocionadas se hizo insoportable, se levantó del banco y se dispuso a dejar el lugar, pero ellas le cortaron el paso.

- ¡No nos desprecies así, Harry!.- Dijo una chica de pelo rojo y ojos verdes.- ¡Haznos caso. Al menos coge los regalos. Muchas de nosotras hemos pasado horas preparándolos!

- ¡Primero el mío!.- Pronunció una niñita de primer año.- ¡Seguro que te gustará, es una snitch de chocolate!

El moreno se agachó lo bastante como para estar a la altura de la niña, agarrando el paquete que ella tendía, le dio las gracias y palmoteó un poco su cabeza.

- Soy muy mayor para ti, Allison.- Dijo en tono comprensivo.- Pero gracias por el chocolate. Seguro que está muy rico.

La niña pequeña le dio un beso en la cara y se rió de manera traviesa cuando Harry le revolvió el pelo.

Seguidamente se despidió de él y fue a sentarse en la mesa de Hufflepuff junto al resto de sus compañeras de primer año.

La siguiente joven tenía trece años, era de Slytherin y bastante guapa.

Harry nunca sintió simpatía por los integrantes de esa casa, pero conocía lo suficiente de Judy como para saber que era una buena chica.

- Señor Potter.- Dijo la rubia ceniza en tono respetuoso.- Le he preparado un Brownie. Dobby dijo que a usted le gustaban mucho.

- Judy, te he dicho muchas veces que no me llames señor y tampoco me trates de usted. Aunque sea mayor que tú, soy un estudiante más.

- Pero ha salvado al mundo de Voldemort, eso merece un gran respeto por su persona.

- No necesito esa clase de protocolo para saber que soy respetado, Judy. Por favor, llámame Harry y tutéame. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí pero…

- Si no lo haces no me comeré el Brownie.

La chica le miró con alarma, entonces añadió…

- A partir de ahora te haré caso. - Y cuando vio que Harry le sonreía, a ella le brillaron los ojos con alegría.- Espero que esté bueno.- Fue lo último que pronunció entregándole la caja a Harry. Él la agarró añadiendo un "seguro que sí" que la hicieron sonreír de oreja a oreja.-Que pases un buen día, Harry.- Añadió a punto de salir del círculo de admiradoras.

- Gracias, Judy, te deseo lo mismo. ¿Por qué no le pides una cita a Colin Creevey?. Un pajarito me ha dicho que está colado por ti.

- ¿En serio?

- Palabra de Potter.

- ¡Gracias por decírmelo, él también me gusta!.

Sin añadir otra cosa, Judy se fue en busca del que se consideraba fotógrafo oficial de Harry Potter y su admirador más ferviente.

Dos chicas nuevas se acercaron hasta Harry. Eran gemelas y pertenecientes a Ravenclaw. Iban dos cursos por debajo del moreno y eran conocidas en todo el colegio por ser tan competitivas como la propia Hermione.

- ¡Abre mi caja primero!.- Dijo la que era rubia dorado.- ¡Seguro que te encanta!

- ¡No, el mío es mejor!.- Añadió su hermana de ojos negros.- ¡Es un libro de los mundiales de Quidditch!

Harry quería complacerlas agarrando los obsequios pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, ellas empezaron a pelearse. Marchándose del círculo femenino abandonando el Gran Comedor con los paquetes en la mano.

El moreno se sintió aliviado, pero aún quedaban cinco chicas más que esperaban su atención.

Después de agradecer y guardar los que le dieron cuatro de ellas, Harry se quedó sólo ante la última. Una Gryffindor de sexto año que tenía locos a todos los miembros de su casa y algunos de las otras.

Esta chica se llamaba July, tenía el pelo tan negro como él y los ojos verdes del mismo tono que los que heredó Harry de su madre.

July era muy educada y femenina, y solía ser amable con todo el mundo sin importar la casa a la que perteneciesen. Además sacaba buenas notas y le apasionaba el Quidditch tanto como al mismo Harry. Incluso había hecho las pruebas para entrar en el equipo ocupando el puesto al que había renunciado Ginny en el arrebato que había cogido cuando Harry rompió la relación.

Ella aún no sabía si había entrado, pero esperaba hacerlo para poder estar más cerca de Harry. Porque además de admirarle y respetarle como salvador del mundo mágico, le amaba en secreto.

- Mi regalo no es chocolate, bizcocho o un libro de Quidditch.- Comenzó July con timidez.- Es algo más personal.- Entonces se sonrojó un poco.- Ni siquiera sé si te sentará bien o mal pero…aquí está.

La chica de pelo negro azabache y liso, le dio un paquete rectangular. Al agarrarlo, Harry se dio cuenta que pesaba poco. Ella le pidió que lo abriese enseguida.

- Si por lo que sea no te gusta, puedo cambiarlo por otra cosa.

Harry cumplió su deseo y cuando retiró el envoltorio y abrió la caja, se encontró con un bonito marco de fotos que mostraba una imagen de James y Lily dándose un beso en los labios.

El moreno miró a July con asombro, no podía creerse que ella le hubiese regalado algo tan especial para él. Y lo que más se preguntaba era cómo o de dónde había conseguido la foto.

- Verás…- Comenzó la Gryffindor de sexto sin perder el sonrojo.- Mi madre fue amiga de la tuya y en cierta ocasión la vio besando a tu padre así que les echó la foto.

Ella la guardó como recuerdo de James y Lily y cuando le dije que tú me gustabas y que quería regalarte algo especial por San Valentín, me escribió hablándome de su amistad con tu madre y de cómo le sacó la foto. Yo sé…que este regalo es algo muy personal, tanto para mi familia como por la parte que te toca al ser hijo de Lily y James pero…considero que tú mereces más que mi madre, tener esta foto tan bonita.

Harry volvió a mirar la imagen de sus padres besándose con un amor sincero, él no podía estar más de acuerdo con July.

- Muchísimas gracias, July. Tienes razón en que es un regalo muy especial y personal, pero a mí no me importa. En realidad me encanta. No tengo muchas fotos de mis padres pero ésta será mi favorita a partir de ahora.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí. Gracias de nuevo por regalármela.

- De nada. ¿Sal…Saldrás conmigo hoy, Harry?

- Bueno, no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Aunque quiero dejarte una cosa clara. A mí no me gustas de forma especial. Me caes bien y te considero una chica buena y agradable, pero no tengo un interés en ti mayor que el normal en un compañero de casa. ¿Entiendes?

- Sí, gracias por aclarármelo. ¿A qué hora nos vemos y dónde?

- A las diez, en los carruajes que irán a Hogsmeade.

- Allí estaré como un clavo. ¿Cu…Cuál es tu color favorito?

- El blanco. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

- Para vestirme a tu gusto.

- Eso no es necesario, July. Ponte algo con lo que te sientas cómoda.

- Siempre lo hago, Harry, pero hoy es un día especial y quiero complacerte. Así que me pondré ropa blanca. Hasta luego.

- Hasta luego, July.

- Gracias por aceptar mi regalo de San Valentín.

- No, July, gracias a ti por hacérmelo.

Ella le regaló una sonrisa hermosa y luego se sentó junto a su mejor amiga en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Harry no quiso desayunar allí, se bebió un vaso de cacao, cogió algo de fruta y se marchó del Gran Comedor sintiendo que la foto de sus padres había sido el mejor obsequio que le habían hecho hasta el momento.

Al llegar a la Sala Común se encontró con Hermione, que estaba como siempre, leyendo un libro.

Harry tomó asiento al lado de ella y le preguntó cuáles eran sus planes para San Valentín.

- Ninguno. Además, odio este día y todo el materialismo que conlleva.

- Yo también, entre otras cosas porque siempre me regalan cosas estúpidas o que me provocan empacho. Aunque hoy me han dado algo muy especial. Mira…

- ¡Qué foto más bonita!.- Exclamó Hermione cuando Harry se la puso en las manos.- ¿Quién te la ha regalado?

- July Adams. Por lo visto, su madre fue amiga de la mía y le echó la foto un día que la vio besando a mi padre.

Se la mandó a July cuando su hija le contó que quería regalarme algo especial por San Valentín.

- Pues algo así se merece un detalle de tu parte.

- Le he prometido una cita. Vamos a ir a Hogsmeade juntos. Pero le he dejado claro que no me gusta como algo distinto a una compañera de casa.

- Está bien que seas sincero, Harry, pero procura tener tacto con July. Está muy colada por ti. Puede que incluso te ame. Quizás por eso aún no se ha echado novio. Seguro que espera que te fijes en ella.

- ¿Estaría bien que lo hiciera?. Tiene un año menos que yo.

- ¿Y qué?. Eso no te impidió fijarte en Ginny.

- Tienes razón, Hermione. No hay nada malo en que salga con una chica de dieciséis años.

- Espero que te lo pases bien con ella. Pero recuerda lo que te he dicho. Si vas a echar por tierra sus ilusiones contigo, hazlo con tacto. Una mujer enamorada sufre mucho cuando la rechazan.

- ¿Lo dices por experiencia propia?

- No, lo digo por sentido común. Tú sabes de sobra que no me he enamorado jamás de ningún chico de los de aquí.

- No entiendo por qué. Tú también tienes admiradores.

- Pues ninguno ha venido a decírmelo.

- Es que te tienen miedo. Como tú siempre dices que no te gusta el San Valentín…

- El día no, sino el materialismo que conlleva.

- A mí tampoco me gusta.

- Bueno, me voy a mi cuarto. Quiero arreglarme un poco. Si es verdad que tengo admiradores lo mínimo que puedo hacer hoy es mostrar un buen aspecto. Quién sabe, a lo mejor eso les anima a acercárseme. Aunque dudo mucho que salga con alguno pero al menos escucharé lo que puedan querer decirme.

- Eso es muy propio de ti, Hermione. La gente debería ser tan considerada como tú.

- No les pidas peras al olmo, Harry, es inútil. Cada uno es como es y eso no es malo. Si todas las personas fuésemos iguales el mundo sería aburridísimo.

- Eso también es verdad. Que pases un buen día. Yo también me marcho para arreglarme.

- Nos veremos en la cena, Harry.

- Hasta luego, Hermione.

* * *

Harry lo pasó en grande junto a July. No sólo porque ella le enseñase sitios del pueblo que él aún no conocía sino porque incluso practicaron Quidditch tras invocar sus escobas con el Accio. Cuando terminaron, él le dijo que estaba dentro del equipo y ella se alegró tanto que incluso le dio un abrazo fuerte.

El moreno no se incomodó, y tampoco sintió algo especial porque le abrazara.

Una vez dentro de los carruajes que les devolverían al castillo, July le preguntó qué regalo le gustó más además del que le había hecho ella, Harry respondió que ninguno y ella volvió a sonreír con satisfacción.

Se separaron para ir a cenar y después de comer, Harry se encaminó al dormitorio de los chicos de séptimo. Estaba a punto de subir las escaleras cuando escuchó la voz de July pronunciar su nombre.

Él se acercó hasta ella y antes de preguntarle qué quería, la morena de ojos verde esmeralda le echó los brazos al cuello, se puso de puntillas y le plantó un beso en los labios digno de ganar un campeonato.

Harry se quedó sin reacción, pero a July no la extrañó. Era normal si a él no le gustaba ella, al retirarse, sólo tuvo algo que decir.

- Buenas noches, Harry.

- Buenas noches, July.

- Gracias por haberme dado un día tan especial.

- De nada.

- ¿Po…Podríamos salir otra vez el próximo fin de semana?

- No voy a crearte falsas ilusiones, July. La cita de hoy tenía su por qué pero no quiero que tengamos más.

- De acuerdo. Entonces… ¿Puedo salir con otros chicos?

- Con todos los que quieras.

- Gracias por tu sinceridad, Harry.

- De nada, July. Que duermas bien.

- Y tú también. Hasta mañana.

Mientras le veía subir las escaleras, la morena comprendió que Harry Potter jamás se fijaría en ella.

Sabía que él había roto con su novia del curso pasado, y sabía además que a ella le había sentado fatal, pero después de haber compartido una cita de ensueño con él aunque él no la hubiese besado en ningún momento, July entendió que Harry Potter era un chico especial y no sólo por haber salvado al mundo mágico de Voldemort sino porque era único en su género.

Después de abrir la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas de sexto, se metió en la cama sin ser capaz de borrar la sonrisa que tenía en los labios.

Puede que Harry Potter nunca la amase, pero le había hecho sentir uno de los días más felices de su vida.

Justo cuando acababa de abrir los ojos escuchó la puerta del dormitorio abrirse y cerrarse con fuerza. Ella supo que Ginny acababa de entrar cuando la escuchó gritarle…

- ¡Qué es eso de que has salido con mi novio!

- Un hecho verídico.- Dijo July sentándose en la cama y mirando a Ginny Weasley sin ningún miedo o arrepentimiento.- Hemos tenido una cita perfecta que no volverá a repetirse.

Harry me ha dejado claro que no le gusto como algo distinto a una compañera de casa, así que cálmate Ginebra y acepta lo evidente. Él ya no te quiere.

- ¡A ti tampoco!

- Lo sé, pero igualmente me ha concedido el deseo de salir conmigo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por un regalo especial que le hice. ¿Ahora puedo dormirme?

- ¡No, cuéntame qué ha ocurrido en la cita!

- Nada anormal. Hemos paseado, hablado, jugado al Quidditch y hasta tomado unas cervezas de mantequilla en la posada de Madame Rosmerta.

- ¿Os habéis besado?

- Durante la cita no. Pero antes de acostarme le di un beso de buenas noches.

- ¿Lo devolvió?

- No. Ya te he dicho, que no le gusto de esa manera.

- Pero aceptó tu beso…

- Se lo di de repente, aunque no creo que le originase un trauma.

- ¡Pues no deberías haberlo hecho, Harry es mi novio!

- Ya no, ha roto contigo. Ahora es libre de salir con quien quiera.

- ¿Y te ha dicho qué chica le gusta?

- Ninguna.

- Mientes.

- No. Durante el paseo le pregunté por qué había roto contigo. Él dijo que ya no le gustabas. Entonces le cuestioné si le gustaba otra chica y me dijo que no y que lo que más le apetecía ahora era estar tranquilo y disfrutar su soltería.

- Seguro que se lía con todas sus admiradoras, como sabe que las tiene a puñados…

- Harry no es de ese tipo de chicos. Tu hermano sí sería capaz.

- ¡Cuidado con lo que dices, July!

- Digo la verdad, Ginny.

Todo Hogwarts sabe que Ron está encantado con la fama que ha ganado por haber vencido a Voldemort junto a Harry y Hermione, sabemos también que a Ron no le importa no sólo tener admiradoras sino que todas suspiren nada más verle. Lo que yo me cuestiono es cuánto tardarán en perderle el interés pero no creo que mucho si él se dedica a jugar con ellas.

- ¡Mi hermano nunca haría eso. Es un chico sensible!

- Tiene la misma sensibilidad que el tamaño de una pulga, igual que tú.

- Si sigues hablando de mi familia así, July, te partiré la boca.

- La señora Pomfrey puede arreglármela. Buenas noches Ginebra.- Pronunció la morena con toda tranquilidad tumbándose de nuevo en la cama.

La pelirroja pronunció algo por lo bajo y se metió en el cuarto de baño dando otro portazo. July ni se inmutó sino que disfrutó de un sueño agradabilísimo donde ella y Harry eran los novios perfectos.

* * *

Hermione se metió en su cama de Prefecta completamente agotada. No sólo por el día sin parar que había tenido sino porque había comprobado que Harry no había mentido al decirle que ella también tenía admiradores.

La castaña se arrepintió de haberse puesto guapa para la cena, porque al entrar en el Gran Comedor, la rodearon un montón de chicos que entre gritos y peticiones varias, le exigían aceptar sus regalos y concederles citas el próximo fin de semana.

Hermione hizo lo mismo que Harry, aceptó por cortesía los regalos, pero rechazó todas las citas porque no quería salir con un chico que no le gustaba y en aquel grupo no había uno solo que le despertase interés.

Después de despedirse de todos con amabilidad, se fue a la torre del reloj a hacer su guardia nocturna. Allí se encontró con un prefecto que le dio un frasquito diciéndole que era perfume. Ella quiso olerlo pero él no la dejó sino que se echó en la mano y luego lo aplicó en el cuello de Hermione.

A partir de ahí no tenía recuerdos ni de la guardia, lo único que tenía claro es que había una laguna mental que sólo mostraba lo del prefecto, el perfume y el aviso que le dio su reloj de muñeca para que ella supiera que había terminado la vigilancia y podía acostarse.

Cerrando los ojos, visionó la imagen de aquel chico extendiendo el perfume en la piel del cuello de ella y luego mirándola con intensidad mientras pronunciaba algo que Hermione no podía recordar.

Entonces se quedó dormida, sin suponer ni por un instante que al día siguiente, su vida cambiaría por completo.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

No está mal para un primer capítulo introductorio. ¿Verdad?

En el siguiente capítulo averiguaréis qué ocurrió con el chico del perfume y descubriréis además lo que da origen a todo el asunto que ocupará el fic.

Esperando que os haya gustado y deseando leer vuestros reviews, se despide de vosotros/as RAkAoMi, agradeciéndoos que estéis ahí. Un beso fuerte. ;-)


	2. Besos

**Nota de la autora:** Jueves, 01 de Noviembre de 2007.

Aquí vamos con el segundo cap. Debéis saber que tengo escritos hasta el cuarto y que actualmente voy a mitad del quinto. He querido subiros los dos primeros porque hasta el segundo, Hermione no es consciente de que está hechizada y empieza a comportarse totalmente distinta a la Hermione de los libros. Pero es que en los libros ella nunca ha estado en una situación parecida. Os recomiendo los clínex para quien pueda llorar de risa. Un beso fuerte y que disfrutéis el cap. RAkAoMi.

* * *

**Cap. 2. "Besos."**

Al amanecer, Hermione despertó.

Se sentía descansada y feliz.

Tras darse una ducha y vestirse, se fue al Gran Comedor dispuesta a desayunar. Estaba a punto de entrar por la puerta cuando escuchó la voz de Harry pronunciar su nombre. Ella se giró para mirarle y entonces ocurrió.

Sus ojos marrones se volvieron blancos durante tres segundos y cuando fueron normales de nuevo, sintió que amaba a su mejor amigo de manera ardiente y apasionada.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?.- Preguntó el moreno al haber visto lo ocurrido con sus ojos.

- Perfectamente.- Respondió ella en tono sexy acercándose a él lo suficiente como para dejar sus manos tras el cuello de Harry.- ¿Qué tal has dormido?- Preguntó sin abandonar el tono sexy.

- Bien.- Añadió Harry de manera escueta. Estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso por la cercanía que acababa de ofrecerle Hermione.- ¿Y tú?

- Genial. He soñado contigo…

Ella se acercó a sus labios, él se echó hacia atrás.

- ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?- Preguntó mirándola de manera escrutadora.

- Mejor que nunca, Harry.- Respondió Hermione aproximándose de nuevo a sus labios.

El moreno volvió a retroceder, ella afianzó su agarre en su cuello.

- Hoy estás más guapo de lo normal.- Pronunció como en un ronroneo.- Aunque tú siempre estás guapísimo. Como ya lo eres de forma natural…

Cuando Harry sintió cómo Hermione comenzaba a besarle el cuello, se puso más nervioso de lo que ya se sentía.

- Pe…Pero… ¿Qué haces?. Estate quieta.

- No.- Dijo ella, intensificando los besos. Harry gimió, entonces Hermione dejó su cuello y tras ponerse de puntillas para estar a su altura, le besó en los labios.

El moreno se quedó a cuadros, pensó que alucinaba. No podía creérselo pero sabía que era real.

Ahí estaba él, agarrado por su mejor amiga, siendo besado por ella además de acariciado, porque una mano de Hermione acababa de introducirse bajo el jersey escolar de Harry y estaba recorriendo su pecho de arriba abajo.

Aunque aquel tocamiento le estaba gustando, él sintió que no era correcto porque estaba seguro de que esa manera de actuar no era propia de Hermione en estado natural. Entonces pensó que quizás le había ocurrido algo porque no era normal que ella le hablase en tono sexy, y que lo besara en los labios con sensualidad como estaba haciendo ahora, y tampoco era normal que le tocase el pecho con ganas y mimo al mismo tiempo.

Decidido a averiguar lo que sucedía, Harry se separó de Hermione y le dijo con seriedad…

- Dime lo que te ocurre.

- Te amo ardientemente, Harry, y voy a conseguir que seas mío al precio que sea.

- Pero qué estás diciendo, eso no tiene sentido.

- Claro que lo tiene. Es lo que haría cualquier mujer que está decidida a conseguir al hombre de sus sueños. Tú eres el mío.

- No es cierto.

- Sí que lo es, Harry, pero hasta ahora no te lo había dicho.

Ella quiso besarle otra vez, pero él se lo impidió apartándose otro poco.

- Vamos a dejar una cosa bien clara, Hermione. Tú no me gustas en ese sentido. Así que hazte a la idea que por mucho que te empeñes en conquistarme, no lo vas a conseguir.

- No estés tan seguro, ojos verdes.- Añadió ella con sensualidad volviendo a acariciarle el pecho por debajo de la ropa. Harry dejó escapar otro gemido involuntario.- Yo sé que ante todo, eres un chico. A todos os ocurre lo mismo, os pueden las hormonas. Mírate, te estremeces con sólo tocarte yo, me preguntó cómo reaccionarás cuando hagamos el amor.

Hermione volvió a besarle en los labios, Harry se apartó otra vez.

- Tú y yo no vamos a hacerlo, Hermione. Eso se hace cuando estás enamorado. Y yo no lo estoy de ti.

- Pronto lo estarás, Harry, ya lo verás.

- ¡Que no me beses más!.- Pronunció agobiado.- ¡Y deja de tocarme!. ¿¡Pero qué es lo que te pasa exactamente!?. ¡Tú no eres así!

- Sí que lo soy.

- ¡No, te estás comportando como una devora hombres y mi mejor amiga jamás ha dado muestras de serlo!. Dime la verdad, Hermione. ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

- Nada.

- ¿Has hecho algo que se saliera de lo normal aparte de lo de antes?

- No.

- ¿Y anoche, hiciste algo raro?

- No. Sólo ponerme guapa para la cena. Luego hice la guardia y me encontré con un prefecto que me regaló un perfume. Después de vigilar me acosté.

Esta mañana he despertado y al verte he sentido que te amo y deseo más que a nadie en el mundo. Por eso quiero besarte, y acostarme contigo, y pasarme la vida amándote, Harry.

- Pues no vas a hacerlo realidad, porque no te voy a dejar. Escúchame bien, Hermione, porque es importante.

- Yo siempre te escucho.

- Entonces atiende a esto: Tú y yo, nos queremos mucho, pero sólo como amigos. Yo no quiero verte de otra manera.

Para mí, eres una mujer muy importante y especial, y no quiero perder eso si te dejo hacer lo que quieres. Podría perder el respeto que te tengo, y tú sabes que es enorme. Hazme el favor de recuperar el buen juicio y de actuar conmigo con normalidad, porque si vuelves a besarme o tocarme…

- ¿Perderás el control y me harás un hijo?.- Preguntó ella ilusionada.

- No, huiré de ti como de la peste. ¿Comprendes?

- Sí.

Hermione agachó el rostro, sopesando todo lo que le había dicho Harry. Cuando lo asumió, se sintió llena de tristeza.

Ella le miró y él pudo ver que tenía los ojos marrones llenos de lágrimas que todavía no había dejado caer, Harry se sintió fatal, pero no quería compadecerla.

- ¿Tan horrible te parezco?.- Preguntó ella dejando caer las lágrimas.- ¿O simplemente me rechazas porque no soy Ginny?

- Te rechazo porque no te amo, Hermione, y no menciones a Ginny que me pongo de mal humor.

- ¿Por qué, te ha hecho daño, quieres que le de una paliza?

- ¡Por supuesto que no!. ¡Pero qué es lo que te sucede. Esto no es normal. Tú no hablas así, ni tampoco te comportas de esta manera!. Dímelo Hermione, dime qué te ha ocurrido. Necesito saberlo.

- ¡Que no me ha pasado nada, cuántas veces tendré que decírtelo. Sólo sé que anoche me acosté tras la guardia y cuando me he despertado y te he visto, he sentido que te amo locamente. Si tú no quieres aceptarlo no es mi problema, pero deja de decirme que me sucede algo raro, Harry. Lo único atípico que me ocurre es que me he enamorado de ti. Acéptalo, maldita sea!

Hermione lloró más todavía, Harry sintió que definitivamente, algo no iba bien con ella.

Esa chica seductora, sexy, y llorona que estaba ante él, no se correspondía con la Hermione que siempre había tratado y a la que tanto quería como amiga.

Lo único que tenía claro el moreno era que iba a investigar lo sucedido y ponerle solución.

En ese momento, el prefecto que estuvo con Hermione la noche anterior, se acercó hasta ellos. Dándole un beso profundo a la castaña que dejaron al moreno mirándoles con asombro.

Cuando el chico se retiró, Harry escuchó claramente que le preguntaba a Hermione…

- ¿Me amas?

- No. Pero a Harry sí.

- Mierda.- Dijo el muchacho de Ravenclaw. Entonces miró a Potter.- ¿Te ha besado?

- Y acariciado también.

- Joder, cómo no lo pensé…

- Cómo no pensaste el qué exactamente, Bill.

- Lo que ocurriría si veía a otro chico antes que a mí.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, tienes algo que ver con el estado de Hermione?

- Todo, Harry. Anoche le regalé un perfume que no lo era en realidad. Sino "Amortentia". Se la apliqué en el cuello. Pensé que si la hechizaba, podría tenerla como novia durante un tiempo. Es que a mí siempre me ha gustado Hermione, pero ella no quería salir conmigo.

Estaba tan desesperado que no encontré otra solución para estar con ella que aplicarle la poción amorosa. Lo malo es…que actúa en el primer chico que ella ve, y en este caso has sido tú.

Maldición…debí quedarme con ella toda la noche. Así se habría enamorado de mí al despertar.

- ¡Yo te mato!- Pronunció Harry agarrando al chico del cuello de su camisa y estampándolo contra la pared.- ¡Cómo se te ha ocurrido hechizar a mi mejor amiga para poder aprovecharte de ella. Serás cerdo!.- Entonces le pegó un puñetazo que le provocó sangre abundante en la nariz.- ¡Deshechízala!.- Le dio otro golpe- ¡O te juro por Dios que te dejo parapléjico de la paliza que pienso meterte!

Tras darle otro puñetazo, Harry le soltó. El Ravenclaw cayó al suelo, escupiendo sangre y poniéndose en pie mirando con ira tanto a Harry como a Hermione, que se había quedado muda contemplando todo con mucho asombro.

- No pienso hacer nada por ayudarte, Potter.- Dijo el chico con rencor.- Y respecto a ti, Hermione…- Pronunció mirándola con más odio aún.- Espero que sufras mucho cada vez que te rechace, así entenderás cómo me sentí yo cuando te negaste a estar conmigo.

Sin añadir otra cosa, se marchó corriendo del lugar.

Harry tuvo el impulso de hechizarle, pero se contuvo.

Cuando miró a Hermione, se fijó en que le contemplaba con expresión expectante.

Harry no tenía ni idea de lo que debía decirle ahora que ella había oído que estaba hechizada, pero sí tenía claro que iba a ayudarla todo lo posible para que volviese a la normalidad.

- No te preocupes, Hermione. Verás cómo encontramos una solución pronto. Iremos a la Biblioteca después de desayunar. ¿Vale?

- Pero no quiero que me deshechices.

- ¿Cómo que no?

- Me gusta amarte, Harry. Hace que me sienta bien, aunque también muy caliente.- Confesó con algo de timidez.- Nunca me había sentido así y quiero saber qué pasará.

- Nada, Hermione, porque yo no te voy a dejar que me hagas lo de antes. Tú no vas a besarme, ni tampoco a acariciarme por debajo de la ropa.

Lo que vas a hacer es reprimir lo que sientas y comportarte como una simple amiga. Porque si sigues insistiendo en conquistarme, y con ello me sigues agobiando, te prometo que me alejaré de ti tanto como para no dirigirte la palabra.

- ¡No puedes hacerme eso, algo así me mataría!

- Entonces hazme caso y actúa con normalidad conmigo.

- ¡Pero yo no puedo controlar lo que siento!

- Pues aprende a hacerlo si no quieres perderme.

- ¿Tan poco me quieres?- Cuestionó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas otra vez.

- Yo te quiero mucho, Hermione, pero no estoy enamorado de ti.

Ella lloró, lloró tanto y sentidamente que incluso se cayó al suelo de rodillas.

Harry se preocupó más todavía. Nunca la había visto tan destrozada y menos aún por algo que no era real sino producto de la magia.

Él le ofreció una mano. Cuando Hermione la agarró, Harry tiró lo suficiente hasta dejarla de pie.

Intentó mirarla con cariño para que se sintiera mejor, pero lo único que consiguió fue que Hermione se le tirase encima y empezara a besarle como loca.

Harry volvió a separarla, mirándola con reproche, Hermione volvió a llorar.

- Tú me odias…- Dijo entre sollozos.- No te gusto nada…Soy fea y horrible a tus ojos…por eso me rechazas…

- No es verdad.- Respondió su mejor amigo en tono amable.- Para mí nunca has sido fea. Pero sí te rechazo, porque no quiero que pienses algo que no es cierto.

- Yo…lo entiendo, pero igualmente duele, Harry. Duele mucho…

Ella se tocó el corazón, Harry decidió no desayunar y llevarla a la enfermería.

Cuando Hermione vio cómo se acercaba a ella y la cogía en brazos, se le abrieron tanto los ojos que Harry se rió un poco. Luego se relajó, apoyando la cara en uno de sus hombros mientras usaba los dedos de una mano para tocarle el cuello.

Hermione notó el estremecimiento que tuvo Harry durante un leve segundo, pero él no se detuvo hasta que la dejó en la primera cama que tuvo al alcance y le explicó a la señora Pomfrey lo que había ocurrido con la pócima amorosa.

- ¿Puede aplicarle el antídoto?.- Preguntó el moreno con clara preocupación.

- Primero tengo que fabricarlo. Tardaré una semana.

- ¿Tanto tiempo?

- Es que no es fácil, señor Potter. Pero le prometo darme toda la prisa posible. Últimamente no tengo pacientes.

- Gracias, Señora Pomfrey.

- De nada. Estoy tan acostumbrada a tratarles a los tres que el día en que terminen Hogwarts y no vuelva a verles estoy segura que les echaré de menos.

- Cuando nuestros hijos vengan a Hogwarts se le pasará el disgusto.- Pronunció Hermione mirando con adoración a Harry.

- No le haga caso.- Dijo el moreno por lo bajo.- Está hechizada y no sabe lo que dice.

- Lo sé perfectamente.- Opinó su mejor amiga sorprendiéndole.- Aunque hables bajo tengo un oído estupendo, Harry. ¿Y sabes qué te digo?.

Que por muy hechizada que pueda estar, sigo pensando que eres el chico más guapo, atractivo, buena persona y mejor mago que jamás he conocido.

Y estoy segura que si llega el día en que tú me ames, vamos a ser la pareja más feliz y compenetrada que jamás haya existido en el mundo mágico.

Hermione le sonrió como lo hacían sus admiradoras, Harry soltó un sonido de fastidio, la señora Pomfrey se rió por lo bajo.

- No se preocupe, Harry.- Dijo la enfermera con amabilidad.- Cuando le haya dado el antídoto, volverá a ser la Hermione que usted conoce.

- ¿Y dejará de decir tonterías?

- ¡Pero qué poco romántico eres!.- Exclamó Hermione cruzándose de brazos.- Tonterías…¡Qué tontería va a ser que te diga el amor tan grande que siento por ti!. Tonterías…¡Tú sí que eres tonto!

- ¡No me insultes!- Dijo Harry acercándose a ella con rapidez y poniéndose de rodillas en el suelo para estar a la altura de ella.- Y haz el favor de comportarte delante de la señora Pomfrey.

Hermione miró a la enfermera pero no vio ninguna expresión de molestia en su rostro anciano sino una sonrisa cómplice además de divertida.

La castaña le guiñó un ojo y entonces agarró el cuello de Harry con sus manos, haciendo presión para acercarle a ella.

Él intentó separarse, pero Hermione le besó antes de que reaccionara. Colocando además las piernas en la cintura de Harry y ejerciendo fuerza de tal manera que terminó tumbado encima del cuerpo de ella.

- Por Merlín, esto es serio.- Pronunció la enfermera de Hogwarts acercándose al moreno para intentar separarle de su mejor amiga, ya que ella estaba viendo claramente cómo Harry protestaba ahogado por los besos que Hermione no se cansaba de darle.

- Señorita Granger…- Dijo la señora Pomfrey carraspeando un poco.- Haga el favor de soltar al señor Potter. La enfermería no es un buen lugar para comérselo a besos. Además, si sigue usted besándolo así, le va a dejar la boca tan hinchada que no podrá ni masticar la comida.

Al oír eso, Hermione se separó de Harry, mirando con alarma a Poppy.

Tras verse libre, Harry suspiró aliviado, apartándose de Hermione y saliendo de la cama. Colocándose junto a la enfermera para que su mejor amiga entendiese que prefería mantener las distancias con ella.

- Salga de la habitación, Harry.- Dijo la curandera con amabilidad.- Necesito un rato a solas con la señorita Granger. Luego le diré lo que hacer con ella.

- De acuerdo, señora Pomfrey. Volveré cuando haya desayunado.

Cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, Poppy se sentó en la cama de Hermione y le preguntó sin abandonar el tono amable…

- ¿Te sientes bien?

* * *

- ¿Qué Hermione te ha hecho qué?!- Pronunció Ron casi gritando desde su asiento de la mesa Gryffindor.

- Haz el favor de controlarte.- Dijo su mejor amigo con reproche.- No quiero que se entere todo el colegio.

- Pues si está hechizada con la Amortentia no tardarán mucho en notarlo. Esa poción saca lo mejor y peor de cada persona.

Desde los sentimientos más puros, hasta la lujuria más notable o la obsesión más peligrosa y enfermiza. ¿No te acuerdas lo que nos contó Snape el año pasado?

- Pues no, pero gracias por ponerme al día. ¿Y ahora qué hago, Ron?. Cada vez que la rechazo parece que le da un ataque al corazón, incluso se lo agarra como si le doliese. Y si me acerco a ella para intentar razonar se pone a besarme como loca y a tocarme por debajo del jersey. Si hasta me pidió un hijo…

Ron se rió con ganas al escuchar lo último y el tono asustado con el que lo pronunció Harry. Cuando se calmó lo bastante para dar su opinión, le dijo al moreno…

- Siempre puedes aprovechar la situación para pedirle cosas que antes no te atrevías. Como que te haga todos los deberes, o que te quite de encima a las admiradoras que suelen agobiarte…en fin…si ella está dispuesta a complacerte en todo lo que le pidas seguro que te vendrá bien.

- Yo no soy como tú, Ron. Y por muy hechizada que esté Hermione jamás me aprovecharé de eso para pedirle cosas que no están bien.

- Tú mismo, Harry. Aunque luego te arrepentirás.

- No lo haré. ¿Y sabes por qué?. Porque yo siento por Hermione algo que tú jamás le has mostrado.

Y cuando ella recupere la normalidad, sabrá valorarlo y me agradecerá que no me haya aprovechado de ella.

- ¿Qué es ese algo, Harry?

- Respeto.

Sin añadir otra cosa, el moreno se levantó de su asiento y abandonó el Gran Comedor. Entrando en la enfermería y quedándose en la sala de espera hasta que la señora Pomfrey salió diciéndole todo lo que había notado en Hermione.

- Es extraño. Ella sabe que está hechizada, incluso lo entiende, pero igualmente asegura que lo que siente por usted, es real.

- ¿Quiere eso decir que Hermione me amaba antes?

- Sí. Pero yo lo dudo. La Amortentia es una poción poderosa, puede hacer creer a la persona hechizada que siempre ha amado y no tiene por qué ser cierto.

Yo creo que la señorita Granger le quiere sinceramente, Harry, pero como amigo. Aunque si ella quiere pensar que antes de la poción estaba enamorada de usted, eso puede serle útil porque le serviría de excusa para tenerla controlada.

- No la entiendo, señora Pomfrey.

- A medida que pasen los días, Hermione será como un perro obediente a su amo. El amo será usted, lógicamente.

Ella sentirá tal adoración por usted que hará cualquier cosa que le pida. Incluso darle un masaje o hacer sus deberes. Usted no debe permitírselo.

Niéguele cualquier cosa que ella ofrezca y se salga de lo normal entre ustedes, pero hágalo de manera que ella no se sienta mal porque cada vez que la rechace, Harry, su corazón sufrirá. Sobre todo de manera física. ¿Entiende?

- ¿Por eso se agarró el corazón cuando le dije que no la amaba?

- Sí. El dolor que siente ella en el órgano es como si lo apuñalaran y ese dolor irá aumentando de intensidad conforme crezcan sus sentimientos por usted.

Por lo tanto debe tener mucho cuidado y tacto rechazando a Hermione, podría provocarle un infarto o incluso el suicidio.

- ¿Bromea?

- No.

- Entonces procure no tardar una semana en elaborar el antídoto, señora Pomfrey, yo no puedo asegurar cuándo perderé los nervios con Hermione y le diré algo que le duela.

- Recuerde siempre que ella, en circunstancias normales, ha procurado en todo momento decirle cosas que a usted no le dañasen, si tiene eso claro, encontrará las palabras adecuadas para no hacerla sufrir cuando usted la rechace.

- Comprendo.

- Puede llevársela si quiere, pero intente no acercarse mucho a ella sino quiere sufrir su acoso.

La verdad es que es muy divertido escuchar esos "¡MMFF!" que pronuncia usted cada vez que ella le besa sin su consentimiento.

- Como si fuera fácil quitármela de encima, tiene una fuerza increíble…

- Se la produce el sentido de pertenencia a usted que le ocasiona la poción, Harry.

Hermione siente que ella es suya y por eso no quiere que usted se aparte, pero debe hacerlo o se encontrará con ella incluso en el dormitorio masculino.

- ¿Sería capaz de seguirme hasta allí?

- Por supuesto, ella irá a donde usted vaya. Incluso se meterá en su cama si no se lo prohíbe.

A partir de ahora tiene que pensar en Hermione como en un perrito al que debe enseñarle normas. Sé que suena rocambolesco pero no hay otro camino para controlarla.

Cada vez que ella haga algo que a usted no le gusta, dígale cosas como "Me has hecho daño", "Eres mala", "Eso no se hace, estoy enfadado contigo", así ella entenderá hasta dónde puede y no puede llegar.

Como le dije, Hermione hará un montón de cosas que le resultarán raras o fuera de lugar, lo único que buscará ella haciéndolas es ganarse su atención, pero sobre todo el respeto.

Quizás a los ojos de los demás la señorita Granger estará obsesionada, pero incluso ante un comportamiento efusivo-impulsivo como el que antes tuvo con usted en la cama, ella respetará y obedecerá sus deseos en todo momento, principalmente si son órdenes.

- Ahora lo entiendo mejor. Será como si tuviese una criada…

- Más bien una esclava. Pues la obediencia ciega que Hermione le mostrará, es más propia de ellas que de las que se dedican al servicio doméstico.

- ¿Algo más, señora Pomfrey?

- Sí. Recuerde que aunque esté hechizada, es su mejor amiga.

Respétela, Harry, aunque sé que usted siempre lo ha hecho, respétela lo bastante como para que ella no se ponga en evidencia delante de los demás.

Si para evitarlo tiene que atarla para llevársela, hágalo, porque cuando Hermione esté deshechizada va a recordar perfectamente todo lo que haya hecho bajo los efectos de la poción. Y si tiene más recuerdos malos que buenos, se va a deprimir tanto que aunque no le duela el corazón deseará estar muerta.

Sobre todo porque se sentirá avergonzada y humillada y luego le odiará a usted por no haberle impedido actuar así. ¿Me comprende?

- Sí señora, todo.

- Llévesela, señor Potter. Está muerta de hambre.

* * *

- ¡Harry!.- Pronunció Hermione con alegría al verle aparecer en la habitación de las camas.- ¡Has venido a por mí!

- Claro, siempre desayunamos juntos. ¿Te encuentras bien del todo?

- Sí.

- ¿Tanto como para salir de la cama y venirte conmigo al Gran Comedor?

- ¡Yo iré a donde tú quieras!

- Sólo quiero terminar de desayunar, Hermione.- Dijo él con resignación.- Antes no lo hice porque me fui al enfadarme con Ron.

- ¿Qué te ha hecho, o quizás dicho?

- No quiero hablar de ello. ¿Vienes o no?

- ¡Pues claro que voy, tío bueno!

Al oír el piropo, Harry se tapó la cara, moviendo la cabeza en sentido negativo como diciendo "lo que hay que aguantar".

Hermione no reparó en su gesto de molestia, y después de ponerse los zapatos se situó junto a Harry, que ya había empezado a caminar.

Al vislumbrar una esquina oscura, Hermione se rió por lo bajo, Harry la miró.

- ¿Qué tiene tanta gracia?

- Nada.- Ella volvió a reírse, Harry se molestó.

- Dímelo, es una orden.

Hermione se paró en seco, él se dio cuenta, situándose frente a la castaña, que se había quedado mirándole fijamente como esperando su siguiente indicación.

- Deseo que me digas lo que te causó risa.

- He visto una esquina oscura y pensé que estaría genial ponerte contra ella y besarte hasta que me quedara sin fuerzas.- Dijo su mejor amiga sin pararse a coger aire.- Y cuando he imaginado en mi cabeza que tú no me rechazabas sino que participabas, me dio tanta alegría que por eso me reí.- Finalizó mirando con adoración al moreno, que estaba empezando a agobiarse otra vez.

- Escúchame, Hermione. No quiero que pienses esas cosas de mí. ¿De acuerdo?. Y procura comportarte cuando entremos en el Gran Comedor.

No voy a permitir que me avergüences o que tú misma lo hagas con tu manera de actuar conmigo. Recuerda que todo el colegio, profesorado incluido, podrá vernos.

Así que te ordeno, no, te exijo que no hagas nada anormal de lo que solías hacer antes de la poción. O sea, limítate a comer y charlar conmigo o cualquier otro compañero de casa. Y siéntate lejos de mí, de esa manera no harás algo impulsivo que nos ponga en evidencia. ¿Entendido?

- Sí Harry.

- Vámonos ya.

- ¿Puedo agarrarte la mano?

- No.

Ella agachó la mirada triste. Harry se sintió mal, pero no creía que eso le provocase dolor intenso en el corazón.

Hermione siguió a su "amor" con la mirada baja durante todo el camino. Incluso continuó con expresión melancólica mientras comía. Sus compañeros lo notaron.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?.- Preguntó Dean Thomas sentado a su lado.- ¿Te han dicho algo malo?

- Sí.

- ¿El qué?

- Que no agarraría mi mano.

- ¿Quién?

- Harry.

- ¿Y eso?

- Estoy enamorada de él, pero él no me quiere así. Y a mí me duele, me duele mucho…

Sintió un nuevo pinchazo en el corazón, ella se desmayó y Dean la agarró justo a tiempo de que su cuerpo cayera fuera del banco.

- ¡Harry!.- Pronunció con alarma el chico mirando al moreno unos asientos más allá de donde estaban él y Hermione.- ¡Ven aquí, Hermione se ha desmayado!

El ojiverde reaccionó rápido, recordando claramente lo que le había dicho la señora Pomfrey sobre el corazón de Hermione.

Él la llamó y le dio palmaditas en las mejillas para hacerla reaccionar, un poco después, ella abrió los ojos. Sonriendo ampliamente cuando se vio en sus brazos.

- ¿Estás bien, Hermione?

- Ahora sí.

- Entonces volveré a mi sitio.

Harry la dejó sentada y cumplió su palabra. Regresando al lugar que había ocupado sin querer mirar a Hermione ni la nueva cara de tristeza que sabía tendría.

Dean le miró con ira. No entendía su actitud. Por mucho que él no amase a Hermione, Harry siempre había sido su mejor amigo y demostrar preocupación para luego pasar de ella no le parecía bien. Aunque su lado masculino le decía que Harry lo hacía para no crearle falsas ilusiones a Hermione como que estaba interesado más de lo normal en ella.

Mientras Hermione terminaba su desayuno, Dean no dejó de mirar la expresión que tenía.

Le parecía increíble ver tanta tristeza en los ojos de una mujer, y no una cualquiera, sino la que siempre había sido el mayor apoyo de Harry y de mucha otra gente.

Incluso a él le había ayudado cuando se lo había pedido. Ahora, Dean quería devolverle la atención, pero no se le ocurría cómo.

Pensó que podía hacerle que contase con él cuando le necesitara y así se lo hizo saber. Hermione le dio las gracias pero cuando escuchó cómo Dean decía…

- Si Harry te hace daño, dímelo y le partiré la cara.

Hermione sintió tanta ira, que le pegó un puñetazo al chico con tanto ímpetu que le tiró al suelo.

- ¡Es que te has vuelto loca!.- Pronunció Dean con asombro poniéndose en pie mientras Harry hacía lo propio saliendo de su asiento en el banco y situándose cerca de ellos.

- ¡Tú sí que estás loco!.- Dijo la castaña poniéndose en pie también y mirando con ira a Dean.- ¡Quieres pegar a Harry!

- ¡No es cierto, era una forma de hablar. Sólo quería que entendieras que podías confiar en mí como amigo!

- ¡Yo no quiero la amistad de una persona que podría pegar a quien amo!

Al pronunciar lo último, todo el colegio la miró, ella no se dio cuenta al estar mirando a Dean con una expresión clara de furia en su rostro.

- ¡Y como se te ocurra aunque sea una vez golpear a Harry, quien te dará una paliza seré yo!

- Hermione, cálmate.- Dijo el ojiverde en tono tranquilo.- Siéntate y continúa desayunando.

Ante los ojos atónitos de todos los presentes en el Gran Comedor, la castaña obedeció a Harry. Haciendo exactamente lo que él había dicho.

- Dean…- Pronunció el moreno mirando a su amigo.- Perdónala. Está hechizada. Tiene Amortentia en el cuerpo y cree que me ama.

- ¡Yo no lo creo!.- Añadió Hermione contemplando a Harry.- ¡Es verdad que te amo. Tanto como jamás quise a nadie!

Todos los estudiantes emitieron un "¡Ohhh!" que dejaron claro al moreno que los estaban escuchando.

Harry volvió a mirar a Hermione, al ver su expresión seria, ella entendió que había metido la pata.

- Ve a tu habitación y espérame allí, Hermione. Y no te pares a charlar con nadie.

Su mejor amiga volvió a obedecer la orden. Saliendo del Gran Comedor mientras todo el mundo la seguía con la mirada.

Cuando ella entró en su dormitorio y cerró la puerta, se echó a llorar. Una parte de ella se sentía avergonzada de haber confesado su amor delante de todo el colegio. La otra, le decía que si seguía por el camino de demostrar todo lo que sentía por Harry, él terminaría odiándola, pues ella sabía claramente a pesar de estar hechizada, que el moreno no soportaba la indiscreción. Sobre todo con algo relacionado con él o su vida.

Justo cuando su llanto era más sentido, escuchó golpes de llamada en la puerta y la voz de Harry pidiéndole que la abriese.

Hermione volvió a obedecer y cuando él entró y la cerró, tuvo el impulso de comérselo a besos al verle delante de ella. Pero se contuvo. Sabía que eso incomodaría a Harry y ella no quería que la detestara más de lo que ya podía sentir por cómo se había comportado tanto en el Gran Comedor como en las otras ocasiones en que estuvieron solos como lo estaban ahora.

- Lo siento, Harry.- Dijo ella con voz afligida y sincera.- Sé que te he avergonzado en el Gran Comedor y también sé que no te gustaron los besos que te di en la enfermería.

Yo tampoco te gusto pero…- tragó saliva antes de pronunciar su siguiente frase.- tienes que entender que lo que siento escapa a mi control.

Es un amor que quema, incluso me hace daño. De momento lo soporto aunque lo que más me duele es que tú me rechaces.

Prometo…hacer lo posible por comportarme como tú deseas. Sólo dime qué quieres que hagas y lo haré.

Pero no te alejes de mí o me dejes, si lo haces no lo soportaré y me moriré.

- Deja de hablar así, Hermione. Y no digas esas cosas. Tú no vas a morirte porque yo te deje. Conociéndote como te conozco lo más probable que harías sería buscarme para pedirme explicaciones del por qué no te quiero cerca. Al menos la antigua Hermione actuaría así.

- ¿Te gustaba más antes que como soy ahora?

- Mucho más.

- ¿Por qué?

- Solías ser cariñosa sin parecer desesperada. Y a mí me gustaba buscarte para contarte todo, incluso lo que no era importante. Antes…tú eras una chica discreta, responsable y estudiosa, que se preocupaba mucho de no dar mala imagen para que no perdiésemos puntos.

Yo no sé si tu declaración de amor en el Gran Comedor le ha sentado mal a los profesores para sancionarnos pero sí sé que a mí me dio vergüenza que la dijeras gritando. Además, lo que has hecho sólo te producirá líos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque mis admiradoras, se van a enfadar. Sobre todo algunas que están empeñadas en conseguir mi atención como sea. Por eso, a partir de ahora, irás conmigo a todas partes. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella sonrió complacida, moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo.

- Voy a protegerte de ellas todo lo que pueda pero a cambio, tú tienes que intentar controlarte para no dar más espectáculo. ¿Me has comprendido?

- Sí Harry.

- Ahora me marcho. Buenas noches, Hermione. Que descanses.

- Lo haría mejor si te quedaras conmigo.

- No lo intentes porque es inútil. Tú y yo nunca hemos dormido juntos y no pienso hacerlo ahora que estás hechizada y no controlas tus emociones cuando me tienes muy cerca. Además, la señora Pomfrey me dijo que cuando te diese el antídoto, recordarías claramente todo lo que pudieras hacer bajo el influjo de la poción.

Yo le prometí que cuidaría de ti lo suficiente para no permitir que tú te avergonzaras a ti misma con tu comportamiento efusivo-impulsivo.

Por eso, voy a irme a mi habitación y tú lo aceptarás porque es mi deseo y sobre todo, porque como dijiste hace horas, yo soy un chico y a todos nos pueden las hormonas. Por mucho que no esté enamorado de ti, mi cuerpo reacciona ante las caricias, y tú lo sabes.

La verdad es que no me gustaría dejarme llevar y terminar haciéndote un hijo como tú misma pediste, si no siento nada más que amistad por ti. ¿Has entendido claramente todo lo que te he dicho?

- Sí Harry. No te preocupes, te haré caso. Voy a meterme en la cama nada más cierres la puerta. Mañana desayunaremos juntos como siempre, y te prometo que haré lo posible por no descontrolarme y hacer algo que pueda darnos vergüenza.

- Eso espero, Hermione. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, Harry. Te quiero.

- Yo a ti también.

- Sólo como amiga. ¿Verdad?

Él asintió con la cabeza, Hermione se sintió triste, pero no demasiado pues eso lo sabía de antes.

Cuando Harry cerró la puerta, la castaña echó el pestillo y se puso a llorar con ganas.

Tumbándose en la cama y haciéndose una bola mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo con fuerza. Igual de fuerte que lloraba ella.

Hermione se quedó dormida en medio de aquel llanto sentido. Al día siguiente, se levantó con los ojos hinchados y una cara que ella consideró horrible.

Después de ducharse, se aplicó una crema hidratante que relajaba la piel y luego se echó antiojeras, para no asustar a Harry con su aspecto demacrado.

Creía que él no la encontraba atractiva, y desde luego, potenciar eso con una mala cara no estaba entre sus prioridades.

Aunque no solía ser lo habitual en ella, Hermione se maquilló un poco, aplicándose también brillo de labios para darles un aspecto bonito.

A lo mejor Harry reparaba en eso y decidía besarla.

Una vez fuera de su dormitorio, se dirigió al de los chicos de séptimo con la intención de avisar a su "amor" de que estaba lista para el desayuno.

Nada más llamar a la puerta, se abrió dando lugar a Dean Thomas, quien al verla, estuvo a punto de cerrársela en las narices, pero ella puso un pie para impedírselo.

Hermione buscó a Harry con la mirada, cuando le encontró, lo primero que hizo fue soltar un gritito de alegría y correr hasta su cama tirándose encima de él pronunciando un "Buenos días cielito" en su oído, que además de despertar al moreno hizo que todos los compañeros de Harry empezaran a cachondearse de ella. Incluso Ron se burló, pero a ella le dio igual.

Su "cielito" acababa de abrir los ojos y estaba mirándola con tanto asombro que no fue capaz ni de quitársela de encima.

- ¿Has soñado conmigo?.- Preguntó en tono cariñoso acariciándole la mejilla con suavidad.

- Pues no.- Contestó Harry echando la cara hacia atrás para alejarla de sus dedos y pidiéndole amablemente que le permitiera levantarse.

Hermione cumplió su deseo, aunque no salió de la cama. Eso hizo aumentar los sonidos de guasa de los compañeros de Harry, que incluso empezaron a silbar de manera notoria cuando vieron a la castaña ponerse de rodillas para estar a la altura del moreno, que se había sentado.

- Haz el favor de abandonar la cama, Hermione. Y vosotros.- Dijo Harry mirando a los chicos de séptimo.- Dejadlo ya. Os lo diré en pocas palabras.

Esta Hermione que veis y escucháis, no es la misma de siempre. Sino una hechizada con la poción Amortentia. Bill, el prefecto de Ravenclaw, le echó poción en el cuello y su piel la absorbió. Como sabéis, la poción hace que la persona se enamore de la primera persona del sexo contrario que vea.

Hermione no vio a Bill, sino a mí, por eso cree estar enamorada de mí.

La señora Pomfrey está elaborando el antídoto, pero tardará una semana.

Mientras tanto, haceros a la idea de que ocurrirán cosas que no sucederían si Hermione fuese ella misma. Su declaración de amor de anoche en el Gran Comedor es un buen ejemplo. Así que os pido amablemente que no os burléis de ella, sino que la ayudéis a controlarse.

- ¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso si sólo te obedece a ti?.- Apuntó Dean.

- Recordándole que no debe avergonzar a su casa con sus demostraciones "amorosas".

- La Hermione antigua no daría espectáculo.- Opinó Ron.- Pero estando hechizada…

- Se reprimirá si la ayudamos todos. ¿Hermione?

- ¿Qué?- Dijo ella moviendo las pestañas de forma coqueta.

- Espérame en la sala común. Tengo que ducharme.

Cuando ella se marchó, el cachondeo aumentó.

Harry tuvo que soportarlo y no le sentó nada bien, sobre todo cuando Dean opinó que Hermione más parecía una esclava obediente que una chica normal.

Al moreno le entró tal mala leche, que todas las camas temblaron.

- Discúlpate.- Dijo Ron mirando al chico con alarma.- Antes de que estallen.

- ¿Esto lo está haciendo Harry?

- Sí. Y si no haces algo para que se calme, no tendremos dónde dormir.

- Lo siento.- Pronunció Dean con más miedo que arrepentimiento.

El fenómeno se detuvo, al moreno le bastó con su disculpa, aunque sabía que no la había dicho con sinceridad.

Dando un portazo, Harry se metió en el baño, cuando salió, no quedaba nadie en el dormitorio.

Al bajar a la Sala Común se encontró con Hermione sentada en el sofá rojo. Ella se puso en pie reuniéndose con él al final de las escaleras.

Harry soltó un suspiro, demostrándole a ella que aún estaba agobiado.

- ¿Te han dicho algo los chicos cuando han bajado?.- Preguntó él con sincera preocupación.

- Sí, pero no me ha afectado. Sólo me duele que te disgustes conmigo además de tus rechazos.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije anoche de mis admiradoras?

- Quieres que te acompañe a todas partes para que no me molesten.

- Pues aplícalo también a nuestros compañeros. A lo mejor si estás conmigo no se pasan tanto con las bromitas. Que dicho sea de paso, no me hacen ninguna gracia. Te llamaron esclava. Y no es verdad que lo seas, aunque la señora Pomfrey dijo que me obedecerías tan ciegamente como lo haría una.

- Pues claro que sí, Harry, yo haré todo lo que tú quieras. Sólo deseo que te sientas a gusto a mi lado, aunque eso implique cambiar mi carácter.

- Yo no quiero que lo cambies, Hermione, sólo que no me beses y toques delante de la gente, o que grites que me amas en medio del Gran Comedor. Lo único que yo quiero, es estar con la misma chica que siempre fue mi mejor amiga. ¿Lo entiendes?

- Sí Harry. ¿Puedo besarte?

- No.

- ¿Y cuándo podré?

- El día que me gustes.

- Comprendido.- Hermione se acercó lo bastante a él como para oler su pelo. Entonces aspiró el aroma que desprendía.- ¿Qué colonia has usado?. Huele muy bien.

- Ninguna. Sólo el champú de siempre. ¿Nos vamos a desayunar?

- Sí, me muero de hambre.

Hermione se apartó lo suficiente para que Harry pudiese bajar el último peldaño de las escaleras y cuando él quedó frente a ella, le abrazó dejando la cara en su pecho. Harry empezó a sentirse incómodo, pero no quería decírselo para no hacer sentir peor a Hermione después de que los chicos se hubiesen reído de ella estando ella presente en el dormitorio.

Pasado un tiempo prudencial, su mejor amiga se apartó, mirándole con tanta adoración que Harry dudó de si sería por culpa de la magia que habitaba en su cuerpo.

- Eres tan hermoso…- Pronunció la castaña con suavidad tocando la mejilla de él.- Y yo te quiero tanto…- Poniéndose de puntillas le besó en los labios.

Harry no hizo nada por impedírselo, pero no estaba a gusto.

Cuando Hermione se retiró, emitió un suspiro que sonó de lo más estúpido para Harry, pero él no se burló de eso.

Sabía que lo hacía por culpa de la poción y desde luego no quería herir sus sentimientos cuando ella le había prometido intentar controlarse.

Harry sabía que era cierto, porque Hermione no estaba actuando con tanta pasión y efusividad como el día anterior cuando todo empezó.

Como si Hermione pudiese leer lo que sentía, le dijo en tono suave…

- Sé que no me quieres, y que no te gusta que te bese o te toque. Pero yo necesito hacerlo, Harry, porque si reprimo todo lo que siento, me hace más daño que cuando tú me rechazas. Voy a procurar no agobiarte demasiado con mis mimos, pero no me ordenes no tocarte o darte algunos besos.

Quizás ahora lo haga de manera distinta a como lo hacía siendo tu amiga, tú sólo acéptalo y yo intentaré conformarme con eso. ¿De acuerdo?

- ¿De verdad vas a intentar no pasar de unos pocos besos y caricias?

- Sí Harry.

- Entonces no te lo impediré, Hermione. Pero procura no incumplir tu palabra o me enfadaré mucho contigo.

- Seré buena, lo prometo.

- Vale. Vámonos a comer algo antes de que Ron acabe con toda la mesa.

Cuando Harry comenzó a caminar, Hermione se situó a su lado pero no pidió agarrar su mano como el día anterior.

El moreno se dio cuenta, y sonrió sin que ella lo viera al estar mirando hacia delante.

Al tomar asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor se dieron cuenta que Ron no estaba allí, pero no les preocupó.

Después de satisfacer su hambre, los dos se fueron a clase, y a pesar de que ya todo el castillo sabía que Hermione estaba hechizada al haber sido Bill el que había corrido la voz, nadie se sintió avergonzado del comportamiento de Hermione porque ella no mostró una actitud anormal, salvo cuando aplaudía entusiasmada el que Harry acertase una respuesta o que le saliera bien la poción de Snape.

El profesor de pociones decidió no molestarla. Le había dado su palabra de que la ayudaría a subir nota en su asignatura, pero aunque no se lo dijo, se había prometido así mismo respetar a la chica que le había salvado la vida en la batalla final cuando él mismo dudó de que el trío le ayudaría si le viese en apuros. Después de todo, el aborrecimiento que se profesaban los cuatro era mutuo además de sincero.

Aunque Severus también sabía una cosa, Hermione era lo suficiente noble como para ayudar a quien estuviera en apuros siendo capaz de dejar a un lado los sentimientos malos que pudiera tener por la persona.

Él recordó que esa característica también la había tenido la madre de Harry, y al pensar en ella, sufrió. Pues él siempre la amó en secreto, ya que Lily había sido la única chica que le había tratado con respeto además de ofrecido su amistad.

Al oír cómo los Slytherin se reían de ella cuando la vieron limpiar de poción las manos de Harry, el profesor Snape les mandó callar. Ellos obedecieron sin dejar de mirarse asombrados, pero no cuestionaron la orden a su jefe de casa.

Después de las clases matutinas se fueron a almorzar.

Hermione se comportó con normalidad, sobre todo porque Harry había vuelto a sentarse alejado de ella.

La castaña le miraba de vez en cuando, guiñándole el ojo pero dejó de hacerlo cuando vio a Harry con el ceño fruncido.

Entonces, Ginny se sentó al lado de ella y con un nada amable "Buenos días" le dijo a Hermione en tono amenazante…

- Me importa una mierda que estés hechizada, como no dejes de acosar a Harry te voy a partir la cara.

- Si me tocas, Ginebra, seré yo quien te rompa algo que no será la cara, pero te dolerá más que terminar con el rostro desfigurado.

- Hazme daño y me encargaré personalmente de decirle a mi hermano que no se junte contigo.

- Y a mí qué, el único que me importa es Harry…

- ¡Serás cerda!.- Pronunció Ginny con furia dándole una bofetada que le ladeó el rostro.

Al oír el "Ohh" de asombro de algunos compañeros de mesa, Harry miró en dirección a donde había sonado y cuando vio a Hermione y Ginny dándose bofetadas y tirándose del pelo, se levantó de su asiento e intentó separarlas, cayéndose al suelo de culo cuando ellas sin querer, le dieron un golpe.

- ¡Harry!.- Dijeron tanto Ginny como Hermione olvidando su enfado y sentándose a su lado.- ¿Estás bien?

Él sólo vio preocupación sincera en el rostro de su mejor amiga, así que se centró en ella.

- Sí. ¿Puedes explicarme por qué estabas pegando a Ginny?

- Es que me llamó cerda y luego me dio una bofetada que me volvió la cara… Sé que no ha estado bien hacerle daño, pero tenía que defenderme…

- ¡No la creas Harry, es ella la que ha empezado!- Intentó justificarse su ex novia.- ¡Insultó a mi hermano!

- ¡No es verdad, sólo dije que no me importaba tanto como tú!

- ¿Y no debo ofenderme?. Se supone que eres su mejor amiga. ¿Cómo quieres que reaccione cuando escucho de tu boca que él no te importa?

- ¡Aún así no tenías que insultarme y pegarme, Ginny!- En ese punto, Hermione dejó salir sus lágrimas.- ¡Creí que eras mi amiga!

- Nunca lo hemos sido, Hermione, más bien conocidas. Si te he tolerado ha sido porque eras amiga de Harry y Ron, pero ya no tengo por qué soportarte después de haberme dejado claro que sólo tienes ojos para Harry. Y respecto a ti…- Añadió mirando al moreno.- Espero que sepas controlar a esta obsesa que tienes por mejor amiga porque de no ser así…la próxima vez que ofenda a Ron le voy a partir la boca.

- Como le toques un solo pelo del cuerpo, Ginebra, seré yo quien te la rompa.

- ¡Te odio!.- Gritó la pelirroja llorando de rabia.- ¡Ojalá te hubieses muerto en la batalla!

Al oír el moreno eso, manifestó su cólera haciendo temblar la mesa de Gryffindor. Hermione también lo hizo de rabia y sin dudarlo un segundo se fue hacia Ginny, le metió dos bofetadas potentes y seguidamente agarró su garganta, apretándola con fuerza mientras le decía…

- Quítate de mi vista antes de que cometa una locura. Y procura por tu bien no volver a decirle a Harry algo tan cruel como lo que has pronunciado.

No me extraña nada que seas hermana de Ron, eres igual de insensible que él.

Ginny cayó al suelo cuando Hermione la soltó, aspirando con fuerza para intentar recuperar el aire que había perdido por culpa de la asfixia de Hermione.

Ella les miró con ira, estuvo a punto de decir algo pero decidió reprimirse.

Con toda la dignidad que pudo sacar, salió del Gran Comedor en busca de su hermano, quien se quedó a cuadros cuando oyó lo sucedido.

- ¿Vas a hacer algo en mi favor?.- Preguntó la pelirroja llorando.- ¿O lo vas a dejar pasar porque son tus mejores amigos?

- La familia es lo primero, Ginny. Te prometo que dejaré bien claro a Harry y Hermione que no deben tratarte así nunca más.

* * *

- ¿De verdad estás bien?.- Preguntó Hermione cuando Harry se hubo levantado del suelo.

- Sí. ¿Y tú?

- Ya se me ha pasado el susto.

- ¿Salimos de aquí?. Aún hay gente mirándonos y no me siento cómodo.

- Como tú quieras, Harry.

Hermione caminó al mismo ritmo que Harry y cuando el moreno escuchó los murmullos de la gente, agarró la mano de su mejor amiga para demostrarles a todos que seguía unido a ella.

La castaña sonrió de manera notable, tuvo el impulso de besarle mucho, pero se contuvo.

Había prometido no dar más espectáculo del necesario y aunque al agredir y amenazar a Ginny tuviera un buen motivo, sabía que había vuelto llamar la atención sobre ella y Harry y eso la hacía dudar de si él estaría molesto con ella otra vez.

El moreno le hizo saber su opinión cuando los dos estuvieron dentro de la habitación de Hermione. Que al ser prefecta, tenía una para ella sola.

- No voy a discutir que castigaras a Ginny por lo que me dijo, pero ella tenía razón en molestarse contigo.

Decirle que sólo te importo yo y no Ron, es normal que le haga daño. Él es su hermano…y tú sabes que en su familia todos se quieren mucho.

- Pero yo te quiero más, y no me gusta que nadie te haga sentir mal o que te ofendan… Además, ella me insultó, y a mí me dio mucha rabia…

- ¿De verdad te llamó cerda?

- Sí…

- ¿Pues sabes qué te digo?. Que me parece genial que le dieras aquellas bofetadas. Así aprenderá a morderse la lengua cuando esté delante de ti.

- Ella no quiere que esté contigo, dijo que si no dejaba de acosarte me partiría la cara…

- ¿Y tú qué le dijiste?

- Que le rompería otra cosa distinta al rostro que también le dolería bastante. ¡No me mires así!. Sé que no estuvo bien amenazarla pero es que hirió mi amor propio y eso es algo que no soporto de ninguna manera…

- Lo entiendo, Hermione. No te preocupes, no pienso reprocharte lo que hiciste. Además, saliste en mi defensa como sueles hacer cuando eres tú, así que gracias.

- De nada, Harry. Yo siempre te defenderé de toda persona que te moleste.

- Ya lo sé, Hermione.

- ¿Me dejas que te abrace?

- Mientras no hagas otra cosa por mí bien.

- No Harry, sólo quiero un abrazo.

Él abrió sus brazos, y Hermione se refugió en su pecho, colocando sus manos en la espalda de Harry.

Por primera vez desde que estaba hechizada, él no se sintió incómodo o agobiado, sino igual de confortado que cuando era ella la que le ofrecía su cuerpo como refugio.

Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en los labios. El pecho de Harry olía bien, y ella se sentía tan a gusto como no se había sentido desde hacía tiempo.

Si por ella fuese, se habría quedado allí eternamente, pero sabía que Harry podía agobiarse si tardaba mucho en separarse. Así que se retiró de su pecho y tras decirle "Gracias" se apartó unos pasos de él para darle espacio vital.

Harry le sonrió, comprendía por qué lo había hecho, y entendía además que Hermione estaba cumpliendo su palabra de no agobiarle demasiado con su cariño.

Ella lo estaba midiendo de tal manera, que él pensó que más se parecía a la antigua Hermione que a la que estaba hechizada.

- ¿Quieres que demos un paseo?- Propuso ella con la mejor intención.- Podemos tomar té con Hagrid, sé que te encanta su compañía.

- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer siendo prefecta?

- Hasta la guardia de la noche no. Aunque si prefieres ir solo, yo lo entenderé. Debe resultar agobiante para ti tener que soportarme todo el rato…

- No Hermione, sólo me agobio cuando te portas más como una obsesa que como mi mejor amiga.

- Entiendo.

- Venga, vámonos a ver a Hagrid. Seguro que se reirá mucho cuando le contemos cómo tiraste del pelo a Ginny.

- Ella también tiraba fuerte, aún me duele la cabeza…

- Entonces iremos primero a la enfermería para que la señora Pomfrey te de algo. Así de paso le preguntamos cómo va el antídoto.

Hermione asintió y justo cuando habían abierto la puerta para salir al exterior, ella se encontró con Ron, que le metió una bofetada mucho más fuerte que la que le había dado Ginny.

Cuando Harry vio que la nariz de Hermione sangraba, le entró tal mala leche, que le pegó dos puñetazos al pelirrojo con tanto ímpetu que por poco le desequilibra.

- ¡Pero quién Coño te crees que eres para hacerle eso a Hermione!

- El hermano de la chica que ella ha agredido e intentado asfixiar. Y como vuelvas a pegarme, Harry, olvidaré que eres mi mejor amigo y te meteré una paliza bestial.

- Yo sí que te voy a moler a golpes como vuelvas a levantarle la mano a Hermione.

Ella sólo se defendió de tu hermana cuando la amenazó con pegarla si no se apartaba de mí y no contenta con eso, Ginny la llamó cerda.

- ¡Porque Hermione le dijo que sólo le importabas tú!

- Ya lo sé. Y a ti no debería extrañarte. Siempre se ha llevado peor contigo que conmigo. Quizás porque tú la haces rabiar a diario y yo no.

- Claro, tú eres perfecto…

- Yo no he dicho eso, pero desde luego, le tengo más respeto que tú. Aunque sería mejor decir que no le tienes ninguno.

- ¿Sabes qué, Harry?. Olvídate de mi existencia a partir de ahora. Por mí puedes quedarte con tu querida Hermione todo el tiempo que quieras. Pero luego no vengas a buscarme para pedirme perdón porque no pienso hacerte caso.

- ¿Y crees que eso me duele?. Estoy acostumbrado a tus arrebatos de "ahora te ignoro" cada vez que te enfadas conmigo, pero una cosa sí te digo. No esperes que sea yo el que vaya a buscarte. Contrario a lo que puedas pensar, Ron, ya no eres tan importante para mí como cuando éramos niños.

He aprendido a valorar la verdadera amistad y tú no eres el mejor ejemplo de un buen amigo.

- ¡Púdrete!.- Exclamó el pelirrojo con rabia dándose la vuelta para salir de allí.- ¡Y no volváis a acercaros a mi hermana o la próxima vez os partiré la cara!

- ¡No Ron, seré yo quien te la rompa!.- Tras decir eso, Harry entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta dando un portazo.

Cuando miró a Hermione, ella le empujó contra la puerta y se puso a besarle con ganas. Harry no tardó nada en apartarla.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?. Prometiste que te controlarías.

- Era mi manera de darte las gracias por haberme defendido de Ron…- Dijo la castaña sonrojada.- Fue como si hubieras sido mi caballero de reluciente armadura…

Y las damas de los caballeros siempre los besan cuando ellos las protegen o defienden. Tú has hecho las dos cosas, por eso yo he actuado así…

- Procura no hacerlo más. Al menos lo que queda de día. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí Harry. Siento haberte molestado otra vez…

- Vámonos a ver a Hagrid, pero primero, sánate la nariz. Tú sabes magia curativa, además, no me gusta verte sangrando.

- Enseguida vuelvo.

Cuando Hermione regresó del baño, tenía la nariz perfectamente bien. Él se sintió aliviado. Y le propuso otra vez ir a visitar a Hagrid.

- No creo que nos encontremos a Ron o Ginny.- Siguió diciendo el moreno.- Y si sucede…les ignoraremos. Eso les dolerá más que cualquier agresión que podamos hacerles.

- Como tú digas, Harry.

- Hermione…

- Qué.

- Deja de decir esas cosas. Cada vez que escucho "Como quieras Harry" o "Como tú digas" me hace pensar que no tienes voluntad propia y yo quiero que la tengas. Por eso…procura no volver a pronunciar semejantes frases.

- Como tú…está bien, Harry.

Él sonrió, abrió la puerta y la cerró después de que saliera Hermione.

* * *

Pasaron una tarde estupenda junto al guardabosque y cuando oscureció, regresaron al castillo para cenar.

Harry volvió a sentarse alejado de Hermione y cuando ella terminó su comida, se despidió de él y se fue a hacer la guardia.

Allí se encontró con Ron y Ginny, que la estaban esperando.

Hermione no les tenía miedo, pero sabía que no habían ido para hablar.

Así que se dispuso a afrontar lo que pudiese venir y después de escuchar sus opiniones, le devolvió a Ron la bofetada que él le había dado en la puerta de su habitación y entonces le dijo…

- Estamos en paz.

Sacando además la varita por si los dos Weasley decidían emplear la magia contra ella.

Ellos estuvieron a punto de hacerlo, pero no quisieron complicar más las cosas. Así que tras decirle algo desagradable, optaron por marcharse.

Hermione regresó a su habitación muerta de cansancio. No sólo por el sueño que tenía sino por la tensión emocional que había pasado con lo de Ginny y luego lo de su hermano.

Una vez metida en la cama, se puso a pensar en Harry y se dio cuenta que algo había cambiado en él desde que estaba hechizada. No sólo había aceptado que ella le diera algunos besos, sino que además de prometerle protección, había permitido que le abrazase.

Sabiendo que eso era bueno, Hermione se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios, deseando que pronto llegase el día en que él le dijese que ella le gustaba. Porque entonces daría rienda suelta a su pasión y le demostraría a Harry lo afectiva que podría ser cuando quería a alguien tanto como sentía quererle a él.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Los Weasley son así, se protegen y apoyan sin importar a quién se enfrentan. Y gracias a los libros sabemos que Ron nunca ha tenido problemas para enfadarse con Harry e ignorarle o insultarle todo lo que a él le ha apetecido.

Sobre Ginny…ella es hermana de su hermano así que considero posible que sea igual de cruel que él en los comentarios. Y su agresividad no es distinta a la de cualquier persona que se enfurece. Aunque no todas pegamos, claro. Yo por ejemplo, soy de las que prefiere un buen golpe verbal a uno físico. Porque hay palabras o gestos que duelen más que las bofetadas.

Sobre Harry y Hermione…no opino nada. Prefiero que seáis vosotros/as los que hagáis suposiciones. Un beso fuerte. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. RAkAoMi.


	3. Amor loco

**Nota de la autora:** Sábado 03 de Noviembre de 2007.

¡Buenas!. Son las ocho y diez de la tarde y acabo de volver de ver a una buena amiga. ¡Nos lo hemos pasado bomba! Y ya que al llegar a casa me he visto solita he pensado...¡Actualicemos para alegrar a quienes lo esperan!. Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, en especial los de harryherms, Tyflos, petakiita, romycrazy y síiiiiiii ¡mi querida Daphne Potter que por fin vuelve a dar señales de vida!. Mi niña, me alegra mucho saber que estás bien. ¡Mucha suerte en tus finales!. Y no te preocupes si tardas en dejarme review, yo ya sé que estás a gusto y eso es lo que cuenta para mí. ¡Un beso enorme, cuídate mucho!. A mi amiga Alba Minnionetti quiero decirle que le mandaré un email en cuanto pueda. ¡Gracias por seguir ahí y cuídate tú también!. RAkAoMi. ;-)

Os dejo con el tercer cap. El título tiene que ver con el tipo de amor que sienten las chicas que se confiesan admiradoras de Harry dentro del fic, así como algunos aspectos de los que ha mostrado ya Hermione desde que está hechizada. (Y eso que todavía no habéis visto todo lo que hará antes de volver a la normalidad. Jijiji)

* * *

**Cap. 3. "Amor loco."**

Tres días después de que empezase el hechizo en Hermione, la castaña recibió una carta de un admirador secreto.

Ella buscó a Harry y se la enseñó emocionada, aunque le dejó bien claro que no tenía ningún interés en conocerle.

- ¿Por qué?.- Cuestionó su mejor amigo.- A lo mejor descubres que él te gusta y encuentras ese chico especial con el que sueña toda chica…

- Ya tengo un chico especial al que quiero y deseo más que a nada en el mundo.- Añadió ella mirándole con adoración. Harry ni se inmutó, estaba acostumbrado a las miradas que ella le echaba desde que estaba bajo los efectos de la "Amortentia".

- ¿Qué planes tienes hoy?

- Nada, como es sábado no tengo ninguna obligación de Prefecta hasta la guardia de la noche. ¿Te apetece ir a Hogsmeade?

- La verdad es que no. ¿Qué tal si exploramos el Bosque Prohibido?. Podríamos visitar a Grawp. Si no recuerdo mal te tiene mucho cariño.

- ¿Y no te molesta?

- ¿Por qué debería?. Sólo es un bebé…

- Claro…Harry… ¿Te importaría si me fijase en otro chico que no fueses tú?

- No, Hermione. Eres muy libre de estar con quien te apetezca.

- Pero es que yo…sólo quiero estar contigo y como tú no…pensé que a lo mejor…si me veías con otro chico podrías sentir celos y hacer algo para recuperarme…

- Pues espera sentada a que eso suceda.

- Jo…

Ella se sentó con desilusión en el sofá rojo de la Sala Común. Al ver su expresión Harry se rió un poco.

Tomó asiento al lado de ella pero a cierta distancia para no tentar a Hermione con su cercanía.

- Sé que no te gusta que te de calabazas, Hermione, pero no quiero darte esperanzas que no son ciertas.

- Ya lo sé, Harry.

- ¿Te apetece visitar la biblioteca?

- No…

- ¿Y dar un paseo?

- Tampoco…

- ¿Qué te apetece exactamente?

- Si te lo digo lo mismo sales corriendo.

- ¿Tan malo es?

- Para mí no, para ti sí.

- ¿Tiene que ver con los besos y esas cosas?

- Y con otras también.

- ¿Por ejemplo?

- Hacer futuros Harry.

- ¡Pero Hermione!- Pronunció con asombro cuando entendió el trasfondo del asunto.- ¡Cómo puedes pensar esas cosas de mí!

- Porque estás buenísimo y me encantaría verte desnudo. Y tocarte, besarte un montón y hacerte suspirar y…

- ¡Te quieres callar!- Dijo poniéndose rojísimo.- No me digas esas cosas, me da vergüenza…

Hermione se rió por lo bajo cuando aumentó su sonrojo. Entonces se acercó lo bastante a Harry como para besarle, él se echó hacia atrás y ella hacia delante. Llegó un momento en que el moreno no pudo retroceder más. Y cuando vio la boca de Hermione a milímetros de la suya, tuvo que tragar saliva ante lo que vendría.

- No me niegues los besos, Harry.- Pronunció en tono suave.- Al menos déjame cumplir eso.

Sin añadir otra cosa, ella le besó en los labios. Primero lo hizo despacio, luego más deprisa y con mayor intensidad. A pesar de que Harry jamás correspondía, Hermione se sentía bien sólo porque él no la apartase.

Cuando se cansó, apoyó la cara en uno de sus hombros y acariciándole el cuello dijo con voz súper dulce…

- Te amo, Harry Potter.

Él quiso decir "Yo a ti no" pero sabía que eso dañaría el corazón de Hermione, así que no pronunció palabra.

Hermione agarró una de sus manos y le dio un beso en la palma, seguidamente miró al moreno con expresión dulce y soñadora. Harry apartó la mirada. Eso hizo daño a la castaña, que sollozó un poco por lo bajo.

Él lo escuchó, pero no quiso decirle algo para consolarla, sabía que haciéndolo Hermione podría pensar cosas que no eran ciertas y tener que rechazarla otra vez era lo último que le apetecía.

Al ver que Harry pasaba de ella, Hermione se apartó de él, volviendo a quedar sentada a cierta distancia. Tras pronunciar "Te veré en el almuerzo" ella se marchó de la Sala Común, dejando solo al moreno con sus pensamientos, cualesquiera que pudieran ser.

* * *

Cuando volvía de asearse en el baño de los prefectos, Hermione se encontró rodeada de las admiradoras más fanáticas que tenía Harry y de las que quería protegerla el moreno cuando le dijo que fuese con él a todas partes para que ellas no le hiciesen daño.

Harry no estaba allí para protegerla o defenderla de lo que pudiesen hacerle, pero Hermione no tenía miedo.

Era una Gryffindor y la salvadora del mundo mágico, así que afrontaría todo lo que pudiese venirle.

Ella sacó la varita, pero antes de poder usarla, las cinco chicas que allí había se le echaron encima, haciéndole daño tanto físico como mágico.

Hermione pensó que nunca había sentido tanto dolor e indefensión como la que estaba experimentando en aquel momento.

Y cuando sintió un potente puñetazo en su mandíbula y su cara se echó hacia atrás por el impulso, vio además cómo una de ella le escupía en la frente y le decía en tono amenazante…

- Déjale tranquilo, o la próxima vez seremos peor.

Tras una patada en su espalda, las chicas la soltaron.

Hermione cayó al suelo sin ser capaz de moverse. Pensaba que tenía el cuerpo roto y ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para invocar un hechizo que le hiciera saber a Harry lo que había sucedido o dónde estaba ella.

Después de escupir sangre y algunos dientes rotos, la castaña cerró los ojos sintiendo un enorme mareo. Cuando los abrió, se vio en una de las camas de la enfermería y el rostro amable de la señora Pomfrey mirándola con atención.

- ¿Cómo he llegado aquí?. Lo último que recuerdo es que me desmayé en aquel pasillo donde me atacaron ellas…

- ¿Quiénes fueron, señorita Granger?. Merecen una expulsión.

- No quiero ser chivata, señora Pomfrey.

- Hermione, lo que le hicieron a usted no está nada bien y además podrían hacérselo a cualquier otra chica interesada en Harry.

- No lo creo, señora, ellas sólo se ensañaron conmigo porque yo lo amo y todo el castillo lo sabe.

- No es verdad, señorita Granger. La dañaron porque la envidian. A pesar de que saben que Harry no la corresponde, sigue aceptando su compañía y él no quiere la de ellas. Por eso les da rabia que sí prefiera la de usted aunque le agobie a veces con el tema de los besos y caricias.

- ¿Cómo sabe usted eso?

- Tengo mis propios medios para enterarme de las cosas. Además, recuerdo lo que ocurrió la otra vez que usted y él estuvieron aquí. Creo que no me había divertido tanto viendo la cara agobiada de alguien como la que vi en el señor Potter cuando usted le hizo tumbarse encima de su cuerpo y empezó a besarle con ganas.

- Yo no me siento bien cuando lo hago, pero reprimirme me sienta peor. Me duele más que cuando él me rechaza.

- ¿Aún lo hace?

- A diario no, pero aunque no lo diga con palabras, sí lo dice con los ojos y eso también duele.

- La entiendo.

- ¿Me dirá ahora cómo he llegado a la enfermería?

- La trajeron, querida.

- ¿Quién?

- ¿Quién cree usted que pudo ser?

- ¿Harry?

- Efectivamente.

Me dijo que la encontró por casualidad y cuando la vio desmayada y con el cuerpo lleno de golpes y sangre, se sintió fatal.

Confesó que le entró tal mala leche que en cuanto averiguase quién había sido le borraría del colegio. Pero no creo que de verdad tenga intenciones asesinas, aunque ganas de dar una paliza a sus agresoras desde luego que sí.

- ¿Usted sabía de antemano que fueron esas chicas?

- No, pero lo intuía. Sólo alguien obsesionado puede rozar la locura tanto como para hacer una barbarie como la que le han hecho a usted, señorita Granger.

- A mí eso ya no me importa, señora Pomfrey, lo que cuenta es que Harry quisiera vengarme.

- Por supuesto que sí, después de todo, es su mejor amiga y él la quiere mucho, Hermione.

- Yo preferiría que me quisiera de otra manera, Madame.

- Ya, pero no puede pretender que ocurra de la noche a la mañana. Estas cosas llevan tiempo y más aún en un chico tan atípico como Harry.

Por mucho cariño que le haya dado usted con su amistad, un chico con un pasado de malos tratos y carencias afectivas como él tiene, tarda mucho en aprender qué es el cariño, reconocerlo y luego saberlo dar. Pero desde luego ayuda bastante que la chica en quien más confía y a la que más valora, se lo de tanto como amiga como mujer enamorada. Aunque sea un enamoramiento producido por una poción amorosa.

- Yo sé que estoy hechizada, señora Pomfrey, pero siento que de verdad amo a Harry.

- No lo dudo, señorita Granger. No es la primera vez que una amiga se enamora de su mejor amigo.

Y la verdad es que cuando él la corresponde, se forma una pareja no sólo bella sino además compenetrada debido a la amistad que antes compartían los dos. El objeto de echarse pareja es encontrar amor en una persona en la que se pueda confiar de pleno y usted y el señor Potter ya tienen esa confianza desde hace siete años. Siéntase afortunada aunque Harry no la ame todavía.

- ¿Todavía, quiere usted decir que algún día lo hará?

- Pues claro que sí, querida, ya le he dicho que no es la primera vez que dos amigos de toda la vida terminan enamorándose.

En ese momento, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió dando paso al objeto de la conversación de las dos mujeres.

Cuando Harry entró en la habitación de las camas y vio despierta a Hermione, lo primero que hizo fue agacharse de rodillas en el suelo, agarrar una de sus manos y preguntarle con ansiedad…

- ¿Estás bien, te duele algo?

La castaña sonrió, satisfecha de que él se preocupase por ella.

- Estoy bien, Harry, y no me duele nada. La señora Pomfrey es una enfermera estupenda.

- Les dejaré solos para que puedan hablar de lo que quieran.- Pronunció la susodicha levantándose del lado de la cama que ocupaba y regresando a la Sala de Espera. Donde reanudó su trabajo con el antídoto para Hermione.

- Dime quién fue, Hermione. Por mucho que he preguntado nadie suelta palabra.

- Ya no tiene importancia, Harry, que me vengues no cambiará la paliza que me dieron.

- ¿Fueron varios entonces, de Slytherin tal vez?

- Y de otras casas también. Pero no quiero hablar de eso. Sólo quiero olvidarlo…

- No voy a dejar que lo hagas, Hermione, primero dime sus nombres, luego puedes bloquear tu memoria todo cuanto quieras. Pero dame el gusto de darles su merecido.

- Sólo serviría para que me odiasen más, Harry. Y eso es lo último que quiero.

- Protegerles no diciéndome sus nombres no evitará que vuelvan a atacarte cuando les apetezca. Créeme Hermione, yo sé bien lo que es sufrir maltratos de gente abusiva.

- Ya lo sé, cielo.- Dijo ella con cariño tocando su rostro con mimo. Harry se había acostumbrado a que Hermione le dijese cosas melosas de vez en cuando y la verdad es que no le molestaba.Tras mirarla con afecto, el moreno volvió a pedirle en tono suplicante…

- Dímelo, Hermione, dime sus nombres.

La castaña no pudo negarse esa vez, la mirada de Harry le decía que de verdad necesitaba hacer justicia por su mejor amiga. Así que Hermione se lo dijo y cuando él oyó las identidades de las chicas, no le extrañó nada que fuesen ellas pues eran las más fanáticas de todas las que se confesaban sus admiradoras.

- No vayas a irte sin mí, Hermione. Procura descansar, luego te contaré lo que les hice. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí Harry.

- Cuídate.

Entonces hizo algo que jamás había hecho estando ella hechizada. Darle un beso por voluntad propia. Cuando Hermione notó el beso tan suave y cálido que depositó él en su frente, se le saltaron las lágrimas de emoción, pero Harry no lo vio al estar caminando de espaldas a ella, hacia la salida de la Enfermería.

- Tiene usted razón, señora Pomfrey.- Dijo la Gryffindor cuando la enfermera estuvo de nuevo sentada a un lado de su cama- Presiento que llegará el día en que Harry me dirá que no sólo le gusto sino que me ama. Me ha dado un beso precioso en la frente y él no me había besado desde que Bill me aplicó la poción en la piel de mi cuello.

- ¿Lo ve, querida?. Ya le dije que no era imposible. Pero no se confíe, Hermione, no confunda cariño y preocupación de amigo con amor verdadero. Le aseguro que son cosas muy distintas.

- Eso lo sé, señora, pero me gusta imaginar que me dio el beso por otros motivos distintos a esos.

- Bueno, ya puede usted levantarse y marcharse a donde quiera.

- No pienso moverme hasta que vuelva Harry, él me pidió que descansara y le esperase aquí.

- Algo lógico estando usted en la enfermería. Muy bien, duerma un poco. Yo mientras tanto continuaré con el antídoto. Si me necesita para cualquier cosa, llámeme.

- Sí señora. Hasta luego.

* * *

Cuando la castaña despertó, ya había oscurecido y Harry estaba dormido en una silla que había colocado al lado del filo de su cama.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír. Ella se incorporó lo suficiente hasta sentase y entonces le besó en los labios.

El moreno ni se enteró, estaba tan dormido que ni siquiera escuchó el bonito "Te amo" que le dijo Hermione a uno de sus oídos.

Dejando la cara en el pecho de Harry y apoyando las manos en su espalda, Hermione cerró los ojos volviendo a dormirse con una sonrisa bonita en los labios.

Lo primero que notó Harry al despertar, fue peso en el pecho. Al ponerse las gafas vio a Hermione dormida apoyada en su cuerpo y no pudo evitar sonreír. Todavía no sentía que la amara, pero sabía que sus sentimientos por ella estaban cambiando.

Desde que Hermione había decidido intentar portarse más como su amiga que como una eterna enamorada, aunque a veces no pudiera evitar besarle en los labios y decirle que le amaba, Harry sintió que ella le gustaba más cada día que pasaba.

Debía reconocer que a veces el amor de Hermione le resultaba agobiante, pero cuando la escuchaba llamarle "cielo" o cosas parecidas, se sentía especial y muy querido. Él no solía sentirse así a menudo, pero sabía que estando junto a ella, su vida nunca estaría falta de cariño sincero o amor profundo.

Porque la poción "Amortentia" había convertido a Hermione en alguien tan cariñoso, que a veces resultaba empalagosa. Pero Harry prefería mil veces que ella pecara de exceso de dulce antes que del pasotismo que él solía mostrarle para no darle falsas esperanzas.

Acariciando su cabello castaño de arriba abajo, la miró con tanto mimo, que si Hermione lo hubiera visto se lo habría comido a besos sin dudarlo un segundo.

Los besos de Hermione era otra cosa a lo que se había acostumbrado y aunque nunca los devolvía, sí los disfrutaba en secreto.

Hermione besaba muy distinta a Ginny, pero Harry pensaba que su forma de besar era única, tan única como le parecía ella por fuera y también por dentro.

Al darse cuenta de eso, pensó que quizás estaba empezando a enamorarse de Hermione y cuando pensó también que sólo faltaban cuatro días para que la señora Pomfrey hubiera terminado el antídoto y deshechizara a su mejor amiga, sintió tal agobio al creer que ella volvería a verle como su mejor amigo, que empezó a sentir que le faltaba el aire.

Dejando a Hermione en la cama, el moreno se levantó a por un vaso de agua.

Después de bebérselo regresó a la habitación de las camas y se dio cuenta que Hermione estaba despierta.

- ¿Y bien?.- Preguntó ella en tono animado.- ¿Dejaste alguna viva?

- No tiene gracia, Hermione. Aunque reconozco que me costó mucho controlarme para no matarlas a todas. Pero estoy convencido que les ha quedado muy claro que no las quiero cerca de nosotros ni a dos pasos de distancia.

- Eres terrible cuando quieres, Harry. Pero eso forma parte de tu encanto.

- Tú sí que eres encantadora, Hermione. Sobre todo cuando no me agobias.

- Gracias. ¿Podemos irnos ya?. Estoy cansada de estar aquí.

- Si te sientes bien desde luego que sí. ¿Crees que podrás caminar?

- Sí Harry. La señora Pomfrey me ha curado estupendamente. Incluso me arregló los dientes rotos.

- Me lo creo. A mi me reconstruyó el esqueleto cuando Lockhart la cagó con aquél hechizo que me lanzó mal.

- Si le tuviera delante ahora, se lo aplicaría yo en tu lugar.

- Pues cuando eras más pequeña parecía que besabas el suelo que él pisaba.

- Era una cría, Harry, y todas las niñas caen bajo el fenómeno fan alguna vez en su vida. Incluso hay gente adulta que también lo hace.

- Dímelo a mí, que tengo fans y fanáticos por todas partes del mundo mágico…Si esas personas supieran lo que agobian, seguro que no volverían a hacerlo en toda su vida.

- Bueno, no puedes culparles. Después de todo eres un héroe.

- Y tú una heroína, te recuerdo que también salvaste al mundo de Voldemort y sus Mortífagos.

- Pero yo no nací con una profecía de un destino heroico, Harry. De todas maneras no la necesito para sentirme especial.

Yo sé que lo soy porque tú lo piensas y sólo quiero que sepas que tú para mí también eres muy especial y un verdadero héroe desde que me salvaste la vida evitando que aquel Troll me partiera la cabeza con su enorme porra.

- No lo hice solo, Ron me ayudó.

- Aún así fuiste tú el que lo dejó sin sentido. ¿Has cenado ya?

- No, me quedé dormido en la silla. ¿Tienes hambre?

- Un montón.

- Entonces nos vamos. ¿Te ayudo a levantarte?

- No, gracias. Además, a ti no te gusta estar muy cerca de mí. ¿O es que de repente eso ha cambiado?

- No lo digas así, Hermione, cualquiera que te escuchara pensaría que te rehuyo y tú sabes que no lo hago.

- Sólo te apartas cuando intento besarte.

- Pero no evito que lo hagas.

- No tienes más remedio cuando sabes que sólo te pido que me permitas eso.

- Tienes que entenderme, Hermione, no quiero hacerte daño rechazándote cada vez que intentas seducirme.

- ¿Seducirte?. Harry por favor, hace días que no hago eso en el sentido que implica toda la palabra en sí. Si fuese cierto que te hubiese seducido, los dos habríamos perdido la virginidad. ¿O quizás la perdiste con Ginny y no me lo has dicho?

- Por supuesto que sigo siendo virgen, ella no es la chica con quien daría ese paso.

- Pues nadie lo diría viéndote babear por ella cuando estábamos en sexto…

- Ahora eso ha cambiado. Cuando la miro sólo siento repulsión. Con Ron me pasa lo mismo.

Estoy pensando en pedirle a McGonagall una habitación para mí solo aunque no sea prefecto. No sé si podré soportar por más tiempo dormir bajo el mismo techo que él. Me echa cada mirada de asco que me dan ganas de estrangularle…

- Si ella no te la concede siempre puedes dormir conmigo.

- Ni hablar.

- Podría dejarte la cama, Harry, yo dormiría en el sofá. Puedo dormir incluso en lo alto de un pino…

- No lo dudo, tú te adaptas a cualquier cosa, pero yo no quiero que me dejes tu cama. Además, la directora no lo permitiría.

- Si se lo pido yo, sí. ¿Has olvidado que soy su alumna favorita?

- No, pero no quiero abusar de tu confianza, Hermione.

- ¿Qué abuso sería cuando soy yo la que te lo ofrece?

- Igualmente no quiero dormir allí.

- ¿Por qué, piensas que te haría algo malo. Abusar de ti tal vez?

- No digas barbaridades, por supuesto que no imagino tal cosa. Yo sé perfectamente que me tienes un gran respeto y que obedeces todo lo que te digo. Simplemente no me sentiría cómodo compartiendo habitación con una chica aunque sea mi mejor amiga.

- Comprendido, Harry. ¿Nos vamos ya?

- Cuando salgas de la cama y des el primer paso.

Ella lo hizo, y al dar el segundo se pisó el bajo del pantalón del pijama que le había puesto Poppy y de repente se vio así misma caer de boca, pero su cuerpo no llegó a tocar el suelo, porque Harry lo agarró por la cintura.

- Pero mira que eres torpe a veces.- Dijo él con reproche volviendo a dejarla de pie.- Nadie más que tú se pisaría el bajo de un pijama. Eres de lo que no hay, Hermione.

- Habla el que lleva ropa de su primo que le queda cuatro tallas más grande y que suele buscarme para que le ajuste los pantalones por medio de un hechizo. Seguro que si no te ayudase, tú también te pisarías los bajos, y aunque no te cayeras de boca, sí te has tragado más de una vez una pared por no calcular bien el movimiento. ¿Qué yo soy torpe?. Pues a ti te encanta comer muros de piedra.

- Deja ya de meterte conmigo, no me gusta.

- Tú empezaste, ahora no te quejes.

- ¿Vamos a seguir discutiendo?. Porque la verdad es que prefiero cenar antes.

- De acuerdo Harry, tú camina que yo te sigo.

Él obedeció y cuando dio el primer paso miró a Hermione y se dio cuenta que había vuelto a pisarse el bajo del pantalón sólo que de la otra pierna. De nuevo, Harry la sujetó pero en vez de ponerla de pie decidió cogerla en brazos.

Hermione se quedó a cuadros, no podía creérselo y cuando le preguntó por qué lo había hecho, él sólo dijo…

- Para llegar lo antes posible al Gran Comedor.

La castaña le dio un beso en el cuello y luego apoyó su cara en uno de los hombros de Harry.

El moreno comenzó a caminar con ella en sus brazos y cuando la dejó sentada en el banco de Gryffindor, Hermione comprobó que él no se fue más lejos como llevaba haciendo tres días atrás sino que tomó asiento a su lado como solía hacer cuando sólo eran amigos.

* * *

Una vez sentados, algunos compañeros empezaron a hacer comentarios sobre el hecho de haber visto a Hermione sostenida como si fuese una princesa de cuento. Harry les ignoró hasta que Dean dijo…

- ¿Y luego qué, Harry, la arroparás cuando se acueste?

Al moreno le sentó tan mal, que estuvo a punto de pegarle un puñetazo, sólo que en vez de dárselo él se lo dio Hermione.

El chico se levantó con ímpetu echando su cuerpo por encima de la mesa y le dio un empujón a la castaña tan fuerte que por poco la hace caer de espaldas al suelo.

Harry la agarró justo a tiempo y tras dejarla sentada, miró con ira a Dean Thomas, que atravesaba con la mirada a Hermione.

- Como vuelvas a hacer algo parecido Dean, te romperé todos los dientes de la boca.

- Pues que no me pegue, Harry, así todo irá bien.

- Ella lo hizo porque te burlaste de nosotros. Tenía derecho a reaccionar como quisiera.

- Yo no me burlé de ella, sólo de ti.

- Te equivocas.- Dijo Hermione mirándole con ira en sus ojos marrón.- Cada vez que alguien se mete con Harry, es lo mismo que si lo hicieran conmigo.

Además Dean, sí te burlaste de mí cuando le dijiste que me arroparía. Está claro que con ese comentario pretendes dar la impresión de que no puedo hacerlo por mí misma. Y sólo para que te quede claro, que esté hechizada no me impide cubrirme con una manta o edredón.

- Pero sí te facilita absorber a Harry todo lo posible antes de que él te ponga límites.

- Eso no es cierto.- Intervino el moreno.- Ella no me absorbe, sólo me ofrece compañía desinteresada. No puedo decir lo mismo de toda la gente que conozco aquí.

- ¿Es eso una indirecta hacia mí, Harry?

- No Dean. ¿Quieres decirme algo más o puedo seguir desayunando?

- Continúa comiendo.- Entonces añadió por lo bajo…- Espero que se te atragante, y a ella también.

Cuando Hermione le metió un trozo de pan en la boca y se lo hizo tragar empujando su mandíbula hacia arriba, el chico supo que lo había escuchado.

Él tosió un poco y cuando se recuperó, deseó ahogar a Hermione, pero se contuvo sabiendo que Harry no se lo permitiría y luego le daría una paliza bestial. Porque si había algo que sabía todo Hogwarts, era que Harry Potter no permitía jamás que alguien agrediese a su mejor amiga o le hiciese alguna cosa mala.

Dean había escuchado que incluso había lastimado con magia a unas chicas que decían ser sus admiradoras.

Él no podía saber aún cuál había sido el motivo que había impulsado a Harry a actuar así contra ellas, pero supuso que tenía relación con algo que le hubiesen hecho a Hermione.

* * *

- ¿Seguro que no quieres dormir conmigo?.- Volvió a preguntar Hermione caminando con Harry hacia el retrato de la Dama gorda que daba acceso a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

- Sí, Hermione, prefiero tener mi propio dormitorio.

- Ojalá te lo den, Harry.

- Gracias.

- Yo me despido aquí.- Dijo ella tomando otro tramo de escaleras que comenzaron a moverse en cuanto las pisó.- Tengo guardia en el cuarto piso. Nos veremos mañana. Buenas noches, Harry.

- Buenas noches, Hermione.

Mientras Hermione hacía su guardia nocturna, Harry era incapaz de conciliar el sueño. No tenía una sola preocupación en la cabeza, pero no lograba dormirse.

Buscando una nueva postura que le permitiese relajarse, se puso bocabajo y cerró los ojos, abriéndolos con angustia tras visionar lo que había ocurrido en su pesadilla.

Hermione moría por culpa de la paliza que le habían dado sus admiradoras y luego su espíritu se presentaba ante él culpándole por no haber estado allí para protegerla cuando ella nunca le había dejado solo.

Sintió humedad en su cara y se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. Aunque supiera que todo había sido un mal sueño, tenía tal cargo de conciencia por lo que le había ocurrido a su mejor amiga en su ausencia, que se le pasaron las ganas de volver a dormir.

Se dio una ducha para despejarse y cuando se hubo puesto el uniforme, a pesar de que fuesen las cuatro de la madrugada, salió de la habitación y se fue en busca de Hermione.

Sabía que no se sentiría tranquilo hasta haber comprobado por sí mismo que ella estaba bien.

Como su habitación de prefecta no era anti-chicos, Harry pudo entrar sin problemas después de aplicar un "Alohomora".

Usando el "Lumus" la vio.

Estaba completamente dormida en su cama y cuando él se sentó a su lado, pudo escuchar que decía con dulzura un "Harry" que le hicieron comprender que hasta en los sueños, él ocupaba su mente.

Harry sonrió, no sabía por qué, pero le encantaba que Hermione pensara tanto en él, aunque supiese que todo era debido a la poción Amortentia que ella tenía en su interior.

Mientras miraba a Hermione le empezó a entrar sueño y después de subir las piernas a la cama de ella, se tumbó, dejando su cara justo al lado de donde la tenía ella. Casi sin darse cuenta, Harry Potter se durmió al lado de la mujer que tanto aseguraba amarlo.

Despertó al sentir algo suave en sus labios y cuando abrió los ojos comprobó que era la boca de Hermione, que estaba besándolo con tanto mimo y ternura como sólo una mujer realmente enamorada podría hacer.

- Buenos días, amor.- Dijo ella con dulzura dándole otro beso bonito.- Cuando desperté y te vi a mi lado pensé que seguía soñando. Entonces me pellizqué la cara y al sentir el dolor supe que eras tan real como yo. ¿Dormirás conmigo a partir de ahora?

- No. Sólo ha sido esta vez, Hermione.

- ¿Qué te ha impulsado a hacerlo?

- Tuve una pesadilla horrible donde mis admiradoras te mataban y luego tu espíritu se presentaba ante mí culpándome de no haberte protegido. Sólo quería saber si estabas bien, por eso vine a tu dormitorio. No pretendía dormirme en tu cama pero estaba tan cansado que ni me di cuenta de cuándo cerré los ojos.

- ¿Y ahora te sientes mejor?

- La verdad es que sí.

- ¿Porque mi cama es más cómoda que la tuya o quizás porque mi compañía te reconforta lo suficiente para relajarte?

- Las dos cosas.

- Entonces espero que siempre me busques cuando lo necesites.

- Eso ya lo hacía antes de que Bill te hechizara con la Amortentia. Aún no puedo creer cómo fue capaz de semejante cosa.

Mira que querer hechizarte con una poción amorosa para que te enamorases de él y así pudiera aprovecharse de ti… No sé cómo no lo maté cuando tuve ocasión.

- Porque eres demasiado noble y bueno para asesinar a alguien sin ser en defensa propia.

- No pienses tan bien de mí, Hermione, te aseguro que no soy ningún Santo.

- Nadie lo es, Harry, incluso los que están reconocidos oficialmente como tales pecaron durante sus vidas mortales. Además, todas las personas llevamos tanto el bien como el mal dentro de nosotros. La cuestión está en saber controlar lo malo para que no nos destruya y nos convierta en algo tan horrible como lo era Voldemort.

- Ahora sí que pareces tú de verdad. Razonas igual que antes del hechizo.

- Ya te lo he dicho otras veces, Harry, sigo siendo yo aunque esté bajo los efectos de una poción amorosa.- Ella le dio otro beso en los labios. Él no se apartó. Pero cuando Hermione se retiró, le dio la espalda a ella.

- Yo no dudo que tu personalidad siga igual, Hermione, pero tienes que reconocer que por culpa de la Amortentia me estás mostrando un montón de facetas tuyas que no había conocido antes.

- Porque antes…- Dijo su mejor amiga agarrando su cintura con las dos manos.- No sentí estar enamorada de ti.- Entonces tiró de él para dejarle otra vez de cara a ella.- Pero eso ahora ha cambiado. Yo sé que tú no quieres creerme, pero de verdad siento que te amo, Harry, y no creo que sea por culpa de la poción.

Quizás el amor que siento siempre ha estado ahí pero nunca lo vi porque tenía la mente en otras cosas. Como por ejemplo ganar la guerra contra Voldemort y sus Mortífagos. Pero ahora que ellos han dejado de molestarnos puedo hacer lo que quiera y escuchar a mi corazón todo lo que me apetezca. ¿Y sabes qué es lo que más me dice?

- Dímelo.

- Que debo dedicar mi vida no sólo a cuidar de ti o protegerte de cualquier mal sino a quererte y demostrártelo, para que tú entiendas que eres alguien que se merece ser amado porque tú mismo, Harry, das mucho amor aunque no seas consciente de ello.- Hermione le dio más besos, Harry volvió a aceptarlos aunque seguía sin devolverlos.

- ¿Y cómo lo doy exactamente, Hermione?

- Preocupándote por tus mejores amigos, y no me refiero sólo a mí o Ron. Sino a otra gente con la que te relaciones y que para ti es importante. Como Hagrid por ejemplo.

Luego, están otras cosas bonitas que haces por los demás, y si hablamos de mí especialmente, tengo que reconocer que no sólo eres mi héroe particular porque me salvaras la vida de aquel Troll gigantesco sino porque has sido la única persona que ha querido conocerme y ser mi amigo cuando los demás me daban la espalda o se metían conmigo llamándome repelente y sabelotodo.

Quizás tú pienses que no me importan las burlas, o los insultos que solía decirme Malfoy, pero sí me afectan, lo que pasa es que no lo demuestro para que no sepan cómo pueden hacerme daño. Aunque te confieso, que por muy mal que me hagan sentir en determinados momentos, sé que tú me protegerás y defenderás de ellos porque eres tan leal conmigo como yo he sido siempre contigo. Por eso digo que das mucho amor, Harry, y a mí me lo das a diario aunque tú no caigas en la cuenta de eso.

- Her…Hermione…

- ¿Sí, cosita linda?.- Dijo ella acariciando su mejilla con la yema del dedo índice. Harry se estremeció de puro gusto.

- Gra…Gracias por pensar tan bien de mí, pero yo no creo que sea tan buen amigo tuyo como tú sí lo has sido conmigo.

- Ése es otro de tus muchos encantos, Harry.- Añadió ella susurrando antes de darle otro beso precioso y tierno en los labios.- Siempre te quitas importancia o te desvaloras o incluso piensas que no vales tanto como otras personas, pero sí lo vales, millones enteros.

Después de un beso más, Hermione agachó el rostro y lo dejó apoyado en uno de sus hombros.

Usando los dedos de la mano más cercana para acariciar de arriba abajo el cuello de Harry. Quien se había quedado callado asimilando y entendiendo todo lo que le había dicho ella. Cuando comprendió que Hermione le tenía en gran estima como persona, no pudo más que sentirse especial y eso le hizo sonreír.

Pensó que no estaría mal que también le dijese a Hermione lo mucho que la admiraba él, así que, tras apoyar sus manos en la cintura de ella y apretarla un poco más a su cuerpo pronunció con cariño sin dejar de mirarla…

- Puede que para ti yo sea especial o alguien que da mucho amor, Hermione, pero yo pienso que si hay alguien que representa lo que es el amor, ésa eres tú.

A la castaña se le abrieron tanto los ojos, que Harry se rió un poco, aunque dejó de hacerlo cuando ella se puso a besarle como loca, pero no lo hizo de manera agobiante sino más bien tierna y apasionada.

Harry no entendía cómo ella podía ser capaz de transmitir dos sentimientos tan distintos en algo tan sencillo como unos besos en los labios. Pero no quería comerse la cabeza con eso, prefería disfrutar de los besos de su mejor amiga, que le estaban haciendo sentir como el hombre más querido y deseado de todo el planeta.

Por primera vez en tres días desde que comenzó el hechizo en Hermione, el moreno pensó que estaría bien devolverle los besos a la castaña, pero no quiso atreverse por si acaso Hermione se emocionaba más de la cuenta y de verdad terminaba haciéndole un hijo.

Cuando se imaginó así mismo y a ella, completamente desnudos mientras hacían el amor, no pudo evitar sonreír otra vez.

Hermione lo notó, apartándose de Harry y mirándole con adoración antes de decirle con una voz melosa…

- ¿Por qué sonríes tanto?

- No pienso decírtelo. Es un secreto.- Él le guiñó un ojo, mirándola de forma traviesa. Ella le dio un golpecito en el pecho.

- ¡Harry, no seas malo, dímelo!

- No.

- Jooo…

- La verdad es que cuando me pones esa carita de pena me dan ganas de reírme a lo bestia.

- Eso…tú búrlate de mí, desde luego…qué poquito me quieres.

- Qué va, Hermione, en realidad te quiero un montón enorme, pero no me imagino casándome contigo.

- Ya…- Entonces ella le miró con picardía y añadió en un tono especial…- Pues tú te lo pierdes, señor Potter. Porque te aseguro que sería la esposa perfecta.

Cuidaría tanto de ti como de nuestra descendencia y siempre estaría dispuesta a traer más al mundo. Y para rematar el lote de todo lo bueno que podría ofrecerte, sé cocinar de vicio. Al menos a mis padres les encanta todo lo que hago. Así que te aseguro que no pasarías hambre.

- Ya ves tú, como si eso fuese un problema. ¿No te he dicho nunca que mis tíos me tenían de criado y cocinero desde que yo tenía uso de razón?

- Pues no.

- Ahora sí lo sabes. Y si tú cocinas de vicio yo hago cualquier plato o postre y también sé limpiar y ordenar perfectamente, y hasta puedo planchar y coser…

- Seguro que sí. Por eso siempre llevas las camisas con algún botón perdido…

- Es que no quiero arreglarlos. Ya tengo bastante con todo lo que me hacen trabajar cuando estoy con mis odiosos parientes.

- Si te casaras conmigo yo no te pediría nada que no quisieras hacer por ti mismo…

- Lo dudo.

- Jo Harry…sí que piensas mal de mí…

- No es así, Hermione, pero tienes que reconocer que lo que has dicho no es verdad, porque tú eres bastante mandona y controladora y un montón de veces nos has obligado a Ron y a mí llevar a cabo tareas o cosas que además de no gustarnos no nos apetecían nada.

- Claro, como os obligo a estudiar y hacer los deberes… Pues tú quéjate todo lo que quieras pero si yo no te insistiera en estudiar, no habrías aprobado ni un exámen, pedazo de vago.

Harry se rió con ganas, debía reconocerse que ella tenía razón.

Cuando Hermione notó lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo gracias a sus comentarios, se sintió tan bien que hasta suspiró de forma estúpida.

El moreno se rió más todavía, incluso se le saltaron las lágrimas, y Hermione no pudo sentirse más especial como en aquel instante.

- Te quiero, Harry Potter.- Pronunció besándole una vez más a pesar de que el cuerpo de él temblara por culpa del ataque de risa que aún tenía.

Tras apoyar nuevamente su cabeza en uno de los hombros de Harry, sintió cómo él le tocaba el pelo.

Ella sonrió tontamente y se permitió así misma cerrar los ojos imaginándose siendo su esposa y la madre de un montón de niños y niñas igualitos a él.

Un poco después, se quedó dormida, sin poder visionar la mirada amorosa con que su mejor amigo la contemplaba y tampoco escuchar una cosa preciosa que Harry le dijo con una sinceridad absoluta.

- Yo también te quiero, Hermione Granger.

Abrazado a ella y aspirando el dulce aroma que despedía su cabello castaño, Harry Potter cerró los ojos durmiéndose tan a gusto como jamás se había sentido.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Ay…(suspiro tonto propio de Hermione hechizada). ¡Pero qué lindos que son, por Dios!. Si es que me encantan los dos. Cada uno con lo suyo.

¿Qué decís, que está claro ya para vosotros/as que Harry se está enamorando de Hermione?. Bueno, yo no lo voy a negar.

Cada persona es muy libre de pensar lo que quiera, pero desde luego, os aseguro, que cuando él sienta que lo está de verdad, se lo vais a notar enseguida.

En fin, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo "Amor Poético". Ahí Hermione se va a lucir a base de bien. Esta niña nunca dejará de sorprenderme. Jújú.

Mil gracias por estar ahí, con lectores/as como vosotros/as de gusto publicar y que te lean.¡Un beso fuerte!

Pd: En uno de los reviews hay quien me ha dicho que si Hermione fuese consciente de las cosas tan exageradas o ridículas que hace o dice, sentiría vergüenza. Yo digo que sí, esa persona tiene razón, y los demás lo comprobaréis en futuros capítulos.

Hermione no puede controlar sus arrebatos porque está hechizada y le salen sin haberlos pensado primero. Además, lo digo desde ya a quien pueda estar leyéndome por primera vez.

Yo soy una autora que mide al milímetro lo que pone y por qué. Incluso si los personajes actúan de manera irracional (que no suele ocurrir en mis historias aunque en esta sí por culpa de la poción que invade el cuerpo de la castaña) lo hacen dentro de un contexto determinado y con motivos más determinados todavía.

Por otro lado, tal y como publiqué en el Summary del fic, ésta es ante todo, una historia cómica, y en toda comedia (incluso en las películas) los personajes actúan de forma atípica y más que disparatada, sobre todo si se pretende hacer reír al lector o espectador y yo desde luego espero que os divirtáis de lo lindo leyendo todas las partes cómicas de este fic, que también digo que cuando sea pertinente a mi juicio, meteré cosas serias o incluso tristes que demuestren el sufrimiento de los personajes. Porque si hay algo que distingue a esta autora aquí presente, es su gusto por escribir un poco de todo en sus historias. Y me preocupa nada absolutamente a quien no le gusta lo que hago. Yo voy a seguir escribiendo y publicando mientras me queden ganas e imaginación para mis historias, que además las tengo muy variadas. Ahí queda eso. RAkAoMi.


	4. Amor poético

**Nota de la autora: **Lunes, 05 de noviembre de 2007.

¡Aquí estamos con el cuarto capítulo!. Espero que os divierta. Yo me he reído a base de bien con determinadas escenas.

Ya veréis ya…Si hasta ahora Hermione hechizada os ha parecido desfasada o atípica, aquí lo pensaréis el doble. Jurjurjurjur.

¡Pobre Harry!. A veces se agobia tanto con ella que le dan ganas que se lo trague la tierra, en este capítulo, lo va a sentir más de una vez.

P.D. : Se avisa un capítulo desternillante no recomendado para sensibles del corazón. A ver si con los ataques de risa más de uno no lo cuenta seguro. Recomiendo además, que busquéis la canción "Enamorada" del genial cantautor español "David de María" y si es posible, bajaros el dúo que hace con Malú. De verdad, merece la pena que la escuchéis, no tiene desperdicio. Sobre todo porque Malú, la cantante española que más fama le dio, tiene una voz prodigiosa y el dueto que hace con su autor, es sencillamente alucinante porque ella la canta con tanto sentimiento que te pone los pelos de punta.

En este capítulo leeréis la letra porque Hermione se la va a cantar a Harry en un momento muy concreto y que además también pretende ser cómico. Sin más que comentaros por el momento me despido. Un beso fuerte. RAkAoMi. ;-)

* * *

**Cap. 4. "Amor poético."**

Nada más escuchar la alarma del despertador digital que tenía Hermione en su mesita de noche, el moreno y la castaña abrieron los ojos.

Ella le dio un beso de buenos días y entonces se metió en el cuarto de baño que tenía la habitación.

Como Harry se había dormido con el uniforme escolar, no tuvo que irse al dormitorio para arreglarse, aunque sí usar la magia para quitar las arrugas que habían pillado sus ropas escolares.

Hermione salió del cuarto de baño completamente vestida y peinada. Él pensó que le gustaba más con la cara natural que solía llevar siempre que con el poco maquillaje que se había puesto el día anterior.

Después de desayunar, los dos se fueron a sus clases. Vieron a Ron sentado con Dean Thomas pero no les sentó mal que él mantuviera las distancias con ellos.

Tanto Harry como Hermione estaban bastante molestos de que se hubiesen puesto en su contra por muy hermano que fuese de Ginny.

Si para los Weasley la familia era lo primero, para Harry y Hermione, era la amistad y desde luego, después de lo ocurrido, ninguno de los dos hermanos pelirrojos habían demostrado ser verdaderos amigos de ellos. Así que se limitaron a ignorar la presencia de Ron tanto como él estaba haciendo desde que decidió retirarles la palabra.

Al salir del aula y después de haber ganado puntos extras para Gryffindor por la acertada intervención de Hermione en Encantamientos, cosa que siempre ocurría, Harry y ella se fueron a Transformaciones donde la nueva directora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, les enseñó las primeras nociones para convertirse en animagos.

Hermione fue la única que pudo completar el ejercicio con éxito. Y cuando su profesora favorita le preguntó por qué había escogido ser pantera, ella dijo que porque eran animales del mismo color que el pelo de Harry.

Todo el mundo se rió con ganas, incluso la llamaron "enferma" pero ella no quiso inmutarse, aunque por dentro se sentía humillada.

Cuando miró a Harry se dio cuenta que él tenía una sonrisa en el rostro que la hicieron comprender que no se estaba riendo de ella sino apoyándola pese a que los demás parecían estar en su contra.

Hermione sintió tal agradecimiento que sin pensarlo dos veces se le tiró encima y empezó a llenar su cara y labios de besos.

- ¡Señorita Granger, contrólese!.- Exclamó Minerva llena de vergüenza ajena.

Pero la castaña no obedeció. Y ni siquiera Harry consiguió separarla, sólo notó que se apartaba cuando Seamus Finningan dijo con claro cachondeo y malicia…

- ¡Harry me da envidia. A mí también me encantaría tener una novia tan caliente y expresiva como Hermione!

- ¡Finnigan, cállese!.- Gritó la directora del colegio apuntándole con la varita.- O le castigaré toda la semana por haber faltado el respeto de una compañera de casa.

- Claro, como es su alumna preferida…

Hermione se apartó de Harry, y ante los ojos atónitos de todos los presentes, se acercó hasta Seamus, se sentó en su regazo y acercando lentamente una mano a sus testículos a la vez que recorría su pierna le dijo con clara sensualidad…

- Querido Seamus, tú sí que me pones caliente.

A Harry se le cayó la mandíbula cuando lo oyó. A Finnigan también pero cuando ella le apretó sus partes nobles cambiando el tono sexy por otro de mala leche y le dijo sin ninguna amabilidad…

- La próxima vez que me insultes como antes, te dejaré estéril, gilipollas.

Al chico se le saltaron las lágrimas, tanto por el dolor que sentía como por el miedo que le había dado Hermione, pues en aquellos ojos marrones él había visto de todo menos algo agradable o tranquilizador.

Por primera vez desde que la conocía, Seamus pensó que ella era un peligro andante, y no por culpa de la poción precisamente. Ya que sólo le hacía efecto cuando estaba con Harry.

Cuando vio lo asustado que estaba, Hermione dejó de hacerle daño en aquella parte tan sensible para cualquier hombre.

Ella se bajó del regazo de Finningan y volvió a su asiento junto a Harry, quien no podía dejar de mirarla con claro asombro en su rostro.

Entonces se escuchó la siempre voz severa de Minerva pronunciar el nombre de ella.

La prefecta la miró y con la mayor cortesía respondió…

- ¿Sí, profesora?

- Cuando termine la clase vaya a mi despacho, tengo que hablar seriamente con usted.

Hermione asintió, sus compañeros empezaron a decirle cosas como "Te va a castigar Hermione, no debiste pasarte de la raya con Seamus".

Ella les ignoró, concentrándose nuevamente en su libro de Transformaciones.

Harry se fijó en su expresión, sabía que aparentaba normalidad pero conocía lo suficiente a su mejor amiga para entender que por dentro le estaban afectando todos los comentarios que aún se oían. Palabras que dejaron de pronunciarse cuando Minerva ordenó silencio.

El resto de la clase transcurrió con una tranquilidad y silencio antinaturales, ya que nadie se atrevió a poner a prueba la paciencia de McGonagall. Quien no era famosa precisamente por tenerla de sobra.

* * *

Hermione cumplió su palabra, entró en el despacho de Minerva cuando sus compañeros y compañeras se fueron a la siguiente clase y después de escuchar cómo la mujer anciana y sabia le pedía amablemente que se sentara, ella vio además cómo la bruja que más admiraba juntaba sus manos y le decía con clara satisfacción…

- Dígame, querida... ¿Qué sintió usted cuándo le dio su merecido a ese hijo de mala madre que la llamó puta de manera indirecta?

La castaña sonrió, respondiendo a la pregunta. Acababa de comprender que McGonagall no la había llamado para castigarla sino para charlar de mujer a mujer.

Cuando la profesora le dijo que podía irse, Hermione le dio las gracias por entenderla y se fue a su siguiente clase. Aritmancia.

Como esa asignatura no la compartía con Harry y Ron, se sentó sola en el primer pupitre vacío que pilló.

Hermione disfrutó mucho la clase de la profesora Vector pero echó mucho de menos a Harry las dos horas que pasó en aquel lugar.

Al salir, se lo encontró esperándola justo al final de las escaleras.

Ella sonrió ampliamente y descendió todo lo aprisa que pudo.

Nada más tocar el suelo con sus zapatos, le echó los brazos al cuello y le dio un beso de película.

Harry la separó de él en cuanto ella se retiró de sus labios.

- ¿A qué ha venido eso, Hermione?

- A nada especial. Es que me ha gustado mucho que estuvieras esperándome. ¿Qué tal te ha ido Adivinación. Sigue Trelawney prediciendo tu muerte?

- Pues sí. Ya la conoces, es como una costumbre en ella. ¿Y tú qué, has aprendido algo interesante en Aritmancia?

- Todo lo que aprendo en cualquier asignatura me resulta interesante, Harry, parece mentira que no lo sepas.

- Claro, después de todo, eres una sabelotodo.

- ¡Oye!- Exclamó ella intentando parecer indignada cuando no lo estaba en realidad. Harry se rió por lo bajo, ella sonrió de manera tonta.

- La verdad es que cuando te enfurruñas también estás muy graciosa, aunque cuando te enfadas en serio das verdadero miedo.

- Pues no me temas, Harry, por mucho que pudieras enfurecerme, jamás te haría daño. Yo te amo…

- Ya, ya…llevas tres días diciéndomelo…

- ¿Te molesta?

- No, es bonito saber que te quieren. Lo que no me gusta es que lo sientas por culpa de la poción. Aunque tú creas que es real.

- ¡Sí lo es, Harry!

- Te equivocas, pero si tú eres más feliz pensando que sí, no seré yo quien te quite la ilusión.

- Te quiero, ojitos verdes.- Ella le besó otra vez. Harry puso sus manos en la cintura de Hermione para apartarla pero al notar el contacto de él en su cuerpo ella intensificó los besos.

El moreno se dio cuenta que sería inútil y se dejó hacer esperando pacientemente a que ella se quedara sin aire. Cosa que no tardó demasiado en producirse.

- ¿Nos vamos a comer?- Preguntó Harry con la mejor intención. Hermione usó el tono sensual para responderle…

- ¿Tú serás el postre?

Probablemente, lo que haría cualquier chico normal al escuchar semejante tono y palabras, sería comerse a besos a la chica que las hubiese dicho para intentar terminar teniendo sexo con ella.

Pero Harry no era un chico corriente o normal, tanto por ser Mago como por sus circunstancias personales y afectivas. Así que en vez de excitarse con la pregunta de Hermione, la miró con claro susto y le contestó usando un tono más alto de lo normal…

- ¡Por supuesto que no, y hazme el favor de no decir esas cosas que me acojonas!

- Venga ya, Harry…- Dijo ella dibujando círculos en el pecho de su túnica usando un dedo.- ¿Cómo vas a asustarte porque te diga algo insinuante?

- ¡Porque no estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas y menos cuando las dices tú. Y deja ya de tocarme así, Hermione. Me estás poniendo malo!

- ¿Tanto te repugno?.- Preguntó con clara tristeza repentina en sus ojos marrones.

- ¡ Todo lo contrario. Tú sabes que no te encuentro fea, pero es que tus tocamientos me alteran las hormonas. Está claro ya o tengo que explicártelo con una pancarta mágica!

Contrario a lo que pensó Harry, Hermione no reaccionó diciéndole "lo entiendo" o cualquier cosa parecida, sino que se apartó de su pecho y entonces se partió de risa.

Él se sintió un poco mosca.

- ¿Qué tiene tanta gracia?

- Tú y tus problemas hormonales. Jojojojojo…

- No te rías de mí, no me gusta.

- ¡Lo siento!.- Pronunció volviendo a reírse con ganas.- ¡Es que nunca pensé que mis atenciones te causaran efecto!.- Se puso roja por culpa de la risa.- ¡Llevas días diciéndome que no te gusto de esa manera, si eso es cierto no debería alterarte las hormonas!- Entonces, además de sonrojo, empezó a llorar convulsionándosele todo el cuerpo.

Harry frunció el ceño, ella se rió más todavía, hasta tocarse las costillas por la punzada que le dieron de repente.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga?.- Dijo Harry intentando sonar serio.- Yo no tengo la culpa de ser un hombre y que mi cuerpo reaccione al contacto femenino. Aunque venga de una chica por la que no siento más que amistad.

Al oír eso, Hermione dejó de reírse de repente. Y sus ojos marrones miraron con tristeza al moreno.

- Pensé que sí empezaba a gustarte un poco.- Dijo ella con algo de timidez.- Como dormiste conmigo y me tocaste el pelo…

- Sólo estaba siendo cariñoso, Hermione, no jurándote amor eterno.

- ¿Nunca lo harás, verdad Harry?

- ¿El qué, jurarte amor eterno?

- Sí…

- ¿¡Y yo qué sé, Hermione?!. No sé lo que ocurrirá mañana, pero desde luego, hoy no voy a hacerlo.

De repente, los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas, y ante la mirada atónita de Harry, Hermione empezó a llorar a lo bestia como lo haría una niña pequeña.

- Cál…Cálmate.- Dijo él mirando a todas partes por si alguien cercano podía echarle una mano. Pero sólo estaban ellos en aquel lugar, pues el resto de los estudiantes ya hacía rato que se habían ido a almorzar.

- ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!.- Berreó Hermione llevándose los dedos a los ojos para intentar quitarse las lágrimas que caían sin medida de ellos.

- ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Por…¡hip! Qué no…¡hip! Puedes…¡Sniff! Enamorarte de mí. ¡Si yo te adoro y me paso el día mimándote!. Uuuhhh…

- Tranquilízate Hermione, deja de hipar y sollozar. No entiendo por qué te has alterado tanto. No es la primera vez que te rechazo…

- ¡PERO NUNCA ME HABÍAS DICHO QUE NO ME JURARÍAS AMOR ETERNO. ESO DUELE UN OVARIO, HARRY, Y PARTE DEL OTRO TAMBIÉN!. BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

- Pareces más una niña pequeña que una mujer de 18 años…

- ¡Me da igual, hip, tengo derecho a llorar hip, todo lo que quiera!. Sniff. A ti no te rompen el corazón a diario como tú haces conmigo. Uuhh…

Ella se dejó caer al suelo y se hizo una pelota. Harry se sentó a su lado, no tenía ni idea qué debía decirle o hacer para que Hermione recuperase la normalidad. Pero estaba seguro que tenía que actuar pronto, porque verla y oírla en aquel estado de tristeza suprema y poco propia de ella, no le estaba gustando un pelo.

- Si te calmas te llevaré a las cocinas a comer tarta de chocolate.- Intentó tentarla con el postre favorito de ella. Hermione le sacó la lengua y le hizo una pedorreta con la boca.

Él pensó que efectivamente, ésa no era la Hermione Granger que siempre había conocido.

Si ella estaba reaccionando como una cría por culpa de la poción o cualquier otra cosa, él la trataría igual que a una para conseguir que le siguiera fuera de allí, pues se estaba muriendo de hambre.

- Hermione…- Dijo en el tono más confiado que pudo sacar.- Si es verdad que me quieres tanto como aseguras…- Añadió recordando lo que le había dicho la señora Pomfrey de usar el chantaje emocional en ella para que hiciera lo que él quería.- Vendrás conmigo a las cocinas. Pero si sigues portándote como hasta ahora, me iré yo solo y no volveré a dormir contigo nunca más.

Al oír lo último, la castaña reaccionó y se puso en pie, diciéndole en tono ansioso…

- ¡Vámonos a las cocinas, Harry!

Él estuvo a punto de echarse a reír, pero se contuvo.

Guardando la compostura y manteniendo la seriedad que intentaba aparentar, Harry Potter comenzó a caminar al lado de su mejor amiga, que le había agarrado de la mano y estaba balanceándola adelante y atrás mientras entonaba una melodía que a él le pareció estúpida aunque ella no la cantase con letra.

* * *

Una vez satisfecha sus hambres y después de darles las gracias a Dobby por los manjares servidos, Harry y Hermione salieron de las cocinas dispuestos a entrar en la Sala Común para relajarse un poco en el sofá rojo.

Hermione no se sentó en el sofá, sino en una mesa que había en una esquina.

Harry pensó que iba a hacer los deberes, así que no le preguntó qué estaba empezando a escribir.

Él se quedó dormido y cuando despertó, se encontró con los ojos marrones de Hermione contemplándole con atención.

Ella se apartó de encima suya al ver que él quería sentarse. Una vez acomodado, la castaña le entregó un trozo de pergamino.

- Léelo.- Dijo de forma escueta.

Harry obedeció y conforme fue leyendo, los ojos verdes se le abrieron de la impresión.

- E…- Pronunció titubeando por el asombro del escrito.- EE…Esto es…un…un poema… ¿De amor?

- Ajá…

- ¿Qué tú has escrito para mí?

- Sísí.- Respondió ella con ilusión juntando las manitas de forma cursi.- ¿No te alucina lo mucho que te valoro. A que es ideal todo lo que te he puesto?

- Pu…Pues no sé qué decirte…Esta parte de…"Eres sol en la mañana, eres rocío en el campo, eres la alegría de Hogwarts…¡Eres todo un encanto!"

No creo que tenga mucho de real con mi forma de ser. No es que me pase la vida sonriéndole a todo el mundo o dando saltitos entre las amapolas que según tú has puesto, son iguales a… ¿El rojo de mis labios?. ¡Pero Hermione!

- ¿Sí, terroncito?

- ¡No me digas terroncito que no soy azúcar. Y deja ya de poner esa expresión idiota en la cara!. Ni que te hubieras fumado algo…

- Tengo sobre dosis de amor Potter en todo mi cuerpo, Harry. Y la verdad es que ahora mismo, me encanta cómo me hace sentir.

Hermione comenzó a acercarse a él, Harry retrocedió echándose hacia atrás todo lo que pudo, hasta terminar tumbado en el sofá.

Mirándola con aprehensión, observó con impotencia cómo su mejor amiga le sonreía de manera sexy y le rodeaba el cuello con sus manos.

Entonces lo besó en los labios con ganas. Usando algo que durante tres días no se le había ocurrido utilizar, la lengua.

Harry abrió los ojos impactado. No era la primera vez que le besaban así, Ginny ya lo había hecho, pero le resultó completamente distinto tratándose de Hermione.

Tomando valor, agarró la cintura de ella, giró y la dejó bajo él.

Hermione sonrió pensando que iba a besarla pero entonces Harry se retiró y se quedó de rodillas en el sofá a cierta distancia de la castaña.

- No vuelvas a besarme así. Son besos demasiados íntimos para que me los des estando hechizada. Si fueras mi novia de forma natural lo aceptaría,pero no es el caso, así que procura controlarte. ¿Comprendido?

- Sí Harry. ¿Puedo darte besos sin lengua?

- Ahora mismo no.

- ¿Y luego?

- Ya veremos…

- ¡Guay. No me has dicho un no rotundo. Esto marcha. Seguro que dentro de pocos días me dirás que te gusto!.- Exclamó ilusionada.

Harry hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza como diciendo "No tiene remedio."

Hermione no quiso sentirse mal, sabía que él ya no era tan reacio a que lo besara y eso le infundía esperanzas de poder enamorarlo.

Para no ganarse un nuevo rechazo, la castaña decidió no besar más a Harry por el momento y pasó el rato junto al moreno haciendo algo tan inofensivo como charlar.

Harry se sintió aliviado, al menos ella no era una garrapata que le agarrase sin soltarle nunca, aunque sí pensó que se parecía más a una almorrana.

"Todo el día pegada a mi culo, qué agobio…"

Cuando ella le miró, se dio cuenta que estaba pensando en algo que no le gustaba, pero no creyó que tuviera relación consigo misma.

El amor que sentía Hermione por culpa de la poción, no sólo la hacían defenderlo a toda costa y proteger a Harry de cualquiera sino que además le impedían notar lo mucho que él se agobiaba con sus atenciones o que pensara algo malo de ella.

Sin duda, si hubiera estado fuera del hechizo, se habría dado cuenta que a veces era realmente insoportable. Pero la cuestión estaba en que la verdadera Hermione jamás actuaría así con él si fuese ella misma, o al menos eso pensaba Harry, aunque tampoco podía asegurarlo porque nunca la había visto enamorada de algún chico para saber con seguridad cómo se comportaría con él.

Pensando en eso, se percató de que no le gustaba la idea de una Hermione efusiva-impulsiva-apasionada con otro hombre ajeno a él mismo.

Harry sintió que estaba siendo egoísta, pero no podía evitar sentirse así, aunque ella le agobiase la mayoría de las veces, a una parte de él le encantaba que Hermione le prestase tanta atención y que lo besara, o que llorase pensando que era incapaz de quererla, incluso que berrease como una niña cuando él le dijo que no iba a jurarle amor eterno por el momento.

Él no sabía por qué sentía aquello, pero pensó que tenía que ver con el ego masculino y no porque estuviese enamorado de Hermione.

Cosa que era cierta.

Aunque también tomó conciencia de otra cosa. El simple hecho de dormir en la cama de Hermione abrazado a ella le había encantado.

Sobre todo porque quitando el tema de los besos que ella le había dado, cuando se limitó a quedarse quieta y sólo acariciar su cuello de vez en cuando, le hizo sentir que estaba con su amiga de toda la vida y eso sí que le gustó.

Harry comprendió que quien le gustaba no era la Hermione hechizada sino la que conocía desde que ellos tuvieron once años.

Apoyando la cabeza en la espalda del sofá rojo, el moreno cerró los ojos rememorando la imagen de aquella Hermione de doce años que después de despertar de su petrificación por culpa del basilisco, entró corriendo en el Gran Comedor y se abrazó a él con ganas gritando entusiasmada...

"¡Lo hiciste, lo conseguiste!".

Él sustituyó esa mini-Hermione por la adulta de ahora y cuando visionó la misma escena con las mismas palabras, sonrió como un idiota.

Pero sus ojos volvieron a abrirse y su ensoñación terminó en cuanto escuchó la voz de ella preguntarle…

- ¿Tienes esa cara de tonto porque estás pensando en mí o quizás en otra chica que pueda gustarte?

- Déjame tranquilo un rato y no me preguntes cosas que no te incumben. Harías bien en ponerte una cremallera en la boca, a veces me canso de que me hables tanto…

La castaña obedeció la sugerencia, usando la varita para hacer aparecer una cremallera que selló sus labios. Harry la miró con asombro.

- Pe…Pero Hermione…No tenías que hacerlo literalmente, era una manera de hablar.

- ¡Mmmm MM mmmmmmm mmm mm mmmmmmm!. (Que traducido sería "¡Pero tú dijiste que lo hiciera!")

El moreno soltó un suspiro de resignación.

- Quítate eso de la boca, hazme el favor.

Ella volvió a obedecer y después de mover las pestañas de forma coqueta pronunció…

- Ya sabía yo que no podías estar mucho tiempo viéndome muda.

- ¡Por Merlín dame un respiro!.- Pronunció levantándose con ímpetu del sofá.- ¡Si tú tienes sobredosis de amor Potter yo la tengo de tu presencia.

Vete ahora mismo a tu habitación a hacer los deberes, tus rondas de prefecta por el castillo o lo que te de la gana pero que no tenga relación conmigo. Es una orden!

- Como desees, Harry.

Hermione salió del sofá con la cabeza agachada. Harry supo que lloraba cuando vio gotas caer al suelo de piedra. Él se sintió mal.

- Hermione…No…No llores.

Ella giró el rostro y le miró con furia.

- ¿Y qué esperas que haga, besarte con ganas. Y para qué, para hacerme entender que tampoco te apetece?. ¡Pues sabes qué te digo, que ojalá me hubiese hechizado mirando a Ron, seguro que a él no le importaría mis demostraciones de amor!.

¡Yo sé que le gustaba hace años. Y puestos a elegir lo hubiese preferido a él, supongo que me trataría mejor que tú. Ron sí es un chico corriente y no un tío raro que se caga de miedo cada vez que le toco o me acerco demasiado como a ti te sucede conmigo!

Harry se quedó muerto de asombro al oír que ella le consideraba raro, y no fue capaz de detenerla o decirle algo cuando la vio salir por el retrato de la señora gorda, aún llorando llena de rabia.

* * *

Conforme fueron pasando las horas, empezó a extrañar su presencia. Tenía que admitirse así mismo que por muy molesta que le resultase Hermione a veces, le gustaba ser su "chico mimado".

Se había metido en el dormitorio masculino para coger el mapa del Merodeador, localizarla y pedirle disculpas por haberla hecho llorar cuando de repente, escuchó la voz de ella aumentada por el "Sonorus" pronunciar de forma lastimera…

- ¡OH Harry, perdóname. No soporto saber que te agobio, preferiría mil veces no ser un incordio sino alguien agradable a tus ojos tan luminosos como dos gigantescos focos!

- Ay no…- Dijo al abrir la ventana y ver a Hermione de pie sobre el suelo en la parte de los Terrenos del lago que daban justo bajo el torreón del dormitorio de los Gryffindor de séptimo. - ¡Pero qué haces ahí abajo!

- ¡Harry Potter, te amo, te adoro, te idolatro, y si no me perdonas, te juro que me mato!

- "Ahora sí que se ha vuelto loca del todo."- Pensó mirándola desde lo alto.- ¡HERMIONE!.- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.- ¡DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES Y ENTRA EN EL CASTILLO. ES LA HORA DE CENAR!

- ¿Qué dices?.- Dijo la voz de ella aumentada por el hechizo.- ¡No seas merluzo y utiliza el Sonorus, desde aquí no te escucho!

- Lo que hay que soportar…- Masculló Harry por lo bajo antes de aplicarse el hechizo que aumentaba cualquier sonido.- ¡HERMIONE!

Ella saltó un poquito debido a la impresión de la furia con que escuchó la voz de Harry pronunciar su nombre.

- ¡TIRA AHORA MISMO PARA ARRIBA Y DEJA DE HACER TONTERÍAS. SI NO VIENES A CENAR, A MI ME DA IGUAL, PERO NO USES LA MAGIA PARA GRITARME, TE VAN A REÑIR POR ESCANDALOSA!

- ¡PUES ENTONCES A TI TAMBIÉN!

- ¡HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS, YO ME VOY A COMER ALGO, PERO LUEGO NO TE QUEJES DE QUE TIENES HAMBRE!

Cerrando la ventana con fuerza, el moreno se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero entonces, escuchó de nuevo la voz de Hermione más aumentada de lo normal debido a la canción que empezó a interpretar.

- ¡ME HAS VISTO SER FELIZ ENTRE TUS BRAZOSSSS!

- Esta mujer está loca, pero de remate.- Dijo Harry por lo bajo mientras la observaba seguir cantando.

- ¡TE HE VISTO AMAR Y HUÍR, COMO UN LADRÓN QUE SE DESCUIDA!

- Pero qué dice…

- ¡ME QUEMA EL SIN VIVIR…DE NO TENERTE…

- Si desde hace tres días me tiene a todas horas…

- ¡INTENTO SER VALIENTE Y MÁS FUERTE…CUANDO IMAGINO QUE OTROS BRAZOS…TE DISFRAZAN DE PASIÓN Y YO ME SIENTO…ENAMORADA!

- No, si lo último lleva días jurándomelo.

- ¡TEJIENDO LUNAS EN LA MADRUGADA. AUNQUE OTROS BRAZOS CALMEN MI DESEOO…EN CADA BESO SIN QUERER TE BUSCARÉ ÉHHH!

- ¿Qué brazos, qué besos?. Pero si ella no se los da a nadie más que a mí. A no ser que se esté refiriendo a Krum, pero eso fue en cuarto… ¿Él la besó?

- ¡ENAMORADA, AUNQUE HAYA OTRO QUE ME ENCIENDA EL ALMA…

- ¿Sería que Víctor le gustaba antes del hechizo?

- SERÁ EL SECRETO QUE LLEVO TAN DENTRO…

- Eso debe ser, porque ella nunca me ha dicho que él la besara.

- EL QUE EN EL FONDO ME DESNUDA LA VERDAD!

- ¿Qué verdad, que todo es producto de una poción amorosa?. Eso ya lo sabía…

- ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO HAY SÓLO UN PASO…

- Eso también lo sé…

- ENTRE LA VERDAD Y EL ENGAÑO…HAY UN OCÉANO DE DUDAS…

- Pues eso que ha cantado no lo pillo. Aunque quizás tenga relación con lo que pueda sentir ella cuando yo le digo que lo que siente no es real y ella asegura que sí.

- ¡ME AHOGO EN SOLEDAD EN MIS NAUFRAGIOS…

- Si nunca está sola…

- ME AFERRO A TU RECUERDO, Y ME ILUSIONO AUNQUE TE PIERDO, Y CADA NOCHE PIENSO EN TI AUNQUE ME HAGA DAÑO…

- Que piensa en mí está claro, que está ilusionada conmigo también, que me pierde con sus ilusiones que no se harán realidad porque a mí no me gusta también es verdad, pero eso de que cada noche piensa en mí aunque le duela…¿Por qué lo dice?. Si se supone que es súper feliz desde que está enamorada de forma artificial.

- ¡ENAMORADA, TEJIENDO LUNAS EN LA MADRUGADA, AUNQUE OTROS BRAZOS CALMEN MI DESEO, EN CADA BESO SIN QUERER TE BUSCARÉ, E...EÉ...ENAMORADA, AUNQUE HAYA OTRO QUE ME ENCIENDA EL ALMA, SERÁ EL SECRETO QUE LLEVO TAN DENTRO…EL QUE EN EL FONDO ME DESNUDA LA VERDAD!

- ¿Qué verdad, que me ama realmente como ella asegura?

Entonces Harry se fijó que Hermione lloró ante lo siguiente que pronunció con muchísimo sentimiento.

- ¡SE OLVIDARON LAS PALABRAS, LAS PROMESAS QUE BORDAMOS. SE ECLIPSARON NUESTROS SUEÑOS…HOY TU CORAZÓN SE ESCAPA Y NO TE TENGO…Y NO TE TENGOO.

- Creo que ya sé por qué llora.

- ¡ENAMORADA, TEJIENDO LUNAS EN LA MADRUGADA, AUNQUE OTROS BRAZOS CALMEN MI DESEO, EN CADA BESO SIN QUERER TE BUSCARÉ, É...

ENAMORADA, AUNQUE HAYA OTRO QUE ME ENCIENDA EL ALMA, SERÁ EL SECRETO QUE LLEVO TAN DENTROO EL QUE EN EL FONDO ME DESNUDA LA VERDAD!

- Hermione…

Entonces ella pronunció más bajo…

- Y yo me siento…Enamorada.

Y de repente se cayó al suelo. Harry comprendió que se había desmayado y no tardó nada en agarrar la escoba, abrir la ventana para poder salir y bajar en picado a por el cuerpo de su mejor amiga. Subiéndolo a su Saeta de Fuego y llevándolo a la enfermería en cuanto abrió el ventanal lo bastante para poder pasar.

- ¿Ya terminó el concierto?.- Preguntó la señora Pomfrey en tono animado mientras veía a Harry poner a Hermione en una cama cercana.

- Déjese de bromas, esto es serio. Ha perdido el conocimiento justo al terminar.

- No me extraña, semejante esfuerzo vocal ha debido gastar sus energías.

- Lo que me parece raro es que nadie saliese a detenerla.

- ¿Y por qué iban a hacerlo, señor Potter?. Todo el mundo está cenando. Yo no tenía hambre y por eso me quedé en mi puesto.

- ¿Se quedará muda?

- No, aunque es probable que esté sin hablar uno o dos días.

- ¿De veras?

- ¿No le preocupa?

- Más bien me alivia. Estoy empachado de Hermione por cualquier sentido. Nunca creí que diría esto de mi mejor amiga pero…me resulta molesta hasta cuando habla sin parar. ¿La poción también le provoca incontinencia verbal?

- Entre otras cosas.

- Joder…

- Mírelo por el lado bueno, si ella dejase de ser tan comunicativa, algo no marcharía bien con el hechizo.

- Yo no sé qué es peor, que Hermione me hable a todas horas o que no lo haga jamás.

- Entiendo que esté agobiado, Harry, pero comprenda que ella no puede reprimir todo lo que siente. Si lo hiciera, estallaría.

- ¿Eh?

- El amor que provoca la Amortentia es tan fuerte como caliente además de inflamable. Para que usted lo entienda mejor le diré que es como si ella tuviese dentro una gran bombona de butano. ¿Comprende?

- Más o menos. ¿Y qué tengo que hacer exactamente, no reprimirla?

- Pues sí. Entiendo que a veces se lo ordene, pero no abuse de esa orden porque podría provocar una catástrofe.

- La verdadera catástrofe es tener que aceptar sus besos sin sentir nada por ella, señora Pomfrey.

- Le comprendo, señor Potter. Es como si Hermione le diese repugnancia. ¿Verdad?

- Tanto no pero…admito que no me da gusto.

- Bueno, ya he terminado mi examen. Creo que despertará dentro de poco. Le he administrado una poción revitalizante además de un calmante para la inflamación de la garganta y una píldora que la hará saber a limón cuando ella le bese. Seguro que así será más soportable para usted.

- ¿Está de cachondeo?

- Pues no.

- Lo que me faltaba, mi sabor favorito en la pegajosa de mi mejor amiga. Si es que no se puede tener una vida más complicada que la mía. ¡Todo me pasa a mí. Mierda!

La señora Pomfrey se rió por lo bajo, comprendía perfectamente por qué decía eso, pero sabía también que cuando se enamorase de Hermione, la castaña dejaría de resultarle molesta o agobiante.

Había pasado los suficientes años en aquel colegio para saber que cuando dos mejores amigos se enamoraban, se convertían en la pareja perfecta además de dos personas súper felices.

Poppy sólo esperaba, que el enamoramiento de Harry no tardase mucho en producirse porque si por casualidad, fuese verdad que Hermione le amaba y no por la poción, ella se sentiría doblemente rechazada por su mejor amigo y eso sí que le haría sentir un dolor insoportable como para que le pudiese llevar al suicidio o incluso que decidiera marcharse del castillo.

- Harry…

- Diga, señora Pomfrey.

- Si por lo que sea Hermione se deshechiza y de verdad siente que le ama y usted sigue sin corresponderla, hágame el favor de decírselo con tacto porque de lo contrario le hará un daño enorme.

- Eso es lo mismo que me contó con lo de la poción.

- Ya, pero el dolor que ella sentirá ya no será artificial sino real, señor Potter, por eso debe usted hacer lo que esté en su mano para que Hermione no sufra más de lo que sentiría cualquier chica a la que le dan calabazas. ¿Me entiende?

- Sí señora. Aunque el tacto a la hora de decir las cosas nunca ha sido mi fuerte pero intentaré ser todo lo diplomático que pueda.

- Regresaré con el antídoto. Si cuando despierte Hermione se queja de algo, avíseme.

- Hasta luego, señora Pomfrey. Gracias por todo.

- De nada Harry. Cuide a su amiga. ¿Quiere?. Es una mujer extraordinaria aunque ahora esté hechizada y le resulte más una molestia que una bendición.

- No se preocupe, señora, yo siempre cuidaré a Hermione tanto como ella lo ha hecho y sigue haciendo conmigo.

La enfermera le sonrió antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hasta la otra habitación.

Harry se sentó en una silla esperando que Hermione despertase. Cuando la vio abrir los ojos se sintió aliviado. Ella se tapó la cara con la sábana en cuanto le vio a su lado. Eso hizo reír un poco a Harry.

- ¿Por qué te escondes de mí?

- Estoy muerta de vergüenza. Usé el Sonorus para cantarte mi canción favorita y seguro que lo escuchó todo Hogwarts. Qué horror… Cómo voy a mirar a la gente a la cara…

- Con la misma dignidad y orgullo que siempre has tenido. Además, Hermione, aunque en un principio pensé que habías perdido el juicio cuando te oí cantando a voz en grito, reconozco que fue una canción preciosa.

- ¿De verdad te gustó?

- Sí, pero no entiendo muy bien por qué la cantaste.

- Para que comprendieses lo que sentía cada vez que no estabas conmigo o cuando pones en duda que lo que siento no es real…En fin… Es sólo lo que tengo dentro, Harry.

- ¿Y por qué decías aquello de que aunque hubiese otros brazos calmando tu deseo me buscarías en cada beso?

- Porque tú siempre me has gustado, desde que era niña, pero eso no impidió que Víctor me besara en el baile y yo lo permitiese…

- Pues lo del beso nunca me lo contaste.

- Porque me daba vergüenza. Como a ti no te besaron hasta que tuviste quince años…Me pareció injusto haberme estrenado antes que tú. Pensé que eso te sentaría mal. Yo qué sé por qué no te lo dije Harry, no lo hice y ya está… No siempre tengo que contártelo todo…

- Eso último no te lo crees ni tú, Hermione.

- Pues sí me lo creo porque es cierto. Hay muchas cosas de mí que aún no conoces.

- Toma, y tú de mí tampoco. Todos tenemos secretos o vivencias que no nos gusta compartir…

- ¿Cómo los maltratos de tus tíos y primo?

- Es un buen ejemplo.

- Has debido pasarlo fatal todos esos años…

- La verdad es que sí. Pero ya no tengo que volver con ellos cuando termine el cole.

Como Voldemort está muerto no necesito la protección que me daba la casa de mis tíos por medio del juramento que hizo a Dumbledore mi tía Petunia.

- ¿Qué juramento?

- Otro día te lo contaré. ¿Te sientes mejor o no?

- Peor.

- ¿Por qué?

- Aún siento una vergüenza horrible y que seas tan comprensivo y me escuches no me está ayudando nada.

- ¿Y qué debo hacer, despreciarte?. Creí que eso te hacía daño.

- Más que nada, pero no sé qué decirte, Harry. Simplemente no me veo con fuerzas de mirarte a la cara.

- Pues yo quiero que lo hagas, Hermione.

- No.

- Te lo ordeno.

De manera automática, la castaña se retiró la sábana y ladeó el rostro donde había sonado la voz de Harry. Cuando el moreno la contempló, sonrió. Ella quiso agarrar la sábana otra vez pero Harry meneó la cabeza. Hermione volvió a obedecer.

- ¿Y ahora qué quieres que haga, cantar otra vez?

- No, que te limites a hablar conmigo mirándome.

- Ya lo estoy haciendo, Harry, y la verdad es que tienes unos ojos verdes preciosos. Son como esmeraldas, iguales que los de tu madre.

- Gracias.

- Te pareces tanto a ella…Aunque tienes toda la cara de tu padre, incluso su mismo estilo de gafas. Nadie puede dudar que seas hijo de James y Lily…

- ¿Acaso les has investigado?

- Qué pregunta Harry, por supuesto que sí. ¿Has olvidado que cuando estábamos en primero, fui yo quien te llevó a la Sala de trofeos de Quiddicth para que vieras el que ganó tu padre hace años?

- Lo tengo muy fresco en la memoria, es uno de los recuerdos más felices que conservo de mi infancia aquí.

- ¿Cómo son los demás?

- Bonitos, emocionantes, misteriosos… Todas nuestras aventuras me han aportado algo que me ha gustado, Hermione. Aunque creo que las más especiales de todas son dos muy concretas.

Una es la de las pruebas que pasamos hasta llegar a la piedra filosofal y la otra cuando por medio de Buckbeat rescatamos a Sirius.

Si no hubiese sido por tu intervención no lo habríamos logrado, así que gracias. Por tu ayuda, conseguí tener a mi padrino durante un tiempo. Nunca podré agradecértelo lo bastante.

- Haciéndome saber que lo valoras es suficiente para mí, Harry. ¿Puedo darte un beso?

- No.

- Por fa…

- Que no. Prefiero seguir hablando contigo un poco más. Así me siento más con mi verdadera amiga que con una especie de almorrana todo el día pegada a mi culo.

- Pero qué tierno eres…- Dijo ella con ironía. Harry se rió por lo bajo.

- Yo soy así, Hermione, parece mentira que te sorprenda.

- Me pregunto si también actuabas así con Ginny o Cho.

- Pues no. Esta honestidad brutal sólo la tengo contigo. Es una de las ventajas de que seas mi mejor amiga. No tengo que ocultar cómo soy realmente y la verdad es que me gusta que me conozcas con todas las cosas buenas y malas que puedo tener.

- Tú no tienes demasiado malo, Harry, más bien mucho bueno.

- Lo dices porque estás hechizada.

- No, lo digo porque lo pienso de verdad.

- Vale. Me lo creeré.

- Tengo hambre…

- Pues vámonos a comer algo. ¿Te sientes bien o tengo que llevarte en brazos como la última vez?

- Me gusta que me cojas pero prefiero caminar para no agobiarte mucho con mi cercanía.

- Gracias, Hermione.

- De nada, Harry. Haré lo posible porque te sientas a gusto a mi lado aunque no pueda cumplir todo lo que deseo contigo.

- No me pongas ejemplos, porque si tienen que ver algo con lo de hacerte hijos la verdad es que no quiero escucharlo.

- Jo…

- Deja de poner carita triste. No es propio de ti.

- Vete a la porra.- Ella le sacó la lengua, él se rió.

- Eres única en tu género, Hermione, aunque estés hechizada. Pero eso es lo que te hace especial.

- Tú sí que eres especial, Harry, y perdona por lo que te grité cuando te dije que eras raro. Bueno, algo raro sí eres, pero todos tenemos nuestras rarezas. Yo tengo un montón.

- Ya lo sé. ¿Te levantas o te levanto?

- Yo lo haré. Como me agarres aunque sea la mano soy capaz de tirar de ella y tumbarte encima mía para besarte como loca aunque a ti no te apetezca.

- Tienes razón, Hermione, levántate sin ayuda.

Una vez lo hubo hecho, se situó al lado de Harry y le dio un beso corto y suave en los labios. Él no se lo reprochó, sólo se puso en pie esperando que lo imitase.

Después de darle las gracias y despedirse de la Señora Pomfrey, la castaña se fue rumbo a las cocinas con su mejor amigo.

Donde cenaron todo lo que quisieron para luego darse las buenas noches y tomar caminos separados.

Como a Harry no le habían dado una habitación para él solo, regresó al dormitorio masculino mientras que Hermione se fue al punto donde le tocaba la guardia noctura.

Nada más entrar en el dormitorio de los chicos de séptimo, el moreno tuvo que soportar un cachondeo enorme en relación a la canción de Hermione que había sido oída por todo el castillo.

Lo peor fue cuando Ron y Dean se pusieron a imitar una voz exageradamente aguda y femenina pronunciando con descarada guasa…

- ¡ENAMORADA, AUNQUE OTROS BRAZOS CALMEN MI DESEO, EN CADA BESO SIN QUERER TE BUSCARÉ. ÉHHH!

Entonces movieron las pestañas en plan coqueto y dijeron imitando a Hermione… ¡TE QUIERO HARRY!

- La madre que os parió… ¡Seréis Cabrones!- Fue todo lo que se atrevió a replicar el moreno antes de meterse en el cuarto de baño dando un portazo.

Después de ponerse el pijama, lavarse los dientes y meterse en la cama, Harry tuvo que esconder la cara bajo la almohada para intentar amortiguar el sonido del cachondeo que aún mantenían sus compañeros. Aunque todos se callaron cuando sintieron temblar las camas.

Gracias a la rabia de Harry, reinó la paz. Y él no tardó demasiado en tranquilizarse lo bastante para que el fenómeno desapareciera y pudiera dormirse de una vez.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Mi frase cómica favorita de este capítulo, y que me produce la carcajada cada vez que la releo, es ésta…

"- ¡Harry Potter, te amo, te adoro, te idolatro, y si no me perdonas, te juro que me mato!"

Jojojojojojooo… Menuda Hermione estoy poniendo. ¡Me encanta!

Pasando a otra cosa…

Quiero decir algo acerca de esos mensajes tipo "¡Sube pronto!".

Agradezco muchísimo vuestro interés, tanto a los nuevos/as lectores/as como a los antiguos, pero yo tengo una vida que nada tiene que ver con estar todo el día escribiendo fics y sí mucho con la de una mujer adulta de 30 años como soy.

Es decir, además de trabajar de 9 de la mañana a las 2 de la tarde de lunes a viernes, cuando llego a mi casa a eso de las tres pm tengo que atender otros asuntos. Para rematar, los lunes exclusivamente, almuerzo en el pueblo del colegio porque a partir de las tres de la tarde y hasta las seis que salimos, tenemos reuniones y demás cosas relacionadas con el colegio o los padres de nuestros/as alumnos/as.

Quien tenga una vida basada en el ocio y el tiempo libre y eso le posibilite no hacer nada más que escribir fics o leerlos, por mí estupendo. Pero yo, no estoy en esas circunstancias. Por eso os pido paciencia y ruego que no me agobiéis con lo de "Actualiza ya que no aguanto" porque cuando os ponéis en ese plan, se me quitan las ganas de hacerlo. A lo mejor es porque soy Acuario y somos rebeldes por naturaleza…

En serio, cuando me siento presionada o noto que lo intentan, me sale la vena ésa de "Pues ahora no lo hago y te fastidias". Aunque sinceramente, no suele ocurrirme a menudo.

La verdad es que el no subir capítulo a diario (las pocas veces que lo he hecho ha habido quién se ha quejado de lo rápido que voy y que no le da tiempo a leerse el anterior antes de subir yo el nuevo) no es porque no quiera sino porque no siempre puedo y por otra parte, yo no escribo a diario sino según se van ocurriendo cosas y eso es algo que no dispone de un calendario establecido.

Espero que entendáis lo que intento deciros. Si os lo tomáis bien o mal no es problema mío pero desde luego nadie podrá achacarme que no he sido honesta con vosotros/as. Nos veremos en el quinto cap que ya está en proceso de creación y si todo va bien lo subiré antes del sábado.

Sed felices y cuidaros mucho. Gracias por el apoyo que estáis mostrando en esta historia y que también me habéis dado en otras más antiguas. Un besazo. RAkAoMi. ;-)


	5. Amor vergonzoso

****

Nota de la autora:

Sábado, 10 de Noviembre de 2007.

Aquí vamos con el quinto capítulo. Prestad atención a lo del avioncito, en mi opinión personal, es lo más cómico de todo. Os juro que lloré de risa escribiendo aquello. Aunque no es el único puntazo del cap. Porque hay otra cosa, que cada vez que la releo me da la risa tonta. A ver si sois capaces de descubrirla. Un beso fuerte. RAkAoMi. ;-)

* * *

**Cap. 5. "Amor vergonzoso."**

Nada más bajar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, el moreno se encontró con una sonriente Hermione que en cuanto le vio, pronunció un alto y claro…

- ¡Harrytínnnnnn!

Haciéndole caer de golpe al suelo cuando ella se echó en sus brazos empezando a besarle con ganas.

- ¡Mmfff. Her…- Dijo los pocos segundos en que la castaña se apartó para coger aire.- mione. Mmmf!- Harry se estaba asfixiando.- ¡Quítate de enmfff cima!

Al ver que su súplica fue ignorada, se vio obligado a empujar a su mejor amiga fuera de su alcance.

Ella siempre fue una mujer persistente, así que no se dio por vencida y volvió a saltar sobre él, besándole con más ganas y fuerzas que antes.

Harry se enfadó. Y cuando Hermione sintió temblar el suelo de piedra supo que estaba en peligro. Entonces sí que se apartó, mirándole asustada cuando vio la expresión con que él la contemplaba.

- Per…Perdona.- Dijo sinceramente.- No pensé que…te sentase tan mal.

- ¿Ah no?.- Cuestionó Harry intentando calmarse antes de que temblase algo más que el suelo.- ¿Y no llevo con éste, 4 días, diciéndote QUE NO ME BESES MÁS?

- Es que…es como una adicción para mí, lo necesito…

- ¡PUES TE AGUANTAS. COMO SIGAS POR ESTE CAMINO DE ACOSADORA FANÁTICA, VOY A TENER QUE TOMAR MEDIDAS EXTREMAS, HERMIONE, AUNQUE IMPLIQUEN HACERTE DAÑO!

- Se… ¿Serías capaz de pegarme?

- ¡SI NO VIESE OTRA OPCIÓN SÍ!. Aunque reconozco que me crearía un enorme cargo de conciencia…

¡Pero tienes que entender que cuando te comportas más como una posesa que como una chica corriente, en vez de atracción por ti lo que siento es aversión!

- Entonces es verdad que te repugno…

Ella empezó a sollozar y Harry se sintió fatal, pero no quería demostrarlo.

Intentó relajarse para dejar de producir el temblor en el suelo y también para no asustar más a Hermione.

Cuando lo consiguió, decidió acercarse a ella, pero su mejor amiga no quiso mirarle. Le dio la espalda y se dejó caer al suelo, haciéndose una pelota mientras seguía llorando con ganas.

- Lo he…sob…vuelto a…sob…hacer… ¿Verdad?. Te he…avergonzado otra vez y… ¡A mí misma también!. ¡Buaaaaaaaaaa!

- Ay no…no llores así. ¡No lo soporto!

- ¡Buuuu…uuh…!

- ¿Estás mejor?

- ¡No!. ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

- ¡Hermione por favor, ya basta!

- ¡Soy patética. Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

- ¡Pues sí, pero no es culpa tuya sino de la puñetera poción que te hace actuar de forma tan anti-tú!

- ¡Eso es lo malo, Harry, que en realidad sí soy yo!

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¡A que todas estas caras de mí que estás viendo en 4 días, son reales. Yo soy así, lo que pasa es que nunca las había mostrado porque hasta la Amortentia no me había enamorado a lo bestia de alguien. Y encima tú no me crees!

- ¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga si estás bajo el influjo de una poderosa poción amorosa?

- ¡Porque tú me conoces desde hace siete años, y deberías saber cuándo soy sincera!

- Pero es que no puedo confiar en que lo seas, Hermione, haces cosas realmente estúpidas y exageradas cuando no anormales. ¿Quién se creería que pudieses ser sexy o apasionada cuando no súper sensual si siempre has dado la apariencia de ser seria, estudiosa, responsable y nada frívola?

De repente ella se calmó, y después de retirarse las lágrimas, preguntó con timidez…

- ¿De verdad me ves así?

- Yo y todo el castillo. ¿De qué te extraña?

- No… me refiero a… Si es verdad que te parezco sexy, apasionada y súper sensual…

- Pues…

- Harry por fa…Respóndeme…

- Sí, Hermione, así te veo. Bueno, de otras muchas formas también, pero esas cosas las he descubierto gracias a la Amortentia que aún invade tu cuerpo.

- Y si…cuando me diesen el antídoto… Yo…actuase así contigo en el caso de que de verdad te amase… ¿También te agobiarías o me aceptarías?

- Dependería de si me hubiese enamorado de ti. Supongo que si fuese el caso, no me molestaría en absoluto y por supuesto que lo aceptaría. No creo que a ningún chico le incomode que la chica que ama, se muestre sexy, apasionada y súper sensual con él.

- Entonces yo seré así contigo si después de la poción siento que te amo realmente.

- Contando con que yo te corresponda. ¿O vas a seguir acosándome cuando recuperes la normalidad?

- No. Yo jamás lo haría. Tú sabes que siempre te he respetado mucho.

- No más que yo a ti. Aunque no sepa bien cómo demostrártelo.

- Sí que lo haces bien, Harry, y más a menudo de lo que piensas. Sobre todo cuando me apoyas sin importar qué. O cuando te quedas conmigo aunque los demás estén en mi contra. ¿Entiendes?

- Todo, Hermione. Gracias por aclarármelo.

- De nada. ¿Me dejas que te bese?

- No.

- Sólo un poquito…

- Que no.

- ¡Por faaaa!

- Pero qué pesada eres. ¡He dicho que no y punto!

- Jo…

- Deja de ponerme cara de sufridora, que no va nada contigo.

- Mira que eres insensible a veces.

- Lo que soy es honesto. Cuando te deshechicen me lo agradecerás.

Eso, y que haya hecho lo posible por que tú misma no te ridiculices demasiado. Aunque confieso que no me lo pones nada fácil.

- Aguafiestas…

- Pues tú pareces una obsesa más que una enamorada mía. Así que deja ya de quejarte y vámonos a desayunar antes de que me desmaye de hambre.

- ¡Pero luego tienes que dejar que te dé besitos!

- ¡QUE NO, QUE NO Y MIL VECES NO!

- ¡Pues ya no te quiero, ea!- Hermione se cruzó de brazos, Harry se rió por lo bajo.

- Si eso fuese verdad, te aseguro que lo celebraría con Confeti y una fiesta bestial.

- ¡No seas cruel, Harry, me haces daño!

- Mentira. No te estás tocando el corazón.

- ¡Es otro tipo de daño que también duele mucho!

- ¿Y dónde exactamente te duele?

- ¡En el orgullo, la autoestima y el amor propio. Los tengo hechos mierda por tu culpa, gracias por preguntar. SO CRETINO!. Pfrrr...

Cuando él le vio sacarle la lengua y escuchó la pedorreta que le hizo ella con la boca, se partió de risa tanto…para tirarse al suelo.

Hermione siguió enfurruñada durante un buen rato. Haciendo más sonidos que demostraban su molestia.

Harry rodó por la alfombra muerto de risa. No se lo había pasado tan bien en mucho tiempo, aunque tenía que reconocerse que no estaba bonito que fuese a costa de su mejor amiga.

Quien además de las pedorretas, había empezado a farfullar cosas por lo bajo que él no podía escuchar pero que hicieron que se riese más todavía hasta que se le saltaron las lágrimas y empezaron a dolerle las costillas. Ahí fue cuando él decidió calmarse.

Sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara, ni borrar lo rojo que se había puesto por el ataque que había sufrido, Harry miró a Hermione con clara diversión en el rostro y le dijo…

- ¿Nos vamos a comer o prefieres que te deje sola?

- ¡Sola ni hablar!.- Respondió ella levantándose del suelo con ímpetu y ofreciéndole una mano que él agarró para incorporarse más fácilmente.-¡Yo contigo al fin del mundo si hace falta!.- Añadió Hermione con mucha convicción.- Pero no me dejes sola si no quieres que me suicide.

- ¿Y por qué lo harías?

Ella agachó un poco la cara al responder con tristeza…

- Porque cuando no estás conmigo me siento vacía y también que nada tiene sentido. Ni siquiera mi vida.

- Exagerada…

- No Harry, sincera, que es distinto.

- Dejemos el tema si no quieres deprimirme. Vámonos a comer que si no luego nos suenan las tripas y los Slytherin se ríen de nosotros en Pociones.

- Cuando les haya partido la boca por reírse de ti, se les quitarán las ganas de hacerlo otra vez.

- ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan agresiva?

- Desde que supe que te amaba con toda mi alma.

"_Maldita Amortentia…_

_Si eso me lo hubiese dicho sin estar influenciada por la poción, me la habría comido a besos. Pero no puedo asegurar que haya sido sincera cuando se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo actuando como una chiflada."_

- Vámonos a desayunar, Hermione, no lo digo más.

* * *

- ¡Abre la boca, Harry, di aaa!.- Pronunció Hermione acercándole una cucharada de leche con cereales. El moreno la cerró moviendo la cara de manera negativa.- ¡Venga, ojitos lindos, di aaaa!

Harry repitió el gesto con más ganas que antes. Ella no se dio por vencida.

- ¿Te hago el avioncito?.- Hermione movió la cuchara como si fuese un avión planeando y haciendo también el sonido del motor la acercó a la boca de Harry añadiendo…-¡Ésta por papá!

- ¡Ni se te ocurra meterme la cuchara en la boca!.- Dijo él al verle las intenciones. No sirvió de nada, porque antes de que la cerrase, Hermione le metió cereales.

- ¡Ésta por mamá!

- ¡Me quieres dejar tranqmmm!

- ¡Ésta por tiiii!

- ¡Hermionffff!

- ¡Y ésta por mí!. ¿A que está rico?- Ella movió las pestañas de forma coqueta, Harry escupió lo último que Hermione le había metido en la boca.

Cuando vio la mirada que él le estaba dedicando, tragó saliva.

- ¿Quieres tortitas?- Sugirió Harry en un tono tranquilo que denotaba todo lo contrario.

La castaña negó, él sonrió de manera tétrica. Ella volvió a tragar saliva.

- ¡Pero si están muy buenas. Toma!

De repente, Harry agarró la mandíbula de Hermione, hizo fuerza y cuando ella la abrió de manera involuntaria, le metió tres trozos grandes de tortitas que la hicieron toser hasta escupirlas.

- Para que aprendas.- Dijo el moreno de forma seria.

Hermione miró sus ojos, luego el plato de ella, de nuevo los ojos de Harry y cuando entendió que con lo de los cereales le había obligado a aceptar algo que no quería, se puso a llorar con ganas, haciendo que todo Gryffindor la mirase.

- Basta.- Ordenó Harry sin abandonar la seriedad.- Todo el mundo te está mirando. Deja de llamar la atención, me estás avergonzando.

- ¡PUES TE JODES!.- Pronunció con ímpetu tirándole el cacao por la cabeza.- ¡Más me avergüenzas tú cuando me tratas con desprecio. Ojalá se te atragante el desayuno!

Sin añadir otra cosa, Hermione salió del banco y abandonó el Gran Comedor con tanta furia que ningún estudiante se atrevió a cruzarse en su camino.

- Te va a costar calmarla, Harry.- Dijo Colin Creevey en su tono entusiasta de siempre.- ¡Aunque seguro que lo consigues. No hay nada que el gran Harry Potter no logre!

"_Otro loco."_- Pensó el moreno mirando su plato con atención.- _"Estoy rodeado de imbéciles. La única persona que no me parecía estúpida era Hermione, pero ahora me resulta retrasada mental. Como la señora Pomfrey no se de prisa por terminar el antídoto quien se va a suicidar voy a ser yo. Merlín, tengo que salir de aquí."_

- ¿Dónde vas Harry?.- Volvió a preguntar el chico que tanto le admiraba.- ¿Puedo acompañarte?

- No.

- Si vas a entrenar cogeré la cámara. Necesito rellenar un álbum nuevo.

Harry se giró y puso sus manos en la mesa Gryffindor con fuerza, mirando a Colin de tal manera que él también tragó saliva.

- Escúchame bien, Colin, si me vuelves a sacar otra foto en lo que queda de curso te juro que te hago tragar la cámara sin usar la magia. ¿Me has comprendido?

- Ssí.

- Y no me sigas más, ya tengo bastante con Hermione.

- Pe…Pero Harry yo…nunca pensé que mi fascinación por ti te molestase tanto…

- Pues ahora sí lo sabes.

Si es cierto que me respetas, me harás el favor de no acosarme con la cámara o pidiéndome autógrafos para tus amigos. Llevo muchos años aguantando gilipolleces de la gente que dice admirarme y ya me he cansado. Hazme caso, Colin, no me obligues a tomar medidas extremas contra ti. Nunca me has caído mal pero no quiero que me persigas más con tu cámara mágica.

- De…De acuerdo Harry. Te dejaré tranquilo a partir de ahora.

- Bien.

- ¿Podré al menos animarte en los partidos de Quidditch?

- Sí. No eres el único que lo hace.

- Perdona que te sintieras agobiado por mi culpa, nunca fue mi intención.

- Lo sé, Colin. Hasta luego.

- Que tengas un buen día, Harry.

- Lo dudo.

El ojiverde abandonó el Gran Comedor mientras el chico rubio tomaba conciencia de todo lo que le había dicho el moreno. Cuando lo comprendió, entendió por qué Harry estaba molesto.

Colin sólo sintió compasión por él, porque una parte de sí, le hizo ver que aunque a ojos de cualquiera la fama era muy atractiva, debía ser realmente insoportable para quien la vivía de continuo. Sobre todo para alguien como Harry, que sólo quería sentirse un chico normal. Y si antes fue famoso por ser "el niño que vivió" ahora despertaba pasiones por haber salvado al mundo mágico de Voldemort.

Después de meditarlo mucho, Colin llegó a la conclusión que haría caso a la petición de Harry Potter. No volvería a molestarle con su fiebre fan, pero igualmente seguiría apoyándole de forma incondicional porque en el fondo, jamás dejaría de admirarle.

* * *

- ¿Por qué estás triste?.- Preguntó la voz suave y dulce de Luna Lovegood, tomando asiento en la loseta de piedra que estaba justo al lado de la que ocupaba Hermione.

- Porque Harry no me quiere.- Ella tragó lágrimas.- Y en el desayuno me metió tres trozos grandes de tortitas y por poco me ahogo. ¡Y todo por mi culpa. Porque yo le di de comer cereales sin él quererlo. Soy horrible, Luna!

- No es cierto, Hermione. Tú eres una persona muy buena, y siempre has cuidado muy bien de Harry. ¿Por qué hiciste lo de los cereales?

- ¡Es que me hacía ilusión darle de comer. Pero no pensé que eso le ofendería tanto. Buaaaaaaa!

- Cálmate.- La rubia le dio palmaditas suaves en la espalda.- Esta reacción no es propia de ti.

He oído que estás hechizada por la poción "Amortentia" y sé que eso te produce comportamientos antinaturales además de sentir un amor ardiente y más que peligroso.

Si no lo controlas puede destruirte, incluso llevarte al suicidio. Y la verdad es que no me gustaría que murieses.

Tú y Harry Potter sois dos personas buenísimas que yo siempre he admirado mucho. Si uno de los dos desapareciera de este mundo, yo sentiría que le falta algo. Tendría menos magia sin vosotros.

- ¡Gracias!.- Exclamó la castaña echándose en sus brazos y llorando aún con ganas.- ¡Eres muy buena. Y yo me siento fatal por haberte llamado Lunática a tus espaldas!

La rubia de grandes ojos azules sonrió con afecto al mirar a la castaña. Sin abandonar su dulzura en la voz, respondió…

- No eres la primera persona que lo hace, Hermione. Y a mí hace años que no me molesta. Yo sé que muchos piensan que soy muy rara y que estoy loca, pero como dice mi padre... Los verdaderos locos son los que siguen a otros locos, y como nadie me sigue yo sé que estoy cuerda.

- Es verdad, Luna, eres una mujer muy rara.- Pronunció Hermione con la cara apoyada en el pecho de la Ravenclaw.- Pero tienes una dulzura innata que inspira mucha confianza.- Entonces levantó el rostro mirándola.- Y además calmante.- Hermione le sonrió.- Me siento mucho mejor después de haber charlado contigo. Gracias por haberme consolado.

- No Hermione, gracias a ti por permitírmelo.

- Ni que necesitaras mi permiso.

- Bueno… Me daba vergüenza acercarme a ti porque…impones mucho y…me daba miedo que tú también me rechazaras como hace casi todo el mundo.

- Qué malas somos las personas a veces, joder.

- Eso es normal, Hermione. Todos llevamos la maldad dentro. La cuestión está en saber controlarla para que no te convierta en un monstruo. Y yo no creo que tú lo seas.

Mucho menos después de habernos librado de Voldemort. Incluso salvaste la vida de Snape, y aquí hay más de un estudiante que se muere por aplicarle más de un Cruciatus o incluso un Avada Kedavra. Pero yo sé que tú serías incapaz de hacer algo así a no ser que no tuvieras elección. Tú eres alguien muy noble y bueno, Hermione Granger, y quien te diga lo contrario miente.

- Gracias Luna, muchísimas gracias.

- De nada. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora, más tranquila?

- Y querida también. Gracias otra vez.

- Nuevamente de nada. ¿Dónde ibas antes de refugiarte en esta esquina oscura?

- A matarme.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque Harry no me quiere, y creo que me desprecia, y también pienso que después de lo que le hice en el desayuno no querrá mi compañía nunca más. Ni siquiera como amiga.

Yo…no sé qué voy a hacer para recuperarle, Luna. Creo que lo de los cereales ha rebasado su límite de paciencia conmigo.

¿Y si me dice que no quiere ni verme por el castillo?. ¡Cómo voy a soportar escuchar algo así!

Los ojos marrones de Hermione volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. La rubia la cobijó en su pecho, acariciando la espalda de la castaña con mimo.

- Él nunca te diría eso.- Pronunció Luna con delicadeza.- Harry te quiere muchísimo, siempre lo ha hecho. También te admira y respeta toneladas. Todo Hogwarts sabe que es así.

Por muy hechizada que estés con la Amortentia o por muy insoportable que tú pienses que le pareces, o incluso si él mismo te lo llamase…te aseguro, que nunca podría decirte que no quiere verte por el castillo.

Y también creo que si te matas por culpa de la desesperación que te produce el que te rechace o que se enfade contigo, Harry no se sentiría aliviado de que ya no existas sino todo lo contrario. Si él te pierde, Hermione, el mundo se le vendrá abajo.

- No es cierto…

- Sí que lo es. Tú siempre has sido su apoyo más sincero y profundo. Sin ti y tu presencia, Harry Potter está simplemente perdido.

- ¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo?

- Porque te necesita desesperadamente para todo. Incluso para las cosas más tontas o insignificantes.

- Hace años que eso ha dejado de cumplirse. Sobre todo con la magia. Harry es lo suficiente autónomo para que no necesite mi supervisión en los hechizos.

- Pero sí le resulta imprescindible para sentirse persona, Hermione. Porque tú lo has hecho así.

- No entiendo lo que intentas decirme, Luna.

- Es bien simple, Hermione. Tú has criado a Harry. Él ha crecido a tu lado, siguiendo tus consejos y sintiendo tu apoyo incondicional.

Hoy es como es gracias a ti y si tú dejas de estar a su lado como lo has estado siempre, estoy segura que la existencia no tendrá sentido para él, porque tú lo eres todo. Incluso sus ganas de no rendirse a la muerte cuando ha estado en peligro de que ella le alcanzase por medio de Voldemort y sus Mortífagos.

Él te debe la vida…y también la infancia feliz que ha pasado aquí. Hasta te debe que pudiese disfrutar de su padrino antes de que le perdiésemos por aquel velo.

- Eso último lo sé, él me lo dijo…

- Entonces no te deprimas, no tienes por qué. Te aseguro que Harry James Potter Evans te valora tanto como ni tú misma imaginas. Y estoy convencida de que si le abandonaras, le harías un daño mayor que el que pudo sentir cuando perdió a Sirius.

- ¿De verdad lo crees?

- Sí.

- ¿Entonces por qué parece no soportarme desde que estoy hechizada?

- Porque te has vuelto muy pesada y agobiante. Tú no lo ves por culpa de la poción, pero es así, Hermione. No sólo has cambiado tu manera de actuar hacia Harry sino que incluso pareces más fanática que las chicas que te atacaron el otro día.

- ¿Te has enterado?

- Sí, una de ellas es de Ravenclaw también. La oí presumiendo ante sus amigas del daño que te había hecho junto a las otras chicas. Pero no te preocupes, le di su merecido.

- ¿Haciendo qué?

- Después de llamarla de todo menos bonita la convertí en cucaracha y la metí en un tarro irrompible. Sus amigas me pidieron que la liberase pero yo me negué. Y como todo el mundo me tiene por chiflada, ninguna osó plantarme cara. Como ves, a veces es bueno que te tomen por loca.

Luna se rió por lo bajo, Hermione agarró su cintura. La rubia la miró con cariño sincero.

- ¿Sabes una cosa, Luna?. Tú no estás loca, chiflada y tampoco lunática. Sino más cuerda que lo que cree mucha gente de sí misma.

Tienes mucha magia y no por ser bruja precisamente. No sólo sabes escuchar, sino que eres capaz de aliviar el sufrimiento y la tristeza, porque incluso en tu voz, existe una gran dulzura, y eso sólo demuestra que eres una persona bellísima.

Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla. A la rubia de ojos azules se le saltaron las lágrimas. Era la primera vez en siete años, que alguien de aquel castillo le daba una muestra de cariño.

La castaña retiró las lágrimas de la Ravenclaw antes de que cayesen. Tras ese bonito gesto, Luna sonrió agradecida, abrazando a la Gryffindor y pronunciando un "Gracias" tan sincero, que la prefecta volvió a llorar, pero esta vez de manera silenciosa y sintiendo de todo menos tristeza o aflicción.

- ¿Nos vamos a dar un paseo?.- Propuso la Ravenclaw con una sonrisa amable.- ¿O aún tienes ganas de seguir llorando?

- No, ya estoy bien. Me apetece tomar té con Hagrid. ¿Te gustaría eso?

- Sí. ¿Crees que me aceptará?. Él no toma té más que con vosotros tres.

- No creo que le importe añadirte a su círculo de amigos, Luna. Yo ya lo he hecho con el mío.

- Me… ¿Me consideras tu amiga ahora?

- Por supuesto que sí. Después de lo bien que te has portado conmigo, no podría considerarte menos que eso.

- ¡Graciass!

- No me abraces tan fuerte que me ahogas.- Pronunció la Gryffindor con dificultad pero sin perder la sonrisa. Luna se apartó enseguida.

- Perdona. A veces no controlo mi efusividad.

Hermione le sonrió. Los ojos celestes de la alumna oficial más rechazada de todo Hogwarts, brillaron con alegría.

Entonces se levantó y cuando la castaña lo hizo, la agarró de la mano.

Por primera vez en siete años de colegio, la rubia de Ravenclaw pensó que por fin tenía alguien a quien a partir de ahora, podría llamar amiga. Y mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a Hermione hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, sonrió feliz.

* * *

Hermione había tenido razón, a Hagrid no le molestó que Luna fuese con ella a tomar el té. La saludó con la misma alegría que a la castaña y cuando la Gryffindor dijo que era su nueva amiga, el semigigante obsequió a la rubia con la pasta más grande de la fuente.

La Ravenclaw pasó una tarde estupenda, y cuando regresó al castillo aún acompañada de Hermione, nada más abrir las puertas, se encontró de frente con Harry Potter.

Quien la saludó con amabilidad antes de seguir su camino hacia la cabaña de Hagrid sin mirar a su mejor amiga en ningún momento.

La castaña agachó la cabeza, Luna le dio un suave apretón de manos como muestra de apoyo.

- No te deprimas otra vez, Hermione, verás como pronto se le pasa el enfado y vuelve a ser tu amigo.

- Lo dudo.- Dijo con aflicción.- Le eché el cacao por la cabeza, y sé que Harry es muy pasota cuando está enfadado con alguien, no creo que me dirija la palabra durante un tiempo.

- Pues allá él. Tú no debes mostrar que eso te afecta porque si ve que te puede, se apuntará un tanto a su favor. ¿Entiendes?

- Sí. Pero es que yo quiero estar con él, Luna, le amo…

- No es verdad, y tú lo sabes. El amor que sientes es producto de la Amortentia, cuando te deshechices, volverás a ver a Harry Potter como tu mejor amigo.

- ¡No, yo sé que no será así. Seguiré viéndole como el hombre de mi vida y él seguirá ignorándome y negándose a quererme.

Luego terminaremos el colegio y estoy segura que desaparecerá de mi vida para siempre. Algún día se enamorará de una mujer a la que querrá de verdad. Se casará con ella y tendrá la familia que siempre ha deseado.

Yo me enteraré de todo por El Profeta y entonces sí que me moriré realmente. Porque sé que no soportaré ver a Harry con otra distinta a mí!

- No llores más, por favor. No te hagas más daño. Harry no se merece que sufras tanto por él si no está enamorado de ti.

- ¡No puedo evitarlo, Luna, es algo que escapa a mi control. Me duele que Harry no me quiera más que como una simple amiga, pero lo que me duele más todavía es que ahora esté enfadado y me ignore tanto como para no mirarme cuando me tiene delante!

- Te entiendo, pero debes sobreponerte. Si Harry vuelve y sigue viéndote deprimida seguirá huyendo de ti.

Yo creo que él te pediría disculpas si te viese tranquila y actuando como la Hermione de siempre. Aquella con la que podía hablar de cualquier cosa y que siempre le escuchaba por muy enfadada que pudiera estar con él o el resto del mundo. ¿Entiendes?

- Sí.

- ¿Entonces qué vas a hacer?

- Tragarme lo que siento e intentar no comportarme como todo lo que no sea yo de manera natural.

- Genial, seguro que así, Harry volverá a hablarte pronto.

- Pero no me dejará besarle…

- Es lo más probable. Ten en cuenta que él se siente agobiado por tu amor artificial.

- ¡Que es real!

- No, Hermione, y tú lo sabes.

- ¿Y cómo puedes asegurarlo?

- Porque antes de la Amortentia, jamás demostraste nada ajeno a una verdadera amistad hacia Harry.

- Que no lo reflejara no quiere decir que no lo sintiera. ¡Y yo lo siento, de verdad que sí. Yo amo a Harry Potter, y por ese amor soy capaz de cualquier cosa, incluso de dar mi vida por salvar la suya!

- Eso no lo dudo. Pero ese sacrificio también lo haría una verdadera amiga. Y tú lo eres.

- Yo ya no sé lo que soy o dejo de ser, Luna. Lo único que tengo claro es que la Amortentia me ha traído más penas que alegrías. Porque por culpa de ella, ahora Harry me odia.

- No es verdad.

- Sí lo es.

- Que no. Simplemente está molesto por lo que le hiciste en el desayuno.

Lo que tienes que hacer es dejarle tranquilo durante un tiempo. Limítate a hacer tu vida normal dentro de Hogwarts sin contar con él para nada. Puede que cuando Harry note que eres tú quien le ignora, busque la manera de acercarse a ti para recuperarte.

- ¿En serio?

- Que sí mujer. Harry Potter será un chico poco corriente, pero igualmente le gusta ser el centro de atención de cualquier chica, y tú eres la que más le importa, y no hace falta que te explique por qué. ¿Verdad?

- Sí.

- Venga, vamos a explorar un poco el castillo. Me gustaría que me enseñaras el tablero de ajedrez que atravesasteis cuando estabais en primero y buscabais la piedra filosofal. ¿Sería eso posible?

- No lo sé, pero no perdemos nada por intentar localizarlo.

- Verás como nos lo pasamos bien.

* * *

- ¿Cómo va el antídoto para Hermione, Harry?

- Lento, pero seguro. La señora Pomfrey cree que estará listo en tres días. ¿Crees que Hermione volverá a la normalidad en cuanto se lo beba?

- Supongo que sí, ya que anula los efectos de la poción. ¿Te sientes muy agobiado por ella?

- Tanto como no soy capaz de describirte, Hagrid. Pero en el fondo, sigue siendo mi mejor amiga y por eso no puedo odiarla o sentir un verdadero rechazo hacia ella.

Lo único que no soporto es que me bese tanto y se empeñe en intentar conquistarme a todas horas con sus demostraciones pasionales o incluso usando una voz sexy…

Lo que intento decir es que Hermione me gustaba más cuando era seria, petulante, sabelotodo y marimandona.

Así es como la he conocido y tratado durante siete años y la chica que está a mi lado todo el tiempo desde hace con éste cuatro días, no es nada parecida a mi amiga de toda la vida sino a una loca que parece obsesionada con hacerme un hijo…

Hagrid se rió un poco.

- No me imagino a Hermione queriendo desnudarte y haciéndote cosas que los jóvenes llamáis "Equus".

- Equis, Hagrid. Aunque entiendo a lo que te refieres y te digo, que ella sería muy capaz de hacerlo si yo no se lo impidiese por medio de alguna orden.

- Ah, sí, buena idea. Ninguna persona bajo el influjo de la Amortentia puede desobedecer una orden directa de la persona objeto de su "deseo".

- La señora Pomfrey me lo explicó claramente. Eso, y otras cosas. Aunque la que más me preocupa es que Hermione podría sufrir un paro cardíaco si se sintiese muy rechazada por mí.

- Eso sin duda es un riesgo que no debes correr.

- ¿Y qué debo hacer entonces, Hagrid. Actuar como si nada?.

¡Me avergonzó haciéndome tragar los cereales y luego me echó el cacao por la cabeza cuando se enfadó conmigo por meterle en la boca trozos de tortita a la fuerza. No entiendo por qué se puso tan digna cuando yo sufrí una doble humillación por su culpa!

- Haz el favor de calmarte. Como sigas haciendo estallar las tazas voy a tener que comprar más y no sería lo mismo. Las que tú has usado durante tres años me las regaló Madame Maxime.

- Perdona. ¿Aún tenéis contacto?

- Sólo por cartas. Ella sigue sin querer aceptar que es gigante. En fin… ¿Has decidido ya lo que vas a hacer para arreglar las cosas con Hermione?

- Nada. Que se disculpe ella primero.

- No seas rencoroso, Harry, es de tu mejor amiga de quien estamos hablando.

- Por eso mismo. Si Hermione estuviera en sus cabales seguro que jamás me habría echado el cacao por lo alto…

- ¿Ah no, tengo que recordarte que tiene un genio terrible cuando se enfada y que eso la lleva a actuar de manera vengativa. Es que has olvidado lo que hizo con Umbridge en quinto?

- No.

- ¿Y recuerdas también que fue su manera de castigarla por lo que le había hecho a tu mano?

- Sí.

- ¿Y todavía dudas de si debes disculparte con ella?. Por supuesto que lo harás. ¿Y sabes por qué?. Porque siempre ha sido tu mejor amiga y ha cuidado muchísimo de ti.

Ahora tú debes demostrarle que te preocupas lo suficiente para no perder la amistad que tenéis desde hace siete años.

- Tú dices eso porque eres alguien muy leal a tus amigos, Hagrid, pero yo no sé si lo soy en la misma medida.

- No, tú lo eres más todavía, igual que lo fue tu padre con su pandilla.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí. Déjame decirte una cosa, Harry. Por mucho que Remus, Sirius, Peter y James pudiesen discutir o enfadarse, siempre encontraban la manera de hacer las paces. Porque para ellos, su amistad era lo primero.

- Eso no le impidió a Peter traicionar a mis padres pasándose al lado de Voldemort y diciéndole su paradero.

- Ya, pero durante los años que estuvieron en el colegio, no ha existido otro grupo de amigos más unidos que el que ellos tenían. Aunque me atrevería a apostar, que la lealtad que se profesaban era idéntica a la que Hermione te ha demostrado siempre. Por eso creo que no debes perderla, Harry, conserva a tu mejor amiga contigo.

A pesar de que ahora te parezca molesta por culpa de la Amortentia, te aseguro que la echarás muchísimo de menos si permites que se aleje de ti por culpa de un enfado tonto.

- Hermione nunca se alejará de mí, no soporta estar sin mi compañía demasiado tiempo. Y todo por culpa de esa maldita poción que ha alterado su personalidad convirtiéndola en algo que es totalmente contrario a ella y que yo no soporto de ninguna manera.

- Pues yo creo, que en tu fuero interno, Hermione te gusta de cualquier forma.

- No es verdad…

- Eso mismo dijo tu padre la primera vez que le pregunté si le gustaba tu madre. ¿Y sabes qué ocurrió un tiempo después?

- ¿Qué se enamoraron?

- Muchísimo. Y fue muy gracioso cómo se lo dijeron, la verdad. Porque ocurrió en medio de una fuerte discusión entre los dos…

- ¿Y eso?

- Digamos que tu padre bebía los vientos por tu madre pero no tenía agallas para decírselo porque sabía que ella no le soportaba de ninguna manera.

James pensó que debía llamar la atención de Lily y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que estropear su redacción de tres pergaminos sobre la Revolución de los Duendes que le había encargado Bins.

Cuando tu madre vio su trabajo de dos horas, lleno de tinta corrida, se puso tan furiosa, que además de darle cuatro bofetadas a tu padre y de llamarle de todo menos bonito, le convirtió en gusano y lo metió en un tarro a prueba de magia.

Allí le tuvo un día y medio y sólo le soltó cuando Sirius, Remus y Peter la amenazaron con encogerla al tamaño de una hormiga si no liberaba a James de inmediato.

Ella obedeció y en cuanto tu padre recuperó su aspecto y tamaño, mandó a sus amigos fuera de la Sala Común y entonces se acercó hasta tu madre, la llamó estúpida y antes de que ella replicase le plantó un beso de campeonato. Según ella misma me contó después, fue la experiencia más asombrosa y excitante de sus diecisiete años de vida.

Podrás imaginarte lo que ocurrió después…

- Se hicieron novios.

- Sí, pero primero, James tuvo que jurarle a tu madre que dejaría de ser tan imbécil con las bromas pesadas y humillantes que solía gastar a los demás y también que no volvería a robarle un beso.

- ¿Y mi padre qué dijo?

- Como tú quieras, Lily.- Hagrid se rió otro poco, Harry sonrió imaginándose la escena.

- Gracias por contármelo, la verdad es que siempre me pregunté cómo surgió su romance.

- De una forma poco corriente pero en el mundo mágico no hay muchas cosas que lo sean.

- Hermione también se sale bastante de lo común, aunque sea de origen muggle.

- Tu madre también lo era, y eso no impidió que tu padre se enamorase perdidamente de ella.

- ¿Qué intentas decirme, que yo también debo enamorarme de Hermione?

- No, pero estaría bien que lo hicieras. Después de todo, es la única mujer capaz de soportarte lo bastante como para incluso controlar tu mala leche cuando te da por estallar las cosas o hacer que tiemble incluso el suelo.

- Ella no refleja la rabia como yo pero desde luego da mucho miedo cuando se cabrea.

Hagrid se rió más. Harry levantó una ceja.

- Eso mismo dijo tu padre la primera vez que vio enfadada de verdad a tu madre.

Luego se dio cuenta que el genio de Lily sólo añadía más encanto que el que pensaba que ella tenía y ahí sí que terminó de convencerse que ella era única. Y se ve que no erró en el juicio porque gracias a elegirla tú estás en el mundo y también eres único en tu género, Harry.

- Gracias, Hagrid.

- De nada. ¿Quieres más té?

- No, creo que volveré al castillo antes de que se haga de noche. Va a bajar mucho la temperatura y quiero estar junto al fuego antes de que suceda. Siempre pienso mejor cuando estoy junto a la chimenea de la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

- A tu padre también le gustaba meditar frente al fuego.

- ¿Y mi madre qué hacía para pensar en sus cosas?

- Hablar sola y dar paseos por la habitación donde estuviera. Era algo muy gracioso de ver, la verdad.

- Hermione también hace eso…

- ¿Y no te resulta curioso saber, que ella y tu madre tienen cosas en común?

- Pues sí, bastante.

- Entonces…piensa también que es otra mujer única en su género al igual que lo fue tu madre. Y cuando lo veas, sabrás qué tienes que hacer para arreglar las cosas con ella.

- Gracias, Hagrid. Por todo. Sobre todo por haberme dado detalles de mis padres.

- De nada, Harry. Nos veremos en el Gran Comedor. Hasta luego.

* * *

Cuando Hermione entró en el Gran Comedor acompañada de Luna, la rubia tomó asiento junto a los Ravenclaw de su casa y la castaña en los de Gryffindor.

Contrario a lo sucedido días atrás, esa vez no fue Harry quien quiso alejarse de ella, sino que fue la propia Hermione la que eligió el sitio más alejado de la mesa.

El moreno la miró durante un segundo antes de ponerse a cenar con toda tranquilidad. Al terminar, tanto él como ella abandonaron la estancia sin cruzar una sola mirada.

Después de hacer su guardia, la prefecta se metió en su habitación y se acostó. No pudo dormirse todo lo rápido que quería pues estuvo un rato grande llorando, pero cuando lo consiguió, disfrutó un descanso tan profundo, que ni siquiera soñó.

A Harry le pasó lo contrario. Tuvo unas pesadillas terribles donde Hermione se mataba presa de la desesperación por no poder estar con él y cuando despertó al día siguiente, él era el único que tenía ojeras.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Ya era hora de que Harry lo pasara mal, aunque sea por los remordimientos de conciencia. Sabréis si arreglan las cosas o no en el próximo capítulo. Un beso fuerte. RAkAoMi. ;-)

P.d. ¡Eréndiraaaaaaa. Gracias por volver!. Ya te echaba de menos. Muchos besos para ti, preciosa. Te enviaré un email en cuanto pueda. Cuídate mucho. Marta.


	6. Amor agobiante

**Nota de la autora: **Lunes, 12 de Noviembre de 2007.

No me puedo creer que nadie absolutamente hubiese acertado el segundo puntazo del capítulo anterior, porque ni una sola persona me lo refirió, así que os voy a desvelar el misterio. El error que cometió Hagrid en el capítulo anterior fue confundir "Equus" con la "Equis". ¿Y por qué lo de Equus?. Pues porque me apetecía hacer un guiño a esa obra teatral tan sonada en la que Daniel Radcliffe salía desnudo completamente junto a la protagonista en un momento concreto de la historia. Por cierto, ya que el chaval se preocupó de labrarse un "Cuerpo Danone" (ése se pasó el verano en el gimnasio, seguro) también podría haberse dado rayos uva para coger color. ¡Está más blanco que la leche!. Estos ingleses…son únicos en su género.

Sobre Luna... Sí, me encanta esa chica y su personaje. Es admirable que después de pasar su vida en Hogwarts puteada por un montón de gente que le hace de todo menos tratarla bien o con respeto (lo de ponerle el mote de "Lunática" pase, porque la chica es rara de narices, pero esconderle las ropas y objetos personales hasta el último día de curso, no demuestra ser muy buena persona precisamente) sea una chica tan buena persona y nada rencorosa. Olé por su personaje. Ahí te luciste, J.K., lo reconozco. Sin más os dejo con el sexto capítulo. Que lo disfrutéis. Un besazo. RAkAoMi. ;-)

* * *

**Cap. 6. "Amor agobiante."**

Conforme pasó la mañana del quinto día que afectaba el hechizo amoroso que ejercía la poción Amortentia en Hermione, Harry la fue echando de menos. Extrañaba su presencia tanto…como para esperar de un momento a otro, que ella apareciese por alguna esquina y se le echara encima llenándolo a besos.

Eso no sucedió, porque Hermione, tuvo muy en cuenta el consejo de Luna y procurar darle el espacio suficiente a Harry para que no se sintiese agobiado.

Lo que ella no podía imaginar, era que a él, aquel espacio se le estaba haciendo insoportable, y después del mediodía y del entrenamiento de Quidditch de aquella tarde, decidió activar el mapa del merodeador para poder encontrarla rápidamente.

Supo que estaba en su habitación caminando de un lado a otro. Él sonrió. Sabía que eso significaba que Hermione estaba meditando algo. Y conociéndola como la conocía supuso que estaría dándole vueltas a lo ocurrido el día anterior en el Gran Comedor y cómo podría arreglarlo.

Harry usó la escoba para llegar lo antes posible al castillo. En cuanto la guardó, se fue a la habitación de su mejor amiga llamando a la puerta cuando la tuvo delante.

- ¿Quién es?

- Harry. Tengo que hablar contigo.

- Lárgate. No quiero verte.- Dijo ella desde el interior y procurando que no se le notase en el tono de voz que en realidad se moría por contemplarle.

- Ábreme, Hermione, o te ordenaré que lo hagas.

- Me da igual.

- Te ordeno que me abras la puerta y me dejes pasar.

La puerta se abrió, él entró y entonces la cerró. Quedándose frente a Hermione, que estaba luchando contra los efectos de la poción para no tirársele encima y comérselo a besos inmediatamente.

- ¿Sigues enfadada conmigo?

- Sí. ¿Y tú?

- También. ¿Me perdonas lo de las tortitas?

- Por supuesto.- Pronunció lo más seria que pudo aunque por dentro quería sonreír.- Yo quiero disculparme también por lo de los cereales.

Entiendo que no debí hacerte el avioncito, y tampoco tirarte el cacao por la cabeza pero es que me pusiste tan furiosa que no pude evitarlo, Harry, fue algo impulsivo.

- No me extraña. Tú siempre has sido muy impulsiva cuando te enfadas de verdad. Recuerdo lo de Umbridge con los centauros y también otras cosas que has hecho a lo largo de estos siete años de amistad. Supongo que lo único que intento decir es… Que puedo vivir sin Ron, pero sin ti no.

- ¡Oh Harry!.- Dijo echándole los brazos al cuello y dándole un montón de besos que revelaron que su coraza había caído y que el enfado en ella ya no existía.

- Haz el favor de apartarte de mí.- Pronunció el moreno cuando ella dejó de besarle para coger más aire.- Que te haya pedido perdón no significa que quiera besos.

Mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado, Hermione, sigo viéndote sólo como mi mejor amiga. Y te agradecería que procurases no besarme más que una vez al día ya que no puedes estar sin hacerlo.

- ¿Sólo una vez?. Pero Harry…eso es muy poco…

- ¿Prefieres que te ordene que no lo hagas nada?

- Puedes hacerlo, pero entonces acabarás conmigo.

- No exageres tanto.

- No lo hago. Tú no lo entiendes porque no sientes lo que yo por dentro pero cada vez que me prohíbes no tocarte o besarte, la represión que tengo que tragarme hace que el cuerpo me arda y eso duele muchísimo, pero a ti te da igual que yo sufra porque sólo piensas en ti y en lo molesta que te resulto.

- Sí me resultas molesta, y no me da igual tu sufrimiento. Nunca me ha dado igual. Y tú lo sabes.

- Lo único que yo sé, es que estoy deseando que me deshechicen, porque así dejaré de sufrir y tú te quedarás tranquilo. ¿Pero sabes qué te digo?. Que cuando yo vuelva a ser normal, y tú no sufras lo que llamas acoso, lo vas a echar de menos.

- Te equivocas, Hermione, me sentiré aliviado de no tenerlo y que hayas vuelto a ser la que siempre he conocido.

- ¿Ah sí?. Entonces no te importará que salga con otros chicos y les de amor a ellos. ¿Verdad?

- Por supuesto que no, ya te dije que eres muy libre de estar con quien quieras.

- ¡Pero es que yo sólo te quiero a ti!

- No es cierto.

- ¡Sí lo es!- Dijo aproximándose a él.

- ¡Que no!

- ¡Que sí!- Pronunció a milímetros de sus labios.

- ¡Que nomf. Mmf. Mmmff. Mmmfff!- Fueron los sonidos que se oyeron de la boca aprisionada del moreno mientras Hermione le besaba con ganas.

Cuando se apartó de él, Harry se giró y abandonó la habitación de ella dando un fuerte portazo.

Hermione se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, liberando lágrimas al sentirse rechazada otra vez.

* * *

- La madre que la parió…- Dijo Harry hablando solo a la vez que andaba de un lado a otro de la habitación tal y como le dijo Hagrid que solía hacer su madre cuando meditaba en sus cosas.- ¡Qué harto estoyy!.- Uno de los cristales de la ventana del dormitorio masculino, estalló, él la arregló con el "Reparo".

- ¡Dios, si es que me tiene agobiadísimo. Todo el día pegada a mi culo, colgándose de mi cuello, besándome sin parar. Me cago en la Amortentia y a quien se le ocurrió inventarla!.- Ahora se rompió un jarrón, él volvió a repararlo con magia.

- Si cogiese al cretino que la creó, le iba a… Mejor no lo digo. ¡Pero le dejaría muy claro que esa maldita poción sólo amarga la vida de las personas que tienen que soportar el acoso de quien está hechizado por ella!.- El suelo vibró.

- ¡JODER Y MIL VECES JODER, PERO POR QUÉ TODO ME PASA A MÍ!.- Las camas temblaron.

- ¡Y POR QUÉ PRECISAMENTE CON HERMIONE!.- Las cortinas se agitaron.

- ¿QUE NO HABÍA MÁS CHICAS EN HOGWARTS QUE TENÍA QUE OCURRIRLE A MI MEJOR AMIGA?.- La estufa pitó con fuerza.

- ¡ES LA ÚNICA MUJER A LA QUE DE VERDAD RESPETO!.- La tapa saltó.- ¡Y DESDE HACE CINCO DÍAS NO LA SOPORTO!.- El fuego de la estufa rugió.- ¡MANDA COJONES!.- Y todos los cristales de las ventanas, se rompieron de repente.

Harry se echó al suelo, protegiéndose la cara de los vidrios voladores. Cuando se incorporó, tenía varios incrustados por los brazos y las piernas.

- ¡GENIAL!.- Dijo con ira clara haciendo que las cortinas de las camas, cayesen al suelo.- ¡PAREZCO UNA BOLA DE DISCOTECA. Y ENCIMA DUELE UN HUEVO!

Se dejó caer de rodillas, mientras la sangre de sus partes heridas, caía manchándolo de gotas rojas.

Sintiendo un dolor insoportable por todos los cristalitos que tenía clavados, el moreno usó un Reparo máximo en la habitación para dejarla perfecta y con la misma se fue en busca de la señora Pomfrey. Quien le miró alarmada en cuanto le vio entrar en la enfermería.

- ¿Pero qué le ha ocurrido, Señor Potter?- Preguntó ella agarrándole de los dedos de una mano para no clavarse los cristales de su muñeca y tirando de dichos dedos para que él la siguiese a la cama más próxima, donde le hizo tumbarse.

- Que me ha dado por el Sadomasoquismo y me he torturado para entretenerme.- Dijo el moreno con claro sarcasmo.

- Déjese de ironías y dígame la verdad, Harry.

- Digamos que estaba muy enfadado y conseguí que los cristales del dormitorio estallaran de repente. Como yo estaba cerca, fue fácil que se me clavaran. Por lo menos no me dañaron la cara…

- Menos mal que ha venido usted pronto, no se preocupe, le dejaré como nuevo.

- No lo dudo, señora Pomfrey. Después de tantos años curándome, sé que no existe otra enfermera más eficiente que usted.

- Gracias, señor Potter. ¿Dónde está Hermione?.- Cuestionó tras retirarle los vidrios con magia y empezar a sanar las heridas con un algodón flotante empapado en desinfectante.

- En su habitación. Auch. Supongo que estará llorando a moco tendido. Otra cosa más que no soporto desde que está hechizada.

- No puede culparla, ella no es capaz de controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo influenciado por la poción…

- No hace falta que me lo diga. Si usted no me hubiese dicho lo de ponerle normas y prohibirle cosas, seguro que habría intentado hacerme un hijo más de una vez.

- Se equivoca, Harry. Ella nunca abusaría de usted, aunque la Amortentia saque su lujuria, deseo o la lleve a hacer demostraciones de amor exageradas, ridículas o estúpidas, no es capaz de volverla loca hasta ese punto.

Además, por mucho que ella sienta desearle, estoy segura que Hermione sabrá controlarse para no obligarle a hacer algo con ella que usted no quiere. Porque después de todo, la señorita Granger sigue respetándole mucho por muy hechizada que pueda estar. Y el respeto es algo que ninguna poción amorosa puede borrar. ¿Comprende?

- Sí señora. Pero le aseguro, que de mi mejor amiga sólo queda la cara y el cuerpo. La mujer que dejé en su habitación hace media hora, no se parece en nada a ella.

- Pues yo le digo que se equivoca, Harry. Porque Hermione sigue siendo ella misma, lo que pasa es que usted no lo ve porque está empeñado en rechazarla mientras esté hechizada. Es innegable que la Amortentia saca lo mejor y peor de cada persona, pero también es cierto que no produce nada que no sea de él o ella.

Lo que intento decir es que la señorita Granger sí puede ser así de apasionada, espontánea, exagerada, impulsiva o incluso agresiva como usted ha visto días atrás. La cuestión no es que se lo produzca la poción, sino que siempre ha existido dentro de ella, sólo que nunca lo mostró con usted porque usted, hasta ahora, no era su objeto de deseo. ¿Entiende?

- Todo. Pero me resulta muy difícil pensar, que todas las caras estúpidas que he visto de Hermione estando hechizada, sean de ella realmente.

- Pues sí que lo son. Pero como he dicho antes, usted no las conocía porque hasta la Amortentia, ella no se había sentido enamorada de verdad.

- ¿Perdón?

- Creo que Hermione sí está enamorada realmente de usted. Y si antes de la poción amorosa no se lo dijo fue porque quizás no había sido consciente de ello.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Le importaban otras cosas que tenían prioridad, como por ejemplo ayudarle a vencer a Voldemort. O terminar el colegio con buenas notas para poder elegir carrera mágica, o cualquier otra cosa que no tuviera relación con el amor o echarse novio.

- Ahora sí lo pillo.

- Las mujeres solemos dar importancia o prioridad a cosas que nada tienen que ver con nuestros sentimientos, y si consideramos además que ellos nos llevarían a algo doloroso, solemos borrarlos o ignorarlos.

Quizás Hermione intuyó que usted la rechazaría y por eso se convenció que sólo sentía amistad por usted.

Su amor pudo estar dormido hasta que la Amortentia lo despertó y como la poción hace aumentar el amor de forma artificial, por eso ella es así ahora. No es que el amor de su corazón haya crecido por la poción sino que se ha hecho inmenso.

Si a eso le unimos que usted no la toma en serio cuando Hermione le dice que lo ama de verdad, tendremos como resultado una mezcla explosiva de emociones que podrían matarla como ya le expliqué en otra ocasión. ¿Recuerda?

- Usted dijo que podrían llevarla al suicidio o incluso producirle un paro cardíaco si ella sentía un dolor extremo por mi rechazo. Pero yo no creo que Hermione corra ese peligro por el momento. Hace tiempo que no la veo tocarse el corazón cuando le niego algo relacionado con sus sentimientos o el afecto que intenta mostrarme de continuo. ¡Es más agobiante…!

- Ya lo sé, Harry, sé que no le gusta nada, pero debe aceptar igualmente que Hermione no puede controlar el amor ardiente que la poción le produce.

- Que sí, que lo tengo claro, no me de la charla otra vez, se lo ruego.

- Debería reñirle por su impertinencia pero prefiero decirle que ya está usted curado del todo. Aún así, prefiero que se quede en reposo durante un rato. Llámeme cuando despierte.

- No tengo sueño.

- ¡Desmaius!

El moreno perdió la consciencia de inmediato. Poppy reanudó su trabajo con el antídoto, que ya estaba casi listo.

* * *

- ¡Harry!.- Le llamó Hermione una vez más. Pues llevaba una hora buscándole por el castillo.- ¡Dónde estás, Harry!

- ¡Aquí amorcito!.- Añadió Bill fingiendo una voz lastimera y haciendo aparición tras una esquina.- ¿Sabes Hermione?. A pesar de que siempre te encontré atractiva, es el único encanto que te veo. Mi interés por ti ha caído desde que estás hechizada porque ahora me resultas patética.

- Es tu culpa que yo esté así, te recuerdo que me aplicaste la Amortentia en el cuello para enamorarme. Si te soy sincera tengo unas ganas locas de darte una paliza bestial, así que sé prudente, lárgate, y déjame tranquila. Tengo que encontrar a Harry.

- ¿Y para qué?. Si no te soporta…

- Eso no es asunto tuyo, rubio teñido.

- Cuidado, sangre sucia, aún te la tengo jurada por haberme rechazado varias veces antes de la poción amorosa.

- ¿No me digas?. ¡Pues yo llevo siete años, odiándote, por eso me negué a salir contigo!. ¡Eres un chico horrible y mala persona que no quiero cerca ni a dos pasos de distancia como estás ahora!

Ella sacó la varita, el prefecto de Ravenclaw también, y en menos de dos segundos ya se encontraban apuntándose a los rostros.

- Suerte que tu querido amigo moreno no esté a la vista para ayudarte, y también me alegro de que el zanahoria te haya abandonado. Porque así, podré torturarte con facilidad ya que no creo que ninguno de ellos aparezca de improviso para salvarte el culo. Que por cierto es divino.

- ¡Serás Cerdo. MELOFORS!

- ¡PROTEGO. CRUCIO!

- ¡PROTEGO. TALANTALLEGRA!

- ¡PROTEGO. DESMAIUS!

- ¡PROTEGO MÁXIMO!

- ¡ SECTUMSEMPRA!

- ¡TÚ SÍ QUE VAS A SANGRAR EN CUANTO TE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA!

- ¡NO ME DAS MIEDO, PUTA!

- ¡PUES DEBERÍAS TENERLO. Y PUTA LO SERÍA TU PUÑETERA MADRE QUE VUESTRO QUERIDO VOLDEMORT SE CARGÓ AL CONSIDERARLA INÚTIL!

- ¡CRUCIO!

- ¡PROTEGO. EXPELIARMUS!

- ¡MALDICIÓN!

- Ya puedes rezar, Billy.- Dijo ella sonriendo triunfante.- Sin varita no eres nada. Pero yo sí…

¡UNA MUJER MUY CABREADA GRACIAS A TI, Y AHORA VAS A SABER DE LO QUE ES CAPAZ UNA MUGGLE SANGRE SUCIA SIN NECESITAR LA MAGIA PARA DARLE SU MERECIDO A UN IMBÉCIL COMO TÚ!

Sin pronunciar otra cosa, la castaña salió de la magia protectora y ante los ojos atónitos del Ravenclaw, se acercó hasta él, le agarró del cuello y empezó a asfixiarle mientras él se ponía más pálido de lo que siempre había tenido Malfoy la piel de manera natural.

- ¡ESCÚCHAME BIEN, PEDAZO DE ESTÚPIDO.- Exclamó Hermione con el rostro rojo de ira.- ¡CÓMO VUELVAS A ACERCARTE A MÍ O DIRIJIRME UNA SOLA DE TUS MOLESTAS PALABRAS, TE JURO QUE TE MATO. ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO. TE MATO. PORQUE YA ESTOY HARTA. HE LLEGADO AL LÍMITE.

SIETE AÑOS DE MI VIDA SOPORTÁNDOTE ES MÁS QUE SUFICIENTE Y SI NO QUIERES CORRER EL MISMO DESTINO QUE TU MADRE HAZ ALGO INTELIGENTE POR UNA SOLA VEZ EN TU VIDA Y APÁRTATE DE MÍ Y TAMBIÉN DE MI CAMINO!. ¿HE SIDO CLARA?

Él asintió con dificultad, Hermione intuyó que estaba siendo sincero así que liberó su agarre haciendo que cayese al suelo. Bill tosió intentando recuperar el aire, ella sólo le miró con desprecio y se giró, marchándose de allí para seguir buscando a Harry.

* * *

- ¿Se encuentra mejor después del sueño mágico, señor Potter?

- Sí señora. ¿Puedo irme ya?

- Por supuesto. Que tenga un buen día.

Andando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, Harry Potter pensaba en lo que le habían contado sobre Hermione tanto Hagrid como la enfermera del colegio. Él no estaba de acuerdo en todo pero sabía que tenían razón en la mayor parte.

Subiendo las escaleras del cuarto piso, entró en la zona de la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y cuando escuchó aquel ansioso…

- ¡Harry, dónde estás!

Supo que ella lo estaba buscando.

Sin ganas de verla o soportar sus besos, se escondió tras un tapiz que llegaba hasta el suelo. Un poco después, la vio detenerse al lado de él.

Harry aguantó la respiración para que no le detectara y cuando Hermione pasó de largo volviendo a llamarle, pudo respirar tranquilo.

Tras salir al exterior de nuevo por un pasadizo de un retrato cercano, se fue a dar un paseo por los terrenos del lago.

Mientras tanto, Hermione llegaba al piso séptimo y volvía a salir sin haber conseguido encontrarle. Frustrada, se dejó caer en el suelo de rodillas y se puso a llorar de manera silenciosa. Se sentía fatal, no sólo rechazada sino también humillada.

Hacía días que había tomado conciencia de las cosas ridículas que había hecho por culpa de la poción amorosa y lo que más deseaba, aparte de recuperar el respeto y aprecio de Harry, era volver a la normalidad para poder pensar con la cabeza fría y actuar en consecuencia.

Sin embargo, una parte de ella le dijo que no sería posible porque en su fuero interno, sabía que amaba realmente a su mejor amigo, sólo que no había querido verlo antes de la poción pues tanto su vida como la de Harry, estuvieron centradas en vencer a Voldemort y sus Mortífagos.

Ahora que estaba libres de ellos y que podía vivir su vida como quisiera, se dio cuenta que no había nada que le creara una ilusión sincera salvo ganarse el amor de su mejor amigo. Y teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias actuales, pensó que sería imposible. Porque después de todo, ella no se creía capaz de atraerle de manera natural.

Sintiéndose más deprimida aún, Hermione lloró con mayor intensidad dejándose caer al suelo completamente. Hasta quedar tendida bocarriba sobre una de las alfombras. No supo cuándo perdió la consciencia, sólo sintió un dolor muy fuerte en su corazón y su único pensamiento fue que quería que se detuviera.

- ¡Hermione, Hermione!.- Pronunció Luna con voz angustiada al encontrarse con su cuerpo de repente.- ¡Abre los ojos, no me asustes!

La rubia de Ravenclaw le tomó el pulso, suspiró aliviada al ver que existía pero se dio cuenta que lo tenía muy débil. Ella usó dos hechizos para izar el cuerpo de la castaña en el aire y transportarlo hasta la enfermería, donde la señora Pomfrey la reconoció y atendió de inmediato.

- ¿Se pondrá bien?

- Sí. Pero me temo, que su dolor interno no se irá sino que se hará más fuerte e intenso conforme pasen los dos días que faltan para poder deshechizarla.

- ¡Entonces dése prisa con el antídoto, se lo ruego. Si Hermione muere no lo soportaré. Es la primera chica que me llama amiga en los siete años que llevo aquí!

- Lo entiendo señorita Lovegood, pero comprenda que yo no puedo hacer nada con la tristeza y desesperación que siente la señorita Granger en su alma. El superarlo sólo depende de ella.

- ¿Y de Harry no?

- Si él la amase, desde luego que sí. Pero creo que no siente más que amistad verdadera por Hermione.

- ¡Pues yo haré que la quiera, aunque para ello me vea obligada a hechizarle o usar también Amortentia!

- Eso no arreglaría nada, Luna. Cuando se pasara el efecto él volvería a rechazarla y Hermione sufriría más dolor aún al tomar conciencia de que su romance habría sido falso. Algo así, sí que produciría una catástrofe en ella. Su desesperación aumentaría tanto como para quitarse la vida.

- ¡Lo comprendo, pero eso jamás ocurrirá mientras yo esté pendiente de Hermione. Le prometo que no me apartaré de su lado, velaré por ella incluso si ella no me ve hacerlo, haré lo que haga falta por ser su ángel de la guarda, pero haga usted algo para que Hermione se cure pronto, por favor!

- Cálmese niña, no llore más. Le aseguro que su amiga se pondrá bien. Aún tenemos dos días de margen antes de que la poción actúe con verdadera fuerza en Hermione. Además, el antídoto está casi listo, sólo me faltan tres ingredientes que el mismo Snape me facilitará en cuanto los haya conseguido.

- Entonces hablaré con él para que se de prisa.

- No hace falta, él sabe por mí que la cosa urge. Severus siempre ha sido un hombre de palabra, y sé que hará lo posible por ayudar cuanto antes a que la señorita Granger se deshechice. Y ahora… quédese con ella. Debo dar un recado a McGonagall. Si despierta antes de que yo vuelva, dígale que no se mueva de esta cama hasta que le haya dado el alta.

- Sí señora, así lo haré.

- Es usted una buena chica, Luna.

- Gracias, Madame.

* * *

Después de tirar la octava piedra al lago del calamar gigante, Harry se tumbó bocarriba en el suelo. Contemplando el cielo mientras le daba vueltas una y otra vez a la mejor manera de evitar el acoso de Hermione sin hacerle daño a ella.

Llegó a la conclusión de que era imposible y cuando sintió que la castaña no le dejaría tranquilo a no ser que se lo ordenase expresamente, pensó que lo mejor que podría hacer sería eso mismo. Decirle que no le molestase más, ni que lo siguiera por todas partes, que tampoco le diera besos o le dijese que lo amaba.

Él no quería nada relacionado con el supuesto amor que ella aseguraba sentir y entonces supo por qué.

- ¡Harry!.- Pronunció la voz de Luna Lovegood a unos pasos de donde se encontraba el moreno.- ¡Tienes que venir conmigo a la enfermería, rápido!

- ¿Qué pasa, Luna?.- Cuestionó incorporándose hasta quedar de pie y caminar hacia ella.

- ¡Es Hermione, la encontré desmayada en una de las alfombras del séptimo piso. Creo que perdió el conocimiento por culpa del dolor que le produce la poción cuando tú la rechazas!. ¿Lo hiciste, verdad?

- Sí, pero no fue distinto a las otras veces en que me he marchado dejándola sola.

- ¡Pero cómo puedes ser tan cretino!.- Exclamó la rubia acercándose a él con paso amenazante. Harry retrocedió un poco, era la primera vez que veía furiosa a Luna y estaba algo asustado.- ¡Es que sólo piensas en ti o qué!. ¿Te da lo mismo que tu mejor amiga se desmaye presa de dolor interno, es eso?

- Por supuesto que no. Es sólo que todo es producto de la maldita Amortentia y por eso no quiero preocuparme más de la cuenta. Además, la señora Pomfrey tiene casi listo el antídoto. Seguro que no hará falta esperar los dos días que quedan, a lo mejor mañana se lo aplica.

- ¡Pues ya puedes cuidar de tu amiga hasta que eso pase, porque como la hagas sufrir otra vez, te juro Harry Potter, que por mucho que te admire y respete, te meteré una bofetada tan tremenda que te dislocaré el cuello!

- Luna, haz el favor de calmarte y no gritarme. Entiendo que estés preocupada por Hermione pero no veo a qué viene tanto escándalo por un simple desmayo. Ya le ha pasado otras veces y nunca le supuso un peligro serio.

- ¡Gritaré todo lo que quiera, tú no la encontraste casi sin pulso, Harry, pero yo sí. Y no te lo voy a permitir, me escuchas, no te permitiré que mates de sufrimiento a Hermione. Ella es la única chica de todo el castillo, que me considera una amiga. Y yo haré lo que sea por cuidarla y conservarla a mi lado. Aunque eso implique enfrentarme a ti!

- Te entiendo, Luna, y lo comprendo. Pero creo que estás exagerándolo todo, como suele ser normal en ti. Si quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería para ver a Hermione lo haré, pero no pienso decirle cosas que no siento para que se sienta mejor. Eso sólo produciría que se ilusionase más conmigo y es lo último que necesito ahora mismo.

- Dime Harry, dímelo sinceramente. ¿De verdad que no sientes más que verdadera amistad por ella?

- Sí.

- Pues eres idiota, y también penoso. No sé cómo no puedes amar a esa mujer que siempre ha dado todo lo mejor de sí por ti, que te ha cuidado y protegido durante siete años seguidos de vuestras vidas. Que se ha enfrentado a cualquiera para defenderte, incluso se atrevió a llevar a una profesora ante los centauros cuando ella siempre ha respetado al máximo a todo el profesorado de Hogwarts.

No comprendo por qué no te preocupa el dolor que le puede producir la poción cada vez que tú la rechazas y menos aún entiendo que te quedes tan impasible.

¡Y que yo te encuentre aquí tan tranquilo mientras ella está inconsciente en una cama de la enfermería lo entiendo menos todavía!. ¿Y tú te consideras su mejor amigo?.

¡Pues permíteme que lo dude. Tienes suerte de que ella esté hechizada y te adore, porque si fuese consciente de lo poco que te importa y del pasotismo que le demostrabas incluso antes de la poción, se le habría parado el corazón nada más empezar el puñetero efecto de la Amortentia!.

Apartándose las lágrimas que le había provocado la rabia que sentía, Luna Lovegood decidió calmarse un poco antes de regresar al castillo. Sin abandonar su enfado pero sí hablando ahora en un tono normal, le dijo al moreno mirándole a los ojos verdes…

- Por mí puedes quedarte en este lago todo lo que te salga de las pelotas. Pero si Hermione termina muriéndose no te atrevas luego a llorar o arrepentirte de no haber estado más pendiente de ella. ¡Egoísta de mierda!

Luna le dio un empujón fuerte, entonces se dio la vuelta y echó a correr en dirección al castillo.

Harry se dejó caer de nuevo en la tierra del suelo, sopesando todo lo que le había gritado la que era considerada por todo el mundo la Lunática del colegio.

Cuando comprendió por qué ella le había dicho todo eso, sintió que tenía razón y se sintió tan sumamente mal, que hasta le dieron arcadas del asco que sentía por sí mismo.

Decidiendo arreglar las cosas con Hermione para que sanase cuanto antes y demostrarle además a Luna que él sí quería a su mejor amiga y de verdad se preocupaba por ella, Harry Potter invocó a su escoba usando el Accio y se presentó en la enfermería antes incluso de que llegase la rubia de Ravenclaw.

Quien se quedó a cuadros cuando entró en la habitación de las camas y vio al moreno sujetar las manos de Hermione mientras esperaba que despertara.

* * *

- Apártate de ella.

- No.

- Ahora, Harry.

- No pienso hacerlo.

- No tienes ningún derecho a coger sus manos como si de verdad te preocupase su estado. Además, si ella despierta y te ve, pensará cosas que no son. Así que suéltala.

- Ni hablar. Yo entiendo que estés molesta conmigo por tu preocupación hacia Hermione, pero no voy a obedecer tus órdenes porque tal y como tú dijiste en el lago… no me sale de las pelotas.

Hermione es mi mejor amiga, y la quiero por eso. Detesto profundamente que esté hechizada por error, pero me alegro de que se enamorase artificialmente de mí, al menos yo no me aprovecharé de ella como sí lo habría hecho Bill que fue precisamente quien le aplicó la Amortentia en el cuello.

Déjame decirte una cosa, Luna. Hermione siempre me ha preocupado más de lo que he podido demostrar ante ella misma o los demás.

Entiendo todo lo que me gritaste en el lago, y sé que tienes razón, pero si yo la rechazo no es porque no me importe su sufrimiento sino porque no quiero darle falsas esperanzas y porque tampoco quiero que su ilusión conmigo se aumente si ella cree que la correspondo.

Sé que te preocupas por ella y entiendo por qué, yo sé lo que es no tener amigos y que la gente que te rodea te desprecie.

He crecido en un hogar donde se me daba de todo menos cariño o amor. Y sólo cuando conocí a Hermione y me hice su amigo, pude aprender lo que era y cómo se daba.

¿Quieres saber la verdad de lo que siento por mi mejor amiga?. La pura realidad es que desde hace días me siento muy atraído por ella pero no quiero demostrárselo hasta que se le haya pasado el efecto de la Amortentia.

Hermione lleva días jurándome que sí me ama realmente y yo quiero comprobar si sigue diciéndomelo después de que le apliquen el antídoto.

Por ése y no otro motivo, es que la rechazo y me molestan sus demostraciones de afecto. No quiero que me bese o me jure amor eterno estando hechizada, si no que lo haga siendo ella misma en estado natural. ¿Me entiendes?

- Perfectamente.

- ¿Y aún así sigues pensando que soy cruel con ella por no responder sus besos o decirle que no me toque o que no me diga que me ama?.

Créeme Luna, lo verdaderamente doloroso para mí, es escuchar y sentir ese tipo de cosas en alguien que está hechizado por una maldita poción amorosa que otro chico quiso usar en ella para hacerle de todo menos algo puro o verdadero.

- Ya sé por qué te comportas con Hermione como lo estás haciendo, Harry. Tú la amas. Pero no a la Hermione hechizada sino a la verdadera.

A esa que siempre ha sido tu mejor amiga, la que te ha cuidado, mimado y protegido durante siete años de tu vida.

Tú quieres a la Hermione responsable y marimandona, a la sabelotodo que siempre os hace ganar puntos en clase, incluso a esa Hermione que detesta el Quidditch pero no se pierde un solo partido tuyo. ¿Verdad que he acertado?

- De pleno, pero no quiero que se lo digas cuando despierte. Por muy amiga que te consideres de ella, no quiero que la avises de lo que siento realmente. Si Hermione lo supiera antes de que la deshechicen, nunca sabré si me corresponde por voluntad propia. ¿Comprendes?

- Todo. No te preocupes, Harry, seré una amiga para ti también y te guardaré el secreto.

- Te lo agradezco.

- La verdad es que creo que me pasé gritándote tanto en el lago pero no me arrepiento de las cosas que te dije porque de verdad las pienso.

Yo sé que no estás acostumbrado a verme furiosa, en realidad sólo mi padre me ha visto así. Lo único que puedo decir es que soy tan humana como el resto de la gente del castillo pero hasta que vi a Hermione desmayada en la alfombra del séptimo piso, no sentí que tuviera que descargar mi furia en alguien, porque hasta que Hermione me dijo que me consideraba su amiga, no creí que hubiera nadie que se preocupase por mí.

Yo sé que a ti no te gusta lo que la gente me hace cuando me esconde las ropas y todo eso, pero no soy estúpida, y entiendo que una cosa es la compasión que tú o cualquier otra persona buena pueda sentir hacia mí y otra diferente es que te fastidie lo que me hacen porque seas mi amigo. Tú nunca has sido mi amigo, Harry, sino un conocido más bien.

Si a partir de ahora quieres considerarme tu amiga, yo también te aceptaré como amigo, pero comprende que tendrás que aceptar mis opiniones o enfados aunque no puedan gustarte. Tal y como yo lo entiendo, los amigos son como el matrimonio, están para lo bueno y lo malo, porque cuando existe una verdadera amistad, las personas se apoyan siempre sin importar qué o las circunstancias.

- Yo también pienso eso, Luna, y como te dije antes, lo he aprendido gracias a Hermione y todo lo que me ha demostrado siempre.

- ¿Y tendrás la decencia de decírselo aunque no le digas nada de lo que sientes por ella realmente?

- Sí. Sólo espero que no me llene a besos cuando lo escuche, porque entonces no sé cómo reaccionaré.

- Lo entiendo, Harry. ¿Y cuándo supiste que estabas enamorado de Hermione?

- La noche que dormí en su cama. Al verla dormida abrazada a mí, me di cuenta que la amaba, porque en esa ocasión concreta, Hermione no se comportó tan agobiante como el resto de las veces desde que empezó el efecto de la poción. Ella me dio cariño, sí, también besos en los labios, pero fue igual de tierna y afectiva que cuando actúa como mi mejor amiga.

La única diferencia está en que siendo amiga no me besa en la boca pero quitando eso, el resto de lo que hizo sí me llevó a pensar que era la verdadera Hermione.

Por eso lo supe, yo la amo. Y la verdad es que una parte de mí no quiere que la deshechicen porque si resulta que todo era culpa de la poción tal y como sospecho desde el principio, se me vendrá el mundo abajo.

- Eso lo sé, Harry, y ella también.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Ayer me encontré a Hermione sentada en el suelo. Estaba hecha polvo por lo de los cereales, yo intenté consolarla lo mejor que pude y de lo mucho que le dije, le hice ver que tú siempre la has estimado tanto como para sentirte vacío o incompleto si ella no estaba a tu lado.

Llevo muchos años observándoos sin vosotros saberlo y sé perfectamente que los dos representáis la verdadera amistad, pero admito que me encantaría veros como pareja porque pienso que seríais felices sin tener que esforzaros para conseguirlo.

Hermione puede darte lo que tú siempre has deseado, no sólo cariño sincero sino amor verdadero, y creo, que si te permites a ti mismo darte la oportunidad de estar con ella como algo más que una simple mejor amiga, vas a ser tan feliz como nunca imaginaste.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Pero repito, no pienso decirle nada hasta que esté deshechizada y por supuesto que seguiré sin devolver los besos que pueda darme antes de eso, sobre todo, porque no quiero que luego piense que me he aprovechado de ella o su estado. ¿Entiendes?

- Sí Harry. Y también comprendo que lo haces por el respeto tan grande que siempre le has tenido.

- Aún lo tengo.

- No lo dudo. Pero aunque no le digas que la quieres como ella espera estando hechizada, no le prohíbas que te bese, déjala hacerte al menos eso. Porque si lo rechazas, volverá a desesperarse y Madame Pomfrey me dijo que el sufrimiento extremo que Hermione siente por dentro podría llevarla al suicidio.

- A mí también me explicó un montón de cosas relacionadas con ese tema. Y aunque tú me gritaras que no me preocupa su dolor interno o su sufrimiento, el hecho es que sí, y créeme cuando te digo, que me duele más rechazarla y hacerle creer que haga lo que haga no me causa efecto, que lo que pueda ella sentir por mis rechazos.

- Comprendo.

- Creo que se está despertando. Acaba de moverse.

- Pues entonces dejaremos el tema para otra ocasión donde no nos escuche. ¿De verdad puedo considerarme tu amiga a partir de ahora?

- Sí Luna. Yo también te veré como amiga desde este momento. Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites. ¿De acuerdo?

- Gracias, Harry.

- A ti sobre todo por haber sido tan honesta conmigo y haberme abierto los ojos en cosas que me hacían falta escuchar.

- ¿De verdad no estás molesto?

- Nada. Por mucho que a veces me ofenda que la gente me diga las verdades a la cara, agradezco la sinceridad.

En ocasiones no veo lo que tengo delante si alguien no me lo muestra claramente. Tú lo has hecho bastante bien así que lo aprecio. Pero procura no volver a gritarme o empujarme cuando Hermione esté despierta y todavía bajo los efectos de la Amortentia. Ella se pone muy agresiva cuando ve que alguien me lo hace pasar mal en algún sentido.

- Eso sólo demuestra lo mucho que te quiere.

- Ya lo sé.- Respondió el moreno mirando con adoración los todavía ojos cerrados de la castaña.- Y la verdad es que siempre ha sido algo característico en ella desde que se hizo mi amiga.

- Y cómo no iba a hacerlo cuando la salvaste de un Troll horriblemente grande que quería cargársela con su enorme porra…

- Ron también ayudó.

- Eso no importa, Harry, el héroe fuiste tú al haberlo dejado inconsciente. Por mucho mérito que le quieras poner a Ronald, para Hermione, sólo contará lo que tú hiciste.

- Entiendo.

- ¿De verdad está despierta?

- Acércate y lo verás. Está a punto de abrir los ojos.

- Hola Hermione.- Dijo la rubia con cariño tocándole la mejilla de arriba abajo.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Descansada.- Entonces miró a Harry.- ¿Qué haces aquí?. Creí que te escondías de mí.

- Lo hice durante un tiempo pero Luna me dijo que te había encontrado desmayada en una de las alfombras del séptimo piso y vine a ver cómo estabas. ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Sí, ya no hace falta que me acompañes. Puedes irte.

- ¿Por qué?.- Cuestionó la rubia de grandes ojos azules.- Es tu mejor amigo, Hermione, es normal que se preocupe por ti y quiera acompañarte.

- Yo no quiero verle.- Dijo la castaña tirando de la sábana para esconderse bajo ella.- Sé que no me soporta desde que estoy hechizada y eso me supone una tortura peor que cuando me rechaza los besos o las declaraciones de amor.

- Hermione…- Añadió Harry.- Yo lo siento mucho, pero tú sabes perfectamente por qué te rechazo.

- Sí.- Contestó ella aún bajo la sábana.- Porque no me quieres más que como tu mejor amiga. Lo entiendo, aunque me duele. Por eso te pido que te vayas. Si te quedas terminaré besándote tarde o temprano y no quiero torturarte con eso si tan poco lo soportas.

- Considerando la vida que he tenido, lo de los besos no es lo peor que me ha ocurrido.

- Pues nadie lo diría viendo cómo reaccionas cada vez que lo hago…

- Y qué pretendes que haga, Hermione... ¿Corresponderte y así crearte falsas ilusiones. Para qué, si cuando recuperes la normalidad lo más probable será que sientas que todo era producto de la poción y vuelvas a verme sólo como tu mejor amigo que es como me has visto siempre?.- Planteó Harry intentando que no se le notase lo que le preocupaba eso.

- Ahí está lo poco que crees en mí.- Volvió a decir la castaña bajo la sábana.- Da igual que yo te jure y rejure que lo que siento es real, tú sigues sin tomártelo en serio.

- No puedo hacerlo cuando la poción invade tu cuerpo.

La señora Pomfrey me dijo claramente que la Amortentia era capaz de hacer creer a la persona que el amor que sentía era verdadero cuando en realidad no es así. Sin embargo, si cuando te deshechicen sigues pensando que me amas, entonces búscame y dímelo.

- ¿Y de qué me serviría si tú seguirías rechazándome?

Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Luna se le adelantó.

- Porque no sería lo mismo escucharlo de su mejor amiga que de una mujer hechizada. ¿Comprendes?

- Sí.- Dijo la castaña sin asomar la cabeza todavía.- ¿Podéis dejarme sola un rato?. Necesito pensar en mis cosas.

- Estaremos en la otra habitación.- Comentó la Ravenclaw.- Llámanos cuando quieras vernos.

Hermione no salió de la enfermería ni para cenar, prefirió quedarse en la cama y pensar detenidamente en todo lo sucedido desde que la Amortentia empezó a hacerle efecto 5 días atrás.

Cuando la señora Pomfrey le comentó que Luna y Harry se habían ido al Gran Comedor a petición de ella, la castaña suspiró aliviada. Una parte de ella echaba en falta al moreno, pero otra más grande le decía que debía estar sin él si quería pensar adecuadamente.

- ¿Cómo va el antídoto?

- Ya casi está listo, sólo me faltan tres ingredientes que el profesor Snape me facilitará en cuanto los consiga. Él me dijo que como muy tarde los tendría mañana.

- ¿Y en cuanto me deshechice volveré a ser la de antes?

- En teoría sí. A no ser, que como usted misma asegura, ame realmente a su mejor amigo. Si ése fuese el caso, seguiría queriéndole, con la diferencia de que usted no sentiría ardor o quemazón cuando él la rechazara. Sino un dolor distinto. ¿Entiende?

- Sí señora.

- No se preocupe, señorita Granger, usted siempre ha sido una persona muy madura y más que autosuficiente. Si ha podido superar cosas sin la ayuda de otros, el desengaño amoroso que pudiera hacerle el señor Potter, no le costaría trabajo aceptarlo y poder continuar con su vida. Además, como suele decirse… "Un clavo saca otro clavo" y en este castillo hay un montón de chicos en los que usted podría fijarse para olvidarse de su mejor amigo.

- Ninguno es como Harry.

- Por supuesto, al igual que no hay nadie como usted o yo misma. Cada persona es única e inimitable, Hermione, y eso es lo que nos hace especial.

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso.

- ¿Quiere que le traiga la cena?

- Sí por favor. Me muero de hambre. ¿Le importa que pase la noche aquí aunque no me encuentre mal?

- No, señorita Granger. Descanse en esta cama todo cuanto quiera, yo mientras tanto, iré por su comida.

- Muchas gracias, señora Pomfrey.

- De nada, querida. Hasta luego.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Que sepáis que me voy a extender. Lo siento a quien pueda molestarle.

Primer punto:

- Este capítulo lo he subido hoy, porque hasta el finde estaré muy liada. Ahora son las 9 y 20 de la noche (pm) y acabo de terminar de guardar los cambios de espacios al cap (el maldito Edit/Preview siempre me lo altera todo). Sobre este cap en concreto sólo decir que...

Si después de todo lo que ha confesado Harry a Luna, aún hay gente que me dice en los reviews que no tiene claro si él ama a Hermione (la que no está hechizada) empezaré a pensar que no entendéis lo que leéis y entonces me saldrá mi parte "Maestra de escuela" y os recomendaré que hagáis ejercicios de lectura comprensiva, porque la verdad es que a algunas personas les hace falta, pues en anteriores historias me han dejado cada reflexión que yo he llegado a plantearme si nunca le enseñaron a fijarse en lo que leía.

Para apunte un alfiler (sin decir nombres, por supuesto, tal y como dice el dicho... "Se dice el pecado pero no el pecador").

En "Salvaje" (no diré en qué punto o cap de la historia) me dejaron un comentario de este tipo-- "¿Quién se ha ido al infierno, Harry o Hermione?". No me digáis que no es para quedarse con cara de "WHAT?", porque sí, y quien diga lo contrario miente.

Igual que hay gente de todo tipo y tienen el derecho a usar la libertad de expresión para decirme lo que quieran o les apetezca, yo tengo el mío a dar mis opiniones libremente. A quien le moleste me trae sin cuidado.

Ya os lo he dicho otras veces en distintas notas de autora, yo no busco ser la más popular por querer ser agradable o porque la gente me deje reviews, y en base a eso último, pido por favor que alguien me diga en qué historia, he dejado un comentario sin agradecer la atención que siempre me mostráis. ¿A que no existe?

Es que luego me viene gente diciéndome cosas como "Por lo menos te dejamos review/comentario". No, si encima parece que nunca lo he agradecido. Además, lo único que yo pretendo en las notas de autora, aparte de haceros comentarios sobre la historia, los personajes o incluso mi vida, es simplemente que me conozcáis tal y como soy, incluyendo tanto mis caras buenas como las malas.

La cuestión es que si los/as lectores/as tenéis el derecho a insultar (aunque luego yo borre esos anónimos o bloquee sus id sin son registrados/as) o incluso poner de mal humor a los/as autores/as por la razón que sea, nosotros/as también tenemos derecho a defendernos, opinar o decir lo que nos venga en gana. ¿Qué eso sienta mal y estalla la mundial contra mí?. Pues vale, tampoco voy a sucidarme porque gente a la que nunca veré la cara me llame de todo menos bonita.

Segundo y último punto:

- Sólo os queda del capítulo 7 al 12 para saber cómo termina la historia. Ya sé que en la nota de autora del cap 1 dije que la serie iba a tener 13 capítulos en total pero al final he decidido dejarlo en doce porque el trece no es un número que me guste especialmente aunque yo no sea supersticiosa.

¿Qué ocurrirá en el cap siete?. Ya lo veréis. ¿Deshechizarán a Hermione si el antídoto ya está casi listo en el seis?. A lo mejor sí.

¿Y si eso sucede cómo se comportará ella, rechazará a Harry tal y como él sospecha?. Ahhh… Eso lo sabréis conforme leáis ese cap y otros que vengan después.

Lo único que puedo adelantaros es que por los libros, sabemos perfectamente que Hermione Granger puede ser muy vengativa o incluso agresiva cuando está enfadada por la razón que sea o cuando quiere hacer justicia en alguien o algo. Para comprobarlo sólo tenéis que cojeros los libros y releerlos. Sin más que comentaros por el momento, me despido. Os mando un beso fuerte y un abrazo. Gracias por estar ahí. RAkAoMi. ;-)

P.d. : El capítulo siete aún no está terminado, llevo a día de hoy sólo 50 kb, así que no esperéis que lo suba mañana o pasado. Es muy probable que lo haga durante el sábado o domingo porque esta semana la tengo ocupada. Sobre todo porque mañana empiezo con las prácticas del coche y eso me va a partir la tarde entre otras cosas. ¿Véis por qué os dije en el anterior capítulo, que tengo una vida que no se limita a escribir historias?. Cuidaos mucho.


	7. Despertar

**Nota de la autora:** Domingo,18 de noviembre de 2007.

¡Hola!. Tal y como prometí, aquí tenéis el capítulo siete. Se podría decir que es un cap de transición. No es demasiado grande, esto es debido a que sólo quería poner unas cosas muy concretas antes de volver a meter cosas nuevas en el ocho, que todavía no está escrito. Espero que este cap os guste igual que los anteriores. Un beso fuerte. RAkAoMi. ;-)

* * *

**Cap. 7. "Despertar."**

- Buenos días, Señorita Granger. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- Relajada.

- Le he traído el desayuno.

- Muchísimas gracias.

- Tómeselo tranquila, yo mientras tanto continuaré el antídoto.

- ¿Cómo va?.- Cuestionó mientras empezaba a comer y beberse todo lo que había en la bandeja.

- Casi está listo. El profesor Snape me ha dicho que espera un paquete con los últimos ingredientes que le ha mandado un amigo. Si todo va bien, los tendré antes del almuerzo.

Hermione dejó la bandeja en un lado de la cama y miró con tristeza a la Señora Pomfrey.

- Eso será genial para Harry, por fin podrá deshacerse de mí.

- No diga eso, niña, usted sabe que él la quiere mucho…

- Puede que a mi otro yo sí, al hechizado no lo soporta.

- Oh no, no llore, se lo ruego.

- Es que me siento tan mal y frustrada…- Dijo la castaña escondiéndose bajo la sábana.- Y lo peor es que no sé qué hacer para que Harry se interese por mí, y no me refiero a su lado amistoso. Yo sólo quiero que me quiera, señora Pomfrey. ¿Acaso es mucho pedir?

- Por supuesto que no, querida. Pero en el corazón de las personas no se puede mandar. Para que Harry la ame, sólo hace falta una cosa muy simple que no depende para nada de la magia sino de él mismo. ¿Comprende?

- Sí. Usted intenta decirme que Harry me amará cuando lo sienta pero no porque yo y mi comportamiento anormal le fuercen a ello.

- Exactamente. Me alegra comprobar que aunque esté hechizada, su raciocinio sigue intacto. Eso sólo demuestra que sigue siendo usted misma a pesar de las cosas que hace por culpa de la Amortentia.

- Pues a mí me encantaría que no me hubiese afectado. Por su culpa yo siento un amor inmenso por mi mejor amigo y me mata saber que no soy correspondida. Y duele, señora Pomfrey, duele mucho…

- Cálmese, señorita Granger.- Dijo la buena enfermera tocando la espalda de la castaña por encima de la sábana.- Verá como en cuanto la deshechice, todo irá bien.

- Será peor…porque yo seguiré amándole y él continuará viéndome como su mejor amiga. Aquella que siempre le salva el culo cuando la ocasión lo requiere pero que no le despierta ningún otro interés.

- ¿De verdad siente usted que ama al señor Potter a pesar de estar hechizada?

- Sí señora. Incluso se lo dije a él, pero no quiso creerme. Sin embargo yo sé que ese amor siempre existió, sólo que lo mantuve dormido porque mis prioridades siempre fueron otras, como ayudarle a ganar la guerra. Pero desde que Voldemort y sus Mortífagos han dejado de existir ya no tengo grandes metas que cumplir…

Sólo quiero ser feliz, y a ser posible junto a Harry, y si no puedo estar con él prefiero quedarme soltera.

- La entiendo, Hermione, créame. Lo único que puedo decirle para intentar animarla es que no pierda la esperanza.

Quizás el señor Potter no la ame aún, pero si usted tuvo dormido su amor por él durante un tiempo puede que el de él también exista pero por lo que sea no se ha percatado de que lo tiene. Y si por otra parte, está usted acertada en sus suposiciones y Harry sólo la ve como su mejor amiga o su salvadora particular, permítame decirle que es un imbécil integral por no apreciarla como mujer.

Porque yo pienso que usted es única y sé también que si él la eligiese, sería el hombre más feliz y afortunado del mundo.

Pues usted, Hermione, es la persona que más le ha cuidado, querido y además demostrado, desde que lo conoció con once añitos.

Sinceramente opino que tanto usted como él se merecen el uno al otro y si al final el señor Potter decide fijarse en otra, probablemente se pasará la vida preguntándose qué es lo que le falta para ser feliz completamente.

Y seguro también que será incapaz de pensar en usted como ese complemento indispensable, porque por desgracia, cuando dos amigos de toda la vida han ganado la confianza y compenetración que tienen ustedes, dejan de verse como hombre y mujer y pasan a considerarse familia. ¿Me entiende?

- Todo.

- Eso es lo malo de la verdadera amistad, Hermione, que puede anular la posibilidad de enamorarse aunque sólo afecte a una de las dos partes.

- Qué asco de vida.

- No diga eso, usted siempre ha tenido una vida estupenda y además emocionante junto a Harry. Y yo sé que aunque sus caminos terminasen separándose, no sería una existencia aburrida. Después de todo, usted también salvó al mundo de Voldemort y eso la ha llevado a tener casi tanta fama como el señor Potter.

- A mí eso me importa un pepino, señora Pomfrey. No me interesan las ventajas sociales o que me regalen los ascensos por ser una heroína oficial.

Yo quiero ganarme las cosas por mí misma. Incluso el amor del hombre de mi vida…

- Uno que ahora mismo está tan ciego que no ve la mujer tan increíble que tiene ante los ojos verdes que heredó de Lily.

Puede que él sea su hijo, pero no tiene nada de su inteligencia o perspicacia. Más bien es igual de atolondrado, inocente y noble que su padre. Aunque reconozco que James siempre tuvo bastante picardía para planear jugarretas contra los estudiantes del colegio.

Menudos años nos dio… Suerte que Lily le obligó a reformarse que si no…aún seguiría curando sus "gracias".

- Debió ser todo un elemento.

- No lo sabe usted bien. ¿Se siente mejor ahora?

- Sí, gracias por preguntar.

- ¿Quiere levantarse y asistir a clase?

- No. Seguro que vuelvo a hacer algo inapropiado o vergonzoso para Harry y eso le lleva a rechazarme otra vez. Y si eso sucede…no sé si lograré reponerme.

- ¿Por qué, le duele más el corazón que antes?

- Sí señora. Sobre todo cuando pienso en lo horrible que me considera desde la poción.

- No es cierto, sólo se siente agobiado.

- ¡Eso también es horrible!

- Cálmese, por favor. Si continúa llorando me va a contagiar… Yo la aprecio mucho. ¿Sabe?

- Ahora sí lo sé. Gracias, señora Pomfrey.

- De nada, Hermione. Duerma un poco. A lo mejor cuando despierte ve las cosas de otra manera.

- No lo creo. Cada vez que pienso en Harry me desespero más y eso me produce un dolor y un ardor que me extraña cómo no se me ha derretido el corazón.

- Entonces la ayudaré a no pensar. ¡Desmaius!

* * *

- ¿Crees que Hermione se sentirá mejor hoy?.- Preguntó Luna a Harry mientras caminaban hacia la Enfermería después de las clases de la mañana.

- Puede que no. Ha faltado a todas sus clases y eso no es normal en ella.

- Quizás la poción ya ha empezado su efecto destructor y por eso no quiere salir de la cama. Puede que su dolor haya aumentado más de lo normal y si eso sucede…podríamos perderla, Harry.

- Exageras.

- Yo he leído mucho sobre la Amortentia. Sé por qué lo digo. Existe un período de euforia donde la persona hechizada se comporta con excesivo entusiasmo hacia el objeto de su deseo…

- Eso ya lo ha pasado Hermione.

- Luego viene la fase del llanto infantil o incontrolado por cosas que parecen estúpidas.

- También le ha ocurrido.

- A continuación la del amor apasionado o incluso ridículo, y si después de esas fases aún sigue sin obtener el amor que tanto espera, entonces el dolor y el ardor se intensifican, y la persona hechizada sufre de tal manera que llega un momento en que sólo piensa en matarse para aliviar el sufrimiento.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tarda en aparecer el deseo suicida?

- Dos días. Justos los que dijo la señora Pomfrey que necesitaría para tener el antídoto listo.

- ¿Qué ocurrirá si espero a que Hermione entre en esa fase?

- Ya te lo he dicho. Llegará un momento en que ella no soportará su dolor interno y entonces sólo verá la salida fácil…

- La muerte.

- Menos mal que lo has pillado. Te ha costado lo tuyo. ¿Eh?. Aunque no me extraña, nunca has sido muy despierto que digamos. La cerebrito y espabilada siempre fue Hermione.

- Luna, hazme un favor... No me hundas la moral ahora, es lo que menos necesito.

- Pues yo creo que alguien debería continuar abriéndote los ojos, Harry, y de momento sólo estoy yo.

- Y yo opino que no quiero escuchar esas cosas, sólo quiero saber cómo se encuentra mi mejor amiga.

- ¿Qué tal está Hermione, señora Pomfrey?.- Preguntó la Ravenclaw en cuanto estuvieron dentro de la enfermería.

- Muy deprimida. Le apliqué un Desmaius para que durmiese tranquila.- Entonces miró a Harry.- ¿Y usted qué tal lo lleva, señor Potter?

- Para ser sincero, bien, he pasado una mañana sin sobresaltos, pero al no verla en clase me preocupé. Ella no suele faltar.

- Porque hasta ahora, no había tenido un buen motivo.

- ¿Y a qué se debe su depresión exactamente?

- ¿De verdad no lo sabe, Harry?. Hermione está cansada de hacer de todo para conquistarle y comprobar que nada tiene el efecto que ella espera.

Sé que no debería decir esto pero…estoy deseando que me lleguen los tres ingredientes que faltan para poder aplicarle el antídoto cuanto antes, porque verla llorar es algo que me rompe el alma. Sobre todo porque no creo que su dolor se deba a la Amortentia sino a un amor real.

- ¿Cómo dice?

- Ya me ha oído, señor Potter. Hermione le ama de verdad, o al menos eso es lo que ella asegura. Sé que le dije que la poción podía hacer sentir a la persona hechizada que su amor artificial era real, pero creo que en el caso de la señorita Granger sí podría ser posible que lo que siente sea sincero.

Llevo los suficientes años en este colegio como para haber visto de todo y créame cuando le digo, que las veces anteriores cuando vi los efectos de la Amortentia y escuché ese "yo le amo de verdad" nunca lo creí, pero en Hermione sí. Tiene todos los síntomas claros de una persona que sufre realmente.

Ya sé que no puedo mandar en su corazón, Harry, pero igualmente le ruego, que procure no rechazar demasiado a la señorita Granger. Aunque para eso tenga que engañarla y hacerla creer que sí siente algo por ella, prométame que la dejará mimarle todo cuanto quiera hasta que haya podido aplicarle el antídoto. Si usted no me hace caso, provocará una catástrofe en su mejor amiga porque no existe ningún remedio mágico para devolver la vida a los muertos.

- Entonces… ¿Tengo que hacerle creer que la amo?

- No, Harry. Simplemente tiene que soportar que le bese o que se le declare todas las veces que ella quiera. Déjese hacer, así ganaremos tiempo. Y cuando por fin esté deshechizada y pueda reflexionar en lo ocurrido, quizás ella le busque y le diga lo que siente realmente. Usted por otra parte, podrá también opinar libremente sin miedo a que Hermione se le eche encima como ha hecho días atrás.

- De acuerdo, señora Pomfrey. Seguiré su sugerencia. Pero no pienso dejar que Hermione haga todo lo que quiera, porque no voy a consentir que me haga un hijo.

- No creo que eso último esté en sus prioridades ahora, Harry. Lo que más anhela la Hermione hechizada es que usted corresponda su amor, y eso no tiene nada que ver con que la haga madre. ¿Comprende?

- Sí señora.

- Ahora márchense, les mandaré un aviso cuando despierte.

- Hasta luego señora Pomfrey.

* * *

Nada más llegar al cuarto piso, el moreno se encontró con dos de sus admiradoras más peligrosas. Él sacó la varita con decisión y las apuntó mirándolas con odio.

- Largaos de aquí antes de que os haga daño. Aún recuerdo lo que le hicisteis a mi mejor amiga y no penséis que os he perdonado.

- Venimos a disculparnos, Harry.- Añadió la más alta con voz seductora.

- Sí.- Apoyó su compañera, usando el mismo tono que la anterior.- Sabemos que estuvo muy mal y queremos ofrecerte nuestras más sinceras disculpas.- Ella quiso tocarle el cuello, pero él se apartó rápidamente.

- ¿Qué crees que haces?.- Preguntó en tono acusatorio, la chica rubia se rió por lo bajo. Su compañera dio la respuesta.

- Sólo intentamos ser cariñosas contigo. No te pongas a la defensiva, no es nada malo que te mimemos un poco…

- Vosotras dos, no vais a mimarme nada. ¿Comprendéis?. Y respecto a vuestras disculpas, no las acepto. En mi sincera opinión diré que sois lo peor que he visto en mi vida y quiero que os vayáis antes de que pierda la paciencia y os haga daño, y no penséis que no seré capaz. ¿Recordáis lo que hice a vuestro grupito?.

- Eso es agua pasada.- Dijo la rubia de ojos verdes.- Lo único que nos importa ahora es demostrarte cuánto te queremos.- Finalizó tocándole el pecho por debajo de la túnica.

- Sí.- Mencionó la pelirroja acercando sus labios al cuello del moreno.- Además no somos celosas. Estaremos encantadas de compartirte.- Diciendo eso último empezó a besarle el cuello.

Harry lanzó un gemido, más por agobio que por estar complacido.

Cuando las chicas empezaron a tocarle de maneras varias, besarle por un montón de sitios y también apresarle contra la pared, él sintió que estaba en peligro, y anheló con todas sus ganas, que Hermione apareciese de improviso para atacarlas, ya que él no podía hacer nada puesto que ellas, le habían fijado a la pared no sólo con fuerza física sino también con un hechizo y para evitar que se liberase, le habían quitado además la varita y no contentas con eso, la habían lanzado lejos.

Harry cerró los ojos cuando sintió cómo le quitaban la túnica y le rompían tanto el jersey como la camisa.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, sintió miedo de las mujeres, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas, que ocurriese algo que las dañase, porque si nada lo impedía, puede que terminasen haciéndole un hijo en contra de su voluntad.

* * *

Cuando Hermione despertó, le dijo a la señora Pomfrey que se encontraba mucho mejor de ánimo.

La enfermera la dejó marchar y la castaña se puso a buscar a Harry para decirle que había decidido dejarle tranquilo hasta que la deshechizaran.

Sabía que le iba a costar mucho trabajo, pero estaba decidida a hacerlo con tal de que su mejor amigo dejase de verla como una mujer agobiante y acosadora.

Acababa de llegar al cuarto piso y entrado en el primer pasillo, cuando escuchó el sonido de lo que parecía un gemido claro de angustia.

Como prefecta que era, decidió acercarse para ver qué ocurría y actuar en el caso de que alguien estuviese sufriendo daño.

Se ocultó en una esquina oscura y se asomó con cuidado hacia donde sonaba el sonido.

Al ver a su mejor amigo inmovilizado contra la pared y siendo besado y acariciado por dos de las chicas que en su día la golpearon, Hermione no pudo evitar temblar de rabia. Quiso salir y arrancarles todos los pelos de sus cabezas pero primero se fijó en Harry.

Tenía la cabeza gacha y no paraba de gemir y temblar, ella supo que no era de placer.

En el momento en que la chica pelirroja bajó la cremallera del moreno, la castaña supo que debía actuar antes de que la cosa fuese más lejos.

Con decisión, salió de su escondite y apuntando su varita en medio de las dos chicas, pronunció con claro odio…

- Apartaos de él...¡Guarras!.

Al oír su voz, Harry levantó la cara, clavando sus verdes ojos en la figura de su mejor amiga. Que miraba con desprecio y rabia a las dos mujeres que habían estado acosándolo y que acababan de abandonar sus atenciones para sacar sus varitas y apuntar con ellas a la castaña.

- Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí…- Dijo la rubia sonriendo con desprecio.- La amiga hechizada de nuestro mayor ídolo…

- ¿Qué pasa Granger?.- Continuó la pelirroja.- ¿No tuviste bastante el otro día, o quizás te gustó y vienes a por más?

- ¡Silencio!. Os doy un minuto justo para que salgáis de este pasillo antes de que os de el castigo que merecéis. No sólo por lo que me hicisteis sino por haber intentado abusar sexualmente del hombre que más amo en el mundo.

- _"Hermione."_

- ¿Abusar, nosotras?.- Dijeron las dos chicas aparentando inocencia.- Al contrario…- Opinó la rubia.- Sólo le dimos placer…

- Pero nos interrumpiste en la mejor parte.- Apuntó la pelirroja mirándola con asco.- Deja ya de meterte en la vida de Harry, eres una aguafiestas que siempre le impides disfrutar de las cosas buenas.

- ¿Qué tiene de bueno que hayáis intentado violarle?.- Pronunció Hermione con un tono tranquilo que denotaba lo opuesto.- ¿Y sabéis otra cosa?.

Vosotras sois las únicas que no entendéis qué es lo mejor para él.- Sintiendo que perdía la paciencia exclamó...- ¡ EL SIMPLE HECHO DE QUE LE HAYÁIS OBLIGADO A ACEPTAR VUESTROS BESOS Y TOCAMIENTOS ES SUFICIENTE PARA QUE ME SALGA LA MALA LECHE. ID REZANDO LO QUE SEPÁIS, PORQUE OS ASEGURO QUE OS HARÁ FALTA!

- ¡A POR ELLA, MELANIE!.- Gritó la pelirroja echando a correr hacia la Gryffindor. Antes de que le tocasen un solo pelo del cuerpo, Hermione usó dos hechizos para dejarlas quietas. Entonces, les quitó las varitas y las partió por la mitad. Pero no se conformó con eso, sino que además les pegó lo suficiente para que terminasen con los ojos morados y la nariz sangrando. Agarrando sus mandíbulas, la castaña añadió con los ojos rojos de ira…

- Si os vuelvo a ver cerca de Harry juro por dios que os mataré a ambas. Y lo mismo vale para las otras "admiradoras". Decidle de mi parte a vuestra pandilla, que con Amortentia o sin ella voy a defender y proteger siempre a ese chico que habéis fijado a la pared con magia.

Puede que él jamás me ame, puede que también me rehuya porque me encuentra agobiante desde que tengo la poción en mi cuerpo, y puede además que nunca se fije en mí como yo deseo, pero os aseguro, que aunque esté hechizada, sigo siendo la mujer en quien más confía y la única que respeta lo suficiente como para no hacerme lo que vosotras quisisteis con él.

Que os quede claro, si vuelvo a ver a cualquiera de vosotras cerca de Harry o incluso sólo mirándole desde la distancia, me convertiré en vuestra peor pesadilla y os haré tanto daño que pensaréis que os pasó por encima el tren de Hogwarts.

Hermione les quitó el hechizo paralizador, las chicas la miraron con claro desprecio, pero no se atrevieron a hacerle daño físico aunque sí le escupieron en la cara antes de girarse y salir corriendo del lugar.

Ella se limpió con un pañuelo y tras guardarlo en un bolsillo de su túnica, se acercó hasta Harry y lo liberó de su inmovilización mágica.

El moreno cayó al suelo de inmediato, apoyando las manos para no estrellarse de boca. Su mejor amiga se agachó lo suficiente para ver sus ojos y entonces le preguntó si estaba bien.

- Ahora sí.- Fue todo lo que apuntó Harry subiéndose la cremallera y luego mirándola con un sincero agradecimiento.- Me alegra que aparecieras antes de que me hiciesen un hijo.

La verdad es que me tenían aterrado. Si no llega a ser por ti, no quiero ni pensar en el trauma que me habrían causado. Creo que después de eso nunca podría practicar el sexo.

- Siento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por algo así, Harry. Pero quiero que sepas que yo nunca abusaría de ti.

- Lo sé, Hermione.- Añadió tocando su mejilla con un dedo.

Ella cerró los ojos y dejó salir una sonrisa tímida pero a la vez dulce, su mejor amigo la miró con cariño sin ella saberlo. Cuando él abandonó la caricia, Hermione volvió a mirarle. Ofreciéndole una mano que él agarró enseguida, la castaña se puso en pie ayudándole a levantarse. Harry se la quedó mirando con una expresión que ella no fue capaz de descifrar, pero desde luego mala no era.

- ¿Sabes qué?.- Dijo el moreno colocando sus manos en los hombros de Hermione.- Lo que has hecho por mí se merece un premio.

- ¿Ah sí?.- Añadió ella con ilusión juntando las manitas.- ¿De qué tipo?

- Del que más te gusta.- Pronunció con una sonrisa pícara.- Aunque para recibirlo tienes que cerrar los ojos.

- ¿Por qué?

- No preguntes, sólo hazlo.

Hermione obedeció, y de repente, sintió que la besaba en los labios, con una suavidad y un mimo, que sólo había sentido ella en sus sueños.

La castaña no tardó en reaccionar, abrazando la espalda de Harry y devolviendo el beso a la misma vez que lo profundizaba.

El moreno lo aceptó, y sin querer poner demasiado entusiasmo para que ella no notase lo mucho que lo disfrutaba, le regaló otro beso y entonces se separó.

Volviendo a adoptar una actitud seria mientras la miraba a los ojos.

- Besarte ha sido mi forma de darte las gracias, Hermione. He querido darte algo especial porque lo que has hecho por mí ha sido más especial todavía. De todas maneras quiero dejarte una cosa bien clara. No pienso volver a besarte mientras continúe el efecto de la Amortentia. ¿Me has comprendido?

- Sí Harry.

- ¿Podrás aceptarlo?

- Qué remedio me queda…

- ¿Y podrás también, comportarte de tal manera que nadie piense que me acosas?

- Lo intentaré. ¿Me dejarás que te bese aunque sea de vez en cuando?

- Bueno. Pero tienes que prometerme que no me tocarás por debajo de la ropa como hicieron ellas y por supuesto no intentarás arrinconarme contra una pared o bajarme la cremallera para lo que fuese que querrían.

- Con una cremallera bajada sólo podrían querer dos cosas. Apoderarse de tu cosita con la suya para pasárselo bomba a tu costa o practicarte el sexo oral. Igualmente las dos opciones me parecen asquerosas por el simple hecho de que tú no querías. Ahora me arrepiento de no haberlas matado. Aunque puedo hacerlo la próxima vez que me las encuentre…

- No creo que se expongan a nuestro alcance. A propósito…

- Qué.

- ¿Podrías explicarme qué es eso del sexo oral?

Ella parpadeó con asombro.

- ¿De verdad no lo sabes?

- Si lo supiera no te preguntaría.

- Entonces te lo diré. El sexo oral consiste en…

Conforme fue escuchando, Harry enrojeció igual que un cangrejo cocido, y cuando Hermione terminó su relato, él sólo tuvo una pregunta que hacer.

- ¿Y tú quieres hacerme eso?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Como el primer día del hechizo me dijiste que querías que te hiciera un hijo, pensé que a lo mejor también te gustaría lo que me has explicado…

- La verdad es que no me importaría practicarlo contigo siempre y cuando tú estuvieras de acuerdo. Pero primero tendrías que ser mi marido. Considero ese tipo de sexo demasiado íntimo para practicarlo con un simple novio. Aunque sé de sobras que muchas parejas lo hacen sin estar casados.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Y otras muchas cosas también. Debería haberte regalado un libro de sexo en vez de Quidditch. Estás muy verde en materias sexuales.

- Eso no es un problema, tú siempre has leído de todo, estoy seguro que no te importará seguir informándome de ese tema o cualquier otra cosa. ¿Verdad?

Él movió las pestañas como lo haría una chica coqueta. Hermione dejó salir una carcajada.

- De acuerdo, Harry, te pondré al día de lo que quieras preguntarme. Aunque te advierto, que yo sólo sé la teoría. No puedo hablar desde la experiencia de la práctica. Sabes perfectamente que soy igual de virgen que tú.

- Si algún día la pierdes espero que me lo cuentes y así podré hacerme una idea de cómo se siente una chica en su primera vez. Quizás eso me sirva para no quedar fatal cuando me llegue el turno de tener sexo con una mujer.

- No pienso darte los detalles de mi primera experiencia sexual. Además, tú eres el único con el que quiero perder la virginidad y si nunca se hace realidad, prefiero quedarme soltera y entera. ¿Está claro?

- Como el cristal.

- ¿Nos vamos a dar un paseo por el lago?

- Primero tengo que cambiarme. No puedo ir con el pecho al descubierto…

- Tienes razón.- Añadió ella dándole la espalda.- Seguro que el resto de tus admiradoras se te tirarían encima en cuanto te viesen de esa manera, y por mucha agresividad que me salga cuando estoy cabreada, no creo que fuese suficiente para librarte de ellas.

- ¿Por qué te has girado?.- Cuestionó después de usar el Accio para convocar una camisa y un jersey nuevos.

- Para no saltarte encima y llenarte a besos. Si no lo hice antes fue porque estaba más preocupada de saber cómo te sentías que de fijarme en tu pecho desnudo. Pero después de haberlo visto sólo puedo decir que parece esculpido por Miguel Ángel.

- ¿Quién es ése?.- Preguntó el moreno tras abrocharse el último botón y empezando a colocarse el jersey gordo que había tejido para él la madre de Ron.

- Un escultor y pintor del Renacimiento. Decoró el techo de la Capilla Sixtina que está en Roma, y también hizo un David que es una auténtica maravilla. Algún día te llevaré para que lo veas. Seguro que se te cae la mandíbula de la impresión.

- Eso sólo me ha ocurrido una vez. Y fue contigo precisamente.

- En el baile de cuarto año…

- Correcto. Creo que fue ahí donde me di cuenta por primera vez no sólo de que eras una chica sino además preciosa.

- ¿En serio?.- Cuestionó ella girándose para encararle y viéndole ya vestido del todo de cintura para arriba.

- Bueno…- Añadió Harry con algo de timidez.- Ya sabes lo que dicen. Un vestido bonito, unido a un peinado adecuado y un maquillaje acorde con los rasgos de la chica, pueden hacer maravillas en cualquier mujer.

- ¡Serás Idiota!.- Exclamó Hermione dándole un coscorrón en lo alto de la cabeza. Harry se rió por lo bajo, esa reacción era más propia de su mejor amiga que de la Hermione hechizada.

- ¡Cómo puedes ser tan poco delicado en los cumplidos. Seguro que ha sido Ron el que te ha enseñado a hacer ese tipo de razonamiento. Tantos años con él no han sido buenos para ti!

Harry se rió más, mirándola a los ojos sin ocultarle lo bien que se lo estaba pasando. Hermione refunfuñó por lo bajo y luego ladeó el rostro. Él se rió más todavía.

- Ay…- Dijo limpiándose una lágrima repentina de sus ojos verdes.- Me encanta cuando te pones así. Estás tan graciosa…

- Multiplícate por cero.- Añadió su mejor amiga con la coletilla que siempre usaba Bart Simpson. Harry conocía los dibujos, porque Dudley los veía mientras merendaba. Y como no se le ocurría qué responderle, lo único que hizo fue reírse a carcajada limpia y tirarse al suelo igual que cuando el otro día se dejó caer en la alfombra de la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

A pesar de la dureza y frialdad de la piedra, el moreno rodó sobre ella muerto de risa sin dejar de mirar la expresión enfurruñada que aún conservaba su mejor amiga. Cuando logró calmarse, se puso en pie y añadió con diversión mirando los ojos marrones de Hermione…

- Si fueras así de divertida cada vez que estuviésemos juntos, no me importaría nada enamorarme de ti.

- ¿De verdad?.- Preguntó ella con los ojos muy abiertos. Harry volvió a reírse y entonces añadió…

- ¡No!.- Sacándole la lengua y echando a correr hacia las escaleras.

- ¡Serás Mamón!.- Pronunció Hermione persiguiéndole con una sonrisa en la cara.

Nada más llegar a la planta baja, el moreno abrió las puertas que daban acceso al patio de entrada y siguió corriendo hasta pasar el puente de madera que le llevaba a los terrenos del lago.

Al llegar a su destino, Hermione se dejó caer bajo la sombra de un árbol completamente agotada tras el ejercicio hecho.

Harry se quedó a unos pasos de ella, sentándose en la orilla de piedras mientras contemplaba el agua pensando en más de una cosa.

Sobre todo, en lo mucho que le había gustado que Hermione no sólo le protegiera y defendiera de sus acosadoras sino que además las hubiera amenazado de muerte.

En su interior, supo que ella sería capaz de matar por protegerle y no sólo porque estuviese hechizada con la Amortentia sino porque en todo el castillo e incluso en su vida, no había habido otra persona ajena a su mejor amiga, que le estimase lo bastante como para llegar a ese extremo por el simple hecho de salvaguardar su existencia o integridad física.

- Hermione…- Dijo sin dejar de mirar el agua.

- Qué.

- Gracias.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por todo lo que has hecho por mí desde que nos hicimos amigos. Pero sobre todo quiero agradecerte el que seas capaz de matar por defenderme o protegerme.

Me refiero a que sé que podrías hacerlo, y estoy seguro que si te reprimiste con esas dos fue poque no quisiste ocasionarme otro trauma más de los que ya arrastro desde que era pequeño.

- Estás equivocado. Si no las maté fue porque no quería que me expulsaran del castillo y me metiesen en Azkaban. Pero confieso, que sí me preocupa que lo que te hicieron haya podido producirte más de un trauma. Si ese es el caso, debes decírmelo, porque entonces procuraré mucho no volver a besarte o tocarte aunque eso me provoque un ardor interno enorme.

Mi vida no es importante, Harry, la tuya sí.

- Tu vida es tan importante como la mía, Hermione. Y desde luego no quiero volver a escucharte decir que no la valoras.

- ¿Te importa si me siento a tu lado?

- No. Pero procura no darme besos. Quiero pensar en mis cosas.

- Está bien. Me quedaré callada y contemplando el agua igual que tú estás haciendo ahora. Sólo dime cuándo puedo volver a mirarte o incluso hablar.

- Vale.

Hermione cumplió su palabra, sentándose al lado de Harry pero sin hacer otra cosa que no fuera mirar el lago donde vivía el calamar gigante.

Ella necesitó de todo su autocontrol para no sólo besarle sino también apoyar la cara en uno de sus hombros, pues le apetecía muchísimo. Pero sabía que si lo hacía, él podría enfadarse y eso era lo último que quería.

Harry la miró de reojo, sonrió al comprobar que ella seguía mirando el lago. Le resultaba increíble que no hiciera un solo intento por besarle o acercarse más a él.

Sólo pudo pensar que quizás había sido sincera cuando le dijo que intentaría controlarse. Pero entonces se acordó de lo que le dijo Luna sobre los dos últimos días de la poción, y que su efecto se hacía más devastador además de doloroso para Hermione cada vez que él la rechazaba. Tenía que reconocerse, que a pesar de haberle dicho que no lo besara, no la había rechazado totalmente, porque él aceptó sus besos y también la besó por voluntad propia.

Daba igual que le hubiese dicho a Hermione que fue su manera de darle las gracias por haberle salvado de un acoso sexual, él sabía en su interior, que lo había hecho porque se moría de ganas de darle un beso, aunque en realidad habían sido dos, pero eso no tenía importancia para él, haber sentido que la amaba aunque ella estuviese hechizada, sí.

De repente, echó los brazos hacia atrás y se recostó lo suficiente para poder mirar tanto el agua del lago como la espalda de Hermione.

No supo por qué, pero sintió un deseo enorme de abrazarla, o dejar su cara apoyada en ella, o simplemente agarrar su cintura de improviso y atraerla tanto a su pecho como a sus labios.

Cuando se dio cuenta de eso, pensó que debía irse antes de perder el control y producir algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría.

Hermione no lo haría ya que estaba hechizada, pero él sí, porque sentiría que se habría aprovechado de ella y porque además no quería demostrarle lo enamorado que estaba hasta que ella hubiese vuelto a la normalidad. Por otra parte, ya sabía lo que era que alguien te hiciera cosas contra tu voluntad y Harry no pretendía hacerle algo a Hermione de lo que luego pudiese acusarle o echárselo en cara.

- Me voy.- Pronunció levantándose y dándole la espalda a su mejor amiga.

- ¿A dónde?- Cuestionó poniéndose también en pie.

- A un lugar donde pueda concentrarme sin distracciones. Necesito estar solo un rato. Te veré en la cena. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí Harry.

- Una vez más, gracias por haberme defendido y protegido de Melanie y Jessica. Espero poder devolverte la atención algún día, aunque también espero que no sea en esa situación. _"No la querría para ti."_

- Te ha dejado huella. ¿Verdad?

- Sí, pero no creo que me dure eternamente. Supongo que pasado un tiempo podré intimar sin problemas con una chica. Aunque no sé cuánto tardaré en volver a confiar en alguna como para dejarme quitar la ropa o que me toque o bese de esa manera…

- Harry escúchame atentamente.

- Siempre lo hago…

- Entonces pon atención a esto. El día que tú y la mujer que puedas amar hagáis el amor por primera vez… Ella no actuará como Melanie y Jessica. Entre otras cosas porque no hará nada que tú no quieras o que ella considere que a ti podría afectarte de manera negativa. Además, cuando se quiere de verdad a alguien, lo último que pasa por tu cabeza es desnudarle, besarle o tocarle en contra de su voluntad.

Puede que tú no me creas del todo porque días atrás yo te he besado y tocado sin tú quererlo, pero tienes que reconocer que nunca lo he hecho de la misma manera que esas dos locas.

Lo que intento decir es que cuando una mujer ama de verdad a un hombre, le respeta lo suficiente para no provocarle ningún tipo de trauma. Y ahí entra el sexo no deseado entre otras cosas. ¿Comprendes?

- Sí, Hermione. Gracias por explicármelo.

- De nada.

- Si tú me amases de verdad…- Comenzó con algo de timidez.- Y no me refiero a lo que puedas sentir estando hechizada…- Dijo tocándose los dedos índice.- ¿Querrías hacer el amor conmigo para demostrármelo?

- Por supuesto que sí. Aunque existen otras maneras de mostrar el amor verdadero, sin duda, el sexo es una forma más que bonita y sincera de hacerlo.

- Y…

- ¿Sí?

- Si yo te dijera que no estoy preparado para eso, porque quizás tú tengas razón y lo de esas dos me ha marcado… ¿Aceptarías no dar ese paso conmigo y limitarte a sólo darnos besos y caricias o por el contrario me dejarías sintiéndote frustrada de no dejarte hacer todo lo que te gustaría?

Hermione dio dos pasos hacia él y dejó su cara apoyada en su espalda, pasando sus manos bajo los brazos de Harry y apoyándolas en su pecho.

Ella usó una voz dulce y suave para responder con sinceridad…

- Sin contar con que esté hechizada, te digo de verdad que si yo te quisiera realmente, aceptaría todo lo que tú quisieras darme como pareja.

Las mujeres somos muy distinta a los hombres. No necesitamos sexo en nuestras relaciones para sentir que nuestra pareja nos ama o que nosotras la queremos.

Existen muchas maneras de mostrar amor, Harry, y hay personas que sin practicar el sexo, se llegan a querer tanto como para sentir que su existencia no es nada si la otra persona no está a su lado.

Hay casos por ejemplo, de parejas en los que alguno de los dos se queda inválido o parapléjico y no pueden mantener relaciones sexuales, sin embargo, se demuestran el cariño de otra manera, y aunque sea con besos y caricias, logran una complicidad, confianza y un nivel de entendimiento tan grande, que sólo con mirarse saben lo que el otro necesita.

Yo creo, que tú y yo, somos algo parecido a eso. Aunque no estemos en esas circunstancias, puedo decir que siempre nos hemos entendido muy bien. Y para mí, tú eres como un libro abierto.

Sólo tengo que fijarme en tu expresión para entender lo que te ocurre y sé además, que quieres irte porque algo te preocupa. Y también sé que me has sacado este tema porque te intriga lo que podría ocurrir si tú y yo nos hiciéramos pareja algún día y tú no pudieras intimar conmigo tanto como se supone que haría una pareja normal.

Pero yo me mantengo en lo que te he dicho, Harry. No necesito practicar el sexo contigo para sentir que me quieres o para demostrarte que te amo. Me basta con saber que correspondes mis sentimientos y en la parte que me tocaría como tu pareja, procuraría mucho demostrarte a diario, que aún sin relaciones sexuales eres el hombre más guapo, atractivo, deseable y buena persona, que he conocido en toda mi vida.

Si después de lo que te he dicho, todavía dudas de que yo te quiero simplemente por ser como eres y no quién eres, entonces no sé qué más puedo decirte para que comprendas que tú para mí, eres una persona más que especial y única. Y de verdad me encantaría pasar el resto de mi vida, a tu lado. Más como esposa que como tu mejor amiga, pero si tú no puedes verme de otra manera más que la amistosa, lo aceptaré.

- Hermione…

- Qué.

- ¿De verdad…es eso lo que sientes por mí?

- Sí.

- ¿Y cómo puedo saber que no lo dices por la influencia que ejerce en ti la Amortentia?

- No puedes, sólo puedo darte mi palabra de honor de que estoy siendo muy sincera. Tú sabes perfectamente que nunca te he mentido.

- Pero es que… No puedo creer del todo, que todas esas cosas preciosas que me has dicho, hayan salido de ti de manera natural.

Aunque una parte de mí sabe que son reales. Porque por ti misma, eres una persona buenísima además de hermosa. Lo que intento decir es que la Hermione que siempre he conocido sé que me quiere y respeta muchísimo. Supongo que tanto como yo a ella. Y podría apostar a que si ella estuviese enamorada de mí y no por culpa de una poción, me demostraría todo lo que tú has dicho, en el caso de que ella y yo jamás intimásemos con el sexo.

- Por supuesto que lo haría, Harry. Porque ella y yo somos la misma aunque estemos hechizadas. Te prometo una cosa…

- Cuál.

- Si después del hechizo, siento que te amo realmente… No perderé tiempo en decírtelo. Pero tú tienes que prometerme que si vas a darme calabazas como llevas haciendo desde que empezó la Amortentia, lo harás con la delicadeza suficiente para no hacerme llorar o provocarme un trauma. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí.

- Gracias.

- De nada. ¿Podrías soltarme?

- Perdona.

Cuando Hermione se apartó, Harry le dijo adiós, y sin mirarla siquiera, regresó al castillo.

Ella volvió a sentarse en la orilla del lago. Tal y como él quería, no volvió a Hogwarts hasta la hora de la cena. Y después de hacer su guardia nocturna se acostó, soñando con Harry de la misma manera que lo hacía cada noche desde que empezó el efecto de la poción amorosa.

En la habitación de los chicos de séptimo, su mejor amigo también soñaba, pero no con ella de forma romántica sino con lo ocurrido en la batalla final.

Tras visionar una escena donde la mataban, pegó tal grito que hasta él se despertó.

Al incorporarse para ir al baño y beber agua, se dio cuenta que Ron y Dean le estaban mirando.

- ¿Qué demonios has soñado?.- Preguntaron los dos a la vez.

- No es asunto vuestro.- Dando un portazo se encerró en el cuarto de baño y no salió hasta que intuyó que habrían vuelto a dormirse.

Tras comprobar que estaban roncando, volvió a meterse en su cama, procurando relajarse lo suficiente para no tener otra pesadilla.

Por fortuna, lo consiguió. Aunque eso no evitó que al despertar la mañana siguiente, tuviese ojeras.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Son las doce menos cinco de la noche, (aunque cuando veáis el cap habrá pasado más tiempo por lo que tarda la página en actualizar) y como prometí subiros el cap durante el finde, he procurado hacerlo antes de acostarme.

Perdonadme el retraso en publicarlo, es que no he podido hacerlo antes. Principalmente porque tenía que acabarlo primero y en segundo lugar porque he tenido un fin de semana súper ocupado en cosas que nada tenían que ver con los fics. De todos modos espero que os haya gustado el cap.

De verdad que siento no responderos los reviews con tanta frecuencia como me gustaría, pero sinceramente agradezco que me los dejéis a pesar de todo. Os mando un beso fuerte y un gran abrazo. Nos veremos en el capítulo 8 que aún no está empezado. Probablemente lo haré mañana durante la tarde-noche ya que debo quedarme en el colegio hasta las seis de la tarde pues los lunes son cuando tengo reuniones de profesores y tutoría con los padres y madres de mi alumnado. Mientras tanto…sed felices y cuidaros mucho. Un besazoo. RAkAoMi. ;-)


	8. Por aquel a quien amas

**Nota de la autora: **domingo, 25 de noviembre de 2007.

¡Buenas!. Espero que estéis bien. Os dejo con el capítulo ocho. Que lo disfrutéis. Un beso fuerte. RAkAoMi. ;-)

* * *

"**Cap. 8. Por aquel a quien amas."**

Lo primero que hizo Hermione cuando vio a Harry en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, fue darle un beso en los labios. Él no se extrañó, después de todo el día anterior le había dado permiso para besarle de vez en cuando. Ella le dio los buenos días y comenzó a caminar a su lado hacia el Gran Comedor agarrando su mano.

Durante todo el camino, Harry no dejó de pensar en lo que ocurriría con los sentimientos que aseguraba tener Hermione por él a causa de la Amortentia.

Sabía que al antídoto estaba casi listo porque la señora Pomfrey le dijo que sólo le faltaban tres ingredientes.

Él sólo esperaba que ella no tardase demasiado en aplicárselo y poder comprobar por boca de la propia Hermione si era cierto que ella le amaba y no por culpa de la poción. Porque si así era, no tardaría nada en decirle y demostrarle que era correspondida.

Y entonces le daría todos los besos que deseaba y había estado reprimiendo durante los ahora siete días que llevaba ella hechizada, justos los que dijo la enfermera que tardaría en tener listo el antídoto así como los que Luna le informó de que alcanzarían su punto más alto en los efectos de la poción sobre Hermione.

Harry sabía también que durante esos dos últimos días, Hermione experimentaría mucho más dolor que lo que había sufrido las otras veces en que él la rechazó, y tenía muy claro en la memoria además que ella podría suicidarse si el dolor se hacía gigantesco.

Él no quería provocarle tal cosa, pero tampoco podía asegurarse así mismo cómo reaccionaría si Hermione le pedía algo que no estuviese dispuesto a entregarle mientras estuviera bajo el efecto de la Amortentia.

Una vez en la mesa de Gryffindor, la castaña tomó asiento junto a Harry. Se sintió tentada a darle de comer nuevamente, pero recordando lo mal que había reaccionado él la última vez que lo hizo, prefirió reprimirse y se limitó a comer con tranquilidad.

Harry se sintió aliviado de que ella no hiciese algo fuera de lugar.

Cuando terminaron sus clases de la mañana, Hermione hizo su guardia hasta la hora del almuerzo, donde volvió a comer junto a Harry sin hacer nada que llamase la atención, excepto el beso en los labios que le dio ella después de limpiarle con la servilleta.

Harry miró a sus compañeros, pero ellos no dijeron nada, estaban más que acostumbrados ver a la castaña hacer ese tipo de cosas con su mejor amigo.

Una vez terminado el almuerzo, él se despidió y se fue a entrenar con el equipo mientras que Hermione hacía los deberes en la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Allí se encontró con July, una de las Gryffindor de sexto y admiradora de Harry que no representaba ningún peligro ni para él y mucho menos para Hermione.

- ¿Cómo te va, Hermione?. Con la Amortentia, quiero decir.

- Estoy esperando que la señora Pomfrey me mande una lechuza avisándome de que tiene listo el antídoto.

- ¿Tienes ganas de recuperar la normalidad?

- La verdad es que sí.

- ¿Para comprobar si lo que sientes por Harry es real?

- No, yo sé lo que siento, pero él no me cree, por eso quiero volver a ser yo misma, quizás entonces Harry confíe en mi palabra.

- Por cierto…¿Dónde está?

- En el campo de Quidditch, entrenando. ¿Por qué?

- Necesito pedirle un favor. Te veré luego. Cuídate y no hagas locuras.

- Nunca las hago.

- Me refiero al efecto de la poción, Hermione, desde que la tienes en el cuerpo actúas de forma anti-natural.

- Ya…ya…estoy harta de escucharlo. Hasta luego, July. Por cierto…¿Puedo saber de qué trata el favor?

- No, porque entonces me lo impedirías.

- ¿Y eso?

- Sé de sobras que estando hechizada no permites que ninguna mujer se acerque a Harry.

- No pretenderás hacerle algo sucio…¿Verdad?

- Por supuesto que no, quédate tranquila. Te prometo que no representará ningún peligro para él.

- De acuerdo, July, te creo. Sé de sobras que eres una buena chica, pero ten cuidado con lo que haces o pides, Harry no está para tonterías. Ayer le ocurrió algo fuerte con dos de sus admiradoras más fanáticas y eso ha podido dejarle huella. Procura no pedirle nada que le haga sentirse comprometido o avergonzado. ¿Entiendes?

- Sí Hermione. ¿Me contarás luego lo que hicieron ellas?

- No. En todo caso pregúntaselo a él.

* * *

Justo al terminar el entrenamiento, Harry vio a July entrar en el campo de Quidditch.

La chica se acercó al moreno y esperó a que los demás se fuesen al vestuario.

- Tengo que pedirte un favor, Harry, sé que no te va a gustar, pero debes concedérmelo para que mis compañeras me devuelvan el colgante de mi abuela.

- ¿Qué pasa con él?

- Me lo quitaron. Ellas no querían creer que tú y yo tuvimos una cita. Ginny fue la que envenenó sus mentes, y para castigarme por mentirosa, me escondieron el colgante.

Necesito una prueba del beso que te di antes de acostarme. Si no se la llevo ellas no me lo devolverán, y es la única cosa que heredé de ella. Tiene un gran valor sentimental para mí. Por favor, ayúdame.

- ¿Y qué necesitas exactamente?

- Que me beses delante de ellas.

- Ni hablar.

- Entonces te diré la otra opción. Debemos darnos un beso y echarnos una foto mágica que demuestre lo que hemos hecho. Si ellas no ven la prueba, se quedarán el colgante para siempre. Me lo han dicho.

- ¿Por qué sois tan pérfidas las mujeres?

- No digas eso, sabes que no es cierto.

- Perdona, es que ayer me pasó algo muy fuerte y…bueno, se podría decir que ahora no pienso muy bien de las de vuestro sexo. Aunque sé que hay mujeres buenas. Tú eres un buen ejemplo.

- Gracias. ¿Podrías decirme si prefieres o no lo de la foto mágica?

- La verdad es que eso tampoco me gusta, pero si es la única forma de que te devuelvan el colgante de tu abuela, lo haré.

- ¡Genial!.- Dijo la chica dándole un abrazo entusiasta.- ¡Eres el mejor, Harry!

- Vale.- Respondió el moreno con dificultad.- Pero no me aprietes tanto que me estás ahogando…

- Perdón.

July se apartó de él lo suficiente para quedar frente a su rostro. Entonces, sacó de su mochila una cámara mágica, un trípode y después de programar la cámara, rodeó el cuello de Harry con sus manos y justo cuando vio parpadear una lucecita roja, le besó en los labios.

El moreno la apartó en cuanto escuchó el "Clic" que hizo la cámara al tomar la foto.

En cuanto la Gryffindor la tuvo en sus manos y se la enseñó a Harry, volvió a darle las gracias y se fue de vuelta al castillo, sin perder la sonrisa pensando en que no sólo le devolverían el colgante sino que además había conseguido besar de nuevo a Potter aunque él no hubiese respondido el beso.

Justo cuando acababa de llegar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, se encontró con varias de las compañeras que le habían quitado la joya.

July sonrió triunfante, sosteniendo la foto y diciéndoles con satisfacción…"¡Aquí tenéis la prueba!"

Ellas la miraron, y tras pronunciar un "Ohhh" de sorpresa, le devolvieron el objeto.

Una vez que la chica se quedó sola, Hermione se levantó de la silla que había estado ocupando y se acercó hasta July.

- ¿Por qué tenían ellas el colgante de tu abuela?

July le contó todo, y cuando la castaña escuchó que Harry había consentido en dejarse besar por ella y además grabar el recuerdo en una foto mágica, no pudo evitar sentir unos celos terribles que le provocaron un ardor y calor insoportable. Sobre todo al ver la imagen del hecho. Ella se agarró el corazón, la Gryffindor de sexto se preocupó.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería?

- No.- Dijo la prefecta agarrándose el órgano vital.- Pronto se pasará. Además, no quiero que me toques. Ya es bastante para mí que hayas besado a Harry. Augg…

- Pero ya te he explicado por qué, Hermione. Por favor, déjame llevarte con Madame Pomfrey…

- ¡Que no!.- La castaña le dio un manotazo cuando vio que July intentaba agarrarla para levantarla del sofá rojo donde ambas se encontraban sentadas.

- Hermione no seas cabezota, necesitas asistencia médica, te estás poniendo rojísima y sé perfectamente que es por el enorme calor que sientes en tu interior. Por favor, déjame ayudarte.

- ¡No quiero nada de ti, es que estás sorda!

La castaña se levantó con ímpetu del sofá, caminó dos pasos y entonces se desplomó en el suelo. July corrió hasta ella, agachándose de rodillas para intentar levantarla.

- ¡Hermione, Hermione!.- La llamó angustiada al verla con los ojos cerrados.- ¡Reacciona por favor, me estás asustando!

July materializó agua con la varita, haciéndola caer por la frente de la castaña, eso la hizo reaccionar.

Cuando vio sus orbes marrones, la chica de sexto no pudo más que soltar un suspiro de alivio, pero la expresión de la prefecta seguía siendo dolorosa además de furiosa.

- ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?.- Preguntó July apartándole algunos mechones castaños de la cara para que se sintiese menos agobiada.

- Mientras vea tu asquerosa cara no se me pasará el dolor. Quítate de mi vista antes de que me mates del todo.

- Pero Hermione, yo no quiero causarte daño, intento ayudarte…

- July, hazme caso, lárgate…

- Pero…

- ¡QUE TE VAYAS!

La castaña volvió a quejarse, la Gryffindor de sexto no obedeció la orden sino que prefirió cogerla en brazos y llevársela a la enfermería tal y como había pretendido en un principio.

Para asegurarse de que ella no opondría resistencia, le aplicó un Desmaius y luego usó el Wingardium Leviosa para elevarla en el aire y poder transportarla más fácilmente cuando empezaron a dolerle los brazos.

Cuando la señora Pomfrey vio entrar a las chicas en su estancia, no hizo preguntas, sino que se limitó a dejar a Hermione en una cama y empezar a hacerle pruebas médicas de distintos tipos.

July se quedó esperando fuera hasta que Poppy le dijo que estaba fuera de peligro. La chica de sexto le contó lo ocurrido y la enfermera le ordenó marcharse después de darle las gracias por haberse preocupado de la castaña a pesar de la rudeza con que la había tratado.

- Eso no me preocupa, señora Pomfrey. Sé que reaccionó así por culpa de los celos que le hace sentir la poción. Hermione siempre ha sido amable y servicial conmigo, y la verdad es que no me gusta verla tal y como está ahora. No sé cuánto tardará usted en tener el antídoto listo, pero dése toda la prisa posible, por favor, quiero que Hermione recupere la normalidad cuanto antes, así dejará de sufrir…

- Entiendo su preocupación, July. Quédese tranquila, le aseguro que antes de la cena, lo tendré terminado. Y ahora márchese, necesito quedarme a solas con la señorita Granger. No creo que le guste verla cuando ella despierte.

- Dígale de mi parte que espero que se recupere pronto, y que siento mucho haberle causado tanto dolor. Nunca fue mi intención.

- Lo sé, niña, una vez más, gracias por traerla rápido. Hasta luego.

* * *

- ¿Se siente mejor, señorita Granger?.- Preguntó Poppy con amabilidad en cuanto la vio abrir los ojos.

- Sí, aunque aún me duele un poco el corazón. Cada vez que pienso en aquella foto me arde tanto el cuerpo que no puedo soportarlo.

- Es por culpa de los celos, Hermione, pero no se preocupe, en unas horas tendré el antídoto listo. Snape me trajo los ingredientes después del almuerzo. Le prometo que en cuanto tenga el antídoto preparado, se lo aplicaré de inmediato.

- Gracias, señora Pomfrey. Por eso y todo lo que ha hecho por mí durante toda esta semana que he pasado hechizada.

- Descanse un poco, le hace falta.

- Prefiero dar un paseo, me siento mucho mejor.

- Pues su piel no tiene todo el color adecuado que debería. Insisto en que se quede en la cama, Hermione.

- Y yo afirmo que quiero irme. Y no se atreva a aplicarme un desmaius como hizo July o me enfadaré mucho con usted y usaré mi magia para detenerla.

- No me asusta, señorita Granger, pero si quiere irse no voy a impedírselo. Lo último que necesita usted ahora es otro rechazo en sus deseos aunque no tengan que ver con el señor Potter. De acuerdo, váyase a donde quiera. ¿Me promete que no hará ninguna locura como por ejemplo castigar a July por lo de la foto?

- ¿Se lo ha contado?

- Con todo detalle. Lo hizo en cuanto la trajo a la enfermería y yo empecé a atenderla a usted. Entiendo que usted sienta celos de toda mujer que se acerque, toque o bese a Harry, pero no se moleste con July, es una buena chica…

- Ya lo sé, señora Pomfrey. Pero la poción…

- Le hace tener reacciones con las que usted no está de acuerdo pero contra las que no puede luchar.

- Exactamente. ¿Me dejará marchar ahora?

- Sí, nos veremos en la cena o antes si consigo terminar el antídoto pronto.

* * *

Justo cuando Harry acababa de salir del vestuario tras su ducha, se encontró con July, que aún montada en su escoba, le contó que aquella tarde no había ido a entrenar por tener otros asuntos que requerían su atención y que tenían mucho que ver un trabajo de Herbología que le había encargado la profesora Sprout.

- Pero esa no es la única novedad, Harry, has de saber que Hermione está ahora en la enfermería por culpa de una especie de infarto o qué se yo que le dio justo después de ver la foto donde tú yo nos besábamos.

- ¿Se la enseñaste?

- Me pidió verla. No pensé que le afectaría.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpida?.- Dijo el moreno en tono de reproche.- ¿O es que eres la única persona de todo el castillo que aún no se ha dado cuenta que a Hermione le afecta todo lo que tenga relación conmigo y más todavía si se debe a besos con otras chicas?

- ¿Con cuántas más te has besado aparte de mí?

- ¡Eso ahora no viene al caso y además no es de tu incumbencia. Me voy a ver a Hermione!.- Se preparó para flotar pero antes de hacerlo preguntó a July…- ¿De verdad está fuera de peligro?

- La señora Pomfrey me lo aseguró, y ya sabes que es una enfermera excelente. Ella nunca miente. Estás… ¿Enfadado conmigo o sólo molesto?

- Las dos cosas en realidad. Por tu culpa Hermione está sufriendo y sé perfectamente que entre ayer y hoy corre un peligro grave. Según me contó Luna, todo lo malo que pueda sentir Hermione se intensificará el doble de lo que sintió antes. No quiero ni pensar que se le ocurra matarse para dejar de padecer tal y como me dijo Luna que pasaría porque si muere, entonces…

- ¿Qué?

- Mejor ni lo pienso. Hazme un favor, July, procura no acercarte más a mi mejor amiga mientras esté hechizada y tampoco a mí. Sobre todo por el bien de ella y por el tuyo.

- ¿Crees que Hermione me atacaría si me viese contigo?

- Por supuesto que sí, aunque no sería la única persona que te haría daño.

- ¿Quién más?

- Yo, por haberla causado dolor aunque no fuese tu intención.

Sin decir otra cosa, el moreno dio una patada potente al suelo y se elevó en el aire volando a toda velocidad hacia la enfermería, cuando llegó, vio que Hermione no estaba dentro y después de informarse de su estado, decidió buscarla para preguntarle cómo se encontraba porque aunque Poppy le hubiese dicho que ya no corría peligro, él no se quedaría tranquilo hasta que la propia Hermione le dijese que se sentía bien.

Llegó la hora de la cena y la castaña seguía sin aparecer. Harry estaba desesperado, se había recorrido todo el castillo, mirado en cada planta y pasillo, inspeccionado cada clase y pasadizo, y nada.

Estaba a punto de arrancarse los pelos cuando se acordó del mapa.

Regresó a su habitación, guardó la escoba, abrió el baúl y sacó el objeto preciado que había obtenido hacía años gracias a los gemelos hermanos de Ron.

- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.- Dijo pronunciando el hechizo que lo activaba.

* * *

Hermione estaba cansada de llorar, correr y también caminar. Había estado en casi todos los sitios que siempre le habían gustado del castillo y sus alrededores, pero ninguno de ellos había logrado hacer que se le pasaran los celos y la tristeza.

Siete días hechizada por culpa de la Amortentia y aún no había conseguido interesar a Harry en lo mínimo. Ni siquiera para que la besara por voluntad propia.

Los dos besos que le dio él en los labios el día anterior no contaban para ella puesto que como él mismo había reconocido, se los había dado como una forma de agradecerle que le hubiera protegido, defendido y rescatado de esas dos molestas admiradoras que pretendían hacerle "un hombre" sin habérselo pedido.

Y encima había aceptado que July lo besara, aunque fuese para poder recuperar el colgante de su abuela que las compañeras le habían quitado.

Daba igual que hubiese sido por algo concreto, la cuestión para Hermione era que Harry se había dejado besar por una chica que no era ella y eso era lo que más daño le hacía.

"_Con los labios que aceptaste mis besos, aceptas los de otra…_

_Con los ojos que me miras, la miraste a ella…_

_Con los brazos que usaste ayer para sujetarme, la agarraste también._

_¿Por qué Harry, por qué no puedes amarme?"_

Nuevas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos marrones y el dolor de su corazón se intensificó mucho más que como lo sintió cuando contempló la foto de July.

- Basta.- Pidió apoyando una mano en el órgano vital.- Por favor, deja de doler. No lo soporto…

De nuevo sintió una punzada en el pecho, de nuevo lloró y de nuevo rogó porque el dolor se detuviera, pero la poción no obedecía la voz humana y mucho menos la de su víctima.

- Dios mío…- Dijo Hermione mirando al cielo.- Haz que pare, te lo ruego, detén mi sufrimiento. Es algo que me supera…

* * *

- ¿Terrenos del lago?.- Dijo el moreno cuando vio la ubicación de su mejor amiga según el mapa.- ¿Qué hace Hermione ahí?. A menos que…

De repente tuvo un mal presentimiento, sobre todo al ver cómo las huellas que representaban a la castaña se acercaban al agua donde vivía el calamar gigante.

- No…- Pronunció negando con la cabeza como si no pudiese terminar de creerse lo que estaba sospechando.- Ella no se atreverá a matarse ahí.

* * *

- Harry…- Dijo Hermione mirando el agua a la vez que seguía agarrándose el corazón que no dejaba de doler con mayor intensidad a cada segundo que pasaba.- Harry…

* * *

- No…No…- Pronunció el objeto de sus pensamientos viendo cómo las huellas entraban en el dibujo que representaba el lago del calamar gigante.- ¡No lo hagas Hermione!

* * *

Ella caminó dentro del agua, cada vez más adelante, hasta que sus pies dejaron de tocar arena. Y entonces cerró los ojos, y dejó de moverse, sintiendo cómo descendía hacia el fondo mientras un único pensamiento se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

"_Dormir, sólo quiero dormir y descansar, así el dolor se irá."_

* * *

- ¡Hermione!- Gritó Harry al ver cómo las huellas del mapa se detenían en lo que sería el fondo del lago.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, el moreno desactivó el objeto, lo guardó de nuevo en el baúl, abrió la ventana de los chicos de séptimo, se montó en su escoba y salió volando a toda velocidad hacia el lugar donde vivía aquel ser gigantesco que solía rescatar a los estudiantes cuando caían al lago por accidente.

Nada más llegar a la orilla y aún sin descender de la escoba, el moreno visionó cómo un tentáculo del calamar, sacaba algo a la superficie y lo depositaba con suavidad encima de unas flores.

Harry se acercó, intuía que sería el cuerpo de su mejor amiga. Sólo esperaba que no estuviese muerta tal y como él pensaba, aunque sabía que sería muy posible pues desde que ella entró en el lago hasta que él consiguió llegar, habían pasado algunos minutos, los suficientes para que la actividad cerebral de Hermione se hubiese detenido y no hubiese forma humana o mágica de traerla de vuelta.

Una vez que tocó tierra, dejó caer la escoba y se arrodilló sobre el cuerpo inmóvil de la mujer que amaba en secreto.

Él agarró una de sus manos y le dio palmaditas, esperando que así volviese a la consciencia.

- Hermione…¿Me escuchas?.- Preguntó incluso dudando de que ella le contestase, pero lo último que quería era perder la esperanza.- ¿Puedes abrir los ojos?. Estoy aquí.

Harry esperó un poco, entonces volvió a llamarla.

- ¡Hermione, despierta. No me asustes, quieres!

Ella no reaccionó, él puso una oreja en su corazón, dándose cuenta que no latía.

Gracias a que su primo Dudley solía ver "Los vigilantes de la playa" y que siempre sacaban los primeros auxilios en todos los capítulos, Harry sabía lo que tenía que hacer para intentar reanimarla. Le aplicó el masaje cardíaco combinado con el boca a boca, consiguiendo que Hermione abriese los ojos sólo unos segundos después de que él se apartase de sus labios.

La boca de la castaña esbozó una sonrisa al ver los ojos de Harry contemplarla. Todo lo que dijo casi sin fuerzas fue…

- Ahora sé que estoy en el cielo.- Y entonces volvió a perder la consciencia.

- No…- Pronunció Harry completamente aterrado sintiendo cómo sus ojos verdes se llenaban de lágrimas.

- Noo…- Él intentó despertarla otra vez sin éxito.- ¡NOOOO!- Gritó al cielo comprendiendo que estaba muerta.

Sin querer dejar de intentarlo volvió a realizarle el boca a boca y el masaje cardíaco, mientras sus lágrimas caían en el cuerpo de Hermione, que estaba tan quieta como si estuviera congelada.

Cuando vio que nada de lo que hacía daba resultado, se sintió tan mal, que pensó que le pesaba el cuerpo.

Frustrado, desesperado y totalmente descorazonado, se dejó caer al lado de ella, mientras rompía a llorar abiertamente sin importarle que pudiesen escuchar los gritos de angustia que estaba dejando salir a la vez que llamaba a Hermione una y otra vez. Hasta sentir que la garganta le ardía.

- ¡Perdóname!.- Dijo mirando sus ojos cerrados.- ¡Te juro que no quería que llegases a esto!. ¡Por qué lo has hecho!.- Él golpeó el suelo con un puño.-¡Eres Idiota!.

Entonces la zarandeó.

- ¡YO TE AMO, ENTIENDES. PERO NO QUERÍA DECÍRTELO MIENTRAS ESTUVIERAS HECHIZADA. Y AHORA QUE TE HAS MUERTO YA NO ME SIRVE QUE LO SEPAS!.

Él la soltó y el poco cuerpo de Hermione que había levantado en su sacudida, volvió a caer totalmente inmóvil encima de las flores ahora aplastadas.

- ¡MALDITA SEA, HERMIONE, REACCIONA!.

Dominado por la ira, rabia y desesperación, Harry le dio un golpe en el pecho tan potente, que resucitaría a cualquiera.

Él no se dio cuenta porque acababa de agachar la cabeza, pero el cuerpo de su mejor amiga empezó a mostrar el movimiento propio de alguien que respiraba débilmente.

Sin ser capaz de mirarla, y sin dejar de llorar, colocó la cara bajo el cuello de ella al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba igual que haría un niño pequeño buscando consuelo en el cuerpo de su madre.

- No te mueras, por favor. No te mueras…- Pronunció por lo bajo aún llorando descontroladamente.- Si te mueres será por mi culpa. No me dejes, Hermione, te lo ruego…

Entonces lo notó, un débil movimiento, casi imperceptible, de algo que subía y bajaba. Él intuyó que sería su pecho y apartándose, la miró.

- ¿Hermione?

De nuevo no obtuvo respuesta, y para asegurarse que no lo había imaginado, colocó un oído al lado de la nariz de ella.

Creyó que gritaría de alegría al escuchar su respiración.

Sin perder un segundo, agarró la escoba, la dejó suspendida en el aire con un hechizo y entonces sujetó a Hermione como si fuese una princesa de cuento.

Él usó otro hechizo para tumbarla sobre el mango largo, seguidamente se echó hacia delante apoyando su cuerpo en el de ella dejando su cara bajo el cuello de Hermione, y tras quitar el hechizo en la escoba y dar una patada potente al suelo, se elevó en el aire, dirigiendo su saeta de fuego a toda velocidad hacia la enfermería.

- Estarás bien, Hermione.- Pronunció viéndola aún con los ojos cerrados.- Y cuando estés buena verás cómo tus sueños conmigo se hacen realidad.- Entonces se acercó a su rostro.

- Ya me da igual que estés hechizada, te quiero…- Él le dio un beso en los labios antes de volver a contemplarla y hablarle con voz suave para decirle algo que Hermione sólo había escuchado en sueños.

- A partir de ahora, siempre estaremos juntos. Te lo prometo. No volveré a rechazarte nunca más, y me ocuparé personalmente de mostrarte cada día lo mucho que me importas y lo feliz que soy por poder estar contigo.

Harry volvió a mirar al frente, dándose cuenta que faltaban sólo metros para llegar a la enfermería, él intensificó la velocidad, deteniéndose en seco delante de la primera ventana que encontró a su alcance. Dando golpes en el cristal llamó la atención de la señora Pomfrey, quien no perdió tiempo en acercarse, abrirle y echarse a un lado para que el moreno pudiera pasar y dejar a su mejor amiga en la primera cama que encontró.

- Cuéntemelo todo sin omitir un detalle, señor Potter.

Él obedeció, dejándole el suficiente espacio vital a Poppy para que pudiese trabajar con libertad.

Una vez terminado su relato, la enfermera le ordenó salir de la habitación. Harry volvió a obedecer, y Poppy pudo entonces examinar mejor a Hermione, quitándole toda la ropa necesaria para utilizar varios remedios médicos tanto mágicos como muggles.

Tras pasar varias horas aplicándole varios hechizos y pociones reconstituyentes consiguió dejarla tan dormida como parecía. Entonces se fue a la sala contigua para informar a Harry del estado de su aún mejor amiga.

- ¿Cómo está?.- Preguntó el moreno con ansiedad en cuanto la vio aparecer.

- A salvo, aunque necesitará toda la noche de reposo y puede que también parte de la mañana. Por fortuna será sábado y eso no la estresará pensando que perderá clases.

- A las clases que tuviéramos les darían por culo, yo también faltaría a todas. Hermione es mucho más importante que ellas. ¿De verdad está bien?

- Sí, señor Potter. Ya puede respirar tranquilo. Estaría bien que usted se fuese al dormitorio y durmiese un poco, tiene un aspecto terrible.

- No me marcharé hasta haber comprobado por mí mismo que Hermione se encuentra perfectamente. No quiero decir que desconfíe de usted, pero tengo que verla.

- Lo entiendo, aunque ahora no es posible. Está sedada además de dormida profundamente. Vuelva mañana cuando haya desayunado, entonces podrá quedarse con ella todo cuanto usted, quiera, Harry.

- Gracias, señora Pomfrey.

- No querido, en todo caso gracias a usted. Si no le hubiese aplicado esos remedios muggles puede que jamás la hubiésemos recuperado.

- ¿Cree que tendrá daños neuronales?

- ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

- Tardé varios minutos en llegar y cuando lo hice el calamar la depositó en aquel lugar lleno de flores.

Yo no sé el tiempo que pasó exactamente bajo el agua, pero he visto los programas suficientes para entender que cuando el cerebro pasa un tiempo determinado sin oxígeno, la persona sufre daños irreversibles que la dejan en estados nada buenos.

Es sólo…que no quiero que le pase nada malo, señora Pomfrey, y sé que intentó matarse por mi culpa. Le dolió mucho ver la foto de mi beso con July, aunque no fuese consentido por mi parte pero… bueno, es una historia que ahora no tengo ganas de contar. Sólo quiero saber que está bien…Me siento tan culpable de haberla llevado al suicidio…

- No llore más, Harry, usted no ha tenido la culpa de la decisión de Hermione, ni siquiera ella la ha tenido, ha sido la Amortentia la que le ha llevado a tomar ese impulso, pero no volverá a ocurrir. Cuando Hermione recupere la normalidad, la muerte voluntaria será la última de sus decisiones. Ella siempre ha sido una mujer valiente y fuerte que no se ha dejado desesperar por nada ni nadie. Estoy completamente segura que por la mañana verá las cosas de otra manera.

- ¿Por qué dice eso, acaso ha conseguido ya terminar el antídoto?

- Sí pero aún no se lo he dado. Prefiero hacerlo cuando ella despierte o en todo caso cuando su piel tenga mejor color. Aún está muy pálida, y después de todos los remedios mágicos y pócimas que le he dado para sanarla lo más pronto posible no creo que aplicarle una nueva poción sea lo más adecuado. ¿Comprende?

- Sí señora, y lo acepto. Sé de sobras que usted sabe hacer su trabajo muy bien. Estoy seguro que todo lo que haga en Hermione le vendrá bien. ¿De verdad no puedo quedarme con ella?

- No. Váyase a dormir, Harry, le prometo que si ella despierta por la mañana, le avisaré con una lechuza.

- Gracias otra vez, señora. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, señor Potter, descanse, se lo ha ganado.

* * *

Nada más llegar a su habitación, Harry se desplomó en la cama. No se molestó ni en desvestirse. Lo único que hizo fue quitarse los zapatos y luego meterse bajo el edredón y las sábanas tapándose hasta la cabeza.

Sabía que sus compañeros estarían cenando y tardarían en volver, pero no quería que le viesen. Aunque sería difícil que no notasen el bulto de su cuerpo pero igualmente Harry pretendía pasar lo más desapercibido posible.

Después de echar las cortinas de su cama con dosel, se puso bocabajo dejando la cara en la almohada mientras las lágrimas salían de nuevo empapando la tela.

Harry pasó toda la noche llorando, sin poder dormir, preso de remordimientos y de sentimientos de culpabilidad.

Por mucho que la señora Pomfrey le hubiese dicho que no había sido culpa suya, seguía sintiéndose el causante del intento de suicidio de Hermione.

Decidido a decirle a ella lo que sentía en realidad y que durante días le había ocultado, dejó pasar las horas hasta que los rayos del alba comenzaron a alumbrar la habitación.

Justo cuando escuchó el sonido que hacían sus compañeros al despertar y levantarse, cerró los ojos para hacerse el dormido por si alguien abría las cortinas para ver si estaba despierto.

Sólo Neville lo hizo, y tras moverle un poco, comprendió que estaba dormido profundamente, así que le dejó descansar, pues era cierto que dormitaba, porque aunque él no lo pretendiese, cayó en los brazos de Morfeo en cuanto cerró los ojos verdes que había heredado de su madre.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Bueno, pues aquí está el octavo capítulo. Y debo decir que no lo he hecho más largo porque no quería. A veces para contar determinadas cosas no hay que escribir biblias sino lo imprescindible.

La anécdota de mi fin de semana ha sido ésta:

El sábado, yo, mi hermana mayor, y dos de sus amigos fuimos al cine sobre las ocho pm y luego salimos a cenar a un restaurante italiano que últimamente está de moda en Sevilla,

mi ciudad. Debido a que yo iba muy abrigada (es que en la calle teníamos doce grados) y que al entrar en el restaurante tuvimos que esperar media hora para coger mesa y que el ambiente estaba súper cargado de calor tanto por la calefacción como por el que desprendíamos las personas, me dio un mareo que luego se transformó en angustia y posteriormente en inconsciencia. Sí, me desmayé, por primera vez en mis treinta años de vida.

La verdad es que no sé lo que me entró. Lo único que se me ocurre fue que me dio un golpe de calor.

La persona que me devolvió al mundo "real" fue un chico que aquella noche estaba cenando allí. ¿Queréis saber lo más curioso de mi "salvador"?. Pues que aparte de ser enfermero, era feísimo aunque iba súper arreglado y luego mi hermana me dijo que era gay. Y yo pensé… "Por eso va tan conjuntado, todos son súper coquetos". Luego pensé también…"Joder, qué mala suerte tengo. Para una vez que estoy en apuros y me rescata un desconocido…¿No podría haber sido rubio, de ojos verdes y a ser posible heterosexual?. ¿Y que después de ayudarme a reponerme me dijera algo como "cuando te sientas bien me llamas para contármelo y de paso nos tomamos un café"?.

Pero no se puede tener todo en esta vida. ¿Verdad?. Supongo que mi príncipe particular estará escondido en alguna parte esperando encontrarme. ;-)

¡Ah, por cierto!. En cuanto os sea posible, ved la película nueva de Disney"Encantada, la historia de Giselle". Es absolutamente fantástica y súper divertida. Bueno ya no os aburro más.

Un beso fuerte a todos y cuidaros mucho. Yo siempre lo hago. Nos vemos en el capítulo nueve. RAkAoMi. ;-)


	9. Te echo de menos

**Nota de la autora:** domingo, 02 de diciembre de 2007.

¡Hola!. Espero que estéis bien. Aquí os dejo el capítulo nueve, os aviso que es muy corto comparado con el ocho. Pero no quería hacerlo más grande, porque tal y como dije en la nota de autora del capítulo anterior...a veces para contar lo imprescindible no hace falta escribir la Biblia. Igualmente espero que lo disfrutéis. Un beso fuerte. RAkAoMi. ;-)

P.D.: Dedico este capítulo especialmente a mi amiga Sonia Granger Potter, a harryherms, NiicuyFlor, Daphne Potter, Yedra Phonenix y mucha otra gente que además de apoyarme tanto a mí como a la historia, lo hacen diciéndome sus opiniones (sean positivas o negativas) sin faltar al respeto en ningún momento. Olé por vosotros/as. Sois dignos/as de admiración. Muchísimas gracias. Os quiero.

* * *

"**Cap.9. Te echo de menos."**

Cuando Harry despertó, era mediodía. Almorzó y se fue directo a la enfermería donde vio la cama de Hermione vacía.

- ¿Dónde está?.- Preguntó a la señora Pomfrey en cuanto la vio entrar en la estancia.

- Supongo que en su habitación.

- ¿Cuándo le dio el alta?

- Hace dos horas. ¿Cómo se siente, Harry?

- Con las pilas cargadas.

- ¿Pilas?

- Es algo muggle. ¿Le ha dado el antídoto?

- Sí, y debo decir que jamás la había visto tan ella.

- ¿Y de ánimos cómo se siente?

- Mejor que nunca. Aunque le recomiendo que no vaya a verla ahora. Me dijo claramente que si usted preguntaba por ella le dijese que quería descansar de su presencia durante un rato.

- ¿Perdón?.

- Por la cara que ha puesto doy por hecho que le ha sorprendido la noticia. No me extraña. Se supone que era usted quien se sentía agobiado por Hermione pero justo después de que ella volvisese a la normalidad, tomó conciencia de todo lo ocurrido y lo que había hecho durante la Amortentia.

Se sintió tan mal y ridícula que incluso lloró por la vergüenza que sentía de sí misma. Pero yo le dije que no se preocupara porque usted la cuidó muy bien y supo llevarla de tal manera que no cometiese ninguna locura o acto verdaderamente bochornoso.

- ¿Y ella qué dijo?

- Lo sé, señora Pomfrey.

- ¿ Y aún así no quiere verme?

- Sí, porque ella cree que usted le echará en cara todo lo que le agobió con sus demostraciones de amor o con los besos que le daba y...bueno, supongo que todo se resume en que su mejor amiga no quiere verle porque se siente fuera de lugar y piensa que usted de alguna manera, no la soporta. Por eso mismo ha decidido alejarse y darle todo el espacio vital que usted necesitó y ella no le respetó durante toda la semana pasada.

- ¿Seguro que el cerebro no le ha quedado dañado?

- No, señor Potter. Si hay algo que distingue a su mejor amiga es la madurez y sabiduría. La decisión que ha tomado de no verle, demuestra mucha de esa sabiduría y bastante del sentido común que tanto la ha caracterizado siempre.

- Pues a mí me da igual la sabiduría, el sentido común o cualquier otra cosa que ella tenga y que le impida verme. Yo sí quiero verla, señora Pomfrey, y lo haré aunque para conseguirlo tenga que usar la magia.

- No haga eso, señor Potter. Le aconsejo que respete el deseo de la señorita Granger. Porque si no lo hace, ella se enfadará y eso la alejará de usted. ¿Comprende?

- Sí señora. Aún así necesito verla...Hay algo importante que quiero decirle...

- Y seguramente tiene mucha relación con lo que usted siente por ella. ¿Cierto?

- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

- Porque a su padre le ocurrió lo mismo con su madre. Quizás Hermione no le haya convertido en gusano como sí hizo Lily con James, pero hágame caso en esto, Harry. Deje a Hermione tranquila durante un tiempo. Estoy segura que cuando ella se sienta preparada, acudirá a usted enseguida.

- ¿Y mientras tanto qué hago, actuar como si ella no existiera en el castillo. Darme la vuelta cuando la vea, o no decirle hola cuando me la cruce por algún pasillo o coincidamos en clase?

- Por ejemplo.

- Me niego en rotundo a hacer eso. Una cosa es que me reprima igual que cuando estaba hechizada, otra muy distinta que la ignore como si fuese invisible para mí.

- No consiste en negar su existencia, sino en dejarla tranquila hasta que ella quiera.

- Pues menudo aburrimiento me espera...

- Siempre puede usted hacer las paces con el señor Weasley, así no se sentirá solo.

- Con todos mis respetos, señora. ¿Ha perdido usted el juicio?.

- No, sólo intento darle optativas.

- Pues piense en otras porque me niego en rotundo a recuperar a Ron. Quizás en el pasado fue mi mejor amigo pero después de pasar una semana sin hablarle, tengo que admitir que no le echo de menos. Eso es algo que me ha sorprendido pero también entiendo por qué. Él ya no representa nada para mí. Aún así no le deseo ningún mal, pero sí es verdad que no le quiero a mi lado.

Ronald Bilious Wealey se atrevió a pegar a mi mejor amiga y también a la única persona que quiero de verdad, y no estoy dispuesto a retomar la relación con semejante individuo.

- Lo entiendo, pero no es bueno que se quede solo, Harry.

- Créame señora, eso no representa ningún problema para mí. He pasado la mayor parte de mi vida sintiéndome solo.

He crecido en un hogar muggle donde se me daba un maltrato continuo.

El hecho de no tener con quién hablar o tener que pasar un tiempo sin compañía no va a producirme más traumas de los que ya me ocasionaron mis parientes. Aunque confieso que se me va a hacer duro no contar con Hermione. Pero si ella quiere que la deje sola, lo haré. ¿Cree usted que estará mucho tiempo en esa fase?

- No. Seguramente pasado unos días volverá a retomar la relación amistosa con usted.

- Así que yo tenía razón. Ha vuelto a verme como su mejor amigo...

- Yo no soy quién para aclarárselo, Harry. Lo único que puedo decirle es que tenga paciencia, todo saldrá bien.

- ¿Ah sí. Entonces puedo confiar en que cuando ella se sienta lista para estar conmigo, lo querrá como novia en vez de mejor amiga?

- Como dije antes, no está en mí confirmarle eso. Lo que sí puedo asegurarle es que Hermione le quiere de verdad. Aunque eso no es algo que le asombre. ¿Cierto?. Ella lleva años demostrándole un amor verdadero.

- Como amiga sí. Lo que yo necesito saber es si me quiere de otra manera más profunda. Pero voy a hacerle caso, señora Pomfrey. Dejaré tranquila a Hermione hasta que ella sienta que quiere hablar conmigo con la misma honestidad que lo ha hecho desde que la conozco.

- Es estupendo que quiera respetar sus deseos. Ahora si me disculpa, tengo que continuar mis quehaceres. Le veré en la cena. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí señora. Muchas gracias por todo.

- De nada. Que pase una buena tarde.

* * *

En la soledad y tranquilidad de su habitación de prefecta, Hermione le daba vueltas a todo lo que la enfermera y ella habían hablado abiertamente de lo que sentía la castaña, y las dos habían llegado a la misma conclusión: lo mejor era dejar pasar el tiempo y después decidir lo que hacer una vez que tanto ella como Harry pudiesen pensar en lo ocurrido y lo que sentían claramente el uno por el otro.

La enfermera sabía perfectamente que el moreno estaba enamoradísimo de su mejor amiga pero no había querido decirle nada a Hermione pues consideraba que no era asunto suyo.

Hermione por su parte, tenía muy claro que le amaba, pero no se lo diría hasta que sintiese que era el momento perfecto de hacerlo.

Tenía muy fresca en la memoria todas las veces en que Harry había intentado evitar sus besos, o incluso cuando le admitió que le resultaba molesta y lo mucho que ella le agobiaba. Y aunque ahora ya no estuviese hechizada con la poción amorosa, seguía sintiendo un amor apasionado y ardiente por su mejor amigo, aunque con una diferencia en cuanto a la poción: ya no tenía deseos suicidas por el simple hecho de pensar que él no la amaba.

Después de darle muchas vueltas al tema, decidió salir a tomar el aire pues estaba harta de ese auto-enclaustramiento que ella misma se había impuesto para no coincidir con Harry por el castillo.

Sabiendo que sólo faltaban dos horas para la cena, decidió irse al lago antes de que cayera la noche y el frío intenso de febrero le impidiese quedarse al aire libre.

Caminó hasta el sitio deseado, justo el mismo donde había querido quitarse la vida. Sentándose en la orilla, contempló el suave movimiento del agua mientras le daba vueltas al único beso que le había dado Harry por voluntad propia tras haberle librado ella de sus dos acosadoras.

De repente, la voz suave y dulce de Luna, la hicieron comprender que la tenía detrás.

Hermione se giró para encarar a su amiga. La Ravenclaw tomó asiento delante de ella.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?.- Preguntó la rubia de grandes ojos azules con una sonrisa bonita.- La señora Pomfrey me dijo que te había desechizado. ¿Te sientes bien ahora que has vuelto a ser tú misma?

-Todo lo bien que se puede teniendo en cuenta que recuerdo absolutamente todo lo que hice estando hechizada.

- Sabiendo como eres, estoy segura que sentirás mucha vergüenza pero no debes torturarte con eso. La gente entiende que lo que hiciste fue por culpa de la Amortentia. Además, a pesar de que para Harry resultases molesta o agobiante a mí me parecía muy divertido que le besaras un montón, o incluso que le dieses de comer los cereales...aunque sé que a él no le gustó pero tampoco creo que eso le originase un trauma.

- Pues yo tengo más de uno. Sobre todo el de mi intento de suicidio. Aún no puedo creer que quisiera ahogarme sólo por pensar que él no me amaba.

- La señora Pomfrey me lo ha contado todo. Y debo decir, que aunque Harry no lo provocase directamente, sí tuvo parte de la culpa. Le dije claramente que tuviese mucho cuidado los dos últimos días que faltaban para que ella terminase el antídoto, porque sería durante ese tiempo que el efecto de la Amortentia sería más intenso y peligroso en ti.

Sabiendo él eso, no debió aceptar besarse con July aunque fuese por una buena causa. Y desde luego, esa chica no debió mostrarte la foto. Sé que es una buena persona, pero debió pensar en lo mucho que sufrirías al verla.

- Yo no culpo a July por lo del beso. Si me pongo en su lugar admito que también lo haría si fuese la única opción de recuperar algo valioso para mí. Lo que me jode es...que Harry aceptó su beso cuando se tiró rechazando los míos una semana entera.

- Bueno, es normal que lo hiciera. Después de todo estabas hechizada y no eras tú misma. O al menos eso es lo que él y el resto del mundo piensa...

- ¿El qué, que me volví anormal con la Amortentia?

- Sí.

- No saben lo equivocados que están, Luna. Aunque yo no voy a aclárselo.

- Ni yo. ¿De verdad te encuentras bien?

- Sí. Sólo algo...avergonzada de mí misma pero...no pienso renegar de lo que hice, dije o cómo me comporté. Con Amortentia o sin ella seguía siendo yo y siempre he creído que renunciar o negar lo que uno hace es rechazarte a ti mismo y eso es lo mismo que perder tu identidad. Yo no negaré quién soy por muy hechizada que pudiera estar.

De todas maneras sí me gustaría disculparme con Harry por haberme convertido en su pesadilla particular durante una semana entera. Lo malo es...que todavía no me siento con el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué?. Tú siempre has sido más que sincera y honesta con él.

- Es que...me da mucha vergüenza estar con él a solas. Temo perder el control y volver a besarle o declararle mi amor aunque ahora no esté dominada por la poción amorosa.

- Entonces es cierto lo que tú creías. Le amas de verdad...

- Así es. Pero si se lo digo...lo más probable será que no me tome en serio, o que me diga que aún queda algo de poción en mi cuerpo...

- ¿Tú crees?

- La verdad es que no sé qué creer. Lo único que tengo claro es que quiero evitar a Harry todo lo posible hasta saber realmente cómo me siento y lo que debo hacer para acercarme a él y declararme sin que me ponga cara de susto o le entren ganas de salir corriendo. Después de todo, nunca he sido su tipo.

- ¿Porque no te pareces a Cho o Ginny?

- Son buenos ejemplos.

- Yo creo que te equivocas, Hermione. Harry no necesita fijarse siempre en el mismo tipo de chicas guapas y súper populares. Además, tú también gozas de popularidad después de haberle ayudado a vencer a Voldemort y también puedo decirte que no eres fea. Al menos a mí no me lo pareces.

- Gracias, Luna.

- De nada. ¿Puedo hacerte una sugerencia sobre lo que hacer con Harry?

- Por supuesto. Tú dirás...

- ¿Por qué no le devuelves la moneda?

- ¿Cómo, hechizándole también con la Amortentia para que así sienta todo lo que yo sentí y sufra cada vez que le rechace la chica que sea quien vea primero?

- Eso mismo iba a plantearte. Pero no digas "la chica", porque yo creo que lo mejor sería que tú le hechizaras para que se enamorase "ardientemente" de ti y que sufriera cada vez que tú le negaras algo. Estoy segura de que así, él se pensaría bastante volver a rechazarte sin pensar en lo que decirte.

- ¿Y no crees que eso sería demasiado maquiavélico?

- No para alguien como tú, Hermione. Todo el castillo sabe que cuando estás dolida o enfadada, eres bastante vengativa.

- ¿Y acaso soy la única?. Que yo sepa, todas las personas tenemos la venganza en nuestro interior, así como otros sentimientos desagradables. La cuestión es convivir con ellos sin dejar que te dominen.

- Yo también pienso así.

- Entonces...¿Debería pedirle a Snape la Amortentia?

- Sí, a menos que guardases algo de la que hiciste para él o que estés dispuesta a pedírsela a Bill.

- Al imbécil que tienes por compañero de casa no le pediría ni la hora. Sin embargo, sí me atrevería con Snape. Después de todo él me prometió ayuda en todo lo que pudiese necesitar durante el curso.

- Seguro que cuando escuche de tu boca que quieres hechizar al chico que más detesta, se le formará una sonrisa enorme en su piel cetrina.

Luna se rió un poco por lo bajo, Hermione miró al suelo de piedra mientras confesaba su deseo más oculto.

- La verdad es que quiero vengarme de Harry. Lo deseo muchísimo. Puede que él no se haya portado conmigo de manera cruel, pero sí es cierto que a veces me decía las cosas sin tacto ninguno. Aunque eso es algo que no me asombra. Él nunca ha sido famoso precisamente por ser diplomático. Por otra parte, no tengo por qué vengarme.

Sé que intentó cuidar de mí y protegerme todo lo que pudo. Y también sé que le costó mucho ser desagradable conmigo rechazándome cada vez que yo le pedía besos y ese tipo de cosas, yo lo notaba. Igualmente quiero hechizarle porque quiero que sienta todo lo bueno y malo que yo experimenté. Sobre todo el dolor. Por supuesto haré lo posible para evitar que quiera matarse, pero sí que quiero que pase por todo lo que yo sufrí.

- Pues si estás decidida a hacerlo de verdad, tengo aquí la suficiente Amortentia para que te ame con la misma intensidad que tú aparentabas sentir.

La rubia le pasó un frasquito que Hermione guardó enseguida en uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones vaqueros.

- Se lo robé a Bill.- Confesó la Ravenclaw.- No quería que la usara en ninguna otra chica. Después de todo a él tampoco le pertenecía. La cogió del armario de Snape. Se lo escuché confesar a uno de sus amigos. De todas maneras, contando con lo que tú me contaste cuando le diste su merecido, no creo que tenga ganas de volver a usarla y por eso mismo tampoco creo que le sepa mal que se la hayan robado.

- Gracias otra vez, Luna, eres una buena amiga.

- ¿De verdad lo crees?

- Sí, de las mejores que he tenido.

- ¿Puedo darte un abrazo?

- Por supuesto.

Cuando se apartó de ella, Hermione le acarició un poco el pelo rubio. La rubia apoyó la cara en uno de los hombros de la castaña, sonriendo con dulzura. Entonces miró al cielo y lo vio.

- Harry viene hacia aquí, montado en la escoba. Y por la velocidad que trae, está claro que tiene prisa. Seguramente querrá hablar contigo, así que me esconderé detrás de un árbol para que puedas usar la Amortentia en él sin correr el riesgo de que se enamore de mí si por lo que sea me ve antes que a ti.

- Bien pensado.

- Nos veremos luego. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí.

* * *

Justo cuando la rubia se había ocultado de la vista de Hermione, el moreno aterrizó a pocos pasos de su mejor amiga. Él dejó la escoba en el suelo y se acercó a Hermione dispuesto a hablar con ella, preguntarle cómo se sentía y confesarle que la quería de verdad aunque no estuviese seguro de si ella le creería después de haberse tirado una semana rechazándola.

Nada más tomar asiento delante de ella, la castaña abrió la boca para decirle algo, Harry optó por escucharla primero, ya tendría tiempo luego de decirle todo lo que pretendía.

- Supongo que has venido a buscarme para saber cómo me siento, pero yo le dije a la señora Pomfrey que te dijera que no quería verte durante un tiempo.

- Lo hizo. Y yo prometí respetar tu deseo, pero no podía esperar más para verte, Hermione. Tengo muchas cosas que decirte, pero una en especial.

- Pues no quiero escucharla, Harry. Sólo quiero que me dejes sola.

- No pienso hacerlo. Después de todo lo que ha ocurrido y junto con tu intento de suicidio de ayer, lo que menos me apetece es dejarte sin compañía. Quién sabe si aún queda algo de Amortentia en tu cuerpo y ella te lleva a cometer otra locura...

- Te aseguro, que ya no queda nada de la poción en mí, y que estoy tan perfectamente cuerda como lo estuve antes de la poción. Aún así, quiero dejar de verte durante un tiempo, pero antes...respóndeme algunas cosas.

- Tú dirás, Hermione.

- ¿De verdad...te sentías agobiado y acosado por todo lo que yo hacía?. Es decir...¿Te resulté igual de molesta o peligrosa que aquellas dos admiradoras que intentaron abusar de ti?

- Por supuesto que no. Tú eres mucho mejor que ellas. Pero sí es cierto que me agobiabas. Sobre todo porque las cosas que hacías y decías, no eran propias de ti. Al menos no de la Hermione que yo siempre había conocido. Lo que intento decir es que me resultabas una hechizada y otra muy distinta a la de toda la vida. ¿Entiendes?

- Sí, Harry. Supongo que debería disculparme por haberte incomodado tanto.

- No hace falta.

- Sí la hace. Lo siento mucho. De verdad que sí. Yo nunca...haría algo que pudiese molestarte sabiendo que lo haría. Tú sabes que siempre te he respetado mucho...

- Y yo a ti también.

- Por eso rechazabas mis besos y mis demostraciones de afecto.

Sé que te acusé de ser raro, y que también te dije que ojalá me hubiese hechizado mirando a Ron, pero la verdad es...que agradezco que me ocurriese contigo. Estoy segura que si hubiese sucedido con cualquier otro chico, habría intentado aprovecharse de mí. Tú no lo hiciste y por ello te doy las gracias.

- De nada. ¿Te encuentras bien del todo?

- Sí.

- ¿Te sientes completamente tú?

- Sí Harry.

- Entonces...¿Podría decirte algo que estoy deseando desde hace días?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A una cosa que descubrí la noche en que dormimos juntos.

- Ah, la famosa noche donde me porté como una "perfecta enamorada". Hablándote en tono meloso y regalándote mimos miles. Seguro que te agobié muchísimo...

- No yo...

- Por eso me diste la espalda...

- Después te agarré de la cintura. ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Sí, pero no lo considero como una muestra de amor sino más bien de afecto de un amigo a su mejor amiga. Supongo que si me quisieras de verdad, habrías hecho algo más que sujetarme. Aunque eso no me importa ahora.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tengo otras prioridades que me inquietan más.

- Entonces dímelas.

- Sé...- Comenzó mirando al suelo de piedra.- Que nunca he sido parecida a las chicas que siempre te han atraído pero...- Ella se tocó los índices antes de su pregunta.- ¿Podrías quererme aunque no sea súper guapa como Cho o popular como Ginny?

- Por supuesto que podría.- Contestó él agarrando sus manos. Pero antes de añadir "De hecho ya lo hago" Hermione se soltó y se giró dándole la espalda para que no le viese sacar el frasquito de la Amortentia. Ella lo destapó sin hacer ruido y ocultó sus emociones todo lo que pudo antes de volver a decirle algo.

- Espero que me perdones por lo que voy a hacer.- Comentó justo antes de volver a encararle.- Pero es necesario para que comprendas lo que yo pasé.- Hermione volvió a mirarle.- Quiero que sientas lo mismo que yo durante el efecto de la poción, y cuando hayas vuelto a la normalidad, pregúntame si me resultaste pesado o agobiante, o si creí que me acosabas, o incluso...- Añadió con lágrimas en los ojos.- Si aún sientes que nunca me amarás como algo distinto a tu mejor amiga.

Antes de que Harry pudiera impedírselo, ella se puso encima de él, abrió su boca y le vació el contenido del frasquito, empujando su mandíbula hacia arriba para hacérsela tragar a la fuerza.

El moreno sintió cómo el líquido descendía por su garganta. Él la miró con asombro cuando comprendió lo que había hecho.

Hermione liberó las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo y mientras esperaba que la Amortentia hiciese efecto lo único que pudo decirle fue...

- Lo siento, Harry. No vi otra opción.

De repente, los ojos de él se pusieron blancos y unos segundos más tarde recuperaron su verde natural.

Hermione notó que estaban un poco más brillantes que de costumbre. Ella quiso preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero justo cuando abrió la boca para pronunciar la pregunta, él la besó en los labios con intensidad y luego le dijo...

- Te quiero, Hermione.

Con una voz tan sincera que hasta ella dudó de si la poción le había hecho efecto.

* * *

Continuará.

**Nota de la autora:**

Ya sé que queréis matarme por haberlo dejado ahí, pero es necesario para poder meter más cosas en el próximo capítulo, que estará enfocado en todo lo que experimentará Harry al estar hechizado. ¿Y por qué lo he hecho?. Para ponerle en las mismas condiciones que Hermione, porque normalmente, en mis otras historias, siempre suele ser ella quien más sufre. Pensé que si los ponía a los dos en la misma situación y sintiendo más o menos las mismas cosas (aunque de manera distinta claro), luego podrían decirse con sinceridad aquello de "comprendo cómo te sientes y lo que has sufrido" y eso podría propiciarles entre otras cosas que se dijesen abiertamente todo lo que tuvieran dentro.

Así que a partir de los próximos capítulos y hasta que Hermione o la señora Pomfrey (bajo órdenes de la castaña) decida devolver la normalidad a Harry, él también hará "demostraciones de amor" ridículas o cómicas para intentar conquistar el corazón de su mejor amiga. Lo irónico del asunto es que ya lo tenía conquistado pero como él no lo sabía...

Conclusión: Que a partir de los próximos capítulos, el fic volverá a tener comicidad. Si les resulta mucha o poca lo decidirá la persona que lea porque cada uno tiene su gusto y su forma de ver las cosas. Eso sí, absteneos de seguir dejándome insultos sean directos o camuflados bajo un review registrado en apariencia "educado", porque sólo es en apariencia y yo soy lo suficientemente vieja como para entender las ironías, los sarcasmos y los mensajes tanto directos como subliminales.

Además, añado otra cosa. Hay gente a la que le da mucho coraje que los/as autores/as borremos el review o les bloqueemos las id registradas para que no vuelvan a ponerse en contacto con nosotros/as. Bien, quiero dejar muy claro que lo hacemos porque podemos. Desde el momento en que eres miembro registrado tú tienes el poder de administrar tu cuenta como te de la real gana.

Y en la parte que me toca como autora registrada, admito que desde el instante en que recibo y leo un review o mensaje donde alguien recurre al insulto personal directo o indirecto tanto a mi persona como a mi profesión (que también se meten con ella diciéndome que no es verdad que yo sea maestra) o incluso con mi estilo de escritura (ni que fuese malo que cada autor/a tuviese su estilo propio), yo le bloqueo o le borro de la existencia de los reviews, simplemente porque en su mensaje no me está respetando y por lo tanto yo tengo todo el derecho a no respetarle tampoco y borrar o bloquear su existencia si me da la gana.

Y me quedo tan a gusto. Igual de a gusto que se quedan ellos/as intentando hacerme sentir como una mierda. Lo bueno para mí es que no lo consiguen. Porque tal y como os dije en otra historia... "L'Óreal porque yo lo valgo". Y a quien le joda que yo sea una persona con autoestima y dignidad, no es mi problema sino el suyo. Ahí queda eso. RAkAoMi. ;-)


	10. Te quiero vida mía

**Nota de la autora: **sábado, 08 de diciembre de 2007.

¡Hola!. Aquí os dejo el capítulo diez, espero que os guste. Os aviso que en un punto concreto del mismo, he usado parte del texto de la famosa "escena del balcón" de Romeo y Julieta del genial e inimitable William Shakespeare.

Algunas cosas están tal como son en el libro, otras están adaptadas a la situación, pero igualmente creo que tiene encanto e incluso podría decir que comicidad. La verdad es que todo lo que ocurre ahí, junto con lo de los cojines y una escena mucho antes que esa que hay entre Harry y Hermione donde él le dice a ella todo lo que representa para él como persona y lo mucho que la quiere unido a lo que espera en un futuro…son mis partes favoritas del capítulo. Ya me diréis lo que sea en los reviews.

Sobre mis clases de conducción…debéis saber que cada vez me van mejor (Aunque sólo llevo 8 clases y según Manolo se necesitan al menos veinte antes del exámen). Ya no porque yo le ponga empeño, sino porque tengo un profesor que vale un imperio. Sin más os dejo con el fic. Un beso fuerte. Gracias por vuestro apoyo. RAkAoMi.

Dedico el cap a: Sonia Granger Potter, Tyflos, NiicuyFlor, harryherms (te debo un mensaje), Daphne potter, Yedra Phoenix, y otra mucha gente que siempre me apoya.

* * *

"**Cap.10. Te quiero vida mía."**

- ¿Qué me quieres?.- Preguntó Hermione con incredulidad.- ¿Así de repente?. Sí que te ha dado fuerte...

- Te quiero, sí. Y no es por culpa de la poción, lo juro.

- No jures mentiras, Harry. No está bien.

- No estoy mintiendo, Hermione. Te quiero...

- Basta.

- Te quiero...

- ¡Que te calles!.- Ella se puso en pie mirándole furibunda. Él agachó la cara con expresión triste.

- Ya sé que no me crees.- Dijo Harry.- Pero voy a demostrártelo. Haré lo que sea para que te convezcas que es cierto lo que digo. Yo te quiero, te quiero de verdad.

- Sí claro. Por eso te tiraste toda la semana de mi hechizo, rechazándome a diario y diciéndome una y otra vez que no me querías de una manera distinta a tu mejor amiga.

- Mentí...

- ¿Ah sí, y eso por qué?

- No quería declararme estando tú hechizada. Quería decírtelo cuando hubieras vuelto a ser tú de verdad. Pensé...que si te lo decía, tú me corresponderías estando bajo los efectos de la Amortentia, pero cuando recuperases la normalidad, volverías a verme como tu mejor amigo y entonces serías tú la que me rechazaría, y a mí me romperías el corazón y no quería pasar por eso.

Tú eres, la única mujer a la que respeto de verdad, Hermione. No quería hacer algo que pudiese provocar que tú perdieses el que sientes por mí. Por eso te rechacé y por eso también te ordené que no me besaras más y...me costó reprimirte incluso más de lo que tuve que aguantarme yo para que no notaras lo muy enamorado que estoy de ti.

- ¿De verdad piensas que voy a creerte, Harry?. Ahora estás bajo los efectos de la Amortentia. Y recuerdo perfectamente todo lo que te hace sentir.

Estoy segura que dirás lo que sea para conquistarme, pero no pienso caer en tu trampa. Voy a hacer contigo, lo mismo que tú hiciste conmigo. Cada vez que intentes besarme, te rechazaré. Cada vez que me jures tu amor, no lo creeré. Y cada intento que hagas de enamorarme, lo tomaré como algo que no es tuyo de manera natural. Porque tú, jamás has sido un chico súper expresivo en cuanto al afecto se refiere. Y no pienso creerme nada de lo que hagas. ¿Está claro?

- Sí.- Él agachó la cara dejando salir un par de lágrimas. Hermione las vio claramente, pero no quiso dejarle ver lo mucho que le afectaba a ella su sufrimiento.

- Ahora debo irme. Tengo cosas que hacer. Te veré en el almuerzo.

- Hermione espera…

Ella no le hizo caso, continuando su paso sin mirar atrás. Cuando pasó por el árbol donde estaba escondida Luna, le dijo por lo bajo "Te espero en la Biblioteca" y con la misma, continuó su marcha hasta llegar al destino deseado. Donde tomó asiento en la mesa más alejada de todas, agarrando el primer libro que encontró y comenzando a leerlo para aparentar que estaba investigando algo.

La Ravenclaw llegó media hora después. Tras divisarla con la mirada, se sentó junto a ella mirándola con seriedad. Hermione intuyó que tenía que contarle algo importante así que dejó el libro en la mesa y salió de la Biblioteca seguida de Luna.

Ambas chicas caminaron hasta la habitación de Hermione, donde tomaron asiento en la cama.

- Cuéntame, Luna.

- Escuché todo lo que le dijiste a Harry, y aunque comprendo por qué, creo que te pasaste mucho. Cuando te fuiste, él rompió a llorar, y lo hizo con tanto sentimiento que hasta yo misma dudé de si era por culpa de la poción. Puede que tú no me creas, Hermione, pero yo sí creo que de verdad está enamorado de ti.

- Y si eso es así…¿Por qué no dejó de decirme que sólo me quería como una amiga?

Luna sabía la respuesta, pero no quería ser ella quien se la dijera.

- Porque estabas hechizada, él no podía confiar en que lo que dijeras fuese sincero. Si me pongo en su lugar, yo también habría reaccionado igual. Por mucho que te amase, lo mantendría en secreto, y sólo te diría lo que siento por ti una vez que hubieses vuelto a ser tú misma. Por muy amorosa que pudieras ser por culpa de la Amortentia, no podría confiar en que tu afecto fuese verdadero. ¿Comprendes?

- Todo.

- ¿Y aún así dudas de si lo que te dijo fue real?

- Por supuesto que lo dudo. Ya te he dicho que se tiró una semana entera rechazándome y diciéndome a diario que sólo me veía como su mejor amiga. Sólo creeré en sus palabras cuando vuelva a ser él mismo.

- Entonces deshechízale, Hermione. Estoy segura que la Señora Pomfrey aún guarda antídoto. Sé por ella que destiló el suficiente para tres personas. Ve y dile que cure a Harry, luego habla con él y podrás comprobar por ti misma si lo que dice es cierto.

- No quiero hacerlo tan pronto, Luna. Deseo que pase por lo mismo que yo.

Quiero que sienta el dolor del rechazo, quiero que sufra…No tanto como para intentar matarse, pero sí quiero que note cómo duele el corazón, o cómo se le hunde la autoestima cuando yo pase de él y sus muestras de afecto. Sé que suena muy mal todo lo que estoy diciendo pero es así como lo siento. Ya estoy cansada de ser yo la única que siempre lo pasa mal, y esto no lo digo sólo por la Amortentia. Lo digo en base a otras cosas.

Harry nunca me ha demostrado ni la mitad de la preocupación que siempre he sentido por él. Yo siempre he estado ahí, desde que me hice su amiga. Le he ayudado aún cuando no lo ha pedido. Le he salvado el culo un montón de veces, me he quedado hasta las tantas corrigiendo sus trabajos de clase mientras él y Ron se iban a dormir o a recoger a sus novias para estar con ellas un rato. ¿Y sabes cuántas veces me dio las gracias por eso?. Ni una.

Reconozco que en otros temas sí me ha agradecido la ayuda o la atención, pero no puedo evitar sentirme utilizada por él.

Ya sé que ha tenido una vida dura con sus parientes. También sé que no sabe bien cómo demostrar afecto. Aunque nadie lo diría después de haberle visto morrear a Ginny el curso pasado delante de toda la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Pero una cosa son los impulsos repentinos que le dan de vez en cuando y otra muy distinta que no tenga la decencia de decirme gracias por algo tan simple como el estar ahí siempre que me necesita.

Tal y como lo veo yo, tengo la culpa de todo. Le he sobreprotegido. Me he puesto demasiado accesible, y él se ha acostumbrado a eso.

Sabe que siempre me tiene ahí lo pida o no. Sabe que haré lo imposible por protegerle y defenderle de cualquier mal. Sabe que he relegado todo, incluso mis propios intereses, para darle mi apoyo exclusivo. Y él, en cambio…sólo me ha devuelto una relación amistosa a medias por decirlo de alguna manera.

Harry sólo me busca cuando necesita algo, pero no pasa tiempo conmigo porque sí, cosa que yo sí hago con él.

Él siempre ha preferido a Ron, y lo entiendo, después de todo, los dos son chicos, pero eso no quita que a mí también me de atención desinteresada.

¿Sabes cuántas veces ha pasado días de verano en la casa de Ron?. Un montón cada año.

¿Y los que ha estado conmigo fuera del colegio?. Ni uno. Ron tampoco lo ha hecho. Y eso duele, duele mucho.

Se supone que los dos son mis mejores amigos. Se supone también que los amigos no cuentan el sexo a la hora de tener una amistad. Y se supone más aún que si en teoría somos un trío tan invencible y unido como dicen muchos de nuestros admiradores…

Deberíamos contar los unos con los otros aún cuando no hay una batalla de por medio. Lo que intento decir es que para mí, la amistad ha de demostrarse siempre, no sólo en situaciones de peligro o cuando hay deberes del colegio.

No sé de qué otra forma más clara puedo explicártelo, Luna. Lo único que puedo decirte es que estoy harta de que Harry no me de la misma atención que yo le presto.

- Te entiendo, Hermione. Pero no comparto tu opinión. Harry es como es, y puedo decirte que sí te da muchísima atención. Tú no sólo eres su mejor amiga, sino además la única mujer en la que confía plenamente y a la que respeta al cien por cien. Ya sé que es duro soportar todas esas cosas que me has contado. Como lo de que él sólo quiera pasar el verano con Ron y no contigo. Pero tienes que entenderlo. Él es un chico y tú una chica.

A veces…los chicos se sienten incómodos cuando comparten techo con una chica por muy mejor amiga que sea.

Si Harry ha rechazado estar contigo fuera del colegio quizás fue por timidez. O porque simplemente no se encontraría cómodo contigo y tus padres. Después de todo, él lleva siete años tratando a los Weasley pero a tu familia no la conoce. ¿Verdad?

- Porque no ha querido. Tampoco Ron. Yo he intentando en muchas ocasiones a lo largo de estos siete años, que los dos viniesen a mi casa a pasar unos días. Nunca aceptaron. Siempre ponían excusas. Y cuando volvíamos al colegio y les escuchaba hablar de tal o cuál anécdota del verano me entraba tanta rabia…que me daban ganas de abofetearles. Si no lo hice fue porque les quiero mucho y les respeto más todavía.

No puedo explicártelo mejor, Luna. Es sólo que me siento tan frustrada y dada de lago que…

- Oh no, no llores. No tienes por qué…

- ¿Qué no tengo por qué?. ¡Por supuesto que sí!. ¡Tú no sabes lo mucho que sufro con ellos y ahora más aún desde que Ron no nos habla. Y encima se atrevió a pegarme. Y Ginny me insultó, y se suponía que las dos nos llevábamos bien aunque nunca hubiésemos sido las mejores amigas!. ¿Qué no llore?. ¿Y cómo no lo voy a hacer?. ¡Mi vida ha cambiado mucho últimamente. Me siento agobiada. No soporto ver que hay cosas que se me escapan de las manos!.

¡Yo necesito estabilidad y control, y saber que puedo manejarlo todo. No soporto no tener la seguridad de qué ocurrirá mañana con Ron, o si Harry seguirá jurándome amor, o si es verdad lo que tú dices y cuando le deshechicen volverá a declarárseme. Maldición, estoy harta de sentirme agobiada y sola!

- ¿Sola?. Perdona pero…¿Por qué dices eso si no es verdad?. ¿Cuándo has estado sola?. Nunca. Siempre ha habido gente a tu alrededor. Y tú sabes que es cierto. Como también sabes que tienes más amigos aparte de Harry y Ron. Colin y Neville son buenos ejemplos. Y por último estoy yo. Puede que sea la amiga más reciente que has hecho pero quiero que sepas que me tienes a tu lado para todo lo que necesites. Yo…te quiero mucho, Hermione. Y haré lo que esté en mi mano para no perderte.

Por favor…no pienses más que estás sola. Y no sufras por lo que no puedes controlar. Siempre habrá cosas que escapen a nuestro control.

Lo que tienes que tener en cuenta es que tienes otras muchas que un montón de gente sólo anhela y jamás consiguen.

Tienes unos padres que te quieren y cuidan. Tienes a dos amigos que morirían por ti aunque ahora haga días que no te hablas con uno de ellos.

Tienes también un montón de chicos deseando salir contigo desde que eres la heroína oficial del mundo mágico. Tienes una inteligencia prodigiosa, una constancia en el estudio envidiable, un sentido común casi tan bueno como el de la propia Minerva McGonagall, y tienes además una capacidad innata y asombrosa para cualquier cosa relacionada con la magia.

Eres una bruja extraordinaria y una persona excelente. Y además posees un corazón inmenso que te hacen ser buena y servicial con cualquiera que lo necesite, incluso cuando te han tratado mal o con desprecio.

¿Y sabes qué?. Yo te admiro por eso, y otras cosas también. Y me siento más que afortunada y honrada de que seas mi amiga y también de que me dejes serlo para ti.

Por favor, no te deprimas más. Deberías sentirte afortunada por la vida tan maravillosa que tienes. Incluso tienes a tu madre contigo cuando la mía murió siendo yo niña…

No te sientas desgraciada, Hermione, y no te lamentes por la falta de atención que según tú, te ha hecho Harry en determinadas cosas de vuestra amistad.

No creo que él lo hiciera por egoísmo o porque quisiera dañarte. Yo creo más bien que lo hizo porque no sabía que eso te dolía.

Harry Potter es el hombre que más te quiere, valora y respeta de todo el castillo. Estoy segura que si él supiera que todo lo que me has contado antes, te hacía daño, haría lo posible por remediarlo para que no te sintieras desgraciada.

¿Quieres saber mi honesta opinión?. Creo que él te ha dado incluso más atención que la que le ha dedicado a Ron. Con él se lo pasa bien y todo eso pero contigo cuenta para todo lo importante, incluso lo que más le preocupa. Porque tú le das una seguridad que no siente con el pelirrojo. ¿Me vas entendiendo?

- Sí.

- Así que por favor, te lo ruego…no te deprimas. Y por supuesto no pienses que Harry te ha dejado de lado para estar con Ron. Eso no es verdad. Y en tu interior, lo sabes.

Además, estoy segura, que cuando acabemos el colegio, él querrá pasar contigo un montón de veranos, y estoy segura también que no querrá que Ron esté ahí.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso?

- Porque lo intuyo.- Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa cómplice sabiendo lo que el moreno sentía por la castaña.- Sólo puedo decirte que tengas paciencia, y que no te desesperes porque Harry o Ron te hayan dado menos atención en el pasado, que la que pudieron compartir estando juntos. Recuerda esto claramente…Harry Potter te quiere y valora mucho más de lo que tú misma te imaginas o piensas ahora. Y cuando llegue el momento, comprobarás que es cierto lo que te digo.

- ¿Y cuándo será ese momento, si estoy en peligro de muerte?

- Sería un buen ejemplo, pero no me corresponde a mí confirmártelo. Hazme caso, Hermione, ten paciencia. Y procura no pasarte mucho con los rechazos hacia Harry. Ahora que está hechizado experimentará el mismo ardor y dolor que tú sufrías cuando él te negaba algo. Sé que no quieres que se suicide, pero recuerda que la Amortentia también puede provocar paradas cardíacas si la persona hechizada siente un dolor extremo.

- Lo tengo fresco en la memoria, Luna. No te preocupes, haré lo posible por no matar a Harry. Después de todo yo le amo. Y en cualquier caso no le deseo la muerte.

- ¡Hermione!.- Se oyó desde fuera de la ventana de la habitación de la prefecta.

- ¿Uh?.- Pronunció la rubia cuando se asomó por el cristal.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Luna?

- Pues…que Harry, está bajo tu ventana, de pie sobre el suelo, llamándote. Me da en la nariz que va a hacerte la primera demostración de amor.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Ven conmigo y asómate.

- ¡Hermione!.- Dijo Harry sonriente cuando vio su cara desde donde él estaba.- ¡Dulce y bella Hermione, por fin te veo. El rato que he pasado sin ti ha sido una tortura!

- Ay mi madre…- Pronunció la castaña mirando al moreno.- Habla como si fuese el protagonista de una tragedia romántica. Ahora sí que no dudo de que está hechizado.

- Pues a mí me parece encantador.- Añadió Luna con una sonrisa.- ¡Hey Harry!.- Gritó ella desde lo alto.- ¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes cantando?

- ¿Es que te has vuelto loca?

- No, mujer. Sólo intento que te rías, quizás eso te anime…

- Hechizar a Harry pase, reírme a su costa, jamás.

- La cuestión no está en que te rías de él, Hermione, sino con él.

- No le veo reírse, aunque me está mirando de una forma que sí me resulta cómica.

- Seguro que está suspirando aunque ahora no podamos oírlo.- Luna cogió la varita y se la puso en la garganta, activando el "Sonorus".- ¡HARRY, SI QUIERES DECIRLE ALGO A HERMIONE USA EL SONORUS, DE OTRA MANERA NO LO ESCUCHARÁ!

- ¡BUENA IDEA!.- Respondió el moreno desde abajo del todo y sin dejar de mirar los ojos marrones de la castaña. Él siguió la sugerencia de Luna y de repente, empezó a cantar.- De por qué te estoy queriendo…no me pidas la razón…pues yo mismo no me entiendo…con mi propio corazón…

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de manera exagerada cuando reconocieron la canción.

- ¿La conoces?.- Preguntó Luna.

- Es de Nino Bravo. Un cantante español que murió en un accidente de coche allá por los setenta. Mi madre tiene varios discos de él.

- ¿Tu familia habla español?

- Sí, tenemos una tía que vive en Valencia, de donde era el cantante.

- Ah, qué curioso. ¿Y cómo es que Harry se la sabe?

- Me la oyó cantar una vez. Supongo que se la aprendió. Me resulta muy curioso que no me lo haya demostrado hasta ahora.

- Para que luego digas que él no te presta toda la atención que tú crees.

- Calla, creo que va a seguir con la parte siguiente.

- Al llegar la madrugada…mi canción desesperada…te dará la explicación…

- Escucha Luna, lo siguiente que viene es precioso.

- ¡Te quierooo, vida mía…te quiero noche y día, no he querido nunca así!. Te quiero con ternura…con miedo, con locura…sólo vivo para ti…

- Jó Hermione, ojalá un chico me dijera todo eso.

- Yo te seré siempre fiel…pues para mí quiero en flor…¡Ese clavel de tu piel y de tu amorrr!

- Qué bonito…

- ¡Mi voz igual que un niño…te pide con cariño…ven a mí y abrázameee…!

- Ay que lloro…- Dijo la rubia quitándose unas pocas lagrimitas con un pañuelo.

- Porquee…Te quiero…- Entonces Harry tomó aire y elevó el tono diciendo…- ¡TE QUIERO TE QUIERO TE QUIERO. TE QUIERO TE QUIERO TE QUIERO...Y HASTA EL FIN…TE QUERRÉ!

- ¡Hermione!.- Pronunció la Ravenclaw mirándola a los ojos y agarrando sus manos completamente emocionada.- ¡Puede que esté hechizado, pero algo tan bonito como lo que te ha cantado se merece un beso al menos. Ve y dáselo!

- ¿Estás loca?. Ni hablar. Además, para hacer eso tendría que volar y yo no tengo escoba.

- Pero Harry sí.- Mirando al moreno con una sonrisa más que notable en su rostro, Luna gritó…- ¡TU DAMA ESTÁ ESPERÁNDOTE, POTTER. MONTA EN LA ESCOBA Y ENTRA POR LA VENTANA. TIENE UN PREMIO PARA TI!

- ¿Es que has perdido la cabeza?.- Dijo Hermione con alarma.- ¡Yo no he preparado nada. Y no estoy dispuesta a besarle!

- Vamos Hermione, no seas aguafiestas…- Añadió Luna con una risa traviesa.- El pobre chico se lo ha ganado. Además. ¿Qué hay de malo en un beso?

- Luna…- Comentó la castaña mirándola de manera escrutadora.- ¿No estarás compinchada con Harry, verdad?

- ¡Por supuesto que no!. - Dijo la Ravenclaw riéndose.- Aunque admito que sí quiero veros juntos como pareja. ¡No me mires así, sólo quiero vuestro bien. Y yo sé que siendo novios seriáis muy felices!

- Me da igual las ganas que tengas de vernos juntos. ¡He dicho que no le besaré!

- Pues será mejor que se lo digas antes de que entre, porque le falta poco.

- No lo dirás en serio…

- Acércate y lo verás por ti misma.

- ¡Hermionee!.- Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa más que notable en su rostro varonil, flotando en su escoba por fuera de la ventana.- ¿Dónde está mi premio?.- Preguntó justo antes de pasar al interior gracias a que Luna le abrió lo suficiente para que pudiese entrar.

La castaña le lanzó a la rubia una mirada mortal, ella sólo se rió por lo bajo y entonces salió corriendo fuera de la habitación, cerrando la puerta para darles privacidad.

- No hay premio.- Dijo Hermione cuando vio la manera expectante en que Harry la observaba.

- Pero Luna dijo…

- Pues no es verdad.

- ¿Es porque no te ha gustado la canción?. Sé que es una de tus favoritas…

- Cierto, pero eso no condiciona el que yo vaya a besarte.

- Jo…

- No me pongas carita triste y mejor vamos a hacer los deberes.

- Pero si es sábado…

- ¿Los has hecho ya?

- No…

- Entonces a trabajar. Luego si quieres, podemos dar un paseo.

- ¿Y me dejarás besarte?

- No.

- Jolín…

- Deja de intentarlo, Harry, eres malísimo como actor. Si quieres quedarte conmigo haciendo los deberes por mí estupendo. Pero si prefieres hacer otra cosa ahí tienes la puerta.

- ¿Por qué estás tan antipática?

- Porque me da la gana. ¿Vas a hacer la tarea o no?

- Sí, claro que la haré. Es la única manera de que no me eches…

- Entonces siéntate y ponte a ello. Si necesitas que te eche una mano me lo dices. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí. Eres muy aburrida, Hermione.

- Eso no es nuevo para ti.

Un rato después, tanto él como ella habían terminado. Harry estaba cansado, lo único que le apetecía era tumbarse un rato pero cuando Hermione le preguntó si le apetecía pasear con ella, se le fue el agotamiento de repente.

- ¡Pues claro que sí!.- Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa digna de un anuncio de dentífrico.- ¿Y dónde vamos. Al lago como me propusiste antes?

- Sí. Me apetece mucho visitar un sitio concreto.

- ¿Cuál?

- Lo verás cuando lleguemos.

Siguiéndola aún sonriente, el moreno se detuvo cuando lo hizo Hermione. Justo en la orilla del lugar donde ella había intentado ahogarse el día anterior.

Harry tragó saliva. A pesar de estar hechizado recordaba claramente todo lo que le había ocurrido a Hermione estando bajo el influjo de la Amortentia.

No entendía por qué ella precisamente quería visitar el sitio donde quiso quitarse la vida, pero conociéndola, intuyó que tenía su por qué.

- Hermione…- Dijo justo a su lado.

- Qué.

- ¿Por qué estamos aquí?. Este lugar…debe ser desagradable para ti. ¿No?

- En parte sí, pero igualmente me gusta visitarlo. Así puedo recordar lo que hice para no olvidarlo. De todas maneras quiero decirte algo, Harry.

- Te escucho.

- Sé que estás hechizado por mi culpa, y sé también que cada vez que yo te rechace en algo tú sufrirás. Tengo presente que cada día que pases bajo el influjo de la Amortentia, tu dolor se aumentará hasta el punto de que desearás morir o incluso de que sufras un paro cardíaco. Pero quiero que sepas que no voy a permitir que te suceda tal cosa. El hecho de haberte hechizado con la poción no ha sido para que terminases muriendo sino para que comprendieras todo lo que yo sufrí.

De todas maneras no creo que lo pases ni la mitad de mal que yo. Entre otras cosas porque no te voy a dejar una semana hechizado.

- ¿Entonces cuánto tiempo será?

- No lo he decidido aún, pero puede que dos o tres días como mucho. Luego le pediré a la señora Pomfrey que te de el antídoto.

- ¿Y mientras tanto qué quieres que haga si no quieres que te bese ni que te demuestre mi amor?

- Te diré lo mismo que tú solías decirme. Limítate a ser mi amigo y comportarte como tal. Si cuando hayas vuelto a la normalidad todavía sientes que me amas, entonces búscame y dímelo. Yo también te daré mi respuesta.

Él la miró a los ojos antes de hacerle su siguiente pregunta.

- Hermione…¿Tú me quieres?

- Por supuesto que sí, eres mi mejor amigo…

- No, me refiero a si me quieres como hombre, o incluso como tu pareja. Dímelo, necesito saber si estás enamorada de mí.

- No pienso responder tal cosa, y menos estando tú hechizado.

- Por favor hazlo. Y si es sí, yo mismo iré a Madame Pomfrey para que me de el antídoto. Pero no me dejes con esta incertidumbre. Me duele más que cuando me dices que no te bese…

- Pues yo no te he visto agarrarte el corazón por culpa del sufrimiento…

- No me cambies de tema, dame una respuesta…

- Mi respuesta es ésta, Harry. No voy a decirte nada sobre eso hasta que hayas vuelto a ser tú de verdad. Y si sigues insistiendo en el tema, me iré y te dejaré solo. ¿Queda claro?

- Sí señora.

- Ahora si no te importa, guarda silencio. Necesito pensar en mis cosas.

- ¿Puedo apoyar la cara en tu hombro?

- Bueno…

Él lo hizo, agarrando de paso una mano de Hermione, enlazando sus dedos con los de ella.

La castaña no se lo impidió. Se limitó a mirar hacia el agua como si no lo hubiera notado.

Una parte de ella, no quería rechazar a Harry, pero la más grande le decía que eso era lo mejor para él, porque así podría comprenderla mejor y entender todo lo que ella pasó por culpa de la Amortentia. Algo que para Hermione era crucial.

Tenía que reconocerse que por el momento, él no había hecho nada que se saliese de lo común salvo el haber cantado una de sus canciones favoritas. ¡Y en español no menos!.

Hermione jamás pensó que él pudiera ser capaz de aprenderse una canción en otro idioma cuando ella sólo la había cantado una vez en su presencia. Justo el día de San Valentín del año anterior.

Ella cerró los ojos visionando el momento justo en que él entró en la habitación de ella para pedirle ayuda con los deberes de pociones y verla cantando con los ojos cerrados.

Harry se rió, y ella volvió a la realidad. Poniéndose colorada cuando tomó conciencia de que la habían descubierto.

Hermione no tenía respuesta para la pregunta que le hizo de por qué estaba cantando, así que se limitó a decirle algo cortante del tipo "no te interesa" y luego sentarse en el escritorio para ayudarle con la tarea. Algo que hacía desde que se hicieron amigos con sólo once años de edad.

Sonrió ante el siguiente recuerdo que vino a su mente. Una frase sencilla que le dejó claro que Harry también admiraba su faceta cantarina.

- Tienes una voz preciosa, Hermione.

Ella le dio las gracias y luego le contó la letra de la canción cuando él se la preguntó.

Recordó también que él apuntó algo, ella pensó que sería de los deberes pero entonces cayó en la cuenta que debió ser la letra de la canción, pues de otra manera sería imposible que él la recordase con exactitud ya que en Hogwarts no había equipos muggles de música ni cd portátiles y mucho menos discos con la música de ese hombre que ni siquiera era inglés.

Hermione volvió a sonreír, debía reconocer otra cosa que Luna había dicho, Harry sí que le prestaba una atención que jamás le dio a Ron. El ejemplo de la canción era uno buenísimo.

De repente, la voz de él pronunciando su nombre hizo que volviese al mundo real. Ella le miró preguntándole qué quería. La respuesta que él dio, hizo saltar su corazón.

- A ti.

Estuvo a punto de tirársele encima para comérselo a besos, pero entonces recordó que lo dijo bajo el influjo de la Amortentia. Y lo que en un principio fue hermoso para ella, se convirtió en horrible al resultarle antinatural. Ocultando su decepción lo mejor que pudo, ella respondió en tono neutral…

- A mí ya me tienes, Harry. Pero sólo en cierta manera. De la otra no puedo ofrecértelo. Y tú sabes por qué.

- Entonces iré a ver a la enfermera en cuanto volvamos al castillo. Estoy seguro que cuando me deshechice, tú me creerás, porque voy a decirte lo mismo que ya te he dicho estando hechizado.

- Hazlo si quieres, no voy a impedírtelo. Pero no esperes que me tire en tus brazos nada más oírlo…

- ¿Por qué no?. Tú misma has dicho que me creerías si te lo decía siendo yo al cien por cien…

- Harry…estoy cansada de hablar de este tema. ¿No puedes limitarte a estar conmigo sin pronunciar palabra?

- Sí pero…me aburro.

- Pues te aguantas. Cuando yo estaba hechizada respetaba casi todo lo que me decías. Y te recuerdo que una de las cosas fue que guardase silencio mientras tú mirabas el agua con expresión pensativa. Ahora yo quiero lo mismo de ti. ¿Podrás cumplirlo?

- Sólo si me prometes que luego me acompañarás a un sitio.

- ¿Dónde?

- Lo sabrás luego, no ahora.

- Vale, te avisaré cuando quiera irme.

Él iba a apoyarse en su hombro nuevamente, pero Hermione decidió tumbarse bocarriba. Contemplando el cielo en vez del agua.

Harry la imitó, pero de vez en cuando giraba la cara para admirar su rostro. Uno que siempre encontró hermoso incluso antes de que ella le hechizara con la poción amorosa.

Al tenerla tan cerca, sintió unas ganas tremendas de ponerse encima de ella y llenarla a besos ardientes. Casi de la misma intensidad que el calor que él sentía en su interior. Pero decidió no hacerlo y reprimirse porque sabía que si se dejaba llevar, Hermione no reaccionaría bien, y sabiendo como sabía lo agresiva que se volvía ella cuando estaba furiosa con algo o alguien, lo que menos le apetecía era que ella le abofeteara o le insultara.

De repente ella le miró, y ante eso él no pudo aguantarse más.

La agarró de un hombro, tiró de ella lo suficiente para colocársela encima, la sujetó con fuerza y entonces la besó en los labios un montón de veces.

Hermione intentó liberarse, pero no pudo. Harry era mucho más fuerte que ella, y aunque no estaba haciendo algo que ella considerase peligroso o agresivo, tampoco le gustaba que él hiciera todo aquello sin ella haberlo iniciado o pedido.

Cuando él se apartó lo justo para tomar aire antes de volver a besarla, Hermione hizo algo que no había hecho con Harry en toda su vida. Darle una bofetada que le demostró que ella no estaba a gusto.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más.- Dijo la castaña mirándole con ira.- Y mucho menos sin mi permiso previo.

- Pero tú también me besabas cuando estabas hechizada. Y yo no quería…y aún así lo hacías.

- Nunca como ahora. Y tú lo sabes. Jamás te coloqué encima de mí y tampoco te agarré evitando el escape. Esto que has hecho, Harry, es muy parecido a un forzamiento.

No pienso que hayas abusado de mí, pero sí te digo que yo no lo quería. Al menos así.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

Ella se tapó la boca dándose cuenta que había hablado demasiado. Harry la miró sonriente, sintiendo una leve esperanza.

- ¿A qué te refieres con "no así", Hermione. Acaso sí deseas que te bese de otra manera o en otra circunstancia?. Dímelo y se hará realidad. Yo haré lo que tú quieras, te lo juro…

- Lo que yo quiero es que me respetes lo suficiente para que puedas controlar tus impulsos pasionales cuando estés muy cerca de mí. Y también quiero que me dejes levantarme. No me gusta estar encima tuya cuando yo misma no me coloqué así por voluntad propia. ¿Me entiendes?

- Sí.

- Entonces deja de apretarme contra ti. Me estás cortando la respiración…

- Perdona.

Él la liberó, y Hermione volvió a sentarse mirando el agua. Harry hizo lo mismo, aunque seguía observándola de reojo cada cierto tiempo.

Un poco después ella dijo que quería irse. El moreno se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar al lado de su mejor amiga.

- ¿Vendrás conmigo ahora al sitio que quería enseñarte?

- ¿Después de lo que has hecho?. Ni hablar. Prefiero irme por ahí. O a mi habitación, o a dar un paseo con Luna. Lo que sea menos estar contigo.

Al oír eso Harry se agarró el corazón pronunciando un sonido de dolor claro. Hermione supo que le había hecho daño, y su corazón también sufrió, pero no quiso demostrarlo.

- Por favor…- Pidió el moreno sujetándose el órgano vital.- No me digas esas cosas, duelen mucho…

- Pues tú estuviste causándome dolor siete días seguidos. Acabas de empezar a sentir sólo el principio. No tienes derecho a quejarte. De los dos…yo fui quien más sufrió.

- No lo dudo. Pero igualmente no es agradable…

- Por fin lo vas entendiendo, Harry.

- ¿Puedo deshechizarme entonces?

- Ya te dije que puedes hacerlo cuando quieras. Yo no soy quién para impedírtelo…

- Pero yo quiero hacerlo cuando tú lo desees…

- ¿Por qué?

- Así cumpliré tu voluntad. Lo único que quiero es complacerte, Hermione.

- ¿Cómo si fueras un perrito obediente a la voz de su amo?

- Supongo que sí. Aunque no tengo cola…

Al oír eso Hermione estalló en carcajadas. Un poco después Harry también lo hizo. El dolor se fue en cuanto él vio que ella estaba disfrutando gracias a su ocurrencia.

- ¿Puedo llevarte ahora a ese lugar?.- Volvió a preguntar el moreno con ilusión.

- Vale. Tú camina que yo te sigo.

Unos minutos más tarde, Hermione se encontró en una zona llena de flores de todos los colores muggles y hasta otros que jamás había visto.

Ella no pudo evitar admirar el lugar con los ojos abiertos por el asombro.

- ¿Te gusta?.- Preguntó Harry disfrutando la sorpresa que expresaba ella en la cara.

- Muchísimo. ¿Cómo lo conociste?

- En uno de mis vuelos nocturnos. A veces cuando no puedo dormir me da por explorar con la escoba. Hace un mes encontré este lugar, y pensé que debía enseñártelo. Presentí que te gustaría.

- Me encanta, Harry. Muchísimas gracias por traerme.

- De nada.

- ¿Volvemos al castillo?

- ¿Es que no quieres quedarte un rato, o tumbarte sobre las flores?. Te aseguro que son comodísimas. Es como si estuvieras sobre un colchón de plumas.

- ¿De veras?. Entonces lo probaré.

Justo cuando ella se tumbó, él lo hizo a su lado. Hermione le miró a modo de advertencia, antes de que ella dijese algo él pronunció…

- Seré bueno, lo prometo.

Y ella volvió a sonreír. Porque acababa de comprobar que aunque Harry estuviese bajo los efectos de la Amortentia, aún conservaba esa capacidad asombrosa de entenderla con una sola mirada que ella le echase.

Hermione volvió a recordar todo lo que le había dicho Luna, y de nuevo pensó que ella tenía razón. Aunque había algo que no había comentado la rubia y que la castaña tenía más que claro.

La complicidad, entendimiento y conexión que mantenían ella y Harry era tan bonita y especial, que incluso sin pronunciar palabra, se entendían a la perfección.

Ahora, Harry le estaba comunicando más de una cosa, pero dos en concreto.

Una era el respeto, pues él no estaba haciendo nada que la hiciera sentirse incómoda o acosada. Y la otra era el secreto. Porque estaba compartiendo algo con ella que no había enseñado a nadie más. Y eso hizo sentirse especial a Hermione.

Al igual que hizo estando en el lago, ella le miró a los ojos. Pudo ver que él tragaba saliva e intuyó que era porque se estaba aguantando las ganas de besarla.

Hermione le regaló una sonrisa bonita, Harry sintió cómo se le aceleraba el corazón.

Acercó una mano al rostro de su mejor amiga para poder tocarlo pero no llegó a hacerlo pues la retiró pensando que ella volvería a pegarle si la tocaba otra vez sin su consentimiento.

Entonces, la voz suave y dulce de Hermione llegó a sus oídos.

- Si quieres tocarme la cara puedes hacerlo, Harry, eso no me sentará mal. Pero procura no besarme en los labios. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí. ¿Puedo hacerlo en la mejilla?

- Si me das uno solo, sí. Si por el contrario pierdes el control y me das millones me agobiarás y volveré a enfadarme. ¿Me has comprendido?

- Perfectamente.

- ¿Entonces qué?

- Me portaré bien.

Harry cumplió su palabra. Sólo le dio un beso, luego se limitó a dejar el rostro bajo el cuello de ella y agarrar la cintura de Hermione con las dos manos.

Ella se puso tensa durante un segundo, pero entonces se relajó. Después de todo estaba siendo sujeta por el chico que amaba en secreto y eso desde luego no le sentaba mal.

Lo único que no soportaba Hermione era el hecho de que él estuviera siendo así de mimoso y ávido de su contacto por culpa de la Amortentia. Pero entonces recordó que ella misma había actuado así cuando estaba hechizada y eso fue lo que hizo que no se lo echase en cara a Harry. Quien la estaba mirando con una expresión algo tonta en la cara, pero para Hermione, resultó encantadora igualmente.

Cuando él suspiró, ella se rió un poco por lo bajo, sobre todo al ver que Harry movía las pestañas igual que haría una chica coqueta.

Ahí sí que se partió de risa Hermione, y él no pudo más que sonreír al comprobar que se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo gracias a él, aunque fuese a su costa.

- Si quieres puedo seguir moviéndolas.- Propuso Harry con la mejor intención.- Aunque mover pestañas no es lo único que sé hacer. También puedo hacerte cosquillas con mis besos…

- Ni se te ocurra. Pestañas pase, besos ni soñarlo.

- Pero Hermione…

- He dicho que no.

- Jóóó…

- No sea pesado, y no te hagas el mártir que no te pega nada. ¿Quieres hacer algo por mí?. Pues cuéntame sinceramente, qué es lo que sentías para decirme que yo te acosaba o agobiaba.

- Bueno…un montón de cosas. La principal era que yo no creía que todo aquello fuese tuyo de verdad. Me refiero a que tú siempre me has dado una imagen muy seria, formal y responsable. Por eso…el hecho de que me cantaras o me escribieras poemas de amor o incluso que aplaudieras cuando yo acertaba algo en clase o que me besaras delante de McGonagall y todos nuestros compañeros fue…chocante para mí.

Aunque ahora que estoy hechizado entiendo perfectamente por qué lo hacías. Yo también tengo ganas de hacer todo eso por ti…

- Pues procura no llevarlo a cabo a no ser que quieras que Minerva nos quite puntos. O que tus compañeros se burlen de ti. Seguro que lo hacen en cuanto noten que estás hechizado.

- Tú me defenderás. ¿Verdad?

- Siempre lo he hecho.

- Te quiero, Hermione.

- Yo a ti también.

- Sólo como amigo…- Él agachó la cara con expresión triste. Hermione supo que debían irse antes de que la aflicción de Harry le causara efecto y su coraza de "me da igual lo que hagas" cayese.

- Ya me he cansado de estar aquí. ¿Nos vamos?

Harry asintió. Ella le ayudó a levantarse y entonces caminó en dirección al castillo, seguida lógicamente de él. Que no dejó de mirarla sonriente.

Puede que Hermione le hubiese abofeteado, pero luego había disfrutado mucho con la sorpresa y lo de las pestañas, y eso era lo que valía para Harry.

Mientras caminaba con ella de regreso al castillo, empezó a pensar otras formas de llamar la atención de Hermione, aunque pudiese reaccionar mal.

Justo cuando llegaron al séptimo piso y se detenían en el retrato de la señora gorda, se encontraron con Luna.

La rubia agarró de la mano a Hermione y se la llevó escaleras abajo hasta la Biblioteca. Donde tomaron asiento en la mesa más alejada de los estudiantes que allí había.

- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?.- Quiso saber la Gryffindor.

- Necesito tu opinión sincera sobre algo que tiene relación con Ron.

- Dispara.

- En el rato que estuviste por ahí con Harry, yo regresé al castillo y me encontré con él. Dijo que yo le gustaba y que quería salir conmigo, y aunque a mí siempre me ha gustado le contesté que lo pensaría y que le daría mi respuesta después de la cena.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

- Bueno…sé que ahora no te hablas con él y…en fin…quería saber si te importaba que nos hiciésemos novios. Después de todo, eso hará que pase más tiempo con él que contigo y…sólo quiero estar segura de que no te molesta.

- Luna.- Respondió su amiga agarrándola de los hombros.- Mis problemas con Ron no tienen que impedirte ser feliz. Si tú crees que lo serás con él yo no tengo ninguna objeción. Lo único que me molestará será que hable mal de nosotros, porque sé que lo hará. Pero ahí estarás tú para decirle lo que pienses sinceramente. ¿Te digo la verdad?.

Me asombra que le gustes cuando nunca nos lo dijo pero también sé que es posible porque después de todo tú siempre le has prestado mucha atención y jamás te pierdes uno solo de sus partidos y además sueles ponerte ese gorro estúpido del león que ruge y…supongo que si él buscaba salir con su mayor fan, ha dado con la chica adecuada.

Sólo espero que te tome en serio y no como una más de sus tantas aventuras. Si se atreve a utilizarte y con ello te hace daño, dímelo.

Me convertiré en su peor pesadilla, lo juro.

- Gracias Hermione.- Añadió la rubia dándole un abrazo.- Te quiero mucho…

- Yo a ti también. Eres la mejor amiga que he tenido en mi vida…

- ¿De verdad?

- Palabra de Granger.

- ¿Entonces no te importa si voy ahora a buscarle?

- Claro que no. Pásalo bien. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí. De nuevo gracias.

- No se merecen.

Tras darle un beso en la mejilla, la Ravenclaw salió de la Biblioteca en busca del pelirrojo.

* * *

Hermione aprovechó el tiempo que le quedaba antes de la cena, para terminar lo poco que le quedaba de los deberes y de paso anotar cosas para su clase de Transformaciones del Lunes.

Justo cuando acababa de llegar a su habitación, se encontró con Harry en la puerta. Él la recibió con una sonrisa y un abrazo entusiasta.

- ¡Hermione!.- Dijo apretándola contra sí.- Cómo me alegro de verte. Las dos horas que me dejaste solo han sido terribles para mí.

- Me estás ahogando.- Añadió ella con dificultad.

- Perdona.- Harry la liberó y en cuanto ella abrió la puerta y pasó al interior de su estancia, él la siguió.

- ¿Exploramos un poco antes de la cena?

- No. Quiero estar sola un rato. Te veré en el Gran Comedor. ¿De acuerdo?

- No. Sin ti me aburro mucho…

- Harry…me dijiste que cumplirías mi voluntad. Por favor, déjame sola.

- Es que sin ti soy yo el que se siente solo…

- Eso no es cierto…- canturreó Hermione, lo que hizo reír un poco a Harry.

- Sí que lo es…- Respondió el moreno imitando su canturreo.

- Sólo desde que estás hechizado…- Ella volvió a canturrear, y la risa de Harry se hizo más notoria. Luego la miró serio. Agarrando sus manos dijo con sinceridad…

- En serio Hermione, siempre que no estás conmigo, me siento solo.

La castaña tragó saliva, Harry continuó revelándole cosas que jamás le había dicho.

- Es verdad que me he sentido solo toda mi vida. Principalmente debido a la mala vida que me han dado mis parientes, pero cuando llegué al colegio y te salvé del Troll, dejé de sentirme así en el momento en que te hiciste mi amiga. Luego te convertiste en la mejor que he tenido y empecé a sentir que en ti había encontrado no sólo algo especial sino alguien más especial todavía.

Tardé…mucho tiempo y años en sentir lo que era querer a alguien. También a identificarlo. Puedo decirte que antes de enamorarme de ti me gustaron otras dos chicas. Pero ni con Cho, que me hacía derramar el zumo cuando la miraba en el desayuno, o incluso con Ginny, a la que se la puede considerar la única novia oficial que he tenido…me bailaba el estómago cuando yo las miraba, y tampoco hacía que imaginase mi boda con ellas y mucho menos teniendo sexo.

Todo eso, sólo me ocurre contigo, Hermione. No sólo cuando te miro, porque me sucede simplemente con estar contigo. Aunque no me estés hablando u observándome.

Lo que intento decir es que tú eres la chica más especial y única, de las que me he fijado hasta ahora. Y puedo decir también que eres la mejor. No sólo porque te quiera mucho como amiga, y tampoco porque te encuentre súper atractiva, sino por todo lo que representas para mí, como persona.

Sé que no me crees cuando te digo que te quiero. Pero es cierto Hermione, te quiero…Y también te amo.

En ese punto, ella estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero las contuvo.

- Quiero estar contigo, Hermione. Todos y cada uno de los días que puedan quedarme de vida ahora que Voldemort y sus Mortífagos no existen. Quiero seguir creciendo a tu lado, acompañarte, protegerte, mimarte siempre que tú me dejes hacerlo…

Quiero casarme contigo, y darte todos los Harry que tú me pedías estando hechizada. Yo sólo…quiero estar ahí para ti, Hermione, pero no como tu mejor amigo, sino como el hombre que podría compartir tu vida e incluso tu cama.

- Por Dios…- Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar la castaña antes de dejar las lágrimas caer. Al verla llorar, Harry se preocupó.

- ¿Por qué sufres, te ha dolido lo que he dicho?. No era mi intención. Yo…lo siento, Hermione.

- Idiota…- Dijo ella sonriéndole un poco.- No lo sientas. Y tampoco te disculpes.

Hermione le abrazó de repente, usando una voz dulce y suave que hizo sentir a Harry un montón de mariposas cuando la oyó.

- Todo lo que me has dicho es lo más hermoso que me ha dicho alguien en mis dieciocho años de vida. Ya sé que estás hechizado, y que la Amortentia puede volverte la persona más pasional, romántico, o incluso impulsivo e irracional, pero quiero creer que todo lo que me has dicho lo sientes de verdad. Así que gracias, Harry, yo también te quiero mucho…Y no quiero que me pidas perdón y tampoco que pienses que he llorado porque sufro. No es así. Me has hecho llorar de emoción, más bien de alegría. Eso no es malo. ¿Sabes?

- Ahora sí lo sé.- Añadió el moreno ciñendo su espalda con las dos manos.- Lo que no sabes tú, es que eres la persona más importante que tengo en mi vida, y también la más valiosa para mí. Perder a Ron me dolió sólo un poco, pero ya lo he superado. Sin embargo, cuando pienso que podría perderte por lo que fuese yo…tiemblo con sólo imaginarlo.

- Te quiero Harry…

- Yo a ti también. Pero de una forma más bonita y profunda para mí que sólo la amistosa. ¿Me dejas besarte?

- No puedo.

- Por favor…

- Es que…

- Cuando tú estabas hechizada me dijiste…"No me prohíbas besarte, al menos déjame cumplir eso" y yo consentí. Te lo ruego Hermione, haz lo mismo por mí.

Me resulta insoportable no poder darte besos estando tan cerca como lo estamos ahora. Te prometo que si me lo concedes, no intentaré otra cosa. Y si por el contrario incumplo mi palabra, puedes pegarme todo lo que te apetezca.

- No seas tonto, jamás me ha gustado pegar a nadie, mucho menos a ti…

- Hace un rato lo hiciste.

- Porque te pasaste mucho al ponerme encima tuya y no dejar que me quitara.

- Vale, lo reconozco, no estuvo bien, pero tampoco pude evitarlo. Es que necesito tocarte y besarte, Hermione. Si no lo hago, es como si me quemase por dentro…

- Recuerdo esa sensación.

- ¿Puedo besarte?

- ¿Me prometes que te controlarás?

- Lo intentaré.

- Entonces…- Comenzó ella apartándose hasta quedar cara a cara de Harry y dejar sus brazos tras el cuello de él, quedando así más pegada al chico que tanto amaba en secreto.

- Bésame todo lo que te apetezca.- Añadió con voz suave. Él sonrió, Hermione dijo algo más antes de que la besara.- Pero no voy a responder.- El moreno la miró triste.- Porque tú tampoco lo hacías cuando yo te besaba y ya te lo dije en su momento, Harry. Voy a comportarme contigo, igual que lo hacías tú conmigo cuando yo me empeñaba en mostrarte afecto.

- Supongo que es justo.- Comentó el ojiverde con algo de tristeza, pero entonces recordó que ella le había dado permiso para besarla y eso le animó lo bastante como para mirar a Hermione con expresión feliz y decirle con entusiasmo…- ¡Coge aire!

Ella se rió, pero dejó de hacerlo en el instante en que sintió los labios de él en los suyos.

Hermione no supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero sentía que tenía los labios hinchados además de que le dolían.

Una parte de ella no quería apartarse de Harry, porque al fin y al cabo, estaba siendo besada por el chico que amaba. Pero otra le decía que si no descansaba, no iba a poder usar la boca ni para cenar.

Cuando Harry sintió que ella se alejaba un poco de él, abrió los ojos.

- ¿He hecho algo mal?

- No, pero estoy cansada. ¿Es que no te duelen los labios?

- Sí, pero me da igual.

- ¿Tú no tienes hartura o qué?

- De ti jamás.

Esa respuesta hizo sonreír a Hermione, Harry quiso besarla otra vez, pero ella le detuvo justo a tiempo.

- Descanso, Harry. Además, tengo hambre. ¿Nos vamos a cenar?

- Bueno. ¿Me dejarás que te acompañe luego a la guardia de prefectos?

- No. De sobras sabes que no puedes estar ahí sin ser uno de ellos. Lo que harás será acostarte. Ya me verás mañana. Después de todo será domingo y no tendré mucho que hacer…

- Entonces nos veremos después del desayuno.

- Vale. Y ahora vámonos antes de que me suenen las tripas.

Él se rió un poco, comenzando a caminar al mismo paso que ella.

Justo al tomar asiento, Harry empezó a llenarle el plato de todo lo que sabía le gustaba a Hermione.

La castaña le miró como si se hubiera golpeado la cabeza.

- Puedo servirme, gracias.

- De nada, pero prefiero hacerlo yo. ¿Te pongo más puré de patatas?

- Haría falta otro plato…

- Te lo acercaré.

- ¡Harry no!. Ya basta. Limítate a comer. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí Hermione. Lo que tú digas.

Él se llenó la boca de puré, y se le hincharon tanto las mejillas, que a Hermione le recordó las de un Hámster. Ella se rió, Harry tragó y la miró sonriente.

- ¿Qué tiene tanta gracia?

- Tus mejillas, estaban muy hinchadas. Tienes un poco de puré en la comisura del labio. Espera, ya está.- Dijo justo después de quitárselo con la servilleta.

En recompensa a la atención, el moreno le dio un beso de película. Eso llamó la atención de sus compañeros, que empezaron a silbarles provocando así que Hermione se retirase enseguida y continuase con su cena aparentando normalidad. Pero los chicos de séptimo no quisieron dejarlo ahí.

- Hey Harry…- Comenzó Dean Thomas.- ¿Después de una semana rechazándola por pesada ahora te gusta Hermione?

- Cierra la boca si no quieres que te la rompa.

- Uuh…- Dijo Ron con burla.- Ha dado en el blanco…

- Cállate, zanahoria.

El pelirrojo le fulminó con la mirada, a Harry le dio lo mismo. Hermione se rió por lo bajo cuando vio la expresión molesta del que siempre había sido su otro mejor amigo.

- No le habrás hechizado…¿Verdad?.- Preguntó el Weasley mirando de manera sospechosa a la castaña. Él no sabía que Hermione lo había hecho, pero conocía lo suficiente a su amiga como para saber que podía ser muy vengativa cuando se enfadaba.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo.- Dijo la susodicha, pinchando patatas fritas.

Ron le hizo un gesto ofensivo, Harry se mosqueó. De repente, echó su cuerpo por encima de la mesa y le plantó un puñetazo a su ex mejor amigo con tanta fuerza como para tirarle del banco.

El pequeño de los chicos Weasley se puso en pie mirándole furibundo y antes de que alguien reaccionase, se acercó hasta Harry, le devolvió el golpe y no contento con eso usó la varita para llenarle la cara de granos.

- ¡Y como vuelvas a tocarme te haré algo peor que eso!.

Entonces se dio la vuelta y salió del Gran Comedor mientras Luna le seguía con la mirada.

La Ravenclaw no tardó nada en acercarse hasta los dos Gryffindors y preguntar lo ocurrido. Cuando ellos se lo contaron, la muchacha sólo tuvo algo que añadir.

- Se va a enterar.

Y con la misma salió en busca de Ron.

- ¿Crees que ella le pegará?.- Preguntó Harry a Hermione, cuando ella le quitó los granos mágicos con otro hechizo.

- No lo sé, pero es posible. No soy la única que se vuelve agresiva cuando se enfada. ¿Has terminado?. Porque yo sí.

- No, me falta la manzana, pero puedo comérmela por el camino. ¿Me dejas acompañarte hasta el sitio de tu guardia?

- Vale, pero luego te irás sin protestar y sin ponerme cara de pena.

- Bueeno.

- Me encanta cuando me haces caso.- Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla, Harry se quedó con cara de tonto. Ella se rió un poco al ver su expresión atolondrada.

Como si estuviera en trace, la siguió fuera del Gran Comedor. Hermione se despidió de él en la puerta de la torre de Adivinación.

El moreno le dio un beso en los labios antes de descender las escaleras.

Al llegar a su habitación quiso cumplir su palabra y hacer otra cosa que no fuese molestarla, pero la tentación era demasiado fuerte. Así que se abrigó lo suficiente para no pasar frío con el aire nocturno y se montó en la escoba.

Hermione acababa de cerrar la puerta de la clase de Trelawney y acercarse a la ventana para admirar el cielo estrellado cuando de repente, divisó a Harry en su saeta de fuego acercándose a toda velocidad.

Él se detuvo justo donde la veía claramente. Ella abrió la ventana para preguntarle qué hacía ahí, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo le escuchó decir con voz teatral y poética…

- ¿Qué luz alumbra esa ventana?  
¡Es el oriente, y Julieta…o sea Hermione, es el sol!.

¡Sal, bello sol, y mata a la envidiosa luna, pálida de tristeza porque tú, su doncella, eres más hermosa que ella!.

¡Si es tan envidiosa, no seas su sirvienta. Su ropa de vestal es de un verde apagado que sólo llevan los bobos!.¡Tírala!

- ¡A ti te voy a tirar de la escoba como no dejes de decir estupideces!. ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

- Buscarte qué si no.- Y siguiendo con el diálogo de Romeo en la obra Harry añadió…- El amor, que me indujo a preguntar me dio consejo; yo mis ojos le presté.  
No soy piloto, pero, aunque tú estuvieras lejos, en la orilla más distante de los mares más remotos, zarparía tras un tesoro como tú.

- ¡Deja de decir tonterías, Harry!

- ¡Ha hablado!. ¡Ah, sigue hablando, ángel radiante, pues, en tu altura, a la noche le das tanto esplendor como el alado mensajero de los cielos ante los ojos en blanco y extasiados de mortales que alzan la mirada cuando cabalga sobre nube perezosa y surca el seno de los aires!

- Sobre dosis de aire nocturno es lo que te ha dado a ti…¡Para ya de recitarme Romeo y Julieta y vete a dormir!

- ¡No lo haré!. ¿Por qué me riñes?. ¡Sé que te encanta esa obra y me he aprendido un buen trozo para decírtelo!

- ¡A la cama!

- ¿Puede ser contigo?

- ¡Ni en tus mejores sueños!

- Jo…

- ¡Largo!. Si sigues montando escándalo algún profesor vendrá, o incluso Filch. ¡Y tendremos problemas!

Siguiendo con el estilo de Romeo, Harry respondió…

- ¡Ah!. Más peligro hallo en tus ojos que en veinte castigos suyos. Mírame con dulzura y quedo a salvo de su hostilidad.

- ¡Pero es que no quiero que te castiguen. Por eso te estoy echando!. ¿No ves que sólo intento ayudarte?

- ¡Y yo conquistarte!. ¿Cuál es el problema con eso?

- ¡Que lo estás haciendo en el momento y lugar equivocado, so bobo!

- ¿Y qué más da, Hermione?. La noche me oculta…y, si no me quieres, que me encuentren: mejor que mi vida acabe por su odio que ver cómo se arrastra sin tu amor.

- Pero qué odio ni qué narices. ¡Que te olvides de la obra de Shakespeare he dicho!.- Ella resopló de manera audible, Harry se rió encantado.

- Al menos no me niegues que soy original…

- ¿Al fin me vas a hablar con normalidad?. Mejor…

- Si ya sé que te gusto tal y como soy.- Dijo el moreno de forma vanidosa, Hermione le echó una mirada mortal.- Bueno vale, lo capto. Te tengo harta.

- Bastante. Así que vete.

- ¿De verdad te ha molestado lo de Romeo y Julieta?

- Para ser sincera no, ha sido algo muy bonito. Pero no quiero que nos metamos en líos. Así que por favor te lo ruego, ve a dormir.

- Es que quiero hacerlo contigo…

- No.

- Por faaa…

- He dicho que no.

- Pleeasee?

- ¡Que no!

- Aguafiestas…- Él le sacó la lengua, entonces giró la escoba y se marchó.

Hermione suspiró aliviada, por un momento pensó que alguien vendría a reñirles. Pero entonces cayó en la cuenta que lo que Harry había hecho le había encantado.

Cuando recordó la manera en que él recitó parte de su escena favorita y las unió con sus respuestas espontáneas, no pudo más que reírse con ganas. Entonces volvió a asomarse a la ventana y rememorando la parte en que Julieta suspiraba pensando en Romeo, no pudo resistirse a decirla, sólo que con el nombre de Harry y adaptándolo a lo que la inquietaba sobre la Amortentia.

- ¡Ay de mí!...

Sin saber que justo debajo de la ventana, Potter estaba escondido y escuchando todo lo que se puso a recitar.

- ¡Harry, Harry!. ¿Por qué te habré hechizado?  
Niega los efectos de la Amortentia y rechaza tu nombre, o, si no, tómate el antídoto, júrame tu amor y ya nunca volveré a vengarme de ti.

- _"¿La sigo escuchando o le hablo ya?"_

- Mi único enemigo es lo que te he hecho. Pero hechizado y todo no puedo negar que tú eres tú, aunque te encuentres bajo el influjo de la poción.  
¿Qué es «Amortentia» ?.

Ni mano, ni pie, ni brazo, ni cara, ni parte del cuerpo.  
¡Ah, deshechízate!. Y luego me buscas y me juras tu amor como querías hacer. Quizás te sorprenda mi respuesta.

Harry iba a intervenir ya, pero cuando la escuchó suspirar, supo que diría algo más, así que siguió escuchándola.

- Cuando pienso en lo que me ocurrió con la Amortentia me pregunto por qué precisamente tenía que hechizarme contigo, Harry.

Tú no querías enamorarme, pero Bill sí…

Aunque no me arrepiento. Seguro que si hubiese sucedido con él, me habría hecho de todo menos tratarme con respeto. Al menos tú siempre me lo has mostrado.

Y ahora que lo pienso…¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme precisamente de Harry Potter?.

Hermione volvió a usar el texto de la obra para su parte siguiente.

- Después de todo…es sólo un nombre.  
¿Qué tiene un nombre? Lo que llamamos rosa sería tan fragante con cualquier otro nombre.

Si Harry no se llamase Harry, conservaría su propia perfección sin ese nombre.- Y entonces la mezcló con lo que ella recordaba de las admiradoras de él.- Harry, si tu popularidad y fama nos supone un problema con tus admiradoras o lo que sea por culpa de tu nombre…quítate el nombre y, a cambio de él, que es parte de ti...¡tómame entera!.

Ella se rió pensando en cómo reaccionaría él si escuchase todo lo que había dicho, y de repente lo supo. Porque tras ese "¡tómame entera!" el moreno salió de su escondite, apareció flotando justo delante de Hermione, le plantó un beso de campeonato y después añadió lo mismo que Romeo.

- Te tomo la palabra.

Entonces entró en la clase de Trelawney, bajó de la escoba, cerró la ventana y ante la atónita mirada de Hermione, la agarró de una mano, la atrajo a su pecho y comenzó a besarla con ganas.

Permitiéndose incluso, la libertad de cogerla en brazos sin despegar los labios de ella, caminar hasta los cojines más próximos y tumbarla sobre ellos. Colocándose además encima de Hermione, que estaba sin ser capaz de reaccionar.

Harry se deleitó de lo lindo con todos los besos que quiso darle y cuando se atrevió a abrirle la túnica e introducir su mano por dentro del jersey y camisa de ella, la castaña no sólo reaccionó, sino que le metió un empujón tan potente como para tirarle al suelo.

El moreno se quedó mirándola con asombro. Ella inspiró y soltó aire para intentar controlar su furia. Que se estaba haciendo más grande por momentos.

- Debería partirte la cara por lo que acabas de hacer. Pero en vez de eso, voy a darte la oportunidad de que salgas de clase y te marches a dormir que fue lo que te pedí que hicieras.

- Pero Hermione, yo…

- ¡Que te vayas!

- Lo siento.

Un Harry con clara expresión de tristeza y decepción, se puso en pie y caminó cabizbajo hacia la salida. Antes de irse definitivamente la miró una última vez, esperando que quizás se arrepintiese y le pidiese quedarse. Hermione no lo hizo, sólo apuntó al exterior con un dedo. Harry comprendió, diciéndole una última cosa antes de desaparecer de su vista.

- Sé que estás enfadada, pero no quería molestarte. Aunque me obligues a marchar quiero que sepas que aún te quiero, Hermione.

- Buenas noches.

Con esa despedida escueta, Harry supo que era mejor complacer a Hermione.

Nada más llegar a su habitación, se puso el pijama, y se acostó. Llorando un poquito al pensar que ella podría odiarle. Entonces, la vocecita que existía en su conciencia con la voz de Hermione, le dijo que eso jamás ocurriría. Y eso le sirvió de aliciente para animarse lo suficiente como para no hundirse en la desesperación y tristeza.

Tras buscar una postura cómoda, cerró los ojos durmiéndose enseguida. Disfrutando de unos sueños preciosos donde él y Hermione se casaban y tenían un montón de niños y niñas con las caras de ellos.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Bueno, pues aquí está el antepenúltimo capítulo. Ya que si la memoria no os falla recordaréis que la historia tendrá en total doce.

Antes de irme quiero comentaros una cosa muy importante y reciente.

Domingo, 09 de diciembre de 2007.

La niña que publicó mi fic "Pegado a ti" en su Fotolog, me ha dejado un anónimo en ese fic de esta página, pidiéndome perdón por haberlo subido sin mi permiso previo.

¿Si me valen sus disculpas? Sí, pero eso no borra la mala opinión que tengo de ella y creo que no hace falta que siga explicando por qué. ¿Verdad?.

Sábado 15 de diciembre de 2007.

Debéis saber que "ferxh" o fernanda, ha cerrado el fotolog donde estaba subiendo "Pegado a ti" sin mi permiso. Espero no volver a saber nada más de ella.

Sin más que comentaros por el momento, me despido. Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo a toda la gente que en sus reviews o privados me han mostrado en este tema.

Un beso a todos/as. RAkAoMi.

P.D.: Aún no tengo terminado el capítulo 11, si lo consigo, lo subiré mañana. (Pero no os lo aseguro porque he pasado una semana ocupadísima y este finde también lo estoy). Nos vemos en el próximo cap. ;-)


	11. Por amarte tanto

**Nota de la autora:** Viernes, 28 de diciembre de 2007.

¡Buenas cómo estáis!. Espero que bien. Antes que nada…¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO!. (Porque seguro que el último cap lo subiré a las puertas del fin de año).

Siento muchísimo haberme retrasado tanto en subir el penúltimo cap de esta historia pero es que he estado liadísima. Y luego dieron las vacaciones y tuvimos familia en casa que había venido a pasar la Nochebuena, y hasta el miércoles no se fueron y por lo tanto antes de eso no tuve tiempo ni de escribir porque siempre estábamos por ahí con ellos, normal.

Antes de nada, quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que en su día, intentaron apoyarme en un tema que para mí ya está cerrado y no pienso volver a mencionar. A la gente como **Yeslany, rossyradcliffewatson, Petakiita, hermis'lu, Noeria, alexa-potter, vianet, Sagami Zalmaix, Tooru Hally Bell Potter, Yedra Phoenix, la dama de la luna, Varelia Ashtray Girl, romycrazy** y otras personas que aunque no dejaran review me mandaron emails privados apoyándome, quiero decirles que para siempre tendrán mi más sincero agradecimiento.

Gracias también a **LOONEY POTTER** y a **aKNy **por los dos reviews tan estupendos que me dejaron en el capítulo diez. Os debo una respuesta, prometo mandárosla en cuanto me sea posible. Aunque sí diré algo que me habéis planteado una de las dos. Es cierto que repito expresiones o frases de personajes en más de un fic. Lo hago aposta, y no pienso explicar por qué. Y ahora paso al capítulo. Un beso a las dos y al resto de gente que me sigue dejen o no review.

ADVERTENCIA antes de leer este capítulo: Preparen las duchas frías y las bebidas heladas…porque va a subir mucho la temperatura. Pero no os preocupéis, no es nada de nivel "M". Por algo el fic está en la categoría "T". Que disfrutéis la escena. ;-). Sin más os dejo con el penúltimo capítulo de "Enamorada".

**(Dedico este capítulo a** Sonia Granger Potter, Varelia Ashtray Girl, Alba Minnionetti (a la que le debo un mensaje desde hace mucho tiempo), mi amigo Mario (lo lea o no), NiicuyFlor, Tooru Hally Bell Potter, Daphne Potter (una de mis lectoras más fieles y antiguas), oo0sherling0oo, chocolatito-19, Petakiita, romycrazy y otras muchas personas que llevan AÑOS siguiéndome y apoyándome. Yo también os quiero. Marta. ;-)

* * *

**Cap.11. "Por amarte tanto".**

Cuando Harry despertó, eran las once de la mañana. La gente hacía rato que había desayunado, así que se vio obligado a visitar las cocinas para comer algo. Dobby le sirvió todo lo que sabía le gustaba a su mago favorito, el moreno se lo comió sin dejar rastro, entonces se fue en busca de Hermione.

Gracias al mapa del Merodeador pudo saber que estaba en el despacho de McGonagall, seguramente comentando cosas de la prefectura.

Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, decidió esperarla. Tardó media hora en salir pero a él le dio igual.

Justo tras decirle "¡Buenos días Hermione!" le regaló un beso en los labios y entonces agarró su mano más cercana mientras comenzaba a caminar al mismo ritmo y paso que ella.

- ¿Por qué te has despertado tan tarde, Harry, has tenido insomnio otra vez y lograste dormir al amanecer?

- Al contrario. He tenido unos sueños chulísimos donde tú y yo nos casábamos y teníamos un montón de niños y niñas con nuestros ojos. Cada vez que recuerdo lo felices que éramos se me pone cara de tonto.

- ¿Cómo la de ahora?

Hermione se rió por lo bajo, tenía que reconocerse, que hechizado y todo, Harry seguía siendo adorable.

- Como la que se me pone cada vez que te miro.

- "_Ay que me lo como..."_

- ¿Te apetece dar un paseo por el lago, Hermione?

- Sí. _"Contigo me apetece lo que sea, incluso hacer Harrys y Hermiones. Pero no puedo decírtelo todavía. Ay por Dios...si sigues sonriéndome así no sé yo si podré seguir fingiendo."_

- ¿Y tú?.- Preguntó sacándola de sus pensamientos.- ¿Has soñado conmigo o nuestra descendencia?

- La verdad es que no. Aunque sí vi tu boda. Con Ginny.

- Ieuj…

Ella se rió un poco.

- Pues el año pasado no hacías sonidos de asco cuando la mencionaba. Más bien se te ponía cara de idiota y hasta te brillaban los ojillos verdes.- Ella puso un tono cursi cuando dijo…- Harritín bebía los vientos por Ginebrita Weasley. Seguro que hasta te imaginabas haciéndole bebitos…

- No es verdad. Eso sólo lo imagino contigo, ya te lo dije ayer.

- Por mí puedes decir Latín, Harry. La única verdad es que se te caía todo al mirarla.

- ¿Y recordar eso te molesta?

- Ya no.

- ¿Qué quiere decir ese "ya no"?

- Pues que me da igual lo que pudieras sentir por ella. Lo único que me fastidió del año pasado, fue que no me hicierais caso Ron y tú por el hecho de tener novia. ¿Ha quedado claro?

- Sí.- Harry mantuvo el silencio unos segundos mientras pensaba en su siguiente pregunta.- ¿Y si después de que Madame Pomfrey me deshechice decido fijarme en otra chica… _"Que no lo haré porque sólo tú me tienes loco aunque no te lo quieras creer ahora" _y vuelvo a ignorarte un poco porque le dedique la mayoría de mi tiempo libre a ella, te molestaría otra vez?

- Por supuesto que sí. Tener pareja no implica dejar de lado a tus amigos. Menos todavía si se supone que es el mejor que tienes, y según tú soy la mejor. ¿No?

- Pues claro que lo eres, no sé por qué lo dudas.

- No lo hago, simplemente lo confirmaba. Mira Harry…- Ella usó el tono más neutral que pudo sacar para decirle algo que tenía en mente y ante lo que quería ver cómo reaccionaría.-

Por mí puedes enamorarte y acostarte o enrollarte con todas las chicas de este castillo, sin contar conmigo, claro.

Pero si se te ocurre hacerte novio de alguna y por dedicarle tu tiempo a ella me vuelves a dejar de lado como hiciste en sexto cuando estabas con Ginny…Te juro, que aunque te pusieras de rodillas, no pienso perdonarte ni darte otra oportunidad de recuperar mi amistad. Que me lo hayas hecho una vez pase, dos ni por asomo.

- No hace falta que me plantees eso, Hermione. Jamás se me ocurriría poner en peligro nuestra amistad. Además…¿Para qué voy a fijarme en otra chica, enrollarme con ella o incluso compartir la cama?. Ya te lo he dicho, no existe otra para mí, más que tú. Y si tú no quieres creerme porque estoy hechizado, vale. Pero cuando me deshechice, te juro que volveré a declararme, y si por cualquier cosa has cambiado de opinión y me dices que sí me quieres…

Bueno, hazte a la idea de que ninguno de los dos llegará virgen al matrimonio.

- ¡Harry, no seas desvergonzado!.- Ella le dio un golpecito en lo alto de la cabeza, él se rió. La agarró de la cintura, la apoyó contra una pared cercana y le dijo susurrando a uno de sus oídos…

- No es cuestión de no tener vergüenza, Hermione, es sólo lo que siento y pienso de verdad cuando estoy contigo.- Él usó una mano para apartarle un lado de la melena y dejar su cuello al descubierto. Entonces lo besó.

La castaña tragó saliva, los labios de Harry recorrían su piel con una sensualidad como ella sólo sintió en los sueños que tuvo con él al estar hechizada.

Pero él no se conformó con eso porque también empezó a besar su boca, y usar las manos para acariciarla, tanto por el cuerpo superior como el inferior.

Incluso le tocó el trasero cubierto por los jeans largos que ella se había puesto aquella mañana. Y cuando él, un poco después, se atrevió a tocar uno de sus senos ocultos por la ropa…Hermione cerró los ojos dejando salir un suspiro que para Harry sonó como un auténtico gemido de placer. Y aquel sonido, en vez de hacerle detenerse, le sirvió de estímulo para continuar sus atenciones.

Hermione estaba alucinando en colores y sintiendo un montón de cosas intensísimas que le hacían tener un calor interno enorme.

Ella pensó que era un ardor parecido al que la provocó en su momento la Amortentia, pero distinto en intensidad. Y además no era doloroso, aunque reprimirse lo bastante como para no tirarse encima de Harry y comérselo a besos sí le estaba doliendo. Sobre todo porque no quería demostrarle nada de lo que sentía por él hasta que le hubieran deshechizado.

Sabía que debía hacer o decir algo para detenerle, pero se sentía incapaz, porque aquellas cosas que Harry le hacía desde hacía rato ya, la estaban poniendo cardíaca y también complaciendo inmensamente. Y si a eso le unía que quien lo hacía era el chico que amaba en secreto, entonces era normal que no quisiera detenerle o apartarle de ella.

Por un momento, estuvo a punto de abrir los ojos para besarle como una loca, pero se contuvo. Lo único que fue capaz de pronunciar con los labios fue un "Aa...Harryy" que le hicieron pensar a ella, que quien estaba verdaderamente loco era él. Porque al oírlo, Harry reaccionó igual que si le hubiesen enchufado mil litros de bebida energética. Se puso como una moto a mil por hora, súper acelerado.

Tocándola y acariciándola con ansiedad, besándola con unas ganas inmensas, como si la estuviese devorando. Y Hermione pensó que si había esperado el momento idóneo para detenerle, debía hacerlo ya antes de que perdiese la cabeza completamente y se dejase hacer tanto como para que Harry le hiciese todos los hijos que ella le pidió estando hechizada.

Justo cuando él se apartó de sus labios para inspirar y volver a besarla, ella habló.

- Quieto por favor…

- No.- Él tomó posesión de su boca otra vez, Hermione suspiró. Harry le tocó la ropa interior. Ella se tensó igual que un palo.

- Basta.- Su voz sonó firme a pesar de la agitación que sentía. Harry pasó de ella y continuó con los besos y tocamientos. Eso la mosqueó.- ¡He dicho basta!

Él volvió a ignorarla y ahí fue cuando ella decidió sacar su agresividad. Metiéndole un empujón tan fuerte que le hizo golpearse contra el muro de enfrente.

Harry se quejó del impacto, pero siguió mirándola con deseo. Quiso acercarse otra vez a ella y cuando estaba a punto de agarrarla, Hermione le abofeteó con tanta fuerza como para ladearle la cara.

- ¡Es que te has vuelto sordo de repente!. ¡He dicho basta, Harry. Si es verdad que me quieres tanto como aseguras y realmente quieres complacerme y cumplir mi voluntad, deberías hacerme caso cuando te ordeno algo!.

- Te he oído claramente.- Dijo frotándose la mejilla que ahora estaba roja.- Pero no quería detenerme. Sobre todo porque sé, que lo que te he hecho te ha gustado lo suficiente como para suspirar y gemir. No sé por qué estás reaccionando así, Hermione. Puede que no me hayas devuelto nada de lo que te he hecho antes, pero yo sé que lo has disfrutado. Así que ahora no te hagas la ofendida.

- ¿Y qué pretendes, que te de las gracias?. ¡Me has metido mano, y por ahí sí que no paso!

- Perdona, pero eso lo he hecho durante un buen rato y tú no me has detenido hasta que se me ocurrió tocarte por dentro del pantalón. Además…¿Por qué te escandalizas tanto?. Estas cosas son normales entre dos personas que se gustan de verdad. Tú me lo dijiste hace tiempo…

- Y también te expliqué en otro momento, que para hacer este tipo de cosas las dos partes deben estar de acuerdo. ¡Y nunca te di permiso para algo así!

- Tampoco me apartaste hasta que decidí aventurarme dentro de la ropa.

Hermione no replicó esa vez, sabía que él tenía razón. Tras soltar el aire que acababa de inspirar para intentar calmarse un poco, miró a Harry con decisión y le dijo con total seriedad…

- Que sea la primera y última vez que haces algo así. No deseo este tipo de intimidad contigo mientras estés hechizado y si vuelves a intentarlo, te juro que te dejo sin tus "partes nobles". Y te prometo que no usaré la magia.

- ¿Qué intentas decirme, que me cortarás los…?

- Por ejemplo. Todo sería cuestión de echarle imaginación sádica y te aseguro que la tengo grande y amplia.

- Me estás asustando.

- _"Eso es lo que pretendo."_

- E…Está bien Hermione, no…volveré a hacer nada parecido a lo de antes pero prométeme que no me harás daño.

- No te lo haré a menos que me obligues a ello. Y si cumples tu palabra no tienes nada que temer de mí. Además…sé que sufriste mucho con los maltratos de tus parientes y no quiero que pienses que yo te haría lo mismo. Es decir… es sólo que…a ver cómo te lo explico…

Admito que me ha gustado lo que has hecho. ¡Y a qué chica no le gustaría una seducción semejante!. Pero tienes que entenderme, Harry. Estas cosas no se hacen porque sí o con cualquiera

- ¡Tú no eres cualquiera para mí, Hermione, y no te las hice sin motivo!

- ¡Quieres no interrumpirme, cacho burro!. ¡Estoy intentando ser razonable y explicarte mi postura en vez de dejarme llevar por la mala leche y romperte la cara que es lo que en realidad me gustaría. Así que hazme el favor de prestar atención!

- Perdona. Habla.

- Voy a ser sincera, así que estate atento…

- Lo estoy.

- Tú me gustas, mucho… Y por eso disfruté lo que hiciste, pero no quiero volver a experimentar algo así si no eres tú realmente quien lo hace. Y por mucho que me asegures que todo es real y no por culpa de la Amortentia, no puedo creerlo, Harry.

Durante una semana entera, me dijiste día tras día, que yo no te gustaba como algo más que una simple mejor amiga. No puedes pretender que yo te crea ahora aunque fuese yo quien te hechizase con la poción amorosa. Ayer te lo dije y voy a repetírtelo.

Recuerdo perfectamente todo lo que la poción te hace sentir. Ardor, deseo, lujuria, pasión, amor…e incluso ganas de hacer cualquier cosa, por ridícula, exagerada o estúpida que sea, para demostrarle y convencer a la persona que "amas", de lo que sientes. Tú…no sientes un verdadero amor por mí, yo sé que no.

- ¡Sí lo siento!

- ¡No es verdad!

- ¡Sí lo es!

- ¡Deja de mentir!

- ¡Que no lo hago, cómo quieres que te lo diga!

- ¡De la forma que te apetezca, igualmente no pienso tomarte en serio. Estuviste rechazándome continuamente, intentando huir de mí y mis demostraciones de afecto. Incluso te escondiste tras un tapiz para que yo no te viese. Lo sé, pude escuchar tu respiración por mucho que te esforzases por disimularla.

Si te hice creer que no lo noté fue porque estaba tan inmersa en mi dolor y desesperación que no me apetecía centrarme en ti!. ¡No me mires así, tú eres más horrible que yo. Estás jugando conmigo, haciéndome creer que me quieres y eso sí que es imperdonable, Harry!.

- ¡Hermione, por favor, tienes que creerme, lo que siento por ti es real. Yo te amo!

- ¡No!

- ¡Te amo!

Él dio un paso hacia ella.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte, no quiero que me toques, ni que me beses y mucho menos que me jures amor!

- ¡Pero yo lo siento por ti, y es enorme!

- ¡Basta ya!.- Entonces lo miró triste.- ¿No entiendes que me duele que me mientas en algo tan importante y profundo para mí, como eso?

Ella lloró, llevándose las manos al rostro y dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo de piedra. Harry no lo dudó, se sentó frente a Hermione y tiró de ella cobijándola en su pecho hasta encerrarla en un abrazo poderoso para impedirle el escape.

- No llores más, no tienes por qué hacerlo.- Dijo con suavidad dándole algunos besos en la parte superior de la cabeza.- Sé que te he hecho daño, y lo siento. Pero ayer fui sincero, y ahora también lo soy. Te quiero…

- No es verdad, no lo es…

- Te quiero…

- ¡Deja de decir cosas que no son ciertas!

- Sí que lo son.

- Suéltame, deja que me vaya…

- Nunca. Te quiero aquí, conmigo. Y me da igual que no me creas.

Lo único que deseo…es tenerte junto a mí todo el tiempo. Y por mucho que llores, me grites o incluso me agredas como antes, no conseguirás que deje de amarte, y tampoco que me aleje de ti. La Amortentia sólo agranda lo que siento, y aunque a veces me produzca ardor y dolor…me encanta lo que me hace sentir. Porque en el fondo sé…que no es un producto de ella o su efecto, sino lo que tú me provocas con tu presencia.

- Por favor Harry, cállate.

- No. He pasado años reprimiendo mis sentimientos. Por todo lo que me afectaba, aunque no tuviera relación contigo o el hecho de que me haya enamorado de ti.

Ya estoy cansado de ocultar lo que siento o pienso. Yo sé…que no quieres escucharme más, Hermione, pero no conseguirás silenciarme por mucho que puedas ordenármelo. ¿Quieres saber por qué?

Ella asintió.

- Porque no se puede mandar en los sentimientos. Y los que yo tengo por ti, son los más reales e intensos que he sentido en toda mi vida.

- Silencio, te lo ruego. No quiero escuchar más. Me estás haciendo daño...

- Creí que el amor era algo bueno.

- Lo más bueno que existe, pero se convierte en malo cuando quien te lo confiesa no lo dice de verdad.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te convezcas de que soy sincero?

- Mientras estés hechizado, nada.

- Entonces iré ahora mismo a ver a Madame Pomfrey y pedirle que me aplique el antídoto. Luego te buscaré, y te diré otra vez que te amo. Quizás no me correspondas, pero al menos no me dirás que te estoy engañando.

- Haz lo que quieras, Harry, no pienso impedírtelo. Pero tal y como te dije ayer, no esperes que me eche en tus brazos nada más oírlo.

- Lo creo. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no eres fácil. No me mires así, no lo decía en un sentido sucio. Me refería a…que tú para mí eres como un gran desafío, y tú sabes que siempre me han gustado, y también que soy capaz de superarlos.

Te lo juro, Hermione, haré lo que sea para ganarme tu corazón y también tu amor. Me da igual si me lleva años lograrlo, pero al final…serás mía. Me cueste lo que me cueste, te conseguiré.

Ella le miró atónita, él la besó en los labios con intensidad, pero sobre todo con mucho amor. Hermione pudo sentirlo.

Cuando Harry se apartó, se puso en pie y desapareció del lugar. Dejándola sola aún llorando.

La castaña necesitó un rato hasta lograr calmarse. Tras regresar a su habitación y arreglarse lo suficiente para ocultar las señales del sufrimiento, se fue en busca de Luna.

Necesitaba desesperadamente hablar con una amiga de lo que le había ocurrido con Harry y todo lo que él le había dicho. La Ravenclaw era la única chica de todo el castillo a quien podía considerar como tal. La encontró en la planta baja, junto a las puertas del Gran Comedor.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo, Luna?

- Por supuesto, ahora no estoy ocupada. Y tengo que contarte lo que le dije a Ron anoche.

- Vayamos a mi habitación, allí tendremos privacidad.

Las dos chicas se sentaron en la cama de Hermione y tras ver los ojos celestes de Luna mirarla con preocupación, la Gryffindor no lo resistió más y se echó en su pecho, llorando copiosamente mientras entre hipos y sollozos le contaba lo mejor que podía, lo ocurrido con su mejor amigo.

Luna escuchó pacientemente todo el relato y cuando Hermione terminó, la Ravenclaw sólo tuvo algo que decir.

- Pero qué tonta eres.- Usando la vocecita tan dulce y suave que tanto la caracterizaba.

Hermione levantó el rostro de su pecho y la miró con asombro. Luna se rió por lo bajo.

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar que Harry dijo todo eso por culpa de la Amortentia. Es que no me escuchaste ayer?. Te dije claramente que yo sí creo que él está enamorado de ti de verdad.

Tú misma asegurabas amarle realmente cuando estabas hechizada por la misma poción amorosa que usaste en él. Y aún sabiendo todo eso, y lo que ella te hace sentir…y recordando todo lo que hiciste con Harry para intentar convencerle de que le querías de verdad…¿Sigues dudando de que él no es sincero contigo?.

Por favor, Hermione, no puedes ser tan cabezota y cegada de mente. ¡Pero si está clarísimo que lo tienes loco de amor!.

¿Quieres saber lo que pienso de verdad?. Creo que deberías buscar a Harry y decirle que le amas con la misma sinceridad e intensidad que él asegura sentirlo por ti. Y después de que los dos os hayáis dicho todo lo que queráis, os hayáis besado hasta la saciedad y puede que hasta hayáis practicado el sexo…entonces búscame y dime que sigues sin creer que tu mejor amigo esté enamorado de ti.

- Pepero yo no puedo hacer eso. ¡No mientras esté hechizado!

- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que aún lo está?. Seguro que se ha ido a buscar a la señora Pomfrey para que le devuelva a la normalidad. Y estoy totalmente convencida que no tardará nada en buscarte y declarársete de nuevo. Y luego os fundiréis en un abrazo precioso, os daréis un millón de besos, y os prometeréis en matrimonio.- Dijo ella con una expresión soñadora en la cara. Hermione la miró con más asombro si cabía en sus ojos marrones.- ¡Y dentro de unos años unos pequeñuelos con vuestros ojos y rostros vendrán a Hogwarts. Qué guay!

- Deja de soñar despierta, Luna, eso no ocurrirá ni en un millón de años.

- ¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo?

- Porque lo intuyo.

- Pues tu intuición está muy equivocada, Hermione. Aunque no pienso decirte por qué lo pienso.

Ya te lo dije en una ocasión, no me corresponde a mí aclararte si Harry es o no sincero en lo que te dice que siente. Él y sólo él debe hacer eso, y tú tendrás que escucharle llegado el momento, y también le tomarás en serio. Y si después de todo su discurso vuelves a rechazarle sabiendo como sabemos las dos que te mueres de amor por él, te juro que te llamaré estúpida hasta el día en que me muera.

- Créeme Luna, si después de que le den el antídoto Harry sigue diciéndome que me ama, no seré tan idiota para no creerle. Yo misma me echaré en sus brazos nada más escucharlo. Aunque a él le dije que no lo haría, pero le mentí porque no quiero que sepa lo que siento mientras esté influenciado por la Amortentia. Estoy harta de repetirlo.

- Y yo de que le mantengas hechizado. Ayer dijiste que no querías tenerle así una semana entera, y estoy de acuerdo contigo. Pero también te digo que no creo que sea conveniente ni que llegue al cuarto día. Si es cierto que él te ama, quizás cuando vuelvas a rechazarle, sentirá un dolor mayor que el sentiste tú estando hechizada.

Después de todo, la forma en que sienten los chicos es distinta al de las chicas. Creo que ellos son más intensos en todo. Tanto en el actuar como en el sentir. Si sigues alargando esta situación, puede que Harry acabe peor que tú.

- ¿Y consiga matarse antes de que yo pueda evitarlo?

- A lo mejor sí.

- ¡Eso no debe ocurrir. Si él muere no me lo perdonaré jamás. Y además sé que no podría rehacer mi vida!

- ¿Por qué?.- Pronunció Luna con cariño, esperando que Hermione confesara lo que ella sospechaba.

- ¡Porque Harry es mi vida, y también mi corazón, e incluso mi sentido de la existencia!

- Lo sabía.- Dijo la rubia volviendo a cobijarla en su pecho.- Ahora cálmate.- Añadió con cariño tocándole los rizos castaños.- Puedes llorar más si necesitas terminar de desahogarte, pero no te angusties de nuevo. Has admitido lo que más guardabas dentro de ti, Hermione, y probablemente ahora te sentirás menos presionada. Descansa. Yo me quedaré contigo todo el tiempo.

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Por supuesto que sí. ¿Quieres que te ayude a tumbarte?. Deberías dormir un poco. Estás pálida…

- Ha sido por la angustia, creo que voy a vomitar. Tengo náuseas.

Hermione se tapó la boca con la mano cuando sintió una arcada repentina. Entonces se levantó y se fue corriendo al baño de su habitación de prefecta. Luna la siguió. Encontrándola arrodillada en el suelo y con la cabeza dentro del váter. Ella se sentó a su lado y le apartó la melena castaña. Convocó un poco de agua, un pañuelo y mojó con ellos la frente de Hermione. Esperando que eso la aliviase un poco.

Después, la ayudó a levantarse y caminar hasta la cama. Donde la hizo tumbarse.

Luna le quitó los zapatos y la túnica. También la arropó, y seguidamente se sentó a su lado, sujetando una de sus manos mientras usaba la otra para tocarle la frente y utilizar los labios para entonar una melodía que solía emplear con ella su madre cuando era pequeña y pretendía dormirla.

Hermione no tardó en cerrar los ojos. Antes de caer en la inconsciencia, miró a su mejor amiga con una sonrisa dulce y le dijo un "Gracias" tan sincero, que se caló en lo más hondo del corazón de Luna. Hermione no lo vio al quedarse dormida, pero Luna lloró, dándole un beso en la frente y pronunciando un "De nada" que fue tan dulce como siempre tuvo la voz.

La chica más rechazada de todo el colegio cumplió su palabra. Se quedó con Hermione todo el tiempo que ella necesitó para descansar y recuperarse. Cuando abrió los ojos, Luna seguía allí, sólo que dormida. Había caído al lado de la castaña y sus cabellos rubios estaban desparramados detrás de la espalda de Hermione. La castaña cambió de postura para verla mejor y cuando lo hizo, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Por primera vez en los siete años que llevaba en Hogwarts, Hermione Granger sintió que de verdad tenía algo que siempre deseó. Una amiga verdadera. Una chica como ella que le daba una amistad sincera y desinteresada y sobre todo cariño. Uno inmenso y muy dulce. Tan dulce como lo era la propia Luna.

Quizás para el resto del castillo, era una chica rara a la que todos consideraban una lunática o pirada. Pero Hermione sabía, que los verdaderos raros eran los demás al no darse la oportunidad de conocer a esa mujer tan única y especial llamada Luna Lovegood.

Tras estar un poco más por si despertaba y comprobar que no era así, la castaña decidió levantarse. Necesitaba estirar las piernas y tomar el aire. Así que, después de escribirle una nota a Luna diciéndole que se encontraba bien e iba a dar un paseo por los terrenos del lago, abandonó su habitación y bajó las escaleras saliendo al exterior.

* * *

Justo al llegar al exterior del castillo, se encontró con Harry. Hermione no quiso darle la oportunidad de pronunciar palabra o de que volviera a besarla de improviso. En lugar de eso, salió corriendo a toda velocidad mientras el moreno, la contemplaba con tristeza. Luchando contra su impulso de seguirla.

Harry se dio cuenta que su mejor amiga estaba al límite, y se sintió fatal al pensar que él la había llevado a eso.

Por más vueltas que le daba no podía entender por qué Hermione estaba tan afectada. Recordaba todo lo que ella le había dicho, incluso lo de que él le gustaba mucho. Por eso entre otras cosas, no comprendía por qué ella estaba huyendo de su compañía y presencia. Entonces se le encendió la bombilla.

"_Debe ocurrirle algo más que no me ha dicho. Quizás sí siente algo más que amistad por mí y puede que por eso, esté así. Pero si ese es el caso… ¿Por qué no lo admite?. Estoy harto de jurarle amor desde que me hechizó. Ella debería decirme algo como "yo también te amo". A no ser… que efectivamente no quiera decírmelo mientras yo esté hechizado. Quizás por ese y no otro motivo, me niega los besos y las caricias. _

_Puede que le ocurra conmigo lo mismo que me sucedió con ella cuando estaba hechizada. Hermione tendrá miedo de que cuando yo vuelva ser normal, le diré que todo era culpa de la Amortentia y si de verdad está enamorada de mí…escuchar eso sería terrible. Igual que si le apuñalaran el corazón…_

_Sé lo que tengo que hacer para que me crea, lo malo es que necesito a Madame Pomfrey, si sólo estuviera en la Enfermería…_

_¿Por qué mierda está ausente precisamente cuando más la necesito?. Lo mejor será que busque a Luna y me de su opinión. A lo mejor me dice algo útil para lograr que Hermione vuelva a escucharme."_

Estaba a punto de volver a entrar en el castillo cuando vio salir a la Ravenclaw.

- ¡Harry!. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Prepararme para entrar a buscarte, pero ya que has aparecido me has ahorrado el trabajo. ¿Podrías echarme una mano con Hermione?

- Ahora no. Necesito comprobar que se encuentra bien.

- Bien no sé si estará, pero viva así. Hace sólo unos minutos pasó corriendo por delante de mí. Ni siquiera me habló. Sé que tengo la culpa pero…me duele.

- Pues supéralo. Si no te hubieras pasado con las demostraciones de afecto, quizás la tendrías a tu lado. Aunque no me extraña nada que te dejases llevar.

A los chicos siempre os ocurre eso. Os ponéis como motos y no pensáis en lo que hacéis o decís. Luego vienen los lamentos, pero déjame decirte que antes de actuar, hay que pensar, Harry.

Yo sé que tú siempre has sido muy impulsivo, y que la voz de la razón del trío siempre ha sido Hermione. Y es a ella precisamente a quien has afectado. Así que no esperes que sea yo quien te de consejos para recuperar la armonía con tu mejor amiga.

Después de todo, sólo de ti depende pues tú la conoces mucho mejor que yo, y también compartes un lazo de unión con ella súper fuerte.

Por todo eso, supongo que lo único que puedo decirte es…tú sabrás lo que haces y cómo, pero procura no actuar sin pensar, porque podrías empeorarlo más en vez de mejorarlo. ¿Me has comprendido?

- Sí Luna.

- ¿Y?

- Me iré al dormitorio masculino a comerme la cabeza un rato. Cuando veas a Hermione, dile de mi parte, que no se angustie pensando en mí. Procuraré no verla hasta la cena o por lo menos hasta que la Señora Pomfrey haya vuelto a Hogwarts y me haya dado el antídoto.

- ¿Fuiste a buscarla?

- Justo después de dejar a Hermione. Al llegar a la Enfermería leí una nota pegada a la puerta en la que decía que se había ido a comprar medicinas. Supongo que la veré antes de cenar. Y si no…la visitaré mañana.

- ¿Podrás aguantarte las ganas de perseguir a Hermione?

- Sí. Aunque confieso que me va a costar muchísimo. Siempre que no estoy con ella me desespero. Es como si necesitase verla para poder respirar. No sé muy bien cómo explicarlo, sólo sé que necesito a Hermione para vivir.

- Vaya.- Apuntó la rubia con una sonrisa.- Es curioso lo mucho que coincidís los dos.

- ¿En qué?

- La manera de sentir.

- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

- Te veré en la cena, Harry.

- No te vayas aún, contéstame antes o soy capaz de buscar Veritaserum y hacértelo tragar a la fuerza.

- Harry Potter, por mucho que me amenaces no conseguirás asustarme. Jamás te he tenido miedo. Puedes buscar toda la poción de la verdad que quieras, igualmente no conseguirás sacar nada de mí.

- Esa poción no la resiste ni la voluntad más fuerte, y tú lo sabes tan bien como yo.

- Lo único que yo sé con seguridad ahora, es que no quiero seguir hablando contigo. Me interesa más ver cómo está mi única y mejor amiga. Así que adiós.

- Vale, lárgate. Pero luego pásame una nota por debajo de la puerta y dime si Hermione está bien. Sólo quiero saber eso…

- Lo haré, te lo prometo.

- Hasta luego Luna.

- Hasta luego Harry.

- Y dile a Hermione de mi parte, que aún la amo.

- Ya lo sé.- Luna le dio un beso en la mejilla y entonces se marchó.

Harry la contempló alejarse, y aunque seguía sin tener respuestas a muchas preguntas que aún inundaban su cerebro, sabía que no tenía que preocuparse demasiado. Todo llegaría a su debido tiempo y estaba seguro también que Hermione volvería a hablarle, aceptar su compañía y escucharle. Después de todo, siempre habían sido los mejores amigos y ella además, le había dedicado una atención exclusiva.

Pensando en eso y todas las cosas buenas que había hecho Hermione por él desde que la conoció y se hicieron amigos, Harry regresó al castillo poniendo rumbo a su habitación. Donde pasó el resto de la tarde comiéndose la cabeza tanto como le dijo Hagrid que en su día hizo James para encontrar la manera de llamar la atención de Lily y decirle lo mucho que la quería.

* * *

- ¿Cómo estás, Hermione?.- Preguntó Luna sentándose al lado de la castaña.

- Fatal. Pero no pienses cosas raras, no quiero matarme ni nada de eso.

- Eso me alivia. He visto a Harry antes de venir a buscarte. Me dijo que estabas afectada por su culpa y que quería irse a su habitación para pensar un poco. También me confesó que había ido a buscar a Madame Pomfrey para que le deshechizara, pero ella está en Hogsmeade comprando medicinas. ¿Has pensando ya lo que vas a hacer con Harry?.

Es decir… ¿Seguirás huyendo de él o por el contrario ya estás decidida a encararle y ser completamente sincera respecto a lo que sientes de verdad?

- Quiero…decirle la verdad. Pero sigo pensando que lo mejor es esperar a que le deshechicen. Necesito comprobar si cuando me bese siendo él mismo, lo hace igual que estando hechizado.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver la manera de dar los besos con el amor verdadero?

- Para mí mucho, sólo quiero notar si siento las mismas cosas que sentía cuando él me comió a besos hace un rato. Y si él, por su parte, pone las mismas ganas o incluso me acaricia igual que antes. Lo que intento decir es que si compruebo que Harry sigue deseándome igual que cuando estaba hechizado, entonces sí terminaré de creerme que me quiere de verdad.

- Yo no soy Harry, pero puedo asegurarte que cuando un chico hace con una chica, todo lo que él hizo contigo en aquella pared de piedra, no es porque sólo le guste o se sienta atraído por ella. Es como tú dijiste, Hermione, son demostraciones de afecto demasiado intensas e íntimas para que te las hagan porque sí. Y yo estoy convencida de que él no lo hizo sin motivo.

- Eso mismo me dijo hace un rato. Bueno, otras cosas también. Y todas súper intensas y bonitas. Como aquello de que sería suya por mucho que le costara conseguirlo...

- ¿Y no le creíste?

- Una parte mía sí, la otra no. En realidad tengo tantas partes y cada una con su opinión…que estoy hecha un verdadero lío. Lo único que tengo claro respecto a mis sentimientos por Harry, es que son verdaderos y bastantes profundos.

- Entonces no te comas más la cabeza. Lo que tenga que suceder entre vosotros ocurrirá tarde o temprano. Tú sólo limítate a dejar que suceda, y no te angusties por cosas para las que aún no tienes respuestas. La vida no es todo análisis. ¿Sabes?. También incluye sorpresas, improvisaciones, y hasta miedo a veces.

- Ya lo sé. Pero a mí me gusta…

- Sentirte segura, lo sé, y también que todo está controlado. Pero eso no depende de ti, Hermione. Y mientras no lo aceptes, vas a seguir angustiándote y sintiendo ansiedad cada vez que ocurra algo que tú no esperabas o que no entraba en tus previsiones.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga entonces, volverme despreocupada de repente?

- ¡Claro que no!. Sólo digo que no te agobies tanto con todo. Limítate a vivir, simplemente eso. Pero no pretendas controlarlo todo porque es imposible.

- Lo que sí me resulta imposible es que fuese capaz de hechizar a Harry con la misma poción que me afectó con él durante una semana entera. Vale que tuviese ganas de vengarme por todo lo que me hizo sufrir con sus rechazos, pero cuando pienso que si tú tienes razón en lo que me dijiste, él podría terminar peor que yo y de verdad matarse…entonces…sí que me siento horrible y realmente como una mierda. ¡Yo no quiero que eso ocurra, Luna!. ¿Qué haría sin él?

Hermione lloró, Luna la cobijó en su pecho dándole un abrazo maternal y un beso en el cabello mientras dejaba salir su opinión tan sinceramente como llevaba haciendo rato.

- Cálmate, eso aún no ha sucedido. Y no tiene caso que llores por algo que no tiene por qué ocurrir si tú le dices que le amas de verdad. De todas maneras, aunque Harry intentase matarse, estoy segura que tú le salvarías. Si él te encontró cuando intentaste ahogarte…¿Quién no puede asegurar que también le hallarías en el momento justo?

- No se puede tener la misma suerte dos veces, aunque se trate de dos personas diferentes.

- Hoy estás de lo más pesimista. ¿Eh?.

- Sí bueno, son fases por las que paso a veces.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para alegrarte un poco?

- Nada. Lo que estás haciendo ya me sienta bien. Estás conmigo y eso ya es mucho para mí.

- Yo siempre estaré contigo, Hermione. Mientras tú no me alejes de tu vida, permaneceré junto a ti.

- Te quiero Luna.

- Yo a ti también.- Dijo con los ojos celestes llenos de lágrimas, pues en sus dieciocho años de vida, nadie excepto su madre muerta y su padre vivo, le había dicho algo tan bonito como eso.

La castaña apoyó su cara en uno de los hombros de su amiga. La Ravenclaw le dio un beso en la mano y usó un dedo para acariciársela por encima. Aquél gesto relajó tanto a Hermione como para dejar de llorar.

- ¿Estás mejor ahora?- Preguntó su amiga.

- Sí, gracias. ¿Cambiamos de tema?

- De acuerdo. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

- ¿Qué pasó con Ron anoche?

- Ah…un montón de cosas. La principal fue que le mandé a paseo. Aunque antes de eso él me dio un beso increíble nada más llegar a su altura. La verdad es que si hubiesen sido otras las circunstancias, habría caído presa de su encanto. Pero no fue así. Porque lo que me llevó a buscarle fue ponerle en su sitio. Y lo hice, vaya que sí.

Le dije que era un imbécil por haber pegado a Harry y también por pegarte a ti junto con su hermana días atrás. Y además le juré que jamás saldría con él por mucho que me hubiese gustado antes.

- ¿Qué te respondió?

- Púdrete, Luna.

- No…

- Sí, pero ya me da igual, aunque al oírlo me dolió. De todas maneras no me ha dejado trauma. Este castillo está lleno de hombres muchísimos más guapos e interesantes que Ronald Bilius Weasley.

- Ponme un ejemplo.

- Neville Longbottom. Es un auténtico encanto. No sólo es una buenísima persona sino que además me fascina lo tímido que es y lo torpe que se vuelve cuando está ante alguna chica.

- ¿Le has dicho ya que te gusta?

- No, pero pienso hacerlo después de la cena.

- ¿Quieres que te eche una mano?. Puedo ponerle sobre aviso de que te espere. Él y yo siempre nos hemos llevado bien…

- Lo sé. Dile que quiero decirle algo importante y que se reúna conmigo en la puerta del Invernadero.

- Si le citas ahí seguro que no falta. A él le encanta la Herbología…

- Eso lo sabe todo el castillo. Quiero prestarle un libro chulísimo sobre el cultivo de las Mandrágoras que seguro le gustará.

- Si se lo regalas, seguro que despiertas su interés.

- Gracias por la sugerencia. ¿Volvemos al castillo?

- Sí, está empezando a hacer frío. ¿Te quedarás conmigo hasta la cena?. Es que no quiero quedarme sola por ahí y correr el riesgo de que Harry me encuentre.

- ¿Tanto miedo te da estar a solas con él?

- No, pero si vuelve a besarme o jurar que me ama, no podré seguir fingiendo que me es indiferente. He llegado al límite, Luna. Y no quiero verle ni cruzar una sola mirada con él hasta que esté deshechizado.

- Entonces le diré que no es prudente que te busque ni para pedirte perdón por lo del besuqueo en el muro de piedra.

- Gracias, eres una amiga estupenda.

- Tú sí que lo eres, Hermione, y te quiero por eso. Aunque también por otras cosas.

- Pues que sepas, que el sentimiento es mutuo.

- Gracias. Y ahora vámonos antes de que nos helemos. Creo que nevará esta noche.

* * *

Luna acertó en su predicción meteorológica, porque justo al oscurecer, cayó una gran nevada. Todo el exterior de Hogwarts estaba tan bonito como en un paisaje de una postal de Navidad, y quitando a Hermione y Harry, no hubo un solo estudiante que no saliese al exterior para tirarse bolas de nieve o hacer muñecos.

Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, los dos Gryffindor entraron en el Gran Comedor, siendo los primeros y únicos en llegar.

Hermione se quedó a cuadros al ver que sólo ella y Harry estaban allí. Su primer impulso fue salir corriendo, pero antes de que lo hiciera, él habló.

- Sé…que estás disgustada conmigo, pero te juro que no quería hacerte daño. Lo último que pretendo, es que sufras por mi culpa, Hermione.

- Te creo, Harry.

- ¿Y por qué no puedes cuando te digo que te amo?

- Porque no eres tú quien lo dice realmente, sino otro Harry influenciado por la poción amorosa.

- Pues haberlo pensando antes de hechizarme con ella…

- Tuve más de un buen motivo para hacerlo, y tú lo sabes de sobra. Fui bastante clara en su momento.

- Entiendo lo que te llevó a ello, y lo acepto. Pero tú tienes que aceptar que sí es posible que pueda amarte. Piénsalo…¿Quieres?. Tampoco es tan descabellado.

Quitando que esté dominado por la Amortentia…¿Cómo no iba a enamorarme de ti si llevas media vida conmigo?. Si incluso me has criado tú, Hermione.

Yo soy persona gracias a ti. ¿Es que no lo ves?. Para mí has sido muchas cosas, no sólo mi mejor amiga.

Has hecho las veces de hermana mayor aunque seas de mi misma edad. Has actuado como profesora a la hora de explicarme algo que no entendía o enseñarme algún hechizo útil como el Accio. Que por cierto me sirvió para conseguir el huevo de la prueba del Colacuerno Húngaro en el torneo de los tres magos. Y hasta me has hecho de madre cada vez que me has consolado, abrazado, protegido, defendido o incluso dado la charla del sexo.

Ya no sé…qué más puedo decirte para que entiendas de una vez, lo importantísima que eres para mí y lo mucho que te valoro como persona, no sólo como mujer. Que dicho sea de paso, creo que eres una realmente guapa, atractiva y más que preciosa, tanto por dentro como por fuera.

Y me da igual que quieras esconderte de mí, o que no quieras oír este tipo de cosas que te estoy confesando bajo el influjo de la poción amorosa.

Yo sé…que todo esto…siempre ha estado ahí. Simplemente tardé en verlo y también en reconocerlo.

Supongo que es normal al haber pasado tanto tiempo juntos. Han sido siete años de nuestras vidas, Hermione. Y tal y como tú dijiste, hemos estado centrados en tantas cosas que no tenían que ver con el amor…que por eso no nos dimos cuenta de que nos queríamos…

- ¿Dimos?. Perdona pero…¿Por qué usas el plural?. Que yo sepa, nunca te he dicho que corresponda tus sentimientos sino más bien que no te diría nada hasta que recuperases la normalidad.

- Eso…es una forma sutil de no querer admitir que en realidad sí me amas.

- _"Mierda, lo sabe. ¿Y cómo, si él no ha sido jamás tan listo como para notar este tipo de cosas a menos que se lo dijeran directamente?. _

_A no ser…que Luna se haya ido de la lengua a mis espaldas. Pero no creo, ella no me haría algo así. Haciéndolo se arriesgaría a que me enfadase con ella y rompiese nuestra amistad y yo sé que eso es lo último que querría."_

Tú no puedes asegurar que te ame, a no ser que yo misma te lo diga. Y me parece muy vanidoso y presuntuoso de tu parte, que des por hecho que sí lo hago. Y ahora si me disculpas, me largo. No tengo ganas de verte ni estar contigo más tiempo del necesario.

Él se colocó delante de ella cortándole el paso, Hermione le miró con ira.

- Déjame pasar, Harry.

- No.

- Quítate de en medio o te juro que te pego.

- Me da igual.

- ¡No me obligues a hacerte daño!

- He dicho…que eso…me da igual, Hermione. Ni siquiera te guardaré rencor. Porque aunque me pegues, será algo que vendrá de ti, y eso será lo único que cuente para mí.

- Estás loco…

- Sí señora, por ti nada más. Hasta el último pelo de mi cuerpo te ama. Y me es indiferente que no te lo creas. Yo sí me creo que te quiero, y que no puedo vivir sin ti, y que necesito tu presencia hasta para respirar.

- ¿Pero tú te estás oyendo?

- Alto y claro.

- ¡Vete ahora mismo a la enfermería a que te reajusten el cerebro, te hace muchísima falta!

- Sí que pienso ir, Hermione, sobre todo ahora que me lo has ordenado. Pero no será para un examen cerebral, sino para que me den el antídoto.

Ayer te dije claramente que lo haría cuando tú quisieras. Ahora has querido. Así que iré. Y te juro, que como Madame Pomfrey haya vuelto de Hogsmeade y me aplique el remedio antes de que termine la cena, no voy a tardar nada en ir a buscarte. Da igual el sitio donde te ocultes, tengo el mapa del merodeador para localizarte rápidamente.

Él sonrió de manera presuntuosa, ella le echó una mirada fulminante.

- Haz lo que te de la gana, pero como sigas de este pesado, por mucho que me encuentres, voy a pasar de ti olímpicamente. No podré impedirte que estés ahí pero sí prestarte atención. Estaré de cuerpo presente, pero con la mente en otra parte, lo juro.

- Jamás te había visto en una actitud tan…estúpida. No conocía esta faceta de ti.

- Pues ya iba siendo hora, Harry. Después de siete años conmigo, es como para que supieras más de una cara mía. Y ahora quítate de en medio. La gente está entrando y no quiero dar un espectáculo delante de todo el colegio.

- Está bien, Hermione, vete.

Ella comenzó a caminar sin mirarle ni para despedirse. Pero antes de llegar a la puerta, escuchó que él le decía…

- Igualmente te amo.

Y ante esa frase, Hermione decidió girarse y decirle algunas cosas más antes de marcharse definitivamente.

- ¡Basta ya, Harry, y deja de expresarte así. No es propio de ti!. ¡Tú nunca has sido un hombre tan afectuoso y mucho menos expresivo. Y tampoco apasionado, sexy o seductor!. ¡Pero qué es lo que pasa contigo!

- Sólo que estoy terriblemente enamorado de ti.

- ¡A otra con ese cuento!

- No es ningún cuento, sino la realidad.

- ¿Y tú crees que voy a creerte?. ¡No pienso hacerlo!. ¡Jamás te había oído ni visto de las maneras en que te has comportado conmigo desde que estás hechizado!. ¡Es como si te hubieran cambiado de repente!

- Dicen que el amor cambia a la gente…

- ¡Y también que produce milagros. Pero el Harry que tengo ahora delante de mí, más que un milagro me resulta un auténtico desconocido!

- Pues yo sigo viendo a la misma Hermione de carácter fuerte y seguro, que conocí siendo una niña de once años con el cabello alborotado y los colmillos largos como los vampiros. Reconozco que los dientes ya no están así porque tú los arreglaste con magia en quinto, lo recuerdo bien.

Y reconozco también que tu pelo sí sigue alborotado aunque ahora puedes peinártelo mejor. Me encantan los rizos que se te hacen con la humedad. Son tan bonitos… a veces imagino recorriéndolos y enroscándolos en mis dedos…Aunque lo que más imagino es besándote durante horas y que tú me correspondes.

- ¡Por Dios, Harry, cállate ya!. ¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto. Por qué te empeñas en decirme cosas con las que soñaría cualquier mujer enamorada?. ¡Qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza para actuar así!. ¡No debes hacerlo!. ¿No entiendes que resulta cruel para quien te escucha, si lo que dices no sale de ti de manera natural?

- Desde que Bill te hechizó, y también desde que tú me hiciste tragar la Amortentia, siempre he sido yo natural al cien por cien. Ya sé que tú no quieres creerme, pero te juro por lo más sagrado, que todo lo que estás viendo de mí desde ayer, y desde que estabas hechizada, forma parte de mí.

Él se acercó hasta ella y la sujetó de la cintura con las dos manos. Hermione tragó saliva al ver aquellos ojos verdes contemplarla con intensidad, dulzura y amor.

La voz de su mejor amigo volvió a escucharse mientras ella prestaba atención y hacía lo posible por controlar sus emociones lo suficiente para que Harry no notase que le faltaba nada para echarse a llorar.

- Es cierto que antes de la Amortentia nunca me habías visto haciendo demostraciones de amor, o recitando Romeo y Julieta y mucho menos has sentido lo que es que te ponga contra una pared y te llene a besos ardientes y caricias que te han arrancado más de un gemido.

Entiendo que pienses que todo eso me lo produce la poción amorosa y no yo mismo, pero es verdad, Hermione. Todo eso lo hago yo. Yo soy así. Y lo más curioso de todo, es que sólo lo soy contigo. ¿Quieres saber por qué?

Ella asintió.

- Por amarte tanto como lo hago. Aunque tú no me creas, es la verdad. Te amo Hermione, te amo…Juro que te amo con toda mi alma. Y juro también que haré lo que sea para conseguir que me creas.

Él la besó, y Hermione no pudo más que cerrar los ojos y dejarse hacer. Porque en el fondo, le encantaba que la besara, y que fuese cariñoso, seductor o incluso apasionado como lo fue cuando la puso contra la pared de piedra muchísimas horas antes de la cena.

Harry se apartó de ella cuando escuchó las voces de los estudiantes que ya estaban acercándose a ellos.

Hermione se quedó contemplando al moreno, con los ojos marrones brillantes por contener las lágrimas que sentía desde hacía rato y que no había querido dejar caer delante de Harry.

Él tocó su mejilla con una de las manos. Lo hizo con tanta suavidad que Hermione pensó que más que dedos era seda lo que recorría su piel.

Ella volvió a cerrar los ojos y Harry la besó en los labios una vez más. Sin importarle que la gente empezase a hacer ruidos de asombro cuando le vieron abrazado a su mejor amiga, que estaba más quieta que una estatua y también con los ojos cerrados. Ignorando el resto del mundo como hacía Harry.

- Te amo.- Dijo dándole otro beso.- Te amo.- Y otro más.- Hermione…juro que te amo.- De nuevo la besó.- Y tú no puedes imaginar ni hacerte a la idea de la manera tan profunda y sincera en que lo hago.

Ella se rindió, dejando salir las lágrimas mientras Harry seguía besándola tanto en los labios como en distintas zonas de la cara.

Él besó su frente, mejillas, nariz y de nuevo pasó a los labios. Y cada vez que depositaba un beso, volvía a decirle que la amaba.

Hermione deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder creer a Harry, pero una parte de ella seguía diciéndole que aquello era una farsa, algo artificial y propio de su mejor amigo hechizado por culpa de la Amortentia y no porque realmente lo sintiese de verdad.

Entonces decidió apartarse de él, y salir de allí antes de que la ira volviese a invadirla y agrediese a Harry o le insultase. Y eso era lo último que quería cuando él le había hecho sentirse la mujer más querida, deseada y especial, del mundo entero.

Antes de irse, le miró a los ojos y sin poder ocultar la angustia que sentía, le dijo…

- Adiós, Harry.

Él presintió una tragedia, y de repente una idea vino a su cabeza. Diciéndosela a Hermione para asegurarse que ella no la llevaría a cabo.

- No irás a matarte. ¿Verdad?

- No tengo motivos para hacerlo.- Confesó aún llorando.- Porque todo lo que me has dicho, y hecho…ha sido…lo más bonito que ha hecho alguien conmigo, en toda mi vida.

Sin darle lugar a la réplica, Hermione echó a correr y salió del Gran Comedor aún invadida por las lágrimas.

Luna fue la primera que se acercó hasta Harry preguntándole lo ocurrido. Él se lo contó todo, y ella sólo tuvo algo que decir.

- Vete ahora mismo a la enfermería y dile a Madame Pomfrey que te aplique el antídoto. Luego cena, acuéstate, y mañana, cuando hayas descansado y seas tú al cien por cien, entonces busca a Hermione y dile lo que sientes por ella. Estoy segura que así te creerá. Y puede, que reaccione de otra manera si se da el caso de que sí te ame.

- ¿Tú sabes más de lo que has dicho, verdad?

- Por supuesto. Pero no me corresponde a mí decírtelo.

- Entonces…¿Puedo mantener la esperanza de que Hermione sí esté enamorada de mí?

- Claro que sí, Harry. Dicen por ahí que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Y tú no debes perderla hasta que la propia Hermione te asegure que no te ama.

- Comprendo. Gracias por todo, Luna, y también por estar ahí tanto para mí como para Hermione.

- De nada Harry. Es imposible que no lo esté. Yo os quiero mucho…

- Y nosotros a ti también. Si consiguiese casarme con Hermione… ¿Querrías ser la madrina de boda?

- ¡Ay sí, sería un auténtico honor para mí!. Muchísimas gracias…

Ella se retiró con un dedo una lagrimita repentina. Harry sonrió, dándole un abrazo y diciéndole que la vería luego.

Luna tomó asiento en su mesa de Ravenclaw mientras el moreno lo hacía en la de Gryffindor.

Después, salieron del Gran Comedor y se fueron a los Terrenos del Lago para hablar un poco antes de que diese la hora de dormir.

Mientras tanto, Hermione llegaba a su habitación y se dejaba caer en la cama. Liberando la congoja, angustia y represión que había sentido ante Harry.

Pensó que pronto se acabarían las lágrimas, pero no fue así.

Estuvo llorando y golpeando las sábanas con rabia durante dos horas. Sólo se detuvo cuando la alarma de su reloj de muñeca sonó para avisarla de que debía comenzar su guardia nocturna en la Torre de Astronomía. El lugar preferido por las parejas de Hogwarts para compartir intimidad y otras cosas relacionadas con temas nada inocentes y sí pasionales.

Ella sólo esperaba que Harry no se presentase allí como sí hizo la noche anterior en la clase de Trelawney, cuando quiso demostrarle amor recitándole parte de la obra de "Romeo y Julieta".

Al recordar todo lo que él dijo, no pudo evitar sonreír. Sobre todo al rememorar la parte en la que él le decía que sólo pretendía conquistarla.

Todavía reviviendo eso y lo que ocurrió después con los cojines, entró en la Torre de Astronomía y se puso a vigilar la estancia. Concentrándose al máximo en hacer su obligación y en olvidarse durante las dos horas de guardia, de todo lo relacionado con Harry, sus besos y declaraciones de amor.

* * *

- Hazme caso Harry…- Le dijo Luna nuevamente.- No vayas a buscarla. Déjala tranquila. Hermione ha pasado hoy por un gran conflicto emocional, y también angustia física. Tú no estabas allí cuando ocurrió, pero yo sí. Por favor, no la persigas más hoy. Si sigues insistiendo puede que termine detestándote. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

- No, pero le dije que…

- Ya lo sé, pero ahora no puedes cumplir tu palabra. No es lo más conveniente. Aunque sí te vendría muy bien dormir un poco. Tienes un aspecto terrible.

- Me siento terriblemente ahora. Sobre todo porque no sé qué puedo hacer para que ella me crea…

- ¿Estás…desesperado?

- Más bien angustiado y muy deprimido. Pero sí, la desesperación también concuerda conmigo.

- ¿No sentirás deseos de matarte…verdad?

- Aún no. Aunque puede que lo haga si Hermione se tira mucho tiempo en esa actitud de "No te quiero cerca ni a un paso de distancia". Joder… ¿Tan horrible le parezco?

- Claro que no, idiota. Ella te adora… ¿Has olvidado que eres su mejor amigo?

- No, pero quiero ser algo más que eso…

- Pues si sigues empeñado en seguirla a todas partes y obligarla a que acepte tu presencia, más que propiciar que se enamore de ti lo que vas a provocar es que te huya como de la peste.

- Qué alentador…

- Es la realidad, Harry. Puedes aceptarla o no, pero yo ya no sé qué más decirte para que entiendas de una vez, que no es bueno que vayas a ver a Hermione después de lo mal que lo ha pasado hoy, contigo.

- Vale. La dejaré tranquila por esta noche. ¿Crees que mañana querrá verme?

- Quizás sí. Pero yo no pienso animarla a que lo haga. Y tú tampoco insistirás en ello. Ni la perseguirás con "escúchame". ¿Lo prometes?

- Sí. ¿De verdad que eso es lo mejor?

- ¡Que sí, pesado. Ya te he dicho que lo más indicado ahora es que dejes que pase el tiempo para que Hermione pueda reflexionar y decidir cuándo quiere retomar el contacto contigo!

- No hacía falta que me gritaras. No estoy sordo…

- Pues lo parecía. No he conocido jamás a nadie más cabezota que tú. Bueno sí, quizás a la propia Hermione. Pero al menos con ella se puede razonar…

- Conmigo también.

- Sí claro, cuando te da la gana de escuchar a la otra parte. En fin, me marcho. He quedado con Neville dentro de diez minutos…

- ¿A las diez de la noche?. Esto me huele a cita…

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa?

- Nada, aunque te recomiendo que no juegues con él. Es muy sensible… ¿Sabes?

- Y ahora se pone en plan "madre". Si es que no se puede dudar que Hermione ha estado siempre ahí contigo…

- Y no puedes hacerte a la idea hasta qué punto me influye. Hasta tengo una vocecita en mi conciencia que suena igual a la suya y que me dice lo que está bien y lo que no…

- Y luego dicen que yo soy la "Lunática" del castillo. Hay que joderse…

Él se rió por lo bajo.

- Venga Luna, vete a ver a Neville. Seguro que su compañía es más interesante que la mía.

- Sólo te diré que sí porque él me gusta un montón. ¿Puedo confiar en que te irás derechito al dormitorio masculino?

- Que sí, pesada…

- Entonces buenas noches, Harry.

- Buenas noches, Luna. Que lo pases bien.

- Gracias. Yo te deseo dulces sueños.

- Si son con Hermione seguro que sí.

Antes de irse, la rubia se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla, susurrándole a uno de los oídos algo que hizo sonreír a Harry nada más oírlo.

- Ten paciencia, Harry. Todo irá bien. Recuerda que mañana, todo será distinto.

Cuando ella volvió a pisar el suelo completamente, fue Harry quien le devolvió el beso en la mejilla, diciéndole otra cosa al oído que también hizo sonreír a Luna.

- Gracias. Eres una buena amiga.

Luna le regaló otra sonrisa bonita, y entonces puso rumbo al invernadero.

Harry cumplió su palabra. Se fue al dormitorio de los chicos Gryffindor de séptimo, y se metió en la cama en cuanto se lavó los dientes y se puso el pijama.

Él cerró los ojos, repasando la última conversación que había tenido con Luna y sobre todo pensando en algo que ella le había dicho.

Mañana todo sería diferente, y Harry sólo esperaba que cuando Hermione decidiese verle, al menos lo hiciera sin estar enfadada o en la actitud antipática y agresiva que le había demostrado en el Gran Comedor. Porque entonces, ella comprobaría que él había sido sincero cuando le dijo más de una vez, que lo que sentía por ella era real y no producto de la Amortentia. Pensando en eso, se durmió. Soñando con Hermione y el futuro que tendrían los dos si ella correspondiese a sus sentimientos.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

¿Alguien sabe o sospecha por qué Luna le ha dicho "Mañana todo será diferente"?. Jiijiiji. Nos vemos en el último capítulo y aviso ya que no pienso hacer Epílogo. Si todo va según lo quiero, subiré el domingo 30 o a más tardar el lunes 31 y así cierro la historia con el fin de año.

IMPORTANTE: Antes de irme debo informaros de algo crucial para cualquier autor/a y/o lector/a que se precie de serlo. Adviero que me voy a extender un poco y también que usaré mayúsculas para remarcar cosas pero no porque quiera ponerme agresiva o gritar. Si lo entendéis genial y si no me da igual. Ahí voy…

Todos los fics que se publican en esta página además de en otros sitios webs que están hechos por y para los fics de cualquier manga, libro, anime, serie televisiva o incluso cómic o Doujinshi, TIENEN COPYRIGHT Y ESTÁN PROTEGIDOS POR ELLOS. Y se explica bien clarito en el "Register" de esta página y de otras dedicadas a los fics. Si la gente no se da por enterada es porque no se toma la molestia de leerlo o sí lo hace pero pasa olímpicamente de eso.

"Para apunte, un alfiler": En el Register de esta página donde yo y otras personas publicamos, tienes explicado clara y ampliamente lo que puedes y no hacer como miembro o autor registrado. Desde que puedes administrar tu cuenta (con los reviews incluidos) como te de la gana, hasta lo que implican los Copyrights y/o derechos de autor, y también lo que se puede y no cuando subes un fic o capítulo. Si queréis más ejemplos, meteros en el Register y comprobaréis lo que estoy diciendo.

La cuestión de todo esto es bien simple: Por mucho que los fics estén en páginas públicas, NADIE TIENE DERECHO a llevárselos sin permiso, publicarlos cambiando la autoría (eso también es robar y falsificar, peor todavía), y mucho menos traducirlos o subirlos a otras páginas, foros, comunidades, blogs, fotologs o cualquier otro lugar de La Red, sin haber consultado PRIMERO CON EL/LA AUTOR/A ORIGINAL. Porque **CUALQUIER** **FIC, POEMA, CANCIÓN, CÓMIC O CUALQUIER OTRO TIPO DE ESCRITO ORIGINAL, INCLUSO UN DOUJINSHI, PERTENECE SÓLO Y EXCLUSIVAMENTE A QUIEN LO CREÓ** y toda aquella persona que lo robe, mueva sin permiso para llevárselo a otro sitio (aunque respete la autoría sigue siendo robo al no haberle dicho al/la autor/a "me lo llevo") o lo traduzca SIN HABÉRSELO CONSULTADO ANTES A QUIEN LO ESCRIBIÓ, ILUSTRÓ, CREÓ O DISEÑÓ, ESTÁ RO-BAN-DO Y/O PLA-GIAN-DO (O dicho de otra manera… copiando) y eso no sólo está MAL sino además perseguido y penado por la Ley, incluso en Internet. ¿Queda claro?

Así que después de este informe, me despido diciendo que: Todos los que escribimos y además leemos escritos de otras personas, conocemos los Copyrights y lo que implican. Y si no es el caso siempre hay quien te lo avisa en privado e incluso existen foros y/o comunidades "anti-plagio" dedicados a buscar los robos, plagios o "versiones" (cuando por ejemplo "adaptan" una novela de Diana Palmer a los personajes de Harry Potter, cambiando sólo los nombres y apellidos de los personajes de la novela original por los de la saga de Rowling, manda huevos. Eso no es versionar ni adaptar, sino copiar íntegramente una obra y disfrazarla de un "fic original".) e informar de estos hechos, avisar al/la verdadero/a autor/a de lo que ocurre con su obra, y posteriormente ayudarle a denunciar, lo que están haciéndole. Ante estas personas preocupadas por "hacer justicia" yo sólo tengo algo que decir… ¡Gracias por existir!. Ahí queda eso. RAkAoMi.


	12. El amor eres tú

**Nota de la autora:** Lunes, 31 de diciembre de 2007

¡Hola cómo estáis!. Espero que bien. Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews que habéis dejado en cada cap de esta historia que hoy toca a su fin, así como el año 2007.

A los que sean españoles…¡Cuidadito esta noche con las uvas!. (Lo mejor es lo que hacemos en casa, pelarlas y quitarles los huesos y hacer paquetitos de doce uvitas para cada uno. Así te da tiempo a comértelas con cada campanada. ¿Trampa?. Qué va, es sólo lo que dice el dicho "cada maestrillo tiene su librillo").

Como ya os dije en la nota de autora anterior a este cap, no voy a hacer Epílogo. Por la sencilla razón de que no me apetece. Además, hay historias que no tienen por qué alargarse más de lo necesario y aquí desde luego no hace falta. El planteamiento de todo "Enamorada" era simplemente ver cómo, cuándo, dónde y por qué se desarrollaría el romance entre Harry y Hermione y ya que eso lo habéis ido viendo y leyendo, en este último cap se terminará de aclarar todo lo que queda aún sin resolver. Igualmente espero que os guste el final y si no…qué le hacemos. Os mando un beso fuerte y un gran abrazo deseando que el Año Nuevo que entra esta noche, os traiga sólo cosas buenas y muchas satisfacciones.

**Dedico este último capítulo a:** Sonia Granger Potter, Tyflos, NiicuyFlor, romycrazy, Varelia Ashtray Girl, petakiita, Daphne Potter, oo0sheling0oo, chocolatito-19, akNy, LooneyPotter, Tooru Hally Bell Potter, Yedra Phoenix, ELECKTRA, Noeria y mucha otra gente que siempre me ha apoyado y lo sigue haciendo aunque no las haya nombrado aquí o haga meses que no me dejan review. Sé que están ahí y eso es lo que yo valoro, no la cantidad de mensajes que pueda dejarme todo aquél quien me lea. Una vez lo dije y volveré a repetirlo. Sin los/as lectores/as, los autores/as no seríamos nada. Por eso os doy las GRACIAS, de corazón, simplemente por leerme. Hasta pronto. RAkAoMi. Cuidaros mucho. ;-)

CURIOSIDAD: Este último capítulo ha sido escrito escuchando la banda sonora original de "El laberinto del Fauno". Arranque de capítulo: " El hada y el laberinto" (Track 4), siguientes escenas y hasta que termina la historia " Las tres pruebas", "Nana de Mercedes", "Un cuento" (una de mis melodías favoritas), " Bosque profundo", "Una princesa", "hace mucho, mucho tiempo", "la rosa y el dragón" y "Nana del laberinto del fauno". Se recomienda leer o releerse el cap una vez os hayáis bajado estas melodías. (Por si hay alguien además de mí a quien le guste leer y/o escribir con música de fondo, ya que transmite cosas).

* * *

**Cap. 12. "El amor eres tú."**

Nada más despertar y asearse, Hermione se puso el uniforme pues volvía a ser lunes y tendría clases tras el desayuno, así que se fue directa a El Gran Comedor. Donde tomó asiento en la mesa Gryffindor mucho antes de que llegasen sus compañeros.

Ella no quería cruzarse con ninguno y mucho menos con Harry, a quien no quería ver ni de lejos, aunque sabía que sería muy difícil pues esa mañana tendrían dos o tres clases juntos.

Hermione sólo esperaba que él no hiciese nada que la avergonzara, aunque lo dudaba, pues recordaba perfectamente que cuando ella estuvo hechizada con la poción Amortentia, hizo muchas cosas ridículas para intentar demostrar su amor por él. Uno que era real y bastante profundo, pero que no quería demostrar hasta que él hubiese recuperado la normalidad.

El moreno, por su parte, acababa de entrar en la estancia y se quedó contemplando con asombro al objeto de su "enamoramiento artificial".

Hermione bajó el rostro demostrándole así que pretendía ignorarle. Harry sintió una punzada de dolor en el corazón, pero la reprimió.

Su primer impulso al ver a Hermione fue correr hacia ella y plantarle un beso de campeonato, pero se contuvo.

Hermione levantó la vista del plato y clavó su mirada marrón en la verde de Harry. Lentamente se puso en pie y entonces caminó hacia él. Le vio tragar saliva y supo que estaba nervioso.

- Ho…Hola, Hermione.- Dijo tartamudeando un poco, ella sonrió levemente. Siempre le había gustado lo torpe que se volvía cuando le gustaba alguna chica.

- Buenos días Harry. Ya he desayunado. Te veré en clase.

- Ssí…hasta luego.

Mientras la veía caminar hacia la puerta, sólo pudo pensar en lo preciosa que era y lo mucho que la quería.

De nuevo sintió deseos de correr tras ella, detenerla y besarla hasta la saciedad pero sabía que hacer eso sólo le traería problemas y era lo último que quería.

Harry recordó la promesa hecha a Luna la noche anterior cuando le dijo que no perseguiría más a Hermione y que mantendría las distancias con ella hasta que ella misma quisiera romperla.

Nunca pensó que le resultaría duro de mantener. Pero dejó de darle vueltas cuando su amiga Ravenclaw entró en el Gran Comedor y le dio los buenos días.

- ¿Qué tal has pasado la noche?

- Bien.

- Pues tienes ojeras…

- Siempre las tengo. Sólo duermo a gusto de vez en cuando. ¿Qué tal con Neville anoche?

- Ah…- Suspiró con los ojos celestes brillantes de felicidad.- Una auténtica maravilla.- Entonces se puso de puntillas y le susurró al oído más cercano…- Puede que al principio sea tímido pero cuando coge confianza es igual de explosivo que los fuegos artificiales. Y además besa de ensueño.- Ella se rió un poco, Harry le revolvió el pelo, con lo que aumentó la risa de Luna.

- Supongo que al menos para uno de los dos, sí puede haber un final feliz.

- ¿Y por qué no vas a tenerlo tú?. Sólo tienes que tener paciencia, Harry, ya te lo dije anoche. Hermione sólo necesita tiempo y reflexión, cuando se sienta preparada, verás cómo te busca.

- Pues espero que no tarde más de un día o dos, esto de estar cerca de ella y a la vez lejos me resulta insoportable.

- ¿Compartís alguna clase hoy?

- Transformaciones, Encantamientos y Pociones.

- ¿Alguna es doble?

- La de Snape. Justo antes del almuerzo.

- Vaya, te compadezco…

- Sí…no me apetece nada estar solo las dos horas sin que Ron y Hermione me dirijan la palabra.

- ¿Sigues sin querer hacer las paces con tu mejor amigo?

- Que yo sepa, sólo Hermione es mi mejor amiga.

Luna sonrió, entendía por qué decía eso.

- Estoy contigo, Harry, no lo olvides.

- No lo haré, gracias.

- De nada. Y ahora si me disculpas, voy a desayunar. Que te aproveche.

- Igualmente. Ya nos veremos más tarde.

- Y recuerda, paciencia.

Dándose la vuelta, el moreno se sentó en su mesa y desayunó todo lo que quiso. Luego se fue a su primera clase con McGonagall.

Harry esperó a entrar el último pensando que así le sería más fácil a Hermione sentarse con alguien que no fuese él. Curiosamente, el único asiento libre era con ella.

Él pensó que alguien o algo le estaba jugando una broma cruel. Pero como Gryffindor que era, le echó valor y se sentó con toda la naturalidad al lado de su mejor amiga, que se quedó muerta de asombro al verle tomar asiento.

- Pe…Pe…Pero…- la escuchó titubear sin ser algo muy común en Hermione.- PPorqué…ttehas sentado conmigo.

- No había otro sitio.- Entonces se fijó en su peinado.- E…Estás muy guapa.

- Estoy igual que siempre, Harry, y haz el favor de no empezar con tus halagos. Estamos en clase y debes mostrar un comportamiento normal.

- Ya lo sé, Hermione.

- Entonces actúa en consecuencia.

- Señorita Granger…- Dijo McGonagall acercándose a su pupitre.- ¿Sería tan amable de acercarse a mi mesa?

- Sí señora.

- Necesito su colaboración para la demostración que voy a hacer.

Hermione hizo lo que su jefa de casa le ordenó, y siguiendo sus instrucciones, ayudó a su profesora favorita a convertir una bota en un detector de magos tenebrosos.

- Quizás los Mortífagos ya no existan.- Dijo Minerva mirando a los estudiantes.- Pero aún queda gente mala y dañina en el mundo mágico. Si alguno de ustedes quiere ser Auror al terminar el colegio, creo que les sería útil aprender este hechizo. Cualquier cosa es buena para atrapar a los malvados y este detector es especialmente efectivo. Incluso puede mostrar la posición del criminal a diez kilómetros de distancia…

- Mola.- Dijo Ron en su tono animado de siempre.

- ¿Le gustaría intentarlo, señor Weasley?

- Sí señora.

- Entonces venga aquí. La señorita Granger le indicará lo que debe hacer.

- ¿No puede ser usted, señora?- Pidió el pelirrojo mirando con desprecio a Hermione. McGonagall conocía la situación entre el trío, pero quería intentar echarles un cable para que arreglasen las cosas, así que su respuesta fue…

- No, tengo que preparar las cosas para mi siguiente demostración. Aunque no creo que le suponga un problema hacer la transformación de la bota a detector si la señorita Granger le ayuda. Después de todo, no es la primera vez que usted aprende algo gracias a ella. ¿Cierto?

- Sí señora.

- Entonces acérquese Ron, Hermione no muerde…

- Porque usted no la ha visto enfadada.- Dijo él por lo bajo.- Seguro que me lo enseña mal aposta para dejarme en ridículo…

- No seas imbécil, Ron.- Apuntó Harry poniéndose en pie tras haber escuchado lo que había dicho su ex mejor amigo al estar cerca de él.- Hermione no es de esa clase de personas, y tú lo sabes de sobra.

- Olvídame Potter.- Añadió el Weasley en tono despreciativo mientras continuaba su paso hacia la castaña, que estaba empezando a mosquearse.

Un poco después, él llegó a su destino. Minerva le echó una mirada a Hermione, ella comprendió.

Aguantando su cólera, intentó dar una explicación clara y neutral de cómo debía hacer la transformación, pero como Ron nunca fue demasiado hábil con la varita, en vez de obtener un detector de magos tenebrosos, obtuvo una pareja de arañas.

Como siempre le habían dado pánico, su primera reacción fue gritar, con lo que todo el mundo se partió de risa. Incluso Hermione. Él la miró furibundo, ella quiso echarle una mano dejándolas tan quietas como estatuas al aplicarles el "Inmóvilus". El detalle no complació a Ron, que se sentía tremendamente humillado.

- ¡Lo has hecho a propósito!.- Gritó apuntándola con la varita.- ¡Querías dejarme mal delante de todos, pues sabes qué, yo también sé hacer trucos sucios!.- Y pronunciando unas palabras, le llenó la cara de verrugas y también le hizo crecer el pelo de manera desmesurada.

- ¡Maldito seas!.- Pronunció Harry acercándose a él a pasos agigantados.- ¡Siempre haces lo mismo. Lo pagas con el primero que tienes al lado aunque no tenga culpa de tu metedura de pata!.- Entonces le apuntó a la cara con la varita.- ¡Detén lo que le has hecho a Hermione o seré yo quien te hechice, y no lo haré con verrugas o con un pelo que no deja de crecer sino con algo mucho peor!

- ¡Atrévete!.- Ron también le apuntó.

- ¡Señores contrólense!.- Dijo McGonagall acercándose a ellos con su varita temblando de rabia y olvidándose de Hermione que estaba oculta tras un montón de pelo castaño que seguía creciendo y cubriendo el suelo de la clase a una velocidad pasmosa.- Ahora bajarán sus varitas y volverán a sus pupitres.- Dijo la jefa de la casa Gryffindor.- Pero no antes de que el señor Weasley deshechice a la señorita Granger.

- ¡No lo haré, ella me hizo fracasar para que todos se riesen a mi costa!

- ¡Eso no es cierto!.- Gritó Harry con rabia, haciendo temblar todas las mesas de sus compañeros, que miraron el fenómeno con asombro sin ser capaces de moverse de las sillas.- ¡Si tú eres un inútil no es cosa de Hermione. Pero como no eres capaz de admitir tus errores tienes que echarle la culpa. Qué típico de ti, Ron. Por última vez, devuélvele la normalidad!

- ¡No me da la gana!

- ¡Profesora!.- Gritó Neville poniéndose en pie.- ¡Mire a Hermione!

No sólo ella lo hizo, porque también los demás, incluidos Ron y Harry.

Al contemplar el punto donde había estado su mejor amiga se dieron cuenta que no se la veía por ninguna parte. Lo único que todo el mundo podía ver, era una gran cantidad de pelo castaño y rizado que estaba apoderándose de toda superficie posible. Incluso las paredes.

- ¡Hermione!.- La llamó Harry con pánico.- ¡Dónde estás!

Él se tiró al suelo, gateando de manera frenética para intentar localizarla, pero lo único que palpó fue su pelo, que aún seguía creciendo y extendiéndose por todas partes, incluso su ropa.

Harry lo retiró lo mejor que pudo, aún avanzando sobre todo aquel pelo castaño que ocultaba a Hermione de la vista de todos. Pues la había cubierto por completo y además estaba ahogándola al taparle la nariz así como las otras partes del cuerpo.

- ¡Señor Weasley!.- Dijo McGonagall con una expresión más seria y autoritaria de lo que solía ser normal en ella.

- ¿SSí señora?.- Preguntó el pelirrojo tragando saliva al intuir que estaba en serios problemas con su jefa de casa.

- ¡Detenga este caos inmediatamente o me veré obligada a hechizarle!

Todo Gryffindor enmudeció de repente, pues sabían de sobra lo peligrosa que era McGonagall. Que pese a su ancianidad, era una de las brujas más sabias y poderosas que existían en el mundo mágico.

- ¡Señor Weasley!.- Volvió a gritar Minerva mirando a Ron.- ¡Le he dado una orden directa, cúmplala!

- ¡EEsque no sé cómo pararlo. Mis hermanos no me enseñaron el contra-hechizo!

- ¡QUEDA USTED CASTIGADO HASTA FINAL DE CURSO!.

Ron volvió a tragar saliva, entonces miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. No es que hubiera castigado a Hermione, sino que la había enterrado entre toneladas de pelo castaño que seguía creciendo y extendiéndose por todas partes. Incluso por las ropas y cuerpos de sus compañeros que habían caído al suelo al ser derribados por el cabello castaño que aún se movía como si fuese un río furioso.

Sin saber qué hacer pero queriendo escapar del cabello encantado de Hermione, se subió a una mesa y rogó porque Minerva se diese prisa en arreglar la situación.

- ¡FINITEM INCAMTATEM!- Bramó la mujer anciana dejando salir de su varita una gran cantidad de energía que detuvo todo lo que el pelirrojo había causado.

El pelo no sólo dejó de crecer y extenderse sino que además desapareció. Revelando el punto justo donde estaba el ahora cuerpo inconsciente de la castaña. Que se encontraba a sólo unos metros de Harry. El cuál, había quedado bocabajo sobre un montón de pelo que también lo había cubierto por completo dejándolo inmóvil sobre el suelo de piedra.

Al ver que el cabello ya no estaba Harry se movió sentándose y mirando a su alrededor. Lo único que vio fue a sus compañeros y jefa de casa mirando con asombro y miedo a un punto concreto del aula.

- ¿Qué ocurre?.- Cuestionó el moreno a los presentes. Sólo Neville fue capaz de reaccionar, moviendo un dedo y apuntándolo hacia la pared que estaba delante de Harry.

Él siguió con la mirada la dirección y cuando clavó sus ojos verdes en ella, pudo ver el cuerpo inmóvil de la mujer que tanto amaba.

- ¡Hermione!.- Gritó con pánico al ver que estaba tan quieta como una estatua. Él corrió hacia ella y se sentó a su lado, dándole palmaditas en las mejillas por si así conseguía que reaccionara, pero era inútil y Harry se temió lo peor. Entonces se puso en pie y buscó con su mirada a Ron. Cuando lo encontró aún encima de una mesa, su reacción no fue otra que gritar de rabia y apuntarle con una expresión nada amigable.

Por tercera vez, Ron tragó saliva. Sabía que estaba en peligro y no por estar castigado precisamente.

- ¡TE VOY A MATAR!.- Pronunció su ex mejor amigo haciendo temblar la varita por la ira que sentía.-¡Y NO PIENSES QUE BROMEO. JURO QUE ACABARÉ CONTIGO COMO TÚ HAS HECHO CON HERMIONE. NO SE MUEVE RON, NI SIQUIERA RESPIRA. ESTÁ MUERTA ENTIENDES, MUERTA. Y TÚ LO ESTARÁS TAMBIÉN EN MENOS DE DIEZ SEGUNDOS!

- ¡SEÑOR POTTER BAJE LA VARITA!.- Intervino Minerva acercándose a él y también apuntándole.- ¡Y DEJE DE DECIR BARBARIDADES. USTED NO MATARÁ A NADIE, Y MENOS EN MI CLASE. ESTOY SEGURA QUE LA SEÑORITA GRANGER NO HA MUERTO, SÓLO ESTÁ DESMAYADA!

- ¡DE ESO NADA!.- Dijo Harry aún mirando a Ron con odio claro en sus ojos verdes.- ¡HE ESTADO AL LADO DE ELLA. SÉ LO QUE HE VISTO. Y LE ASEGURO SEÑORA, QUE ELLA NO RESPIRA!

- ¡ENTONCES LA LLEVAREMOS A LA ENFERMERÍA PARA QUE LA SEÑORA POMFREY LA ATIENDA CUANTO ANTES. PERO BAJE LA VARITA SI NO QUIERE QUE SEA YO QUIEN LE HECHICE!

- ¡ES A RON A QUIEN DEBERÍA ATACAR. ÉL FUE QUIEN LO PROVOCÓ TODO. SI NO FUESE TAN IMBÉCIL NADA DE ESTO HABRÍA SUCEDIDO. POR SU CULPA HERMIONE SE HA ASFIXIADO. Y YO NO SE LO PERDONARÉ JAMÁS!

- ¡POR ÚLTIMA VEZ, HARRY, BAJE LA VARITA!

- ¡NUNCA. RON HA DE PAGARLO. CRU

- ¡NO SE LE OCURRA TERMINAR LA PALABRA. COMO USE UNA DE LAS TRES MALDICIONES IMPERDONABLES IRÁ DERECHITO A AZKABAN!. ¿ES ESO LO QUE QUIERE?

- ¡NO. ES A HERMIONE A QUIEN YO QUIERO. SÓLO A ELLA!.- Entonces miró a Minerva y no pudo contener más las lágrimas.- Pero ya de qué sirve. Ha muerto…

Harry se derrumbó, cayendo de rodillas al suelo de piedra.

Todo el mundo contuvo la respiración cuando le vieron romper a llorar de manera sonora y desgarrada. Sintiendo cómo se les helaba la sangre al oírle gritar de desesperación.

- Por Merlín y toda su magia.- Dijo McGonagall por lo bajo al contemplarle.- Esto es grave.- Entonces miró a Lavender y Parvati.- ¡Señoritas Brown y Patil, cojan a la señorita Granger y llévensela a la enfermería, rápido!

- Sí señora.- Respondieron las dos chicas al unísono. Ellas quisieron obedecer la orden, pero antes de que llegasen hasta Hermione un rayo de luz las impulsó hacia atrás varios metros.

- ¡NI SE OS OCURRA TOCARLA!.- Pronunció Harry mirándolas como un loco.- ¡NADIE MÁS QUE YO TOCARÁ A HERMIONE. ES UNA ORDEN!

McGonagall tragó saliva, sólo había visto a un hombre tan histérico y fuera de sí como lo estaba ahora Harry. Su padre.

- Señor Potter.- Dijo la profesora en el tono más tranquilo que pudo sacar dadas las circunstancias.- Cálmese. Si me deja acercarme a Hermione yo misma la reconoceré. Le prometo que haré lo posible por devolverle la consciencia. Pero deje de asustar a todo el mundo con su locura transitoria…

- ¿Transitoria?. ¿TRANSITORIA!. ¡AQUÍ EL ÚNICO LOCO ES RON. ÉL ES EL CAUSANTE DE TODO!.- Entonces miró al pelirrojo que estaba más pálido que lo que tenía la piel Malfoy de manera natural.- ¡CASTÍGUELE O LE JURO POR LA MEMORIA DE MIS PADRES QUE LO HARÉ YO!. ¡CREÁME, ME ESTOY REPRIMIENDO BASTANTE PARA NO HACERLE ALGO QUE ME DEJARÍA COMO UN LOCO DE VERDAD. PERO AHORA MISMO, ESO ES LO QUE SIENTO. UNA AUTÉNTICA LOCURA. Y TODO POR SU PUÑETERA CULPA!

- Señor Weasley.- Dijo Minerva apuntando al pelirrojo.- Será mejor que recuerde el contra-hechizo que devuelva la normalidad a la señorita Granger o juro por lo más sagrado que no haré nada para detener al señor Potter y el castigo que haya pensado aplicarle.

- ¡Pero es que no sé qué hacer, lo juro!

- ¡MALDITO SEAS!.- Bramó de nuevo Harry. Entonces miró a McGonagall.- ¡SERÁ MEJOR QUE ME DE UNA HABITACIÓN PROPIA, PROFESORA, PORQUE COMO ME DEJE EN EL DORMITORIO MASCULINO, LE JURO QUE MAÑANA HABRÁ UN ESTUDIANTE MENOS EN ESTE COLEGIO. Y NO SERÉ YO!

- ¡Ay mi madre!.- Exclamó con pánico el pelirrojo.- ¡Va en serio!

- ¿ACASO LO DUDABAS?.- Gritó de nuevo Harry mirándole.- ¿ES QUE TODAVÍA NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA QUE HERMIONE ES LA PERSONA QUE MÁS QUIERO EN EL MUNDO. SIETE AÑOS DE NUESTRAS VIDAS JUNTOS Y TODAVÍA NO LO SABES?.

- Nno no…Yo… y todo el castillo sabemos eso, Harry.

- ¡Y POR QUÉ LE HAS HECHO DAÑO!

- ¡Yo no quería, sólo pretendía gastarle una broma!

- ¡UNA BROMA?. ¡PERO QUÉ COÑO ENTIENDES TÚ POR BROMA RON, QUÉ GRACIA PUEDE SER HACER QUE EL PELO LE CREZCA TANTO COMO PARA INVADIR TODO Y A TODOS. QUÉ HUMORÍSTICO TIENE QUE SU PROPIO PELO LA CUBRA Y LE CORTE EL AIRE. VENGA DÍMELO!

- Yyo…yo…no sé qué decir. Salvo…lo siento. No quería que pasara esto… de verdad que no. Pe…¡Pero puedo arreglarlo. O al menos intentarlo. Déjame que me acerque a ella y tratar de convocar agua para reanimarla, a lo mejor da resultado!

- ¿ES QUE TE HAS VUELTO RETRASADO DE REPENTE?. ¿AÚN NO COMPRENDES QUE NO SE LA PUEDE REANIMAR?. ¡ESTÁ MUERTA, RON, MUERTA!

- No es verdad.- Dijo McGonagall que se había puesto al lado de la castaña mientras los dos chicos discutían.- Aún queda esperanza. Pero no dudará mucho si seguimos perdiendo el tiempo en discutir.

Al oír lo último, Harry reaccionó rápido. Se acercó hasta las dos mujeres y mirando con ansiedad preguntó a la bruja anciana…

- ¿Puedo llevarla a la Enfermería?

- Me temo que no. Usted y el señor Weasley me deben una charla en privado.- Mirando a los estudiantes pronunció…- ¡La clase ha terminado!. ¡Longbottom, Finnigan. Llévense inmediatamente a la señorita Granger con Madame Pomfrey y luego búsquenme para informarme de su estado!

- ¡Sí señora!.- Dijeron los dos chicos al unísono. Cumpliendo la orden con rapidez.

- ¡Los demás, salgan!

Lo hicieron corriendo, dejando solos con Minerva a Harry y Ron.

El moreno aún miraba con odio al pelirrojo. Apretando los puños para intentar contener la rabia que le dominaba y no darle delante de McGonagall la paliza bestial que quería aplicarle.

- Y ahora…- Comenzó la mujer anciana y sabia.- Siéntense en pupitres alejados. Empezaré con usted, Ron, luego continuaré con el señor Potter.

Él se ha extralimitado en su agresividad verbal, pero puedo comprender por qué reaccionó así. Y debo decir también, señor Weasley, que aunque no fuese su intención poner en peligro a la señorita Granger, lo ha hecho, y debe asumir las consecuencias. Tal y como dije antes…está castigado hasta el final de curso, y además procurará mantenerse alejado de sus dos mejores amigos a menos que decida retomar la amistad con ellos.

- No pienso hacerlo.

- Entonces no me deja alternativa. Harry…

- ¿Sí señora?

- Salga de clase. Necesito estar a solas con el señor Weasley. Le avisaré cuando termine.

Ron miró con pánico a McGonagall. Ella le miró impasible mientras oía los pasos de Harry dirigiéndose a la puerta que se abrió y cerró con un golpe seco.

La jefa de la casa Gryffindor apuntó con su varita a la garganta de Ron. Él sudó frío y mientras miraba los ojos de la bruja más anciana y sabia de Hogwarts, terminó de convencerse de que estaba en serios problemas.

Harry esperó fuera dando pasos de un lado a otro demostrando su ansiedad y nerviosismo. Ignoraba lo que podría estar ocurriendo dentro de la clase de Transformaciones, pero sabiendo lo severa que era McGonagall de por sí, intuyó que furiosa debía ser peor aún. Y por un leve instante se compadeció de Ron. Quien salió quince minutos después de que lo hubiera hecho Harry.

El pelirrojo sólo le dijo una frase corta y contundente.

- Te odio.

Y con ella, Harry terminó de asumir que su relación con él jamás podría retomarse.

Antes de que se marchara, quiso decirle cómo se sentía y lo hizo con otra frase más que seria.

- Ya somos dos.

Ron le echó una mirada de desprecio mezclada con tristeza, entonces se marchó con toda la dignidad que fue capaz de mostrar.

Harry entró en el aula tras oír cómo le llamaba McGonagall. Y aunque ya se había calmado lo suficiente para demostrar raciocinio, no podía asegurarse en qué momento saltaría o perdería el control de nuevo.

Lo único que preguntó al sentarse, fue qué había ocurrido con Ron.

- Nada del otro mundo.- Dijo Minerva con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción.- No sólo le he prohibido acercarse a usted y la señorita Granger, sino que le he dicho que debe sacar un "Supera las Expectativas" en mi asignatura y en las demás si no quiere repetir curso y además le he echado del equipo de Quidditch y también ordenado que limpie mi clase a diario. Y sin usar la magia.

- ¿Quiere usted decir que debe hacerlo al estilo muggle. Con fregona y todo eso?

- Sí señor Potter. Y por si fuese poco también le he dicho que debe animarle en los partidos.

- Eso le habrá matado…

- Más que nada. Ignoro de dónde viene el problema o lo que les hizo romper la relación, pero intuyo que tuvo mucho que ver con lo que él y su hermana le hicieron a Hermione cuando le pegaron e insultaron la semana pasada.

No sé si me he excedido con los castigos, pero pensé que los que le impuse eran los mejores. Sobre todo lo de prohibirle jugar al Quidditch.

Sé de sobras que eso es lo que más le duele. Pues como a usted, le apasiona ese deporte. Aunque debo decir, que el equipo no perderá nada por no tener al señor Weasley en él, pero si perdemos al mejor buscador que ha tenido jamás Hogwarts…entonces se producirá una catástrofe.

- ¿Quiere eso decir que podré seguir jugando?

- Por supuesto. Reconozco que usted reaccionó como un histérico, pero puedo entender por qué. No es la primera vez que lo veo…

- ¿Perdón?

- A su padre le ocurrió lo mismo con Snape hace muchos años…

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- Al día en que James perdió la cabeza con Severus por algo que él le había hecho a Lily.

Por lo visto, su madre estropeó sin querer un trabajo que había hecho Snape, pero como ellos habían discutido él pensó que ella lo había hecho a propósito. Entonces se vengó hechizándola. La dejó inmóvil y prendió fuego a su túnica. Él no quería quemarla viva, sólo asustarla. Pero James entró por casualidad en el aula donde ellos estaban y al ver lo que ocurría perdió la cabeza. Igual que le ha sucedido a usted antes con la señorita Granger.

La verdad es que no he vuelto a ver un duelo mágico tan encarnizado como el que ellos mantuvieron en su momento. Yo me enteré de todo porque la clase donde ellos pelearon era la mía precisamente. Y como le ocurrió a su padre, entré por casualidad y me encontré con el panorama.

Su madre se desmayó del susto al ver el fuego a pesar de estar hechizada con la inmovilidad y para cuando logré poner orden en su padre y Severus, el que es hoy profesor de pociones ya estaba convertido en gusano y su padre me apuntaba como si también quisiera dañarme si se me ocurría hacerle algo a su madre o a él.

Yo por supuesto no iba a dañar a James y Lily, aunque sí tuve que castigar a Potter, pero esperé a hacerlo después de que él y yo hubiésemos devuelto la normalidad a su madre.

- ¿Qué ocurrió luego?

- Snape y James no volvieron a cruzar palabra y su madre tampoco lo hizo con Severus. Algo que en verdad me dolió pues Lily era la única amiga que tenía el hombre a quien usted detesta tanto.

- ¿Y qué castigo le impuso a mi padre?

- Cuidar de su madre.

- ¿Cómo podía ser eso un castigo si mi padre amaba a mi madre?

- Porque en aquél momento, él no le había dicho nada a ella de lo que sentía y como sabía que ella no le soportaba de ninguna manera, supuso que sería insufrible acompañarla a todas partes y protegerla o ayudarla aunque ella no quisiera. Más que nada porque intuía que a su madre, no le sentaría bien tenerle todo el santo día con ella y por lo tanto no sería simpática con él.

- Comprendo. ¿Qué pasará conmigo?

- Tendrá que ser castigado también, por supuesto. Por muy justificada que hubiera podido estar su reacción, asustó a todos sus compañeros y eso no estuvo bien.

- Es que cuando vi que Hermione no se movía ni respiraba yo…

- No tiene que explicármelo. Entiendo perfectamente que entrase en pánico y furia al pensar que la persona a quien más ama podría estar muerta pero eso no le da derecho a intimidar a todo el mundo, señor Potter. Hasta yo sentí miedo en un momento concreto…

- Pero yo jamás le haría daño, señora, y a mis compañeros tampoco. Bueno, siempre y cuando ellos no me lo hiciesen. ¿Puedo saber ya qué castigo tendré que cumplir?

- Por supuesto. Cuidar a Hermione.

- ¿Cómo ha dicho?

- He dicho, que usted está castigado a cuidar de la señorita Granger, de aquí a que termine el curso. Deberá acompañarla a todas partes, menos al servicio.

Comerá junto a ella, se sentará en el mismo sitio que ella en todas las clases que compartan, incluso le hará los deberes si fuese preciso. Y si todo eso no fuese poco, también dormirá con ella si por ejemplo cayese enferma. Pues su obligación es asegurar su bienestar continuamente. Me da igual si lo hace mejor o peor, Harry, pero hágalo.

- Entonces…Si lo he entendido bien…¿Usted quiere que esté pendiente de Hermione las 24 horas?

- Sí señor Potter. Eso mismo.

- O sea, que seré su…¿Ángel de la guarda?

- Podría definirse así aunque en mi opinión concordaría más "su sombra".

- Vaya…

- Lo único que yo espero de usted, Harry, es que cuide de Hermione igual que ella lo ha hecho con usted desde que se hizo su amiga hace ya siete años. Pero lo que más me gustaría es que usted hiciese todo eso con gusto por mucho que en ocasiones le resulte una tarea insoportable. Porque de sobras sé que aguantar a Hermione durante las veinticuatro horas no debe ser agradable si por ejemplo está estresada o malhumorada. ¿Ha comprendido todo lo que le he dicho?

- Palabra por palabra.

- ¿Tiene algo que decir al respecto?

- Sólo una cosa, profesora McGonagall.

- Le escucho.

- La adoro, señora. Es usted una mujer estupenda, de verdad.

- Eso fue más de una cosa, señor Potter, pero entiendo perfectamente por qué me lo ha dicho. Yo también le aprecio, Harry. Y ahora váyase a ver a Hermione, estoy segura que estará deseándolo.

- No se imagina cuánto. ¿Debo decirle a ella lo que ha ocurrido y lo del castigo que me ha impuesto?. Porque estoy seguro que preguntará por qué la sigo a todas partes y a qué se debe que me acueste en su cama…

- Lo de la cama sólo es si cae enferma, si no…seguirá durmiendo en su habitación de prefecta y usted en la suya, Harry.

- ¿Con los chicos de séptimo?

- No. Le haré caso y daré una habitación propia aunque no sea prefecto. Creo que por el bien de usted y el señor Weasley lo mejor será que les separe.

- ¿Estaría mi habitación muy lejos de la de Hermione?

- Al contrario, justo al lado.

- No sabe usted lo feliz que me ha hecho, profesora McGonagall.

- Por supuesto que lo sé, querido. Soy vieja, pero no estúpida.

- ¿Puedo irme ya a ver a Hermione?

- Claro que sí. Dígale de mi parte que venga a verme cuando se sienta bien del todo.

- Así lo haré, señora. Nos veremos en el almuerzo.

- Hasta luego señor Potter. Y Harry…

- ¿Sí señora?- dijo el moreno a punto de abrir la puerta.

- Aunque le haya dicho que cuidar y acompañar a Hermione era un castigo, no se lo tome en sentido literal. En realidad no es un castigo, sino una bendición. Sé de sobras que usted está enamorado de ella y el hecho de haberle ordenado eso…ha sido mi manera de darle mi apoyo para estar con ella. Quizás no sea su madre pero quiero lo suficiente a la señorita Granger para preocuparme por su bienestar y sé de sobras que con usted lo tendrá asegurado.

- Gracias otra vez, profesora McGonagall.

- De nada, le veré en el almuerzo.

- Y profesora…

- Diga, señor Potter.

- Espero que Hermione enferme pronto.

La profesora lanzó una carcajada. Aunque aquel comentario la habría hecho exaltarse en circunstancias normales, no quiso ofenderse ni reñir al moreno, pues sabía de sobras que la mayoría de las parejas solían dormir juntas.

Algo normal para Minerva a pesar de que tuviese que llamarles la atención si alguna vez sorprendía a algún chico o chica saliendo de un dormitorio que no era suyo. McGonagall sabía otra cosa, Harry y Hermione aún no eran novios y mucho menos una pareja reconocida, pero ella intuía que no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que se convirtiesen en una.

Sin perder la sonrisa, observó cómo Potter salía por la puerta y la cerraba sin brusquedad. Con lo que le quedó claro que Harry ya estaba bien además de animado.

* * *

- ¡Harry!.- Le llamó alarmada Luna terminando de correr los pocos pasos que le faltaban para llegar hasta él.- ¿Qué ha ocurrido exactamente?. ¡Neville me ha dicho que Hermione por poco muere asfixiada!

- ¿Entonces está viva?

- Supongo que sí. Aún no la he visto.

- Ni yo…

- ¿Me contarás ahora lo que ha sucedido en clase de McGonagall?

- Sí, pero tienes que prometerme que cuando lleguemos a la Enfermería y la señora Pomfrey nos informe del estado de Hermione, te irás y me dejarás solo con ella.

- ¿Vas a declararte ya?

- ¿Acaso no es un buen momento?

- No. Además, ya sabes cómo es Madame Pomfrey. Lo más seguro es que haya sedado a Hermione para que descanse lo más posible. Yo creo que lo mejor sería buscar a Ron y ajustarle las cuentas entre los dos. Porque después de todo, ha atacado a mi única y mejor amiga, y tengo unas ganas locas de hacérselo pagar.

- Yo también, Luna. Pero por una vez, voy a hacerte caso y pensar antes de actuar.

- Bien dicho, Harry. Entonces de acuerdo. Nos informaremos de cómo está Hermione y luego te dejaré solo con ella. Dile lo que quieras, pero no le confieses tu amor todavía. Espera a que ella esté recuperada al cien por cien.

- ¿Pero qué más da?

- Uy…muchísimo. Una Hermione débil no sería igual que otra totalmente sana. Sobre todo si por casualidad correspondiese a tus sentimientos. ¿Comprendes por dónde voy?

- Pues no.

- Pero qué torpe eres.- Ella emitió un sonido de frustración, Harry se rió un poco al ver la expresión con que lo miraba.- Vamos a ver, Harry…Imagina por un momento, que Hermione está enamorada de ti. ¿Cómo crees que te gustaría más que te besara, sin fuerzas o poniendo todas sus energías en ello?

- De la segunda manera.

- Entonces…¿Qué será mejor, que le digas lo que sientes cuando esté buena o que se lo sueltes sin más nada más verla, cosa que por otra parte, también podría producirle un nuevo desmayo?

- Y por qué habría de perder el sentido, no es la primera vez que le digo que la amo…

- Sí bueno, pero antes no fue en las circunstancias de ahora. Así que…¿Qué harás?

- La verdad es que no lo sé. Por un lado quiero llegar allí, decirle lo que siento y besarla hasta que no me queden fuerzas para hacerlo. Por otro…creo que tienes razón y que lo mejor es esperar. De todas maneras lo veo tonto cuando sé de sobras que ella no me quiere como algo más que a un amigo…

- ¿Ah sí, ahora ves el interior del corazón femenino?

- No, pero si durante los días que he estado hechizado ha estado rechazándome a diario…¿Por qué habría cambiar de opinión de repente cuando ella siempre ha sido una mujer de ideas fijas?

- Ay…- Dijo Luna rodando los ojos celestes.- Si cuando dicen eso de "cuando uno se enamora no lo nota, pero poco a poco se va volviendo idiota" será porque es verdad.- Entonces le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza.- ¡Despierta de una vez, Potter. No puedes estar tan ciego!. ¿Acaso necesitas un aumento en las gafas?. ¿Es que no ves lo que has tenido siempre delante de tus narices?

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Merlín, no se puede ser tan estúpido!. ¡Estoy a punto de decirte lo que debería pronunciar Hermione, y sólo porque me estás quemando los nervios!

- ¿Pero a ti qué te ha entrado de repente?. Pareces histérica…

- ¡Me falta poco para estarlo. Mira, lo mejor será que no me hagas responder, porque si lo hago, entonces…bueno, creo que Hermione no me lo perdonaría jamás. Y perderla es lo último que quiero!

- En eso estamos de acuerdo. Yo tampoco quiero.

- ¡Pues acelera el paso y lleguemos cuanto antes a la Enfermería!.- _"Estoy cansada de ver lo idiotas que sois los dos a veces. Sobre todo tú. Hombres…son torpes de narices. Al menos para intuir lo que cualquier chica vería con sólo fijarse un poco. ¿Pero cómo es posible que Harry no sospeche de lo que he intentado hablarle?. ¿Será porque está tan preocupado por Hermione que no es capaz de pensar más allá?. En fin, dejaré de comerme la cabeza. De todas maneras no me servirá que lo haga cuando no es a mí a quien más afecta el enamoramiento de estos dos bobos…_

_No me extraña que mi casa sea la de los inteligentes, los leones serán los más valientes pero para algunas cosas son los más estúpidos de todo el mundo mágico."_

- ¡Por fin!.- Pronunció Harry cuando estuvo delante de la puerta que daba acceso a la Enfermería.- ¡Señora Pomfrey!.- Dijo llamando a la enfermera que no tardó en aparecer.-¿Cómo está Hermione?

- Bien, no se preocupe. Se encuentra fuera de peligro. Aunque por un momento llegué a pensar que la perdería. Pero siempre ha sido una mujer fuerte y valiente con unas ganas inmensas de vivir. Así que puedo decirle con total seguridad, que su mejor amiga se recuperará.

- ¿Está consciente?.- Quiso saber Luna.

- No, la he sedado.

- Te lo dije.- Comentó la Ravenclaw al moreno por lo bajo.- ¿Y cuándo despertará?

- Supongo que para la hora de la cena.

- ¿Podemos quedarnos con ella?

- No será necesario. Vuelvan a sus clases, ya les he dicho que está fuera de peligro.

- Pero yo quiero verla ahora…- Intervino Harry mirando suplicante a la enfermera más eficiente que jamás había conocido.

- He dicho que no, señor Potter. Váyase con la señorita Lovegood a donde deban ir. Aquí no son necesarios.

- No sea brusca, señora Pomfrey.- Añadió Luna en tono amable.- Harry sólo está preocupado por Hermione.

- Lo sé, Luna. Pero no es porque quiera ser desagradable, sino que no le veo el sentido de que se quede cualquiera de los dos cuando ya no hace ninguna falta. Además, estoy segura que la señorita Granger querrá abandonar la cama en cuanto despierte. Y doy por hecho también que lo primero que hará será buscarles para decirles que está bien y se queden tranquilos.

- Eso sería típico de Hermione.- Opinó Luna.- Venga Harry, volvamos a clase.

- Está bien. Dígale a Hermione...- Dijo el moreno mirando de nuevo a la enfermera.- Que cuando se encuentre bien del todo y quiera verme, estaré esperándola en su sitio especial de los terrenos del lago. Ella sabe a lo que me refiero.

- Así lo haré señor Potter.

- Gracias señora Pomfrey.

- De nada. Nos veremos en el almuerzo.

* * *

Harry cumplió su palabra, asistió al resto de clases que le quedaban aquella mañana y luego se fue a comer. Hermione no apareció, y él siguió con su rutina normal. Tenía entrenamiento a las cuatro y a esa hora precisamente fue cuando la castaña abrió los ojos.

- ¡Mi pelo!.- Pronunció con alarma llevándose las manos a la cabeza recordando que Ron lo había hecho crecer de manera desmesurada.

- Está igual de normal que siempre.- Dijo la señora Pomfrey sentándose a un lado de su cama.- No se preocupe querida, McGonagall usó el "Finitem Incamtatem" para poner orden en el aula así como lo que provocó el señor Weasley. Ella misma me lo contó cuando vino a verme.

- ¿Entonces estoy bien?

- Por supuesto. Ya puedo ir a donde le apetezca. Aunque le recomendaría que primero visitase a Luna y el señor Potter. Estaban realmente preocupados por usted.

- Supongo que quien más angustia sentirá será Harry, como le hechicé con la Amortentia hace ya tres días…esté empeñado en que me ama "apasionadamente". Así que sería lógico en él que se hubiese asustado al verme inconsciente. Cuando pienso en lo horrible que fue para mí sentir cómo mi propio cabello me enterraba y luego me cortaba el aire…no puedo explicarle lo surrealista que me resultó. Aunque también que dicho castigo viniese de Ron. En cuanto le pille le voy a…

- Hacer algo que no olvidará mientras viva, lo supongo. Todo Hogwarts sabe que no es bueno enfurecer a Hermione Granger. Y de mujer a mujer le diré sinceramente que él se merece cualquier venganza que quiera aplicarle. No tenía ningún derecho a acusarla falsamente…

- ¿También se lo dijo McGonagall?

- Sí, me lo contó todo con detalle. Incluso lo del histerismo del señor Potter y su amenaza de muerte al señor Weasley por haberla matado.

- ¿Cómo dice?

- Dije…que Harry, amenazó a Ron con matarle porque él creyó que usted se había asfixiado por culpa del cabello que el señor Weasley hechizó. Y sabiendo como sé de quién es hijo, me creo absolutamente que él pudiese llegar a sentir querer asesinar a su ex mejor amigo. Después de todo, James también estuvo a punto una vez, de matar a Severus en cierta ocasión en que él hizo arder la túnica de Lily aunque Snape no fuese su mejor amigo.

- Qué fuerte. ¿Y eso cuándo ocurrió?

- Hace la tira de años. Se lo cuento simplemente para que entienda, lo mucho que la quiere Harry y lo que estaría dispuesto a hacer por vengarla.

- Sí ya, sé de sobras que la Amortentia puede provocar ese tipo de cosas. Yo misma estuve a punto de asfixiar a Ginny y también a Bill. Incluso pegué a Dean Thomas por haber dicho que agrediría a Harry…

- Yo no he dicho en ningún momento que la reacción del señor Potter fuese debido a la poción amorosa…

- Y qué, de todas maneras no conseguirá convencerme de lo contrario. Si Harry hubiese actuado así sin estar hechizado, lo vería de otra manera pero como no es así…

- ¿Puede usted asegurarlo?

- ¿Qué quiere decir. Acaso está deshechizado y por lo que sea él no me lo ha dicho?

La señora Pomfrey no respondió, sólo sonrió de manera cómplice y le dijo con toda naturalidad…

- Váyase a buscar al señor Potter y pídale todas las explicaciones que quiera, después de todo, él ha sido el único protagonista de todo el asunto.

- ¿Y por qué no me responde usted si tan informada está?

- Porque no soy yo quien asegura amarla tanto, Hermione.

- Ya ya…y todo por culpa de la puñetera Amortentia que yo le hice tragar para que sufriera algo de lo que yo pasé estando hechizada. No sabe cómo me arrepiento de haberle hecho eso.

- Hágame caso, Hermione, busque a Harry. Cuando hayan hablado lo suficiente, entonces si quiere, venga a verme y responderé su pregunta de si en verdad está o no deshechizado.

- De acuerdo, señora. Pero confieso que encuentro atípica esta ambigüedad en usted…

- Hasta luego, señorita Granger.

Sin más, dejó la habitación de las camas dejando sola a Hermione con sus pensamientos. Tras pasar unos minutos dándole vueltas, decidió hacer caso a la enfermera y salir en busca de Harry.

Como se sabía su horario de memoria, no tuvo problemas en encontrarle rápido. Pues ella recordaba que los lunes, después del almuerzo él siempre entrenaba al Quidditch.

Hermione llegó cuando los Gryffindor salían del estadio. Uno de sus compañeros le dijo que Harry aún estaba dando vueltas con la escoba. Ella no se extrañó, a él siempre le encantó volar.

Justo al entrar, miró al cielo y vio cómo pasaba a toda velocidad por encima de su cabeza.

-¡Harry!.- Gritó para intentar llamar su atención. Lo consiguió, porque él miró en dirección al sonido y cuando vio que ella estaba perfectamente bien y además haciéndole señas para que se acercara, se emocionó tanto, que perdió la concentración y hasta el equilibrio, estampándose contra una de las torres donde solía estar el público y luego cayendo al suelo arenoso que nunca llegó a pisar porque Hermione le aplicó un "Inmóvilus" en el momento preciso.

Él se quedó quieto a tres pasos del suelo. Ella lo dejó de pie sobre la arena y entonces le devolvió la normalidad.

Lo primero que vio Harry fue la cara enfadada y preocupada de Hermione, lo siguiente que sintió fue el grito potente de "¡PERO TÚ ERES IMBÉCIL O TE LO HACES. CÓMO PUDISTE PERDER EL CONTROL ASÍ. SIETE AÑOS VOLANDO Y PARECÍA QUE NO SABÍAS MANEJAR LA ESCOBA. QUÉ COÑO PASA POR TU CABEZA!. ¿SABES EL SUSTO QUE ME HAS DADO?".

Su respuesta sólo pudo ser una, y la dijo con una sonrisa más que notable en su rostro varonil.

- Yo también te quiero, Hermione.

- ¡Al diablo con tus declaraciones amorosas. Respóndeme, por qué no has sido capaz de controlar la escoba!

- Por ti. Cada vez que te veo pierdo el norte. Para mí sólo estás tú y no el resto del mundo.

- Arggg. ¡Juro que no soporto que te pongas tan empalagoso. Quieres dejar de adularme y ser tú al cien por cien de una vez!. No sé si anoche fuiste a la enfermería pero por si acaso no lo hiciste…¡Quiero que lo hagas ahora. Necesito recuperar al Harry que siempre he conocido y no al hechizado que parece otro!

- Ya te lo dije ayer, Hermione. Todas las facetas que estás viendo de mí…son realmente mías. Lo que pasa es que no te las mostré hasta sentir que te amaba.

- ¡Pues yo no quiero que me ames de manera artificial. Si has de hacerlo, prefiero que sea natural y no producto de la Amortentia!

Harry dejó salir un suspiro de frustración, Hermione procuró calmarse al ver la cara de desencanto de su aún mejor amigo.

- De verdad que estoy cansado de decirte que lo que siento por ti no es culpa de la poción sino lo que realmente tengo en el corazón.

- Sí claro…y yo voy a creérmelo. ¿Acaso te parezco ingenua o estúpida?

- Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué te resulta tan difícil pensar que puedo enamorarme de ti sin necesitar una poción amorosa para lograrlo?

- Porque tú, jamás has mostrado un interés en mí distinto al amistoso.

- Pues eso ha cambiado.

- ¡No es cierto!

- ¡Sí!

- ¡Que no!

- ¡Que sí!

- ¡Quieres dejar de insistir, Harry. No ves que no me lo trago por mucho que te empeñes en convencerme!

- Entonces te lo demostraré.

Y agarrándola de la cintura, la pegó a su pecho y comenzó a besarla con ganas.

Hermione protestó en medio de esos besos, pero fue inútil. Harry no quiso liberarla hasta que se le terminó el aire, y como tenía más experiencia que ella en el besuqueo, pudo aguantar bastante.

Nada más verse libre, lo primero que hizo ella fue soltarle un bofetón que le dejó media cara roja como un tomate maduro.

El moreno se tocó la mejilla y entonces agachó el rostro sin querer mirarla, pues acababa de sentir cómo los ojos verdes heredados de su madre, se habían llenado de lágrimas que no quería dejar caer delante de Hermione.

- Me has hecho daño…

- ¡Pues tú me lo haces a diario con tu amor falso!

- Es real, Hermione, tanto como lo somos tú y yo. Pero puede que eso cambie si sigues tratándome con desprecio.

- ¿Ah sí?. ¡PUES TÚ ESTUVISTE RECHAZÁNDOME Y DESPRECIANDO MI AFECTO Y DECLARACIONES AMOROSAS DURANTE UNA SEMANA ENTERA!.

¡SI HAY ALGUIEN DE LOS DOS QUE DEBA CONSIDERAR QUE LE HAN DAÑADO EN MÁS DE UN SENTIDO, SOY YO. Y AHORA ME LARGO, EL ÚNICO MOTIVO DE MI VISITA ERA DECIRTE QUE YA ESTOY BIEN DE SALUD, AUNQUE CONFIESO, QUE MI CORAZÓN ESTÁ HECHO MIERDA Y TODO POR TU CULPA!.

¡ESPERO QUE VAYAS A DESHECHIZARTE Y CUANDO LO HAYAS HECHO, ENTONCES ME BUSCAS Y ME DICES DE VERDAD LO QUE SIENTES SI ES QUE AÚN TE APETECE HABLAR CONMIGO!. PERO NO HACE FALTA QUE ME LO DIGAS, YO SÉ CUÁL SERÁ EL DISCURSO.

ALGO PARECIDO A…NO TE AMO HERMIONE, NUNCA HAS SIDO LA CHICA IDEAL PARA MÍ. NO TE PARECES EN NADA A LAS CHICAS QUE SIEMPRE ME HAN GUSTADO. NI SIQUIERA ERES GUAPA O POPULAR, NI TIENES EL PELO SEDOSO COMO GINNY Y QUE A MÍ TANTO ME GUSTABA OLER!

- ¡Deja de decir tonterías!

- ¡Y UNA MIERDA LO SON. RON ME DIJO UNA VEZ, TODAS LAS COSAS QUE TE GUSTABAN DE GINNY. Y SABES QUÉ, ÉL TENÍA RAZÓN.

YO NO SOY GUAPA, NO TENGO UN PELO ROJO NI TAMPOCO SEDOSO SINO MÁS BIEN CASTAÑO Y SÚPER ALBOROTADO Y ENCIMA NO SE DEJA PEINAR FÁCILMENTE. PERO SABES QUÉ TE DIGO, QUE TÚ TAMPOCO ERES PERFECTO, PERO A MÍ SIEMPRE ME HAS GUSTADO INCLUSO CON LAS GAFAS QUE CADA AÑO TENGO QUE ARREGLARTE PORQUE ERES INCAPAZ DE APRENDERTE EL JODIDO "OCULUS REPARO" QUE PODRÍA HACER HASTA UN NIÑO DE PRIMER AÑO!

- Ya…soy bastante inútil en la magia si no estás ahí para supervisarme. Pero al menos…reconoce que soy bueno en otras cosas, como en los duelos o incluso en las pruebas de aptitud.

Quizás me enseñaste a usar el Accio y gracias a él obtuve el huevo, pero el resto de las pruebas del Torneo de los tres magos las pasé sin tu ayuda, y todos los enfrentamientos que he tenido con Voldemort, también los tuve solo. Bueno, menos el de este verano donde tú y Ron me ayudasteis a vencerle. Pero no insinúes que no valgo para la magia, porque no es cierto.

- ¡Yo no he dicho eso, sé de sobras que las cosas difíciles o en apariencia imposibles no te representan un problema, pero las más sencillitas se te hacen un mundo. Aunque eso no quiere decir que seas un inútil como mago, no pongas palabras que no han salido de mis labios, Harry!

- Unos que adoro tanto como a ti, pero no te alteres más Hermione, te prometo que a partir de ahora, procuraré sólo hablarte lo justo. Pero ten clara una cosa… A pesar de que no te guste escuchar lo que voy a decirte, tendrás que hacerte a la idea de que no te librarás de mí ni siquiera cuando estés enferma. Porque McGonagall me castigó de una manera muy curiosa.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- De lo que ocurrió cuando Seamus y Neville te llevaron a la enfermería. La profesora echó a todos de clase, menos a Ron y a mí. Y después de hablar con él en privado me hizo pasar al aula y ahí me dijo que Ron estaba castigado hasta final de curso haciendo un montón de cosas que no le gustaría. Sobre todo no jugar al Quidditch y animarme en los partidos.

Ahora que a mí…me puso un castigo que no considero malo. Me ordenó cuidar de ti hasta que terminásemos el colegio y me dijo entre muchas cosas, que tendría que acompañarte a todos sitios menos al servicio y que debería dormir en tu cama si te ponías enferma.

- ¡IMPOSIBLE. MCGONAGALL NUNCA APROBARÍA QUE UN CHICO DURMIESE CON UNA CHICA A MENOS QUE ESTUVIESEN CASADOS!

- Deja de gritar, me estás enfadando y estoy intentando por todos los medios no perder la cabeza por culpa de tu mala leche.

O me hablas tranquila, o te juro que yo también dejaré salir la ira, y entonces veremos quién de los dos puede más. Aunque podría decirte que seré yo. Tú tienes unas cuerdas vocales bastantes potentes, pero yo puedo hacer estallar las cosas o incluso hincharlas como un globo como hice con tía Marge en el verano antes de entrar en segundo. ¿Te gustaría terminar flotando como ella?

- ¿Y a ti te gustaría que te dejase en el suelo sin ser capaz de moverte ni para lanzar chispas rojas para que viniesen a rescatarte?

- Atrévete a tocarme un solo pelo del cuerpo, Hermione, y por primera vez en tu vida, sabrás cómo soy cuando saco la agresividad.

- No me asustas, Harry.

- Y tú a mí tampoco.

- Entonces ya está todo dicho. Tú por tu camino, y yo por el mío, pero no pienses que te permitiré seguirme a todas partes. Puede que te lo ordenase McGonagall, pero en cuanto llegue al castillo, le pediré que te quite el castigo. En lo que a mí respecta…no quiero verte más que en las clases que podamos compartir.

- ¿Tanto me odias?

- Al contrario Harry, en realidad te adoro.

Al escuchar eso sí que la miró, y entonces se dio cuenta que él no había sido el único que tenía lágrimas contenidas, porque los ojos marrones de Hermione estaban llenos de ellas, y las liberó cuando le dijo algo, que dejó a Harry tan inmóvil como el "Petrificus Totalus" y sin ser capaz ni de pestañear.

- ¿Quieres saber la verdad de por qué no soporto que me beses o me digas "te amo" estando hechizado?. Porque yo sí te quiero de verdad. Incluso lo sentía cuando estaba hechizada, y lo seguí sintiendo después de que la señora Pomfrey me aplicase el antídoto. Y aunque sé que yo tengo la culpa de que ahora creas amarme, no pasa un solo de los tres días que llevas dominado por la Amortentia, que no me haya arrepentido de hacértela tragar.

Lo que intento decirte es algo muy simple, Harry. Te amo, de verdad que sí. Te amé estando hechizada, también cuando saliste con Ginny el año pasado, y te amé más aún cuando vencimos a Voldemort. Pero no podía decírtelo, me daba tanto miedo que lo supieras…

Yo siempre intuí que jamás corresponderías mis sentimientos. Porque entre otras cosas sé que nunca he entrado en el estilo de chica que siempre ha llamado tu atención.

Tal y como dije antes, no soy guapa ni popular, y no me refiero a la fama que he adquirido por haberte ayudado a vencer al mago tenebroso, sino a lo que entendéis los chicos por una mujer que gusta a todos o que los atrae nada más verla.

Yo no soy de llamar la atención, salvo por ser una "repelente" sabelotodo cuya principal preocupación es hacer ganar puntos a su casa o ayudar a sus dos mejores amigos cuando más lo necesitan. Puede que Ron ya no esté en el grupo, y puede también que no le eche de menos, principalmente porque para mí, siempre has sido tú el único y verdaderamente importante.

Sobre todo porque tú me has necesitado más que él. Y la verdad es que sólo por eso, yo me sentía especial cuando pensaba en ti.

Pensé…que si no conseguía llamar tu atención como mujer, sí lo haría como amiga. Por eso entre otras cosas siempre me desviví por ti y llegué a relegar mis otras prioridades o deseos, para estar contigo.

Eso es lo único que yo siempre he querido para mí, Harry. No sólo acompañarte sino poder compartir tu vida.

Pero ahora…ya no lo quiero.- Ella se tapó los ojos para intentar quitarse las lágrimas, pero siguieron cayendo con más fuerza aún cuando añadió…- Aunque a ti…siempre te querré.

Te he querido toda mi vida, incluso antes de conocerte. Quería y deseaba…todo lo que tú representas como persona, amigo y hombre. Yo anhelaba encontrar un chico que no sólo pudiese ser mi mejor amigo sino también uno con el que pudiese crear una familia.

Y después de que me salvaras del Troll, te convertiste en mi héroe particular. Y con los años y la convivencia y amistad que mantuvimos…pasaste de ser mi héroe, a ése mejor amigo que siempre deseé y más tarde te convertiste en el príncipe azul con el que toda niña suena cuando es pequeña y cree que la vida es como un cuento de hadas donde los protagonistas sufren lo indecible hasta encontrar su final feliz.

Yo sé…que ese final jamás podré tenerlo contigo, y eso es lo que más daño me hace. Porque en el fondo, a pesar de mi apariencia de sabelotodo repelente, seria y responsable que tú y todo el mundo tiene como imagen de mí…en realidad…no soy distinta a cualquier otra chica.

Tengo sueños y fantasías románticas como lo puedan tener las cursis de Lavender y Parvati. Tengo un corazón que ama y quiere sentir que es correspondido. Tengo…un montón de deseos relacionados con algo tan típico y común como es casarse y cuidar de mi propia familia. Y sobre todo tengo un amor tan grande hacia ti…que me impide odiarte por mucho que me empeñe en hacerlo.

No puedo odiarte, Harry Potter, sólo amarte.

- Hermione…- Dijo, sacando el valor de empezar con su nombre para continuar con todas las cosas que tenía en su corazón y que no le había dicho por timidez a abrirse demasiado. Pero ella no quería escucharle y así se lo hizo saber.

- No digas nada. Sobre todo si tiene algo que ver con un rechazo. No puedo…oír que me rechazas. Aunque ahora no lo hagas al estar hechizado, sé que lo harás más tarde. Y por favor te lo pido, no me busques para darme calabazas. No puedo soportar otro rechazo tuyo. Con todos los que me hiciste la semana de mi hechizo tuve bastante.

Entonces salió corriendo hacia el exterior del estadio para regresar lo más rápido a Hogwarts y esconderse del moreno todo lo que le fuese posible. Pero él no la dejó hacerlo, porque hizo lo que solía ser lo habitual en él, actuar de manera impulsiva sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Harry Potter se montó en la escoba y se acercó rápidamente a donde estaba Hermione, que sólo había recorrido unos metros pues las piernas no eran más veloces que la magia.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, la agarró de la cintura usando un brazo y la sentó en medio de sus piernas.

Hermione protestó, pero a él le dio igual. Le ordenó bajarla al suelo, pero él no obedeció. Le gritó que detuviese la escoba, pero Harry la ignoró. Intentó pegarle y él detuvo el golpe, lanzándole además una mirada que cuando ella la vio, tuvo que tragar saliva.

Hermione comprendió entonces que lo mejor sería quedarse callada y quieta, hasta que su mejor amigo decidiese parar en algún sitio y decirle lo que fuese. Porque en su interior sabía, que Harry tenía el mismo derecho que ella, a expresarse libremente.

Y ya que antes no le dio la oportunidad de escucharle todo lo que debiera haber hecho, le dejaría sincerarse con ella todo cuanto necesitara. Y en base a eso, actuaría en consecuencia. Aunque tuviese que salir corriendo, maldecirle mil veces o prohibirle que la siguiera por mucho que se lo hubiera podido ordenar su profesora favorita. Pues a pesar de lo dicho por Harry, ella no creía que Minerva fuese capaz de aplicar un castigo semejante.

Pero también sabía que Harry no se inventaría algo así.

Decidida a dejar de comerse la cabeza hasta que el propio Harry hubiese hablado con ella, Hermione se limitó a sujetar su trozo de escoba y esperar que aquel vuelo no se prolongase más. Pues tenía unas ganas inmensas de escuchar todo lo que le diría su mejor amigo.

Uno que acababa de llegar a la ventana de la habitación de Hermione y usar un "Alohomora" para abrirla y pasar al interior.

Harry paró la escoba y puso un pie en el suelo. La castaña no esperó más para bajar. Ella se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda al moreno y soltó aire tres veces para intentar relajarse pues aún se sentía nerviosa por culpa de la ansiedad que había pasado cuando confesó lo que más albergaba en su corazón.

Justo cuando más metida estaba en sus pensamientos sintió la cama hundirse un poco y entonces escuchó pronunciar su nombre. Ella miró en dirección al sonido y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Harry mirándola tan fijamente que Hermione tuvo que bajar la mirada de nuevo. Pero ese arranque de timidez no consiguió detener a Harry. Que empezó a decirle un montón de cosas que la dejaron tan quieta como una estatua.

- Eres idiota, Hermione, absolutamente tonta.

No sé cómo puedes pensar ni por un momento, que no conseguirías llamar mi atención como mujer.

Por favor…tú la llamaste con sólo once años de edad y entraste en aquel vagón de tren preguntando por el sapo de Neville.

Conseguiste acrecentarla cuando te hiciste mi amiga y me hiciste de consejera, profesora, hermana mayor y hasta madre en algunas ocasiones.

Ya te lo expliqué en su momento y no pienso repetirlo. Pero sí te volveré a decir que eres tonta y más que tonta. Sobre todo al pensar que no eres guapa.

¿Y cómo no lo vas a ser si eres la persona más bella que he conocido en toda mi vida?.

¿Qué no tienes la belleza de Cho o el pelo de Ginny?. ¿Y por qué querrías tenerlos?. Tu pelo es bonito a su modo, y me da igual que esté siempre alborotado o que sea abundante. Ya te dije el otro día que me encantaban los rizos que te salían con la humedad y lo mucho que me gustaría recorrerlos con mis dedos.

Pero también te digo, que tú, tienes una belleza única y exclusiva que te hacen distinta a las demás. Y por eso me gustas más todavía.

¿Quieres saber más cosas?. Pues te confesaré que estoy deshechizado desde anoche.

Cuando tú te fuiste corriendo del Gran Comedor invadida por las lágrimas, yo hablé con Luna y ella me dijo que lo mejor sería que me aplicaran el hechizo cuanto antes, y que luego te buscase para decirte lo que sentía en realidad por ti. Que es lo mismo que llevo diciéndote los dos días que me tuviste hechizado. Hoy sería el tercero, pero como ya he dicho, no cuenta al haberme deshechizado anoche.

La señora Pomfrey volvió de Hogsmeade justo después de que yo cenara. Ella me devolvió a la normalidad en cuanto se lo pedí y Luna puede asegurarte que no miento porque estuvo en la enfermería conmigo antes de que nos fuésemos a los Terrenos del Lago a comentar lo que debería hacer yo para que tú me creyeras y también lo hablamos antes de que se fuese a su cita con Neville, que le fue genial por si te interesa saberlo.

Después de que ella se fuese al invernadero me fui a mi habitación y me acosté, pensando en algo que ella me dijo y que yo creí cierto. "Mañana todo será diferente, Harry" y puedo decir que en efecto lo ha sido.

No sólo porque tú me has aclarado lo que yo más deseaba saber. Y me da igual que lo hicieras medio histérica y envuelta en un mar de lágrimas. Sino porque para mí, Hermione, lo importante ha sido confirmar que tú me amas igual que yo a ti. ¿Y sabes lo más guay de todo?. Que tú no eres la única que se imagina casada conmigo y creando su propia familia. Porque yo también quiero todo eso contigo.

Así que…no tiene caso que sufras más, o que te angustie que yo pueda rechazarte. ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo si eres lo único que de verdad quiero en mi vida?

De verdad, Hermione, te quiero. Te quiero…a ti y a nadie más que a ti. Bueno, a Luna también, pero de otra manera.

Lo que intento decir es que sólo hay una mujer a la que ame de verdad y por la que haría cualquier cosa, por horrible que fuese, con tal de asegurar su bienestar.

Porque incluso sería capaz de asesinar a mi ex mejor amigo sólo por lo que él te hizo con el pelo.

Cuando te vi quieta y sin respirar, yo…no puedo decirte lo que me entró. Pero por un leve instante, imaginé que me cargaba a Ron de una manera con la que ni siquiera planeé hacer con Voldemort. Y eso que a él le he detestado siempre por lo mucho que me hizo sufrir durante años.

Ya sé que tú no creerás que pudiese ser capaz de matar al que durante años fue nuestro mejor amigo. Pero te juro que podría haberlo llevado a cabo si McGonagall no me hubiese hecho entrar en razón. Porque cuando estuve a punto de lanzarle a Ron el Crucio, ella mencionó Azkaban y entonces pensé que no quería estar allí aunque tú hubieras muerto.

Porque para mí, moriste.

Me da igual que sólo lo aparentases. El hecho fue que yo no te vi respirar y eso me volvió loco y me sacó tanto de mis casillas que podría haber provocado más de una catástrofe si la jefa de nuestra casa no hubiese conseguido controlarme.

Podría seguir contándote cosas, pero entonces se haría de día y no quiero aburrirte tanto.

_- ¿Aburrirme?. Tú estás mal de la cabeza…_

- Así que…supongo que lo único que me queda por decir es…que quizás, yo sea lo que tú soñaste encontrar desde que eras una niña que imaginaba a su príncipe azul. Pero tú para mí, eres más que todas las princesas de esos cuentos de hadas que siempre te han gustado tanto y que pude conocer gracias a todas las veces en que años atrás me hablaste de ellos.

Eres una devora libros como Bella, tienes el encanto de Blancanieves aunque no te de por cantar y atraer a los animalitos del bosque para que te limpien la casa.

Posees la convicción de Pocahontas en defender lo que es justo y eres capaz como Esmeralda de convencer a las masas cuando la ocasión lo requiere. Igual que cuando conseguiste crear el Ejército Dumbledore y que un montón de estudiantes de Hogwartas se unieran a él.

Tienes además una lealtad hacia mí igual que la que demostró Gerda al tirarse siete años recorriendo el mundo para encontrar a Kay y salvarle de la Reina de las Nieves. Y si todo esto fuese poco, tienes una ternura tan grande como la que solía mostrar Gwendy con los niños perdidos cuando les hacía de madre.

Y eso lo sé bien, porque tú también me contabas historias cuando era más pequeño, y llegaste a arroparme en una ocasión en que me acompañaste a la cama porque me sentía mal. Y hasta me has protegido, defendido y consolado aunque yo no te lo pidiera.

¿No lo ves Hermione?. No tienes nada que envidiarle a Cho o Ginny, ellas jamás tuvieron tantas cosas buenas como tú posees de manera natural.

¿Qué más da su pelo o belleza física?. Estoy seguro que dentro de unos años, ya no tendrán tanto encanto, pero tú sí. Tú seguirás agrandándolo porque lo que es bueno jamás disminuye. Y tú para mí eres buenísima, en cualquier sentido.

Lo digo en serio, Hermione. En este mundo…no hay nadie mejor que tú. Para mí no.

Y si aún dudas de lo que digo o que lo haga influenciado por la Amortentia porque quizás no quieras creer que es cierto que soy yo al cien por cien…

Siempre te queda la opción de ir en busca de Madame Pomfrey y preguntarle si es verdad que me dio el antídoto anoche. Ahora bien, no pienso salir de esta habitación hasta que vuelvas y me digas si me crees. Y si después de aceptar mi palabra, sigues sintiendo que me amas…bueno, te diré lo mismo que dije ayer.

Hazte a la idea que ninguno de los dos llegará virgen al matrimonio.

Él se rió un poco, Hermione decidió mirarle entonces y cuando Harry vio esos ojos marrones llenos de lágrimas y la mezcla de emociones que se reflejaban tras ellos, no pudo más que ponerse serio y desear que ella no reaccionase mal o de forma violenta como sí le ocurrió en el estadio de Quidditch.

Hermione no le pegó, ni tampoco le gritó, ni siquiera pronunció palabra. Simplemente se puso en pie y abandonó la habitación. Poniendo rumbo a la enfermería para comprobar por sí misma si era verdad que Harry no estaba afectado por la Amortentia y que todo lo que él le había confesado, lo había dicho de corazón.

La señora Pomfrey no tardó en informarla de todo lo que quiso saber. Cuando terminó, Hermione no tuvo más dudas de que Harry había sido sincero en todo.

Después de darle las gracias a la enfermera y desearle una buena noche, la castaña regresó a su habitación lo más aprisa que pudo sin llegar a correr.

* * *

Harry había cumplido su palabra. Seguía allí cuando ella entró por la puerta y la cerró con un hechizo para evitar interrupciones.

El moreno no sabía qué pensar, sobre todo porque aún veía una expresión seria y neutral en el rostro de Hermione, pero se le despejaron todas las dudas cuando ella se acercó a él, se sentó a su lado y le dijo mirando sus ojos verdes…

- Te creo, Harry. Ahora sí. Y sólo quiero que sepas…que mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado, ni creo que lo hagan por el resto de mi vida.

- Nuestras…vidas, Hermione. Porque los míos tampoco desaparecerán. Puedo asegurártelo. Lo que te dije es cierto, cada palabra, pero una frase sobre todo. En este mundo, no hay nadie mejor que tú. Para mí no. Y además añado que te seguiré queriendo por muchas arrugas que puedan salirte en el futuro o si terminas perdiendo la figura por el motivo que sea.

No es tu físico lo que yo más valoro, sino lo que tienes en el alma.

- Te quiero, Harry, y también te amo.

- Lo mismo digo, Hermione. ¿Puedo besarte ya?

- Sí.

- ¿Y acariciarte?

- También.

- ¿Y hacer que gimas aunque no estés contra la pared de piedra?

- Puedes hacer eso y todo lo que quieras, Harry, soy toda tuya…

- Pues yo también soy tuyo, y ya que eso está claro…mentalízate de que no vamos a salir de esta habitación hasta la hora de la cena. O quizás hasta mañana. Todo depende de si luego quieres o no repetir.

Él sonrió de manera pícara y Hermione supo que lo que la esperaba, le iba a gustar toneladas.

Aunque lo intuyera, quiso confirmarlo, y sacando la misma sonrisa pícara que aún mantenía Harry mientras la miraba con deseo claro en sus ojos verdes, ella preguntó…

- ¿Además de los besos, caricias y gemidos que quieres provocarme, también quieres hacerme el amor?

- Por supuesto que sí. ¿Te parece bien?

- ¿Lo dudas?

- No…si se supone que me amas de verdad. Además, tú me dijiste en su día, que el sexo se practica sobre todo en las parejas enamoradas. Y nosotras somos una. ¿Cierto?

- Así es, y creo también que formamos parte de ésas que se quieren durante toda su vida y que no pierden el interés en el otro por muchos años que pasen o el tiempo pueda cambiarles. Es lo mismo que tú me dijiste antes, Harry. Voy a seguir queriéndote por muchas arrugas que puedan salirte en el futuro o si pierdes el cuerpazo que estoy segura tendrás debajo de la túnica y el uniforme que a veces tengo que arreglarte con algún hechizo que tú no conoces.

- Si sólo fuese la ropa lo que me has adecentado…aunque lo que más te agradezco es que me arreglases el cerebro. Si no hubieras estado conmigo cuando perdí a Sirius y también en otros momentos malos de mi vida, no sé qué habría sido de mí. Probablemente me habría vuelto tan loco como McGonagall creyó que yo estaba cuando me escuchó decirle a Ron que quería matarle por lo que te había hecho.

- Eso ya no tiene importancia, Harry. Lo que importa es que tú y yo estamos juntos.

- Y no vamos a separarnos jamás. ¿Verdad?

- Ni después de muerta te librarás de mí, te lo prometo.

- ¿Prometes también que no volverás a pegarme por muy furiosa que puedas estar en un futuro?

- Sí. Haré lo posible por controlar mi genio, pero tú tienes que prometerme que no le harás daño a Ron por mucho que él pueda volver a hechizarme o tocarte las narices.

- Vale, seré un "niño bueno".

- ¿Algo más o ya te has quedado tranquilo?

- Me quedé tranquilo en el instante en que me dijiste que también me amabas.

- Si tan bien te hace sentir puedo decírtelo más veces.

- ¿Por ejemplo?

- Cada vez que me beses…

- Entonces no esperaré más para hacerlo.

- Te amo, Harry.

- ¡Si aún no te he besado!

Ella se rió un poco.

- Bueno, pero es que cuando lo hagas no voy a poder cumplir mi palabra porque yo también tendré la boca ocupada. ¿O es que no quieres que devuelva los besos?

- Por supuesto que quiero. ¿Vas a decirme algo más?

- De momento no.

- Entonces cállate y bésame.

- A tus órdenes, capitán de Gryffindor.

Harry disfrutó esos besos y todo lo que hicieron después, y cuando ella comenzó a desvestirle mientras seguía besándole y acariciándole, pensó, que estaba ante un momento único de su vida. Uno de los que no olvidaría jamás.

Horas más tarde, comprobó que era cierto. Porque tras haber hecho el amor con Hermione, Harry sintió que aquella experiencia no se le iría de la mente ni aunque le aplicasen un "Obliviate" súper potente. Sobre todo, por la manera tan bonita, tierna y sensual a la vez, en que ella seguía mimándole y haciéndole sentir como el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

- Te amo Hermione.- Dijo mirándola con adoración en sus ojos verdes.- Y como te dije ayer, te quiero hasta el último de los pelos de mi cuerpo. Voy a pasarme la vida, intentando hacerte lo más feliz posible. Y me da igual lo mucho que podamos discutir o pelearnos. Jamás conseguirás librarte de mí. Me has abierto tu corazón y yo te he dejado entrar en el mío, y debo decirte, que no existe llave que te permita salir.

- No quiero salir, Harry, y espero que tú tampoco salgas del mío. ¿Te digo por qué?. Tú y sólo tú, tienes la llave de mi corazón e incluso del alma.

No es que seas mi príncipe azul o todo lo que deseé encontrar en una persona que pudiese complementarme, sino que además eres el futuro padre de mis hijos o hijas. Y sería estúpido apartarme de él cuando lo que más deseo es pasar toda mi vida y la eternidad a su lado.

Así que está bien claro para mí. No saldré jamás de tu corazón como tampoco saldrás del mío. Y mientras estés en él y tú lo tengas…te prometo que haré lo imposible por hacerte feliz y que no te sientas solo, maltratado por tu familia o desamparado nunca más.

Yo seré tu amiga, tu compañera, amante…e incluso esposa. Y cuando necesites que vuelva a ser tu madre también lo seré, y cuando me pidas que te enseñe cosas como hacía Bella con la Bestia, lo haré. Porque cualquier cosa que tú desees o necesites, yo te la daré. Porque no eres el único que ama y yo sólo quiero que de verdad creas, que mientras estés conmigo, procuraré que te sientas amado incluso cuando hayamos dejado el mundo mortal y pasemos al inmortal.

En ese punto, él estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Ella las retiró antes de que cayesen, usando un dedo que Harry besó en cuanto lo tuvo a su alcance. Aunque no más que a la propia Hermione, a quien cubrió de besos por todas partes, llenándola de caricias mientras volvía a decirle que la amaba una y otra vez y todas las que le apeteció mientras le hacía el amor por segunda vez.

Hermione jamás se había sentido tan dichosa, completa y querida como en el instante en que él se unió a ella y le preguntó con un amor sincero…

- ¿Serás mía entonces?

Ella le dio un beso y respondió…

- Lo he sido siempre, Harry.

Él sonrió.

- ¿Te he conseguido?

- Al completo.

- ¿Querrás casarte conmigo?

- Cuando quieras. Aunque fuese mañana.

- Entonces…- Dijo él sin dejar de moverse y mirando a Hermione con algo de diversión además de deseo.- ¿Nos olvidamos de los hechizos anti-embarazo y hacemos todos los Harry que pudieras desear cuando estabas hechizada?

Hermione le miró con asombro y preguntó para asegurarse de que no bromeaba…

- ¿De verdad quieres ser padre con sólo dieciocho años?

- Por supuesto que sí. Sobre todo si eres tú quien lo hace posible.

- ¡Poor Dios, Harry!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Ven aquí!

Él lanzó una carcajada, pero obedeció, acercándose lo más que podía a ella sin abandonar su posición anterior. Pudo comprobar que Hermione también sabía un montón de cosas que le hicieron no sólo disfrutar sino pensar que podría volverse loco de placer, pero sin duda, el momento más especial para él fue cuando ella le dijo "te amo" dándole un beso que le transmitió un amor inmenso e infinito.

Harry demostró su amor haciéndole cosas que no sólo la hicieron suspirar o gemir, sino que la llevaron al éxtasis mientras se abrazaba a él con fuerza cerrando los dedos para no clavarle las uñas, aunque ganas no le faltaron. Porque llegó un momento en que ella sintió tanto placer que pensó que se desmayaría si no se sujetaba a algo y Harry era lo único que tenía al alcance.

Después, una Hermione satisfecha, agotada, relajada y más que enamorada, miraba a su futuro esposo con clara adoración mientras él, aún encima de ella aunque sin moverse preso del agotamiento, usaba los dedos de una mano para enroscarlos en los rizos que tanto le gustaban.

Ella por su parte, empleaba las dos manos en acariciar de arriba abajo su espalda mientras que de vez en cuando, le besaba en los labios.

- Te amo Harry.- Dijo con voz adormilada cuando empezó a sentir que el cansancio le estaba provocando sueño.

- Te amo Hermione.- Añadió besándola una vez más.- ¿Quieres dormir?

- Sí.- Respondió dejando salir un bostezo. Harry sonrió, hasta eso le parecía encantador en ella.

- ¿Me aparto entonces?

- No me molestas.- Pronunció Hermione acariciando su cara. Él agarro su mano y la besó por encima.- Aunque me encantaría dormir con mi cara en tu pecho.- Harry volvió a besarla, pero esta vez en los labios. Él cumplió su deseo y sin separarse, se tumbó de lado y la colocó donde ella quería.- Ahora sí que estoy a gusto.- Dijo Hermione a punto de cerrar los ojos.- Te quiero Harry.

- Yo a ti también.- Respondió él besándola una vez más.- Y además te adoro.

- No más que yo a ti, futuro esposo.

- Te querré siempre, Hermione.- Dijo Harry enterrando sus dedos en sus bucles castaños.- Y a nuestro hijo o hija, también.

Ella lo besó en los labios antes de cerrar los ojos y dormirse. Lo último que pronunció Hermione antes de dejarse invadir por el sueño, fue algo que emocionó a Harry tanto, como para derramar más de una lágrima.

- La noche que dormimos juntos por primera vez…me dijiste que si había alguien que representara lo que era el amor, ésa era yo. Pero te equivocaste, Harry, el amor…eres tú.

- Te amo, Hermione.- Pronunció mientras ella le quitaba las lágrimas y le besaba en los labios una y otra vez hasta que finalmente se durmió.

Abrazado a ella y sin poder dejar de mirarla con adoración, Harry pensó que por primera vez en toda su vida podía sentir lo que era ser verdaderamente feliz. Y todo se lo debía a Hermione.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

¿A que desde hace rato ni os acordáis de Luna?. Jijiiiij. Pero no os preocupéis que está bien y en el futuro, se casará con Neville. Y ahora a lo importante de un día como hoy.

Martes, 01 de enero de 2008.

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOOO!. Son las seis y media de la madrugada (porque me he tirado un rato corrigiendo los espacios que suele alterarme la página) y empecé a la una que fue cuando se acostó mi familia, a retomar el cap en mi portátil pues quería terminarlo y publicarlo antes de mañana. Bueno, según el horario ya es mañana, porque todos sabemos que entramos en el día siguiente a partir de las doce de la noche. Pero como os prometí intentar subir el cap antes de que llegase el año nuevo y no he podido hacerlo realidad (es que hemos estado liadísimos en casa durante todo el día) me parecía injusto no subirlo hasta vete a saber la hora después de que me hubiese despertado de la noche de hoy (y como podréis comprobar aún no me he metido en la cama y por lo tanto mañana me despertaré tardísimo, algo que me encanta).

Así que me dije…¡ÉSTA ES LA NOCHE DEL AÑO DONDE TODO EL MUNDO ESTÁ POR AHÍ DE FIESTA HASTA QUE AMANECE!. (Al menos mis amigas aguantan toda la noche en pie. Yo no y como no me apetecía salir, me he quedado en casa). ¡Y QUÉ MEJOR FORMA QUE RECIBIR EL NUEVO AÑO JUNTO A LOS/AS LECTORES/AS, QUE SUBIENDO EL ÚLTIMO CAP PARA CUANDO ELLOS/AS MIREN LA PÁGINA SE ENCUENTRE CON QUE YA ESTÁ PUBLICADO!. Por lo tanto, éste es el detalle que quería tener con vosotros/as además de felicitaros el año.

Espero que sea bueno para todos/as y que os traiga muchas sorpresas agradables. ¡Gracias por los buenos deseos que me dejasteis en los reviews del cap anterior!. Yo también os quiero. Cuidaros mucho. ¿Sí?. Nos veremos en mi próxima historia que será subida en unos días. (Dejadme descansar un poco que han sido unos días de no parar, y todavía falta por llegar la noche del cinco de enero que es cuando en España vienen "Los tres Reyes Magos" y nos dejan regalitos cuando estamos durmiendo). ¡Un beso enorme para todos/as!.

P.D.: Os publico como curiosidad, uno de los mensajes más graciosos que me han mandado al teléfono móvil (celular para los latinos) y que aún siguen llegando.

Brindo por ti…

Brindo por la amistad…

Brindo por el amod…

Bdindo poo todios…

Brindo po brinda…

Buenísimo…yuhuuu

Bindo ota ve y guidadín gon la gadetega.

FELI ANNO 2008! Bindo pog lo que sea.

(Por si alguno/a no lo ha pillado, se supone que lo escribe alguien que está borracho, aunque realmente es sólo una broma para felicitar a quien tú quieras. ¿Verdad que no hace falta la traducción?). ¡Hasta pronto!. RAkAoMi. ;-)


End file.
